Hasta que te conocí
by fer92
Summary: Bella gana una beca para estudiar música en londres, siempre sintió que no había nada mejor en su vida que el piano, hasta que conoce a Edward, chico prodigio del mismo instrumento. Al principio se odian, pero como dicen del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.
1. La Beca

**Summary: **Bella gana una beca para estudiar música en Londres, siempre sintió que no había nada mejor en su vida que el piano, hasta que conoce a Edward, chico prodigio del mismo instrumento, al principio se odian pero como dicen del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece, espero que les guste!

* * *

**Hasta que te Conocí**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Beca**

* * *

Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que todos me llamen Bella, tengo 18 años y soy estudiante de piano en la Escuela de Música de Manhattan, en New York. Vivo con mi madre en la gran manzana desde hace 10 años, después de la separación de mis padres. Reneé, mi madre, es una mujer muy carismática y pasa todo el día trabajando por lo que casi no la veo mucho, pero yo lo prefiero de esta manera, así puedo repasar con mi piano libremente sin que nadie me moleste.

Desde pequeña tuve una extraña fascinación por la música, nunca llegué a entenderlo ya que nadie en mi familia tenía un gusto especial por este arte, pero yo siempre supe que debía dedicarme a aquello, como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena en mi vida.

Tomé clases desde los cuatro años hasta que uno de mis profesores me recomendó a uno de sus colegas para que me hicieran una audición y así poder entrar al programa junior de la Escuela de Música de Manhattan, después de la larga espera me aceptaron y he estudiado allí desde los 12 años.

Mi madre siempre me ha apoyado, pero desde hace un año me di cuenta que ella también necesitaba una vida y que, por mi culpa, no estaba disfrutando de su juventud como debería ya que trabajaba todo el día para pagar mis estudios. No sabía cómo darle su libertad hasta hace poco…

El Programa Internacional de Música.

He oído hablar de él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me creí capaz de acceder a esa importante beca, pero después de tomar la decisión de que era lo mejor para mi madre y para mí redoblé mis esfuerzos y practiqué mucho más de lo normal. Siempre fue una ilusión para mí el poder viajar a Londres y estudiar allí, pero me daba miedo dejar a mi madre sola. Ahora sé que las dos necesitamos tiempo para poder poner nuestras vidas en orden y dejar de depender tanto una de la otra.

Envié mi solicitud junto con un video de uno de mis conciertos, y después de dos meses de espera llegó mi carta de aceptación.

No podía creerlo viajaría a Londres y estudiaría allí durante 3 años como parte de mi programa universitario. Nunca pensé que los sueños se hacían realidad, pero ahora sé que si te esfuerzas mucho por lo que quieres siempre lo consigues.

Y justo ahora me encuentro en el Aeropuerto Internacional de New York, esperando que mi vuelo a Londres salga.

– Mamá estaré bien no deberías preocuparte – le dije por décima vez a Reneé ese mismo día.

– ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe si mi niña va estar en otro país por tres largos años? seguro te olvidarás de mí y dejarás de escribirme apenas pase un mes y… – la corté antes de que siguiera con lo mismo que le venía escuchando desde hacía un mes.

– Mamá sabes que te quiero y que no voy a dejar de escribirte, te lo he dicho un montón de veces. Además, es tu oportunidad para rehacer tu vida, sé que Phil quiere ir más lejos pero tú no se lo has permitido por pensar siempre en mí. Ya he crecido y sé que esto es lo que debo hacer.

– Pero… – la corté de nuevo

– Sólo quiero que las dos seamos felices, la música es todo para mí y sé que amas a Phil, así que deja de pensar y sólo disfruta de la vida justo como también lo voy a hacer yo.

– Siempre he pensado que eres demasiado madura para tu edad –me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– te deseo lo mejor hija y gracias por darme tu consentimiento y un poco más de espacio para estar con Phil, no era necesario pero…– sus palabras se fueron perdiendo entre los sollozos y pronto me vi apretada en un fuerte abrazo de su parte y un susurro en el oído– ¡Gracias!

– Sabes que no necesitas mi consentimiento para estar con nadie, pero de todas maneras te agradezco el haberme tomado en cuenta– le dije cuando le devolvía el abrazo y le guiñaba el ojo.

Mientras estábamos abrazadas y llorando, ya que no podía evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro, una voz en alto parlante anunció la salida de mi vuelo.

–Bueno hija creo que el momento ha llegado– dijo ella limpiando mis lágrimas – Te voy a extrañar mucho Bella

– Y yo a ti mamá – la abracé muy fuerte, quería recordar este abrazo durante mucho tiempo.

Tomé mis maletas y fui hasta la sala de espera, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no había nada más que yo quisiera que la felicidad de mi madre y estudiar tres años lejos no sería tan malo ¿no?

La Royal Academia of Música (Real Academia de Música) de Londres ha sido reconocida como una de las mejores desde hace muchos años, los mejores músicos se han formado allí, además de que la orquesta Filarmónica de Londres es considerada como la mejor del mundo. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer todo lo referente a ese lugar lleno de cultura e historia que siempre he admirado.

El avión aterrizó varias horas después. Apenas pude tomar mis maletas busqué un taxi y le di la dirección; no podía dejar de maravillarme de todo, era muy diferente a New York, y por cada sitio en donde pasaba, había pedazos de historia, hermosos parques y edificios antiguos.

Cuando llegamos a Marylebone, el lugar donde estaba la academia, estaba tan emocionada que no podía creer todo lo que veía, el barrio era muy hermoso y parecía tranquilo y justo detrás estaba el Regent's Park.

Me habían llamado para que hiciera el papeleo necesario, diera una vuelta y conociera el lugar. Era un edificio grande con un hermoso teatro que supuse ocuparían para los diferentes conciertos.

Llegué a la oficina de información, después de llenar algunas formas y de que el director de la academia me diera la bienvenida, salí a dar una vuelta conociendo todo con un mapa.

Se escuchaba como algunos alumnos practicaban en las aulas, las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de una semana, pero se veía que todos estaban comprometidos con su profesión para estar todo el tiempo en ello.

Caminaba por los pasillos observando cada detalle y cada aula, era realmente un lugar que podría considerar mi hogar, con aires del siglo XIX, pero modernizado, dándole un estilo único.

Estaba ocupada revisando el mapa para no perderme cuando sentí que chocaba contra algo y, como era de esperarse, contando con la mayor torpeza del mundo, caí al suelo.

_¡Genial!_ – gemí por lo bajo.

– ¡Oh lo siento mucho! – escuché una suave voz masculina mientras sentía como me tomaban de la mano y me ayudaban a levantarme.

– La culpa fue mía– alcé la vista para ver a un chico alto, rubio y muy guapo.

– Claro que no, el distraído fui yo– muy amablemente recogió mis cosas que estaban desparramadas en el suelo– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jasper– me entregó mis cosas y me dio la mano en señal de presentación.

– Me llamo Bella – le dije estrechando su mano, el chico parecía agradable, aunque mi trasero no pensara lo mismo…

– Entonces, Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – estaba tratando de ser amable y de verdad que apreciaba su esfuerzo – ¿Eres extranjera cierto?

Bueno al parecer los ingleses reconocían a una americana al paso.

– Sí, acabo de llegar.

Casi sin darnos cuenta habíamos empezado a caminar hacia el jardín.

– Entonces bienvenida a Londres – hizo una pequeña reverencia como si estuviera tratando de ser caballeroso o algo así. Sólo me reí y él hizo una mueca.

– Supongo que lo del encanto inglés no me salió, pero no te dejes engañar – hizo un gesto extraño con la mano, como si estuviera recolocando un imaginario sombrero de copa.

Volví a reírme.

– No te preocupes, no soy tan impresionable – le sonreí

– Chica lista – me dirigió hacia una de las bancas cerca de una pileta de una mujer tocando el arpa – y dime ¿de todos los lugares del mundo… por qué Londres?

– Bueno, Londres… Tiene algo, no sé, pero fue el primer lugar en el que pensé.

– Y ¿de dónde vienes exactamente? – preguntó él con amabilidad

– De New York, estaba en el programa junior de la Escuela de Música de Manhattan

– Oh, así que eres una pequeña chica metropolitana– dijo con una linda sonrisa.

–Creo que si– le dije sonriendo– ¿también eres estudiante de primero, Jasper? – le pregunté claramente no convencida, el se veía mayor que yo.

–No, en realidad este es mi último año, estaba revisando algunas clases cuando choqué contigo

– Lo siento de nuevo por eso

– No te preocupes, así que acabo de conocer una novata, estoy seguro de que Alice estaría encantada de conocerte, ella también es novato este año

– ¿Alice? – dije confundida.

– Ella es mi novia, toca la flauta traversa desde niña y siempre quiso entrar a la RAM*, se presento a las audiciones hace poco

– Entonces espero conocerla pronto– le dije sonriendo.

Por alguna razón estaba siendo sincera al decir que quería conocer a su novia. Esperaba que ese extraño entusiasmo no tuviera nada que ver con que cada vez que mencionaba su nombre yo estaba pensando en Alice en el país de las maravillas.

– ¿Qué te parece si te la presento hoy?, como eres estudiante extranjera seguro buscarás una residencia y Alice ha estado buscando compañera desde hace un tiempo

– Eso me encantaría, estaba pensando en alojarme en las residencias estudiantiles

– Alice tiene un cuarto apartado en una de las residencias cerca de York Terrace, está cerca, a una cuadra de aquí

¡Qué suerte!

Así que sí tenía suerte ¿eh?

Estaba preocupada acerca de donde viviría ya que la beca sólo cubría la colegiatura y era sabido por todos que la vida en Londres era muy cara y ahora tenía la posibilidad de vivir cerca de la academia y en una residencia estudiantil, que es mucho más barata que una normal.

– Gracias Jasper, de verdad estaba preocupada por eso– le dije agradecida.

– No hay problema, sé que Alice y tú serán buenas amigas, ahora permíteme ayudarte con tus cosas para que puedas ir conmigo y ver si el cuarto sigue disponible– me ayudó con las cosas mientras salíamos de la academia.

En el camino conversamos un poco acerca de nuestras vidas, le conté que estudié piano, pero que me había decidido por la carrera de composición musical ya que esa era mi pasión, el me contó que estudió chelo en el programa junior de la RAM y que ahí fue donde conoció a Alice. Ahora estaba a punto de graduarse como instrumentista.

Cuando llegamos noté que era un edificio bastante grande, seguramente habría alrededor de unas 100 habitaciones, tenía su toque de antigüedad como todo en Londres.

Jasper había llamado a Alice en el camino y le había contado las buenas nuevas, incluso a través del teléfono pude escuchar el grito de emoción que dio.

Alice era lo suficientemente rara como para estar sentada esperándonos en el hall del edificio. Mal precepto.

Ella era bajita, unos centímetros debajo de mi 1.65, tenía el cabello negro y corto, apuntando a todas las direcciones, pero definitivamente su mayor rasgo eran sus ojos verdes, toda ella era muy hermosa.

– ¡Qué gusto conocerte Bella! – me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Me tensé sorprendida por su reacción, una tensión que sólo duró unos segundos ya que ella desprendía una energía que te hacía confiar rápidamente.

– Igualmente Alice– le respondí un poco tímida, ella se separó y me miró unos instantes, luego se acercó a Jasper y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

– Bueno que te parece si vienes y miras el cuarto, estoy segura que te gustará porque acabo de remodelarlo, no podía dejarlo como estaba– dijo haciendo un puchero, seguramente recordando cómo estaba el cuarto antes de que ella lo remodelara.

Subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 5 donde estaba la habitación, a lo lejos podía escuchar algunos instrumentos.

– Alice, aquí sólo se alojan estudiantes de la RAM?

– Bueno, en este piso creo que la mayoría lo son, pero también hay estudiantes de otras universidades, es un lugar bastante variado

Llegamos al cuarto y ella me invitó a pasar, era más grande de lo que pensaba, y definitivamente cuarto no era la palabra adecuada para el lugar, tenía una pequeña sala y al fondo se podía ver dos cuartos, además de uno pequeño cubierto por cubetas de huevo que supuse serían para practicar y encerrar el sonido.

La decoración era simplemente maravillosa, con un aire juvenil pero al mismo tiempo elegante, tenía papel tapiz de flores de color beige en las paredes y una hermosa lámpara de cristal de araña en el techo, aquello parecía una residencia real.

– Alice esto es realmente hermoso– le dije sorprendida

– Me alegra que te haya gustado, me estaba resignando a tener este enorme cuarto para mi sola, así que me alegro mucho que quieras ser mi compañera, estoy segura de que vamos a ser grandes amigas, Bella– me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo le sonreí y le devolví el abrazo entusiasmada.

Nos sentamos en la sala mientras ella me hacía todas las peguntas correspondientes, era una persona muy activa y entusiasta.

Lo más seguro era que tuviera algún trastorno nervioso con hiperactividad, pero por mi estaba bien. Nadie es perfecto.

Jasper se despidió diciendo que tenía que arreglar algunos papeles antes de empezar clases, Alice me ayudó a desempacar y me señaló el cuarto que ocuparía, teníamos que hablar acerca de cómo dividir los gastos, no iba a abusar de su buen corazón, ya había hecho mucho en recibir a una total desconocida extranjera como compañera de cuarto.

– Alice hay que hablar acerca de los gastos– le dije mientras ella observaba con preocupación la ropa que había traído de casa.

– Mmm… hablaremos de ello después ahora lo importante es ir de compras– me dijo mirándome fijamente.

– ¿Comprar qué?

– Tu ropa para Londres, sé que vienes de Estados Unidos y eso es un mundo totalmente diferente, así que necesitas adaptarte a tu nueva vida y todo eso empezando por la ropa que es lo más importante.

– Humm… Alice, creo que primero debería conseguir un trabajo antes de pensar en gastar

– Por eso no te preocupes, ese será mi regalo de bienvenida para ti

Alice escondió mi ropa en el último cajón del armario. Sabía que no tenía la mejor ropa del mundo, pero no era para tanto.

– Pero…– le dije dudando acerca de lo que se refería a mi regalo.

– Nada de peros, en este momento salimos, además estoy segura de que no has tenido tiempo de conocer la cuidad y es el momento del "_Bella Tour_" – me dijo dando saltitos.

– ¿El "_Bella qué_"? – _¿qué demonios?_

– No me arruines el momento Bella, sé que te gustará, aunque pensándolo bien no tenemos tiempo para eso, las compras nos llevarán todo el día– no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

– ¡TODO EL DÍA!

Estaba aterrada, odiaba las compras y si ella decía todo el día sería una completa tortura, apenas eran las 2:00 de la tarde.

– Vamos, ponte un abrigo que está haciendo frío y no quiero que te enfermes, el resto de la semana tendremos tiempo para el "_Bella Tour_" –

Me lanzó un abrigo de los pocos que no había escondido en ese cajón.

Tomamos el metro a Picadilly Circus, la plaza del West End era linda, aunque no lo suficiente para quitarme el mal sabor de boca que siempre dejaban las compras. ¿Qué sentido tenía andar de tienda en tienda? ¡Por Dios! Sólo es ropa.

Después de seis horas de tortura pensé que moriría del cansancio, Alice definitivamente tenía un problema con esto. Por más que rezongué y pataleé no me hizo caso y me compró todo lo que le dio la gana. Según mis cálculos gastó una fortuna, porque no sólo fue ropa sino que también compro accesorios y ropa íntima.

¿Para qué necesitaba baby dolls? No es como si alguien a parte de mi los fuera a ver, pero como he aprendido, con Alice no se puede razonar.

– Alice por favor, prométeme que me dejarás pagarte todo esto cuando empiece a trabajar – le dije medio acostada en el asiento del restaurant al que me había llevado después de esa fatídica tarde-noche de compras.

– Claro que no, como ya te dije es mi regalo de bienvenida y además es mi forma de agradecerte que me salvaras de Victoria– dijo mirándome divertida, aunque al momento de nombrar a aquella Victoria su semblante se oscureció.

– ¿Quién es Victoria?

– Es la ex novia de mi hermano Edward, estaban a punto de asignarla como mi compañera si yo no conseguía una propia, por suerte llegaste y salvaste mi vida, así que no hay nada que sea lo suficiente para agradecerte por eso

– ¿No te llevas bien con ella cierto? –le dije sonriendo al ver que hacía una mueca de enfado.

– No sólo no me agrada, la odio

No veía a Alice odiando a nadie, simplemente no parecía estar en su naturaleza.

– Estaría bien si te pregunto por qué – le dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí, me sentía como si estuviese invadiendo su espacio personal– Lo siento Alice no tienes por qué decirme nada, me meteré en mis asuntos

– No te preocupes Bella es sólo que es una historia un poco larga que no quiero recordar en este momento, no deseo que nada arruine esta magnífica noche, hoy he comprado como nunca, ha estado genial– me dijo sonriendo de vuelta.

– Espero no volver a pasar por esto de nuevo

Hablaba totalmente en serio.

– Eso ni lo sueñes

Genial.

Después de todo había sido una tarde agradable, me sentía bien al saber que en mi primer día de estar aquí había conocido a dos personas maravillosas.

Esperaba que las cosas siguieran igual de bien.

* * *

*** RAM: Es la abreviación con la que conocen a la Royal Academy of Music**

**Es mi primera historia, por fa apoyen a las nuevas autoras. Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus reviews con las opiniones que tengan al respecto, cualquier sugerencia estaré encantada de recibirla y aceptarla.**

_**Mil gracias a mi beta Nachika Cullen, eres un amor linda. Tú conviertes esta historia en algo mejor.**_

**Las quiere, fer92**


	2. Una nueva vida

**Summary: **Bella gana una beca para estudiar música en Londres, siempre sintió que no había nada mejor en su vida que el piano, hasta que conoce a Edward, chico prodigio del mismo instrumento, al principio se odian pero como dicen del odio al amor sólo hay un paso.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece, espero que les guste!

* * *

**Hasta que te Conocí**

**Capitulo 2**

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

Vivir con Alice era más increíble de lo que había pensado, aunque ciertamente un poco estresante. Le encantaba la vida nocturna y salía casi todas las noches. Jasper era muy paciente al soportar todo eso, pero yo sabía que esa era la razón por la que la amaba. Eran dos partes que se complementaban en sus diferencias.

Me obligó a salir con ella en dos ocasiones, no estuvo tan mal, pero yo prefería quedarme en el cuarto y leer un poco para no perder la costumbre, siempre leía algo antes de dormir.

Alice y yo hablamos de los gastos, ella quería pagar todo alegando que yo era una extranjera sin hogar que necesitaba apoyo, pero no podría soportar vivir a expensas de otros por lo cual acordamos dividirnos los gastos en cuanto consiguiera trabajo. Cuando vivía en New York trabajaba cantando y tocando el piano en un pequeño bar de música jazz en Manhattan, así que pensé que tal vez podría ganarme la vida de la misma manera aquí.

Alice me acompañó a conseguir el trabajo, ella estaba preocupada al respecto, quería asegurarse de que nadie se aprovechara de mi talento. Quería trabajar en un lugar cercano a la escuela y preferentemente en un barrio seguro. Salimos dos tardes sin conseguir nada hasta que Alice le comentó el pequeño problema a Jasper, afortunadamente él tenía un amigo que trabajaba en un bar de jazz en Bloomsbury y hace poco le habían dicho que perdieron a su cantante y pianista.

Jasper nos acompañó, las personas del bar me hicieron una audición y después de tocarles dos de mis canciones favoritas me contrataron, Bloomsbury estaba cerca de la escuela y pagaban bien por las tres noches a la semana que cantaría allí.

Faltaban dos días para iniciar clases, a pesar de que estaba nerviosa me sentía bien viviendo en Londres, como si yo fuera nativa de aquí. Estaba segura de que se debía al buen recibimiento que me brindaron Alice y Jasper desde el primer momento, hablaba con mi mamá casi todas las noches, le conté sobre mis nuevas amistades y el maravilloso lugar donde vivía, ella parecía feliz por mí y yo estaba contenta de que ella se diera una nueva oportunidad.

Era viernes y estaba sola en casa, Alice salió con Jasper a disfrutar de la noche, por lo que me acomodé en mi cama para leer un libro. Estaba tranquila y me sentía somnolienta, pero justo cuando iba a pagar la luz golpearon la puerta. Eso era raro, Alice nunca olvidaba sus llaves y todavía era muy temprano para que volviera de su paseo, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez.

Fui a abrir la puerta usando sólo mi pijama, que consistía en un pantalón de chándal y una blusita de tirantes, tenía sueño y estaba segura de que era ese pequeño duendecillo por lo cual no usé la mirilla y abrí de golpe. Me quedé estática. Demonios... ¿acaso iba a morir? ¿Qué hacía un ángel aquí?

Frente a mí estaba el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida, era alto, delgado pero no flacucho. Tenía la contextura de alguien fuerte, pero que no se preocupa por hacer ejercicio sino que fue bendecido con genes maravillosos. Su cabello era un total desorden, de un tono castaño claro; era pálido y su rostro parecía tallado por divinidades de la belleza, pero lo más sorprendente fueron sus ojos. Eran verdes claros, pero al mismo tiempo tenían la profundidad y el misticismo de la noche, algo en él se me hacía familiar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándolo como idiota hasta que él chasqueó sus dedos delante de mí.

– ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en este departamento? – ¿uh? ¿Qué le pasaba a este estúpido que venía en medio de la noche a preguntarme qué hago en mi casa?

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miré intimidante.

– Mira amigo, no tengo idea de quién diablos eres, pero soy yo la que debería preguntarte a ti por qué tocas mi puerta a estas horas preguntando quién soy – ¿qué cosa con este tipo? Apenas le tomó 10 segundos para que me enojara. Eso era todo un récord.

– No sé qué haces aquí pero éste es el departamento de mi hermana y a menos que yo esté equivocado, cosa que no creo, tú eres una intrusa – dijo mirándome con el seño fruncido.

Así que no sólo era un idiota. La arrogancia se le daba excelente.

– Mi compañera de cuarto nunca mencionó que tuviera un hermano. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿tienes problemas con drogas? ¿alcohol, sicotrópicos? ¿o simplemente eres un enfermo acosador? – Si, estaba haciendo un drama, pero ¿a quién le gusta que le vengan a decir intrusa en su propia casa?

A mí no.

Una sonrisa cínica escapó de sus labios.

– ¿Te crees muy graciosa? si yo fuera un "_enfermo acosador_" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire – estoy seguro de que buscaría un objetivo mejor.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirándome con desdén.

Genial, ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado en esta situación. Mirándolo bien… tal vez si fuera el hermano de Alice.

Ya pensaría en eso después.

– No tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo contigo, dile a Alice que su hermano Edward vino a buscarla ¿de acuerdo? – Genial. Había pasado de intrusa a retrasada mental.

– ¿Así que ya no soy una intrusa? Que rápido cambias de opinión.

Le lancé una furiosa mirada. Este hombre había arruinado mi buen humor para una década.

– Tampoco eres muy buena compañera de cuarto, deberías tener más cuidado al abrirle la puerta a cualquier extraño, no sólo estás poniendo tu vida en peligro sino también la de mi hermana. Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, como si hubiera ganado alguna cosa y como los hechos hablan más que mil palabras, estiré la mano y volqué la puerta en su cara.

– Idiota – dije en voz alta esperando que lo oyera.

– Escuché eso – respondió esa maldita voz aterciopelada que tenía. Excelente.

Era increíblemente molesto, no entendía cómo alguien como Alice podría tener un hermano como ese imbécil. En ese momento me prometí que trataría de alejarme lo más posible de él, algo me decía que los dos no podríamos tener una buena relación ni en miles de años y yo no quería dañar mi amistad con Alice por culpa del idiota ese.

¿Por qué todos los guapos tenían que seguir el cliché de ser los tipos más estúpidos y arrogantes del planeta?

No es como si yo hubiera provocado la discusión, ni siquiera me había caído mal hasta que abrió la boca, pero bueno, supongo que a veces eso pasa ¿no? Lo que mucha gente llamaría odio a primera vista.

Bien o mal, ya me había ganado mi primer detractor. Genial.

…

_Pequeñas gotas sobre el suelo, pequeñas gotas sobre el techo._

_Umm estaba lloviendo. _

_Caminé alrededor de la habitación, se me hacía conocida de algún lado. Mi vista era borrosa, como si el secreto de mi alrededor estuviera muy cubierto._

_Afuera había un balcón, salí esperando encontrar algo más, pero nada. Sólo lluvia._

_Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta que no había visto y antes de que pudiera responder un hombre entraba por la puerta._

_¿Quién es?_

…

Me levanté de golpe y apagué el despertador mientras me hacía una nota mental "_tirar ese maldito artefacto_".

Me senté en la cama sosteniendo mi cabeza.

¿Qué fue eso?

Por lo general nunca recordaba lo que soñaba y me pareció de lo más extraño que ese sueño estuviera nítido en mi mente.

Salí de la cama dispuesta a darme un buen baño. No me había gustado para nada ese sueño. No soportaba pensar que tal vez tenía un significado. Mamá era una firme creyente del destino y esas cosas, pero yo no estaba tan convencida.

¿Qué importancia podía tener un maldito sueño?

Ninguna.

Salí de la ducha y me cambié en mi habitación, no vi a Alice por ningún lado.

Eso era muy raro, ella siempre se levantaba antes que yo.

Me di una vuelta por el apartamento y ella no estaba en ningún lugar, decidí ir a ver si seguía dormida y efectivamente estaba en su cuarto con las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor, me preocupé por ella, tal vez tenía fiebre o algo así.

– Alice – la llamé esperando que despertara, pero nada.

– Alice – nada – ¡Alice! – le dije un poco más fuerte y ella se despertó como posesa.

– ¿Qué pasa? – tenía la ropa de dormir mal puesta, me pregunté a qué hora regresó anoche.

– Alice ¿te sientes bien?, ¿estás enferma? – estaba preocupada, debió haber cogido un resfriado, seguramente hacía mucho frío y no se cubrió bien.

– No te preocupes Bella, estoy bien.

Tenía la vista un poco nublada, daba la impresión de que acababa de llegar.

– Sólo estoy un poco cansada. Jasper y yo la pasamos increíble ayer, debiste haber venido – se incorporó sobre la cama y yo me reí.

– ¡Ja! y tener esa pinta, no gracias, estoy mejor así – ella se rió y me preguntó la hora.

– Son las 7:30 am.

– ¡¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano Bella? Y lo peor de todo es sábado, ustedes los americanos son de lo más raro – volvió a cerrar los ojos y se recostó en la cama de nuevo.

– De acuerdo, te dejaré dormir– le dije riéndome – ¿alguna preferencia para el desayuno?

– Una aspirina está bien – murmuró mientras escondía su cara bajo la almohada.

– Ok – salí riéndome y cerré su puerta.

Definitivamente Alice tuvo una noche muy movida. Fui a la cocina y recogí su pastilla con un vaso de agua.

– Por cierto tu hermano vino anoche – le dije mientras dejaba el agua y la aspirina en su mesita de noche. Ella se despertó tan rápido que en sólo un segundo pasó de estar acostada a estar de pie con el rostro totalmente alterado.

– ¡¿MI HERMANO QUÉ? – gritó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Alice sólo gritaba cuando se trataba de mí vistiendo ropa que según ella era inadecuada.

– Tranquilízate, estuvo aquí en la noche, alrededor de las 10, preguntó por ti y cuando le dije que no estabas se fue – no tenía que darle los desagradables detalles de la "conversación" que tuvimos.

– No puedo creerlo, siempre hace lo mismo, él no tiene respeto por nadie – ella se daba vueltas por la habitación murmurando incoherencias – se suponía que no estaría aquí hasta dentro de un año.

– Alice todavía estoy aquíi – le dije moviendo las manos para que me prestara atención.

– Ese tonto, se desapareció por un año Bella ¡Un año! – alzó los brazos para enfatizar su punto, algo de lo que estaba segura no era necesario. Tenía toda mi atención – Lo dejó todo. No especificó nada, ni cuanto estaría fuera ni a dónde iba, hace unos meses logré comunicarme con él y me dijo que regresaría en un año y ahora ese cabeza hueca decide volver sin decirme nada, ni siquiera me permitió ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto – de sus ojos empezaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas – ¿a caso no se dio cuenta que yo quería recibirlo después de no haberlo visto por tanto tiempo? – ahora si estaba llorando y las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

– Vamos, Alice, cálmate, yo lo vi, está bien y además estoy segura de que tú fuiste la primera persona a la que buscó, él si pensó en ti – traté de tranquilizarla mientras le daba un abrazo, su hermano era más imbécil de lo que pensé.

– Siempre me deja de lado Bella, yo no soy importante para él – ella seguía sollozando en mi hombro, yo sólo atinaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

– Claro que no es así Alice, él te quiere, vino a verte además se preocupa por tu seguridad– le dije recordando cuando me regañó por lo de la puerta.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que se preocupa por mi seguridad? – dijo alzando su rostro y mirándome fijamente.

– Bueno, ayer en la noche me regañó por abrirle la puerta a cualquiera, dijo que la seguridad de su hermana podría estar en peligro por mi culpa.

– No puedo creerlo, sigue tan gruñón como siempre, pensé que el viaje le ayudaría a aclararse un poco – dijo ella sonriendo.

_Sí__, __Alice, no hay necesidad de fingir que no lo amas__._

– ¿Fue desagradable contigo? – me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Justo a esa pregunta. ¡Rayos!

– Él se portó…. él fue…. Agradable – le dije titubeando, siempre fui mala para mentir, simplemente no se me daba bien. Ella me miró entrecerrando aún más los ojos.

– Bella, ¿te he dicho que eres fatal para mentir? – sólo reí, no quería alargar la conversación sobre ese tema.

Alguien tocó la puerta y por el ritmo estaba segura que era Jasper, cosa de músicos.

Alice se puso nerviosa al instante, no entendí la razón, se suponía que ella también debía reconocer el golpe de su novio ¿no?

–Bella entretén a Jasper un momento hasta que me cambie, no quiero que me vea así – me reí de nuevo, ahora entendía su nerviosismo, pero ella no tenía que preocuparse, se veía genial sólo en pijama, pero seguramente esto sólo era una de las raras cosas de Alice.

– De acuerdo, pero apresúrate, no quiero aburrirlo hasta la muerte – le dije bromeando un poco, ella sólo me hizo una mueca y me sacó del cuarto.

Fui a abrir la puerta usando sólo mi pijama, a mi no me importaba que Jasper me viera así, después de todo yo sólo era la amiga de la novia.

– Hola, Jasper – le dije jovialmente mientras abría la puerta – Alice se está cambiando.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

– ¿Cuánto crees que se demore? – el pobre ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

Miré hacia la puerta de Alice con gesto grave.

– Según mis cálculos tal vez unas dos horas. Ponte cómodo – Jasper miró hacia el piso y suspiró.

– Hay que dar gracias a Dios que mi paciencia es infinita...

Se me escapó una pequeña risa. Sí, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

– Escuché eso – dijo la voz de Alice desde su cuarto y los dos reímos.

¿Qué pasa con los hermanos Cullen y su excelente oído?

– No debemos hacer enojar a Alice si queremos sobrevivir para empezar el semestre – dijo Jasper en un susurro mientras los dos reíamos de nuevo.

– Apoyo la moción totalmente

En ese momento Alice salió usando un vestido corto y de manga larga de color verde que le quedaba precioso, combinaba con sus ojos perfectamente.

– Hola mi amor – le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, parecía como si hubiera tenido una pacífica noche de sueño, ella se recuperaba rápido de las fiestas o puede ser que la noticia de su hermano la despertó totalmente.

La expresión de Jasper de repente se volvió grave.

– Alice tengo algo que decirte respecto a Edward – le dijo él mirándola con preocupación.

– No te estreses Jasper, sé que está de vuelta en Inglaterra – La calma de Alice era admirable

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le dijo él desconcertado.

– Vino a verme anoche, pero como yo estaba contigo sólo se encontró a Bella y ella me lo dijo esta mañana.

– Bueno, entonces Bella se me adelantó con la sorpresa – dijo sonriéndome.

La indirecta era clara _"Gracias, Bella, por ahorrarme el tener que consolar a mi novia"._

– Y ¿cómo sabes tú? – le preguntó ella con el seño fruncido.

– Lo vi esta mañana, está viviendo en este mismo edificio, en realidad se aloja en el piso de abajo – Alice y yo estábamos completamente sorprendidas – quise hablar con él pero sólo me dijo que tenía que salir de urgencia para arreglar sus papeles en la RAM. Me pidió que te saludara, él vendrá a verte en la tarde.

– Ahora sí trata de portarse como un buen hermano, no puedo creer que después de un año sin saber de él ahora quiera arreglar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alice estaba molesta, pero se veía un atisbo de felicidad en sus ojos por tener a su hermano de vuelta con ella.

– Chicos, no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero me voy a cambiar para ir al repaso – ahora que veía el reloj estaba un poco retrasada.

Fui a mi habitación me puse un par de jeans, un sweater color crema y un abrigo negro, afuera hacía un poco de frío y por la tarde sería peor.

Jasper estaba en la sala viendo televisión mientras Alice se freía unos huevos, desde que la conocí fue evidente que era malísima en la cocina, pero por lo menos los huevos no le salían tan mal.

– Nos vemos en la tarde, tengo que ir al club.

Tomé mis llaves y me despedí con la mano.

– Bella cuando veas a Peter mándale mis saludos, dile que estaremos en primera fila desde su primer show – dijo Jasper sonriéndome amigablemente, Peter fue quien me consiguió la audición.

– No hay problema.

Las calles de Londres estaban llenas de gente, no tanto como en Manhattan, pero era agradable sentir el familiar bullicio de la ciudad. Tomé el metro a Bloomsbury, el bar estaba cerca de la British Library, por lo que se me ocurrió que después del repaso podría leer un poco y familiarizarme con el entorno.

Los ratones de biblioteca necesitamos nuestro espacio.

Tomar el metro para alguien que viene de New York no era nada complicado, aprenderme las rutas que necesitaba me tomó dos días, Alice y yo todavía no habíamos realizado el _"Bella Tour" _como ella llamó a mi visita turística por Londres, estábamos muy ocupadas arreglando todo lo necesario para ir a la escuela, además de mi búsqueda de trabajo.

Las dos noches que salí con ella y con Jasper sólo fuimos a un bar cerca de la residencia por lo cual no conocía mucho de la cuidad, eso sin contar el extraordinario recorrido que hice del West End, aunque durante ese paseo yo estaba aturdida por el cansancio así que ese no cuenta. Durante toda la semana había logrado esquivar todos los intentos de Alice por llevarme de compras de nuevo, sabía que ella se cansaría de mis escusas, pero tenía fe en que cuando iniciáramos clases ella estaría tan ocupada que el tema _"juguemos a matar a Bella del aburrimiento y el estrés con las compras" _se le olvidaría.

Esperaba poder darme un tiempo para visitar el Regent's Park el domingo, no podía creer que estuviera justo a unas calles de la residencia y que yo todavía no haya podido visitarlo, pero eso cambiaría pronto.

No tuve problemas para llegar al bar, estaba cerrado pero sabía por dónde entrar. El repaso fue tranquilo, los otros chicos de la banda eran muy agradables. Había dos hombres más, David era un chico alto y moreno, él se encargaba de la percusión. John era igual de alto, ojos azules y piel pálida, él tocaba el vibráfono.

Peter recibió los saludos de Jasper y fue muy amable, al igual que su esposa Charlotte, yo era la más joven del grupo y me sentía bien cantando con ellos a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de género.

El ensayo terminó alrededor de las 4:00 pm, pensé en quedarme en la biblioteca, pero recordé que no había comido nada en todo el día así que sentí hambre y fui a buscar algo de comida en las cercanías, justo cuando iba a entrar en un restaurant que parecía agradable Alice me llamó al teléfono.

– Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer ensayo?

– Estuvo bien, todos son muy agradables, por cierto Peter les manda saludos

– Me alegro, ¿ya comiste? – ella perecía haber recuperado su hiperactividad de siempre.

– No, estaba a punto de entrar a un restaurant cuando me llamaste.

– Genial, ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer conmigo?

– Alice por favor dime que no quemaste la casa.

– Bella, no hieras mis sentimientos – dijo ella con voz resentida, pero yo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que sólo fingía – en realidad te estoy invitando a un restaurant cerca del bar, sólo está a dos calles de la British Library.

– Está bien, ¿cómo se llama? – le pregunté mientras trataba de orientarme.

– Bella Italia, sólo mira hacia tu izquierda te estoy viendo – cuando la vi parada en un portón antiguo sonreí al darme cuenta que ese era precisamente el restaurant al que tenía planeado entrar en primer lugar.

– No sabía que estarías cerca del bar Alice – le dije mientras la saludaba.

– Bueno, estoy cansada de la mala calidad de la comida cuando no estas – dijo haciéndose la inocente.

– Claro, cómo no Alice – le dije sonriendo.

– Ya no hagas problema, ven entremos tengo hambre.

Lindo lugar pensé de inmediato. Paredes blancas, bordes de madera, mesas de acero y vidrio. Ideal para pasar un buen rato. Esperaba que la comida sea igual de buena.

Alice iba delante de mí mientras yo miraba todo, sin darme cuenta llegamos a una mesa que estaba ocupada por un chico alto y muy guapo e inmediatamente lo reconocí.

– Edward, te presento a Bella, mi compañera de cuarto – me dijo ella al tiempo que su hermano se levantaba de la silla, en ese momento quería matar a Alice por haberme engañado.

– Bella, él es mi hermano Edward, sé que ya se conocen, pero ahora son oficialmente presentados.

Genial. Mi día había sido perfecto hasta ahora.

– Hola, intrusa

– Hola, enfermo acosador

* * *

_**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por el retraso en la actualización pero tuve parciales en la universidad y estuve a full estas dos semanas. Ahora sí me pongo al día, voy a tratar de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, aunque para esta les prometo dos actualizaciones, viva o muerta la tendrán.**_

_**Sólo quiero agradecer a las chicas que se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para leer esta linda historia y mucho más para aquellas que se tomaron un poquito más de tiempo y me dejaron sus reviews.**_

_**Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias que yo estaré encantada de recibirlas.**_

_**Gracias Nachi por betear este cap : )**_

_**Las quiere, fer92**_


	3. Conociéndote

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la prodigiosa mente de SM, la historia es mía, por lo que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociéndote**

* * *

– Hola intrusa – me dijo él con una mirada arrogante.

– Hola enfermo acosador.

_Seria Bella, seria. Que no te intimide_

– Veo que ustedes tuvieron un muy buen inicio anoche – escuché a Alice, es innecesario decir que el sarcasmo sobraba.

– Sí, ya lo creo

Edward tomó un trago de su copa de vino. Algo que fue sorprendentemente hipnotizante. Algo que no debería serlo en absoluto.

– Bueno, que les parece si ordenamos – anunció Alice tomando el menú.

Edward me observaba fijamente y yo le devolví la mirada.

Estaba sentada con mi nueva mejor amiga y su increíblemente irresistible hermano y lo único que me preguntaba era ¿qué hago aquí?

Primero, no se supone que Alice estaba tan enojada con él, al punto de querer matarlo y ahora parecía como si ellos nunca se hubieran separado en toda su vida. Segundo, por qué Alice quiso que cenemos los tres, si ella no lo había visto por un año ¿no debería querer pasar un tiempo a solas con él?

Todo esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo Bella? – me preguntó Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_¿Efecto de dèjá vu o ya dijo eso antes?_

Aquí había gato encerrado, o mejor dicho, duende suelto. Una mirada a su rostro fue suficiente para saber que debía seguirle el juego.

– Bastante bien, no tuvimos ningún problema en acoplarnos, los chicos son geniales – le respondí mirando a mi menú, todavía sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Odiaba que me miraran tan fijamente así que levante mi rostro retándole, haciéndole saber que no me intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "se acoplaron muy bien"? – tenía una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro.

_¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba hablando de algún tema sexual? Este chico necesitaba ayuda.

– Bella está trabajando en un bar de jazz de uno de los amigos de Jasper – contestó Alice sin mirar a su hermano – ella toca el piano y canta allí.

– ¿Un bar? – dijo con burla – ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso para una chica como tú?

Las orejas me ardían y los puños me picaban por darle un buen golpe en su mandíbula.

– ¿Una chica como yo?

Alice miraba de uno a otro lado sin saber qué hacer.

– Si, ya sabes. Pequeña, delgada, debilucha. No durarías ni un segundo si alguien quisiera hacerte algo – su voz era afilada e hiriente.

Entrecerré los ojos.

– Si, tomando en cuenta la basura de hombres que hay por ahí – dije mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejar lugar a dudas de a qué basura me refería.

Alice botaba en su asiento nerviosa.

– Entonces, ¿planeas retomar tus estudios? – casi gritó Alice para llamar nuestra atención. Miró a su hermano y su mirada se tornó más seria – ¿Vas a quedarte?

El bufó disgustado.

– Te lo dije Alice, no planeo irme de nuevo, ¿por qué nunca prestas atención a lo que digo?

– Porque nunca cumples lo que dices – respondió ella furiosa. Edward se levantó y se arrodilló frente a su hermana.

– De ahora en adelante siempre voy a cumplir mis promesas, te lo juro Alice

Él tomo sus manos y la miró tiernamente.

¿Uh?

¿Cuándo paso de ser míster imbécil a dulce gatito?

Supongo que solo Alice lograba eso.

Su rostro cambiaba totalmente cuando veía a su hermana. Mostraba cariño, paciencia y dulzura.

Alice saltó de su silla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

En ese momento realmente me sentí como una "intrusa". Sólo quería salir silenciosamente y darles su espacio.

– Te extrañé Edward – le dijo ella llorando

– Yo también hermanita – dijo él escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de Alice.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, me levanté y estaba dispuesta a salir, pero haciendo gala de mi torpeza me tropecé y antes de caerme logré agarrarme de la mesa, lo que despertó a los "hermanitos reconciliación" de su momento de reencuentro emocional.

Genial.

Alice se separó de su hermano y me miró confusa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?

Mi rostro atraería a un toro en este momento. Estaba segura.

– Eh… yo… tengo que hacer unas compras de último minuto ya sabes – solté nerviosamente.

– Pero si todavía no has comido – ella se sentó correctamente. Su hermano hizo lo mismo.

– No te preocupes, puedo comer cualquier cosa por allí

Solo quería esquivar la mirada de los dos, la vergüenza se quedaba corta para lo que yo sentía en ese momento

– No quiero interrumpir, sé que ustedes necesitan tiempo para hablar sin la interrupción de una extraña – dije levantándome de la mesa.

– Tú no eres ninguna extraña Bella– susurró Alice un poco herida.

– Alice, estoy sobrando aquí

Ella lo pensó durante un instante, supongo que influyó mucho la desesperación que seguro podía ver en mi cara.

– Ah, de acuerdo te veré en el apartamento, pero si aprecias tu vida espero que esas "compras de último minuto" no sean una invención y si no lo son más te vale esperarme para hacerlas juntas ¿me entendiste?

– Ok, te veré en el apartamento – miré a su hermano sin saber cómo despedirme de él.

– Ha sido un gusto "intrusa" – me dijo al tiempo que Alice lo golpeaba en el hombro.

– Igualmente "enfermo acosador"

Tomé el metro hacia Marylebone, pero antes de entrar a la residencia fui a un supermercado para hacer las "compras de último minuto", sabía que Alice no se molestaría ya que comprar comida no era precisamente el tipo de compras a las que ella se refería.

Después de colocar las nuevas compras en su lugar me preparé algo sencillo para comer, cuando terminé puse la mesa y comí sola.

Sabía que Alice tardaría, así que dejé la cena en el horno para que ella sólo la calentara; sin embargo, ella llegó temprano.

Cuando Alice entró supe que había una persona diferente frente a mí, se veía mucho más feliz de lo normal y tenía una expresión de paz que nunca le había visto. Apenas me vio en la sala envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor en un fuerte abrazo que yo tardé unos segundos en corresponder.

– Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo

– Mmm… de nada, aunque debería preguntarte por qué.

– Por darme ese tiempo con mi hermano, realmente lo necesitaba.

_Bien_, pensé.

– Eso era evidente, pero ¿por qué lo llevaste a almorzar conmigo en primer lugar?

– No fue mi intensión tratar de usarte Bella, vino en la tarde y yo no quería hablar con él, así que le puse la excusa que tenía una cita contigo para comer, pero como un verdadero Cullen él fue muy insistente en acompañarnos hasta que accedí – ella tenía su cara de cachorro, una que era irresistible para todos, en especial para Jasper.

– No hay problema, espero que las cosas estén solucionadas entre los dos ahora

– Sí, no comprendí cuanto lo había extrañado hasta que lo vi de nuevo, pero tendremos mucho tiempo para pasar juntos – dijo ilusionada – Edward volverá a la RAM y seremos compañeros.

_¡Mierda!_

_¿Tengo que verlo todos los días?_

– Me siento tan feliz Bella

Alice empezó a dar vueltas por toda la casa mientras cantaba una estúpida canción de los Beatles acerca del sol y no sé qué más. Entró a su cuarto, sacó su flauta traversa y se metió en le pequeña habitación de repaso. Escuché la misma melodía, pero ahora con el sonido de su flauta.

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here

Genial.

Hasta yo estaba cantado la canción.

Debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Estaba en serio riesgo de volverme loca.

¿Edward el maldito sol?

_Escapa Bella, escapa. La duendecillo está hechizándote_

Corrí a mi habitación y prendí la radio para desaparecer el otro sonido desesperante.

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con esa canción?

Enterré la cabeza en la almohada hasta quedarme dormida.

…

_El viento soplaba débil a través de las puertas del balcón que lastimosamente estaban abiertas, yo estaba sentada en una gran cama y contemplaba a la persona recostada contra el muro del balcón. Era un hombre alto el__ que observaba el paisaje de rascacielos, un hervidero de vida se oía por todos lados, pero seguramente eso era lo más probable ya que estábamos en esta ciudad._

_Él parecía tan pensativo y taciturno. Me gustaría poder hablarle, que dejara que mis ojos desnudaran su alma, pero él no se movía. Nunca dejaba escapar nada a mi entendimiento._

…

Abrí mis ojos asustada, el cielo estaba muy oscuro por lo que intuí que todavía era de madrugada, ¿qué me está pasando?, era la segunda noche seguida en que tenía estos raros sueños y lo más extraño es que podía recordar todo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y me senté a analizar todo lo que recordaba, estaba segura de que a quien esperaba en el primer sueño y el hombre que miraba por el balcón en el segundo eran la misma persona, ¿pero quién era él?

– Vamos Bella, desconecta tu cerebro y deja de pensar tonterías, tal vez sólo estás imaginando cosas – me dije a mi misma en un susurro tratando de centrarme en el presente, era posible que solamente estuviera exagerando dos simples sueños que sólo eran invenciones que mi maravillosa mente fabricaba para mantenerme en vela, o puede ser que sólo sean mis nervios por la nueva escuela. Sí, seguramente es eso.

Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera muy extraña.

Volví a acostarme y enseguida me quedé dormida, esta vez sin ningún molesto sueño. Me desperté temprano y le preparé el desayuno a Alice, ella tuvo mucha carga emocional ayer y quería que se sintiera bien, además de que no podría soportar otra rasión de los famosos huevos revueltos de Alice.

Cuando terminé de hacer el desayuno me di cuenta que me levanté demasiado temprano apenas eran las 7:15 am, si levantaba a Alice a esta hora seguramente me crucificaría. Ella por lo general se levantaba antes que yo, pero al parecer en fines de semana la situación se revertía, así que tomé mi parte y después fui a la sala a ver la televisión, no era muy fan de la caja mágica pero cuando estás aburrida es muy útil.

Estaba haciendo zapping cuando tocaron la puerta, no era un ritmo conocido así que miré por la mirilla y me quedé estática al ver quién era, ¿acaso no podía tener un día sin verlo?

– Hola "intrusa" – me dijo dándome una perfecta sonrisa torcida cuando le abrí la puerta, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Me di la vuelta y lo dejé pasar.

– Tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

– Los nombres están muy sobrevalorados – dijo con una estúpida sonrisa burlona.

_Listillo_

– Y al parecer los buenos modales están subestimados – le dije cuando él se sentó en el sofá sin pedir permiso a nadie.

– Eres muy arisca ¿no es así? – dijo él como burlándose de mí.

– Lo dice el Señor Amabilidad – caminé hacia la cocina dejando atrás al mal, más conocido como Edward Cullen – Alice todavía está durmiendo, así que si quieres hablar con ella ve tú mismo a despertarla – no quería seguir alargando la conversación con él ¿cómo podía ser tan insoportable?, ni cinco minutos que estaba aquí y ya quería sacarlo a patadas. Él me siguió a la cocina.

Genial.

– Uh uhu, no lo creo. Ella me mataría – _Oh qué inteligente._

– Eso es precisamente lo que quiero – _¿dije eso en voz alta?_

– Buen juego señorita, pero no te librarás de mi tan fácil.

– No tengo ninguna obligación de soportarte.

Sus cejas se levantaron sorprendidas, parecía que me iba a responder pero justo en ese instante Alice estaba entrando en la cocina con cara de recién levantada, una cara que se iluminó en el mismo instante en que vio a su hermano.

– ¡Edward! – dijo ella saltando hacia él – no sabía que vendrías, debiste haberme dicho algo.

– Quería darte una sorpresa, sabes que deberías despertarte más temprano, mañana empezaremos la escuela – y ahí estaban otra vez los hermanitos empalagosos. Era peor que tragarme un bote de dulce de leche.

_Ese hipócrita_, cuando está su hermana es todo sonrisas y mimos ¿y cuando estoy yo?

No sé qué le hice.

– Tan mandón como siempre, ¿quieres quedarte a desayunar? – le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de la cocina – Bella es una excelente cocinera no sé qué haría si ella no se encargara de la comida – me sonrió al tiempo que yo dejaba la bandeja del desayuno en la mesa, hice suficiente para los dos. Me di vuelta para ir a cambiarme y por fin hacer mi deseado paseo.

– ¿No desayunarás con nosotros Bella? – me preguntó Alice cuando vio que tomaba la dirección a mi cuarto.

– No Alice, ya desayuné – ella parecía un poco desilusionada – no te pongas así, además tengo planeado dar un paseo, volveré en la tarde

– ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? – la sola idea de tener a Edward haciéndome comentarios sarcásticos durante todo el día me hizo declinar rápidamente.

– No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Edward y tú todavía tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar – ella miró a su hermano y asintió.

– Esta bien, pero para la próxima vez dejarás que te acompañe ¿cierto? – hizo su famoso puchero y no pude negarme.

Me despedí de los dos y salí para hacer mi paseo, el Regent's Park me recordaba al Central Park y por alguna razón me sentía como en casa, me encantaba vivir en Londres pero eso no significaba que no extrañara mi hogar.

Caminé hasta la entrada y cogí un mapa, sabía que ni soñando podría explorar todo el parque en un mismo día, ni siquiera toda una vida en New York me permitió conocer a fondo el Central Park, pero por lo menos trataría de conocer lo más relevante.

Traje mi iPod conmigo para escuchar algo de música y relajarme, claro sin olvidar un buen libro para recostarme contra algún árbol y leer en paz. Para mi buena suerte el clima estuvo a mi favor y el día fue soleado. Caminé por la ruta principal mirando a mi alrededor. Conocí los Queen Mary's Gardens, que era el área mejor cuidada del parque y el lugar donde vi las flores más hermosas que había conocido jamás.

La tarde pasó volando y sin darme cuenta ya eran las 5:00 pm así que me dirigí a casa. Subí al departamento y cuando entré me encontré a Jasper y Alice abrazados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

– Hola chicos – les saludé entrando a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

– ¡Bella! por fin llegaste, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo Alice al tiempo que yo tomaba una manzana de la cesta.

– Se me fue el tiempo, perdón por no llamar pero el paseo me tomó más de lo que pensé – le di una mordida a mi manzana y me acerqué a la sala para sentarme en un sillón y ver la tv con ellos.

– ¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó Jasper con su voz un poco somnoliento

– Al Regent's Park – respondí simplemente

– ¡Bella! debiste decirme, a Edward y a mí siempre nos gustaba ir allí después de clases – me reprendió Alice

– Bueno, tú no preguntaste a dónde iría

– Está bien, pero para la próxima no olvides llevarme – dijo mientras yo asentía – ¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana?

– Sip, sólo espero que todo resulte bien.

– Lo harás bien Bella – dijo Jasper – eres una gran pianista además de una excelente cantante, no tendrás ningún problema – me dijo sonriendo a lo que Alice se unió.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – dijo ella dándome una mirada cálida.

Pasamos el resto de la noche entre conversaciones acerca de nuestro día. Al parecer Alice y Edward fueron a visitar a sus padres, una vez le pregunté a ella la razón por la que decidió vivir sola, pero la respuesta fue evidente. Alice era una persona independiente, aunque en la comida obviamente necesitaba de mi ayuda. Me sorprendió el saber que sus padres vivían en Londres también, siempre imaginé que residían en otra ciudad y esa era la razón por la que no vivían con sus hijos, pero ellos estaban cerca, concretamente en Lison Grove. Esperaba conocerlos, la manera en la que Alice y Jasper hablaban de ellos daba la impresión de que eran unas excelentes personas, aunque eso era claro al ver la manera en la que criaron a Alice.

¿Será Edward adoptado?

Su idiotez no está en el resto de la familia.

Cenamos juntos y después Alice y Jasper fueron a la habitación de ella, sinceramente no me molestaba, era obvio que no iban a jugar a las cartas, yo sólo esperaba que no hicieran mucho ruido.

Tomé una pastilla para dormir, no porque Alice y Jasper estuvieran teniendo sexo y no me dejaran descansar, sino porque quería dejar de tener esos extraños sueños y dormir en paz y así fue.

Ocho horas de buen sueño y el gran día había llegado.

Alice y yo caminamos a la escuela juntas, había sido una buena idea vivir cerca, ella se veía un poco nerviosa pero cuando Jasper se nos unió un poco después con su enorme chelo dejó que su característica sonrisa inundara su cara el resto del camino. Me pareció raro que Edward no hubiera aparecido en ningún momento, pensé que tal vez él quisiera estar con su hermanita en su primer día como universitaria. Pensándolo bien eso suena estúpido, los dos son personas adultas.

En las afueras de la RAM se veía una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas con diferentes estuches de instrumentos.

_¡Por fin en mi ambiente!_

Cuando estaba rodeada de música nunca me sentía sola.

Observé alrededor reconociendo todo mientras entrábamos por el pasillo donde choqué con Jasper, de repente sentí como Alice se tensaba y miraba en dirección a las escaleras.

Apoyado contra la pared estaba un demasiado guapo Edward vistiendo un sweater azul marino y pantalones oscuros conversando con una chica alta de cabello pelirrojo, y ¡maldita sea! Yo quería alejar a esa chica de él lo más rápido posible.

– No puedo creer que él sea tan cabeza dura– dijo Alice completamente molesta, miré a Jasper y él tenía la misma expresión sólo que más atenuada.

Alice caminó rápidamente hacia Edward y nosotros la seguimos. Por alguna razón me daba la impresión de que ella podría cometer cualquier barbaridad si no la deteníamos.

Edward nos miró y se enderezó, luego miró a Alice y después a mí, para después mirar a la chica, él parecía nervioso.

– ¡Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí parado inútilmente en lugar de entrar a cualquier maldita clase que tengas Edward! – le dijo Alice con voz filosa

– Alice creo que el mayor soy yo, además todavía falta como quince minutos para iniciar clases– le dijo él bastante molesto por la reacción de su hermana.

Ella dejó de mirar a Edward y se acercó a la chica dándole una mirada asesina.

– Hola Alice – le dijo la chica pelirroja con voz tímida mientras se giraba. Fue en ese momento cuando caí en cuenta de por qué Edward le sonreía a ella y no a mí. Ella era absolutamente hermosa, su cabello caía en una cascada ondulada por su espalda, era pálida y tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo, además de unos brillantes ojos azul-celestes; eso sin contar que vestía exquisitamente.

Yo no podría compararme con ella nunca, es verdad que gracias al consejo de Alice y su estratosférica inversión en mi guardarropa estaba bien vestida, pero la naturaleza no me había dotado de belleza y eso era algo por completo irremediable. Yo no era tan alta como ella, siempre fui pálida y delgada, y por más que esperé que el término de la pubertad me diera algunas curvas jamás sucedió, además de que mis ojos tenían un común color café claro.

– Escúchame bien Victoria, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hermano de nuevo o conocerás de qué es capaz Alice Cullen – le dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo.

Los ojos de Alice gritaban ¡Zorra!

– Alice por favor no tienes que ser tan grosera, Victoria es una buena amiga a la que no he visto en mucho tiempo – dijo Edward más molesto.

– ¿Una buena amiga? ¡Ja!, dile eso a algún imbécil que te crea – Alice estaba demasiado enojada, como nunca la había visto – te repito mi amenaza Victoria, no te quiero cerca de mi hermano, espero que sepas lo que te conviene y te alejes de él, hablo en serio – dijo ella dirigiéndose a Victoria quien parecía un poco culpable y asustada.

Alice dio media vuelta y desapareció por un pasillo dejándonos a todos anonadados, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que la discusión no había sido tan silenciosa como pensé. Jasper la siguió dejándome sola con una pelirroja en shock y un Edward muy molesto.

Di media vuelta y salí de ahí pitando, no quería enfrentar la furia de Edward. ¿Quién sabe si se cogía conmigo por haber estado presente?

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de "la escena del crimen" miré mi horario.

_PRIMERA HORA_

_Lectura Musical_

No era mi materia favorita, aunque sin duda era muy útil. Alice y yo teníamos carreras diferentes, pero teníamos horas comunes; sin embargo no la vería hasta la cuarta hora que era de _Apreciación Musical._

Entré al aula, se parecía un poco a las que había en Manhattan, pero ésta era más antigua y por lo tanto más elegante. Como en toda aula había un piano de pared al fondo, cerca del escritorio del profesor y anhelé el poder tocarlo, desde que salí de USA no había podido tocar un piano, el bar en el que pronto trabajaría sólo tenía un sintetizador y eso jamás se podría comparar con un piano de madera y peor aún con uno de cola. La diferencia sonora y de interpretación era abismal

Había alrededor de unos quince chicos, obviamente los grupos que se conocían desde la niñez y que habían estudiado juntos en esta misma academia desde hace tantos años conversaban animadamente, hablando seguramente del verano o de sus posibles proyectos y sueños.

Me senté en una banca del final cerca de una chica que parecía tan tímida como yo, ella tenía el cabello largo y lacio de color castaño oscuro, casi como el mío.

Ella se giró cuando escuchó el ruido que hice al sentarme, me miró durante unos momentos y después sonrió.

– Hola, me llamo Bree – dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

_Una chica parecida a mí… me agradaba_

– Hola Bree, me llamo Bella – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¿Estadounidense? – preguntó girando su banca en mi dirección.

– ¿Uh?

– El acento – dijo simplemente.

¿Qué tienen estas personas? ¿Un radar de americanos?

– Bueno, cuando estás acostumbrada a oír el "perfecto" acento británico sabes diferenciar bien las nacionalidades – musitó tímidamente, después de algunos segundos de silencio.

– Mmm… ¿tú de dónde vienes?, es claro que tampoco eres británica.

Sí bueno… la "g" en vez de la "r" se notaba mucho más que mi acento.

– De Francia – dijo con una sonrisa

Iba a empezar con la ronda de típicas preguntas, pero el profesor apareció.

Gracias a Dios el conservatorio de New York fue una buena escuela y no tuve problemas en la primera clase por lo que me sentí cómoda en este nuevo entorno.

Bree y yo conversamos un poco más, era flautista al igual que Alice y nueva como yo, su familia se mudó de Francia hace poco y ella decidió continuar sus estudios aquí.

Cuando terminó la clase volví vagar por el edificio buscando el aula de la siguiente hora. La diversidad étnica que tenía el alumnado era increíble, había estudiantes de todas las nacionalidades caminando por los pasillos.

SEGUNDA HORA

_Armonía Avanzada I_

No era una materia común para todos, sólo para compositores. Había momentos en los que me preguntaba por mi decisión. ¿Composición? Tal vez fue la opción más obvia, pero de lo único que estaba segura era que quería seguir con el piano y una carrera de concertista es muy difícil. Hay muchos aspirantes y pocas vacantes.

Entré al aula y mis ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en él,

¡Genial!

¿Acaso me seguía a todos lados?

¿Tan mala era mi suerte?

Los asientos estaban diseñados para dos personas y el único asiento libre estaba junto a Edward.

Entendía perfectamente por qué las personas no querían sentarse con él. Tenía escrito en la frente "Soy un idiota"

– Hola "intrusa" – dijo él mientras me sentaba a su lado

– Necesitas más originalidad – respondí fastidiada.

– Esas me las guardo para ocasiones especiales.

– Entonces, por favor, no me hables

– Deberías tranquilizarte un poco, creo que siempre estás como un fósforo cuando estoy cerca, ¿podrías explicar eso? – dijo mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

Eso fue… um… sexy.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme

– ¿Y tú no te comportas como la molesta e irritante llama que enciende todo?

– Es un fuego que disfrutas

Le rodé los ojos.

– _Idiota arrogante _– susurré

– ¿Qué?

– No quiero quemarme Cullen

Sus ojos se oscurecieron profundamente, dándole un sentido totalmente diferente a lo que dije.

– Lo amarías – sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y esa energía que desprendía…

_Te quemarás Bella…._

Sacudí la cabeza asustada.

_¡Jamás!_

El profesor llegó y la clase comenzó.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que pensé que me haría vieja aquí, armonía era la materia más complicada y después de la primera clase terminé hecha un lío. Todos parecían estar de la misma manera, excepto el idiota que tenía a mi lado, él estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

Salí rápidamente sin mirarlo ni una sola vez, seguro me saldría con alguna otra de sus frases "inteligentes". El resto del día fue más tranquilo y para mi buena suerte no coincidí en ninguna otra clase con él, aunque Alice, Bree y yo nos vimos seguido en las demás.

Al término del primer período Alice, Bree y yo salimos a comer algo en el restaurant de la escuela, apenas hice las presentaciones formales entre las dos y ya se llevaban de maravilla. No quise preguntarle nada Alice acerca de Victoria yo esperaría el momento en que ella estuviera lista para contármelo.

Aunque la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo. Estaba casi segura que ella era "la odiada ex novia" del imbécil que tenía como hermano.

El segundo período, que era en la tarde, se le dedicaba sólo al instrumento de especialización. Estaba ansiosa, en el caso de los pianistas a cada estudiante se le asignaba un horario y podía practicar en uno de los pianos de la academia durante dos horas cada día, además de recibir clases con un profesor para perfeccionar la técnica e interpretación del instrumento y una clase conjunta para los acompañamientos.

Acababa de salir de mi clase con el profesor Fountain, un británico muy agradable, y me disponía a hacer uso de mis horas de práctica cuando escuché una hermosa melodía en el cubículo de alado.

Reconocí la canción inmediatamente. Liebeslied de Fritz Kreisler, más conocida para piano como Love's Sorrow de Rachmaninov.

Era una de mis canciones favoritas y la persona que la estaba interpretando lo hacía tan bien que me senté en el suelo a escucharla. Cada nota sonaba separada y nítida de la otra al mismo tiempo que cada una tenía su propio matiz.

La música podía expresar muchas cosas a la vez, era un reflejo claro el interprete. El mejor espejo del alma y el alma que yo escuchaba era oscura y atormentada. Sin embargo había cierta dulzura en la música y de nuevo la furia atacando las teclas.

Quién quiera que estuviera tocando se estaba comiendo al piano.

Quería conocer a esa persona, quien en poco tiempo se había ganado mi respeto y admiración. Quien había llenado mi mente de un anhelo extraño de descubrir el misterio de su corazón.

Me acerqué a la puerta y miré por la pequeña ventana y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconocí la extraña cabellera cobriza.

¡Demonios no!

No podía ser él, simplemente no podía. El imbécil no podía tener esa alma, no podía tener ese corazón. Su música me ataba y me atraía como el canto de las sirenas hacia la perdición, Me llenaba de esta tristeza desconocida, de esta oscuridad frágil. La persona que pasaba las teclas con rapidez no podía ser Edward Cullen.

En ese momento él no era el idiota que conocí, a través de la música yo pude ver un hombre atormentado, de una complejidad inimaginable y por sobre todo el alma más hermosa que había conocido jamás. Él era tan diferente de esta forma que sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca ¿cómo podía haber dos personalidades tan diferentes dentro de una misma persona?

Él tocaba con tanta entrega, ternura, fuerza, y profundidad que sólo podía suspirar al verlo. Me alejé de la ventana, no queriendo interrumpirlo ni tampoco que él me viera observándolo como una colegiala enamorada.

_¡Estúpido genio!_

Entré en mi cubículo y cerré la puerta, no quería pensar más, en ese momento sentía mis emociones demasiado revueltas. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho tratando de decirme algo, pero yo no quería escucharlo, no estaba lista para hacerlo ¡Por favor a penas si lo conocía hace tres días!

– Vamos Bella, tranquilízate aquí, tal vez sea algún extraño síndrome. _¿El genio-sirena-pianista atrae Bellas?_

Dios, ya estaba delirando.

Me senté en el banquillo y abrí la tapa del piano, necesitaba descargar todo lo que sentía, dejé mis dedos correr y sin darme cuenta estaba tocando "La Maja y el Ruiseñor" de Enrique Granados.

Esa obra siempre tuvo un significado especial para mí, cada vez que la interpretaba sentía como mi corazón se contraía, me recordaba el amor de una muchacha, un amor sincero y desesperado que la llevó a la locura, el joven de quién se enamoró jamás le correspondió.

Sentía como las lágrimas caían y rodaban por mis mejillas, ¡Rayos! ¡Te odio Edward Cullen por hacerme sentir de esta manera!

No podía estar más allí así que me levanté y salí del cubículo, seguramente una noche de sueño me tranquilizaría y mañana podría practicar sin interrupciones emocionales que terminarían matándome.

Edward seguía tocando en el cubículo de alado, él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, cosa que agradecí, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie.

Caminé a la residencia, hacía un poco de frío pero eso me ayudaba a sentirme mejor, me gustaba el calor, pero me sentía más identificada con el frío.

El apartamento estaba vacío, ¡Gracias a Dios!, necesitaba estar sola. Fui a mi habitación y sin darme cuenta estaba completamente dormida, el cansancio emocional me estaba acabando.

_Estaba recostada contra un árbol observando el paisaje, reconocí inmediatamente el lugar, estaba en el Regent's Park. Una cabeza de cabellos castaño cobrizo se apoyaba en mi regazo, él estaba profundamente dormido mientras acariciaba su cabello, lo amaba tanto y me sentía completamente en paz teniéndolo seguro entre mis brazos. Yo le estaba tarareando una canción al oído, siempre se tranquilizaba cuando le cantaba de esta manera y jamás podría negarme a lo que fuera siempre y cuando él estuviera feliz._

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, otra vez esos extraños sueños y seguía viendo al mismo hombre, esta vez tampoco pude ver su rostro, así que no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

La puerta se abrió mostrando una radiante Alice con una enorme caja rectangular casi de su tamaño.

– Bella, no puedo creer que estés durmiendo, hoy es tu gran debut y debes verte grandiosa – dijo ella despertándome del todo.

– Tienes unas ojeras terribles y los ojos hinchados, no me digas que estuviste llorando – Alice estaba molesta y preocupada a la vez.

– No, claro que no – le dije, pero como era de esperarse no la convencí en lo más mínimo – Eh… está bien, sí, llore un poquito

– ¿Extrañas tu casa? – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Alice me había dado la excusa perfecta y como no quería que notara la mentira respondí sin mirarla a los ojos –Sí–

Ella inmediatamente me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

– No debes sentirte sola nunca Bella, aunque estés lejos de tu casa sabes que ahora yo te considero parte de mi familia y por lo tanto este también es tu hogar – no pude evitar llorar ante sus palabras.

– Gracias Alice – le dije abrazándola más fuerte.

– Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, tengo sólo tres horas para hacer que te veas fantástica así que hay que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo– ella tenía una sonrisa tan ancha que me parecía imposible que le alcanzara en su pequeño rostro.

Dicho y hecho, Alice me torturó las tres horas siguientes con el peinado, la depilación y el maquillaje, eso sin contar que me enojé con ella por comprarme un vestido sin mi autorización a lo que alegó que cuando hicimos las compras yo jamás mencioné que planeaba trabajar como cantante.

El vestido era realmente hermoso, de color negro con una caída en V y escoté redondo de vuelo natural con pequeñas tiritas para los hombros, ella dejó mi cabello al natural sólo acentuando un poco mis ondas, por suerte el maquillaje no era tan exagerado por lo que me seguía sintiendo como yo misma, pero al mirarme en el espejo vi una Bella más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás.

– Mi trabajo está hecho, te ves absolutamente espectacular – dijo Alice mirándome a través del espejo.

– No puedo creer que sea yo, definitivamente puedes hacer milagros Alice

– Nada de milagros yo sólo acentué tu belleza natural Bella – dijo ella dándome una palmadita en la espalda – ¿a qué hora debes estar en el bar?

– A las 7:30 pm – le dije mirando el reloj, ahora que me daba cuenta estaba un poco atrasada. Alice notó lo mismo por lo que me dijo:

– No hay problema, iremos en mi auto – ¿su auto?, Alice nunca mencionó nada sobre que tuviera uno.

– ¿Tienes un auto? – le dije curiosa

– Sí, llegó esta tarde, lo estrené yendo por tu vestido al centro comercial – dijo ella emocionada.

– De acuerdo iré por mi bolso – tomé la pequeña cartera y salí con Alice al ascensor. Bajamos en silencio hasta llegar a los parqueaderos, nunca había estado aquí por razones obvias, miré alrededor buscando el supuesto auto de Alice. Ella caminó en dirección a un hermoso Porsche amarillo convertible. ¿Cuánto dinero tenía Alice?

Ella abrió la puerta y quitó el seguro para que yo pudiera entrar, todavía miraba el auto en shock.

– ¿Vas a entrar Bella?, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo ella con una sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente mi estado de ánimo.

– En serio Alice ¿eres millonaria? – entré al auto y vi como ella ponía el techo sobre nosotros.

– No soy millonaria, es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado – dijo ella riendo

– ¿De quién?

– De Edward, ya sabes él estaba muy arrepentido por no haber estado conmigo cuando cumplí dieciocho, se sintió muy culpable y este auto es su manera de pedir perdón y ¿quién soy yo para no aceptar semejante pedazo de automóvil? – increíble ella tenía un hermano con el suficiente dinero para comprarle un auto de quién sabe cuántos miles de dólares sólo por no haber estado con ella en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Llegamos con tiempo de sobra al bar, quién diría que Alice conducía como loca, era pequeña pero daba miedo detrás de un volante.

– Hola Peter, ¿Cómo está Charlotte? – preguntó Alice mientras entrábamos al bar y lo saludábamos con un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Que alegría que vinieras Alice!, ella está muy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿vendrá Jasper también? – preguntó Peter mientras arreglaba unos cables cerca del escenario y nos ofrecía asiento en una de las mesas.

– No, lastimosamente tenía ensayo con la orquesta de estudio, pero prometió que estaría aquí el miércoles

– De acuerdo, por cierto te ves muy hermosa Bella ¿estás lista? – me preguntó girándose para verme mejor

– Totalmente – cuando estaba frente a un escenario me convertía en una Bella completamente diferente, dejaba mis miedos atrás y sólo me entregaba al placer de hacer lo que me gustaba.

El lugar se fue llenando poco a poco, los otros músicos llegaron y nos saludaron cordialmente, el ambiente del bar daba una sensación muy agradable, solamente era un lugar para relajarse y escuchar buena música en vivo.

Nuestro turno llegó y sólo hice lo que mejor sabía hacer, dejar que la música fluyera por todo mí ser y dejar lo mejor de mí en el escenario. Canté algunas canciones de jazz y luego hicimos algo de música instrumental abriendo nuestros corazones en los solos e improvisaciones.

El show fue todo un éxito y supe de inmediato que este era el trabajo que amaba.

Definitivamente, Londres había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado.

* * *

_**Muy bien aquí está lo prometido, actualizaré la próxima semana y espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, amo cada uno de ellos.**_

_**Ahora, para las chicas que quieran escuchar las canciones que Edward y Bella tocan en este capítulo sólo envíenme un mensaje a mi correo electrónico paomusicforever hotmail . es, (ya saben sin los espacios) o agréguenme al facebook buscándome como fer92, yo se las enviaré gustosa.**_

_**Gracias por las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, sé que son muy poquitas, pero MIL GRACIAS POR HACERLO.**_

_**Las quiere, fer92**_


	4. Empezar de Nuevo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la prodigiosa mente de SM, la historia es mía, por lo que espero que les guste.**_

**Capitulo 4 Empezar de nuevo**

Había pasado casi un mes desde que empecé clases, las cosas hasta el momento iban de maravilla, pero Edward y yo todavía no podíamos mantener una conversación sin que nos insultáramos mutuamente. Sinceramente ya no le veía remedio a esa situación. Discutíamos por cualquier tontería, que si no armonice con do, que la segunda voz nace de fa, _"Bella eres una niña", "No, cómo se te ocurre poner una cadencia en este compas"_, él me sacaba de quicio, por suerte los trabajos en grupo eran pocos, pero a diario tenía que soportarlo.

Y a pesar de ver todas las mañanas a ese Edward al que odiaba, en las tardes podía disfrutar del Edward que me gustaba, ese que dejaba su alma volar mientras tocaba el piano. Creo que todavía no se daba cuenta que yo practicaba en el cubículo de alado y me esforzaba lo máximo posible para que no notará mi presencia, algo me decía que si él supiera que podía escucharlo simplemente pediría un cambio de piano.

A medida que lo trataba me daba cuenta que él no dejaba que nadie mirara en su interior, a excepción de su hermana, y la única manera en la que yo podía conocer al verdadero Edward era a través del piano.

Mis emociones estaban totalmente revueltas, lo odiaba aún más después de cada clase de armonía, pero cuando lo escuchaba tocar en la tarde sentía como un fuego crecía en mi interior, un fuego que me consumía lentamente, el problema estaba en que ni yo misma podía entender mis sensaciones.

Después de dos días de no dormir pensando en lo que sentía decidí dejar de hacer caso a la razón y sólo dejarme llevar por mi corazón, ya no trataría de entender por qué quería golpearlo y al mismo tiempo consolar su alma atormentada, sólo disfrutaría de los buenos y malos momentos que me brindara.

Alice nunca sacó el tema Victoria de nuevo, ella es violinista y para su mala suerte las dos están en la misma orquesta y tenían que verse todas las tardes, pero Bree se encargó de que jamás hubiera una pelea.

Después de todo Victoria no se volvió a acercar a Edward de nuevo, o por lo menos donde Alice pudiera verlos.

Seguía trabajando en el bar y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que cada vez había más personas, los chicos lo atribuían a mi talento y yo estaba feliz.

Alice, Jasper y Bree venían de vez en cuando, pero Edward jamás y no sabía por qué tenía la secreta esperanza de verlo algún día sentado en primera fila aplaudiéndome.

Era jueves en la noche y como no tenía trabajo me quedé en casa descansando, Alice y Jasper habían salido a un recital de arpa que patrocinaba la RAM. Para cada mes la academia tenía una lista de eventos en donde participaban maestros y estudiantes para desarrollar mejor sus habilidades en público.

Habíamos ido casi a todos los eventos, incluso una tarde Alice nos obligó a salir en parejas: Alice y Jasper, Bree y un chico que tocaba la trompeta llamado Diego del que ella estaba muy enamorada, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y por último Edward y yo. Traté de protestar cuando Alice mencionó sus planes, sabía perfectamente que los dos sentíamos una animadversión mutua, pero según ella esta era una manera de limar nuestras asperezas. Todavía recordaba esa tarde.

_**Flashback**_

– _Alice por favor, por favor, no me hagas soportar a tu hermano los domingos también– le dije suplicándole lo mejor que podía_

– _Bella, deja de portarte como una niña caprichosa, Edward y tú se parecen demasiado– oh no ella me acaba de insultar_

– _Te acepto cualquier cosa menos que me compares con tu hermano– estaba muy molesta._

– _Bella, haré lo que quieras pero por favor acompáñanos esta tarde, algo me dice que Edward y tú están hechos el uno para el otro sólo que son demasiado orgullosos para darse cuenta– me empecé a reír como loca ante sus palabras, a veces Alice salía con cualquier barbaridad_

– _No te rías Bella, sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que estoy diciendo la verdad– fue en ese momento que me callé, ella tocó una fibra sensible en mi interior, mi corazón me gritaba que Alice tenía razón._

– _De acuerdo Alice, pero quiero algo a cambio, no voy a tener a Victoria persiguiéndome por los pasillos de la escuela sólo porque salí una noche con su novio sin recibir nada a cambio–_

– _Ok, ¿qué quieres? – dijo ella resignada._

– _No volverás a llevarme de compras por lo menos durante tres meses– tenía dos posibilidades, # 1 que acepte mi propuesta o # 2 que deje que me quede en casa, en cualquiera de los dos casos salía ganando._

– _¡¿Qué? No me puedes hacer esto Bella, ¡Navidad está cerca! – ella parecía totalmente conmocionada._

– _Lo tomas o lo dejas – sabía que era malvada, pero ella lo era aún más al querer que saliera con su hermano._

– _Esta tarde has hecho que te odie Bella Swan, pero acepto, todo sea porque ustedes dos se den una oportunidad – Alice sólo perdía su tiempo._

_Esa tarde de domingo se daba el evento Academy at Kings Place: Politics and all that Jazz en el St Pancras Room, que estaba a unas calles de la academia._

_Alice estaba muy emocionada, decía que Edward y yo íbamos a disfrutar mucho el evento ya que los dos compartíamos el gusto por el jazz, cuando dijo eso me quede pensando, – Mmm… a Edward le gusta el jazz, él nunca lo mencionó– aunque era más que obvio que nunca lo hubiera hecho, nosotros jamás hablábamos de cosas personales, sólo nos peleábamos por tonterías._

_Los chicos estaban esperando fuera del edificio y Edward se veía tan guapo con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y sus pantalones negros que casi se me cae la baba, siempre trataba de evitar por todos los medios que él se diera cuenta de la atracción que ejercía sobre mí._

_Por la expresión de Edward era claro que a él también había sido obligado a venir, pero no me inmute, estaba acostumbrada a su trato desdeñoso._

_Pasamos casi todo el tiempo callados y sin mirarnos, Alice trataba de generar conversación entre nosotros pero era imposible. El evento estuvo maravilloso, disfruté mucho de la música y ese fue el único instante en el que vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward durante toda la tarde y por alguna extraña razón verlo feliz me hacia feliz a mí._

_Así termino el evento sin que Edward y yo hiciéramos avances en nuestra relación._

_**Fin flashback**_

Después de ese día Alice se rindió y no volvió a insistir en el tema, cosa que agradecí en mi fuero interno.

Salí de la sala para ir a mi cuarto y dormir un poco, Alice de seguro llegaba tarde o tal vez se quedaría con Jasper en su apartamento, de vez en cuando lo hacía. Justo cuando me levanté la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando una Alice totalmente fúrica. Tiró su preciado bolso de diseñador contra el piso y entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies. La seguí inmediatamente preocupada por su estado.

– Alice ¿qué paso? – ella regresó su vista hacia mí y se sentó en una silla con la cabeza agachada.

– No puedo creer que ella sea tan cínica– dijo con veneno en sus palabras

– ¿A quién te refieres? –

– A Victoria–

– ¿Qué? –estaba confundida

– La vi esta noche muy acaramelada con James en el concierto– me quedé en shock, esa sinvergüenza estaba engañando a Edward.

– ¿Qué? – me sentí tonta por sólo poder responder con esa pregunta tan idiota, pero estaba muy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sentía como la furia crecía en mi ser

– No la vi hasta que terminó el concierto, ella estaba abrazada a James mientras se daban un beso y salían para quién diablos sabe dónde– dijo ella mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos – quería seguirla y enfrentarla pero Jasper me detuvo.

– ¿Quién es James? – pregunté confusa

– Era el mejor amigo de mi hermano

– ¿Puedes explicarte mejor?

Alice me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta la sala, nos sentamos juntas en el sofá y ella empezó a hablar.

– Edward y yo estudiamos desde los doce años en el programa junior de la RAM, cuando eres un niño todavía no sabes que es lo que vas a hacer de tu vida o puedes estar completamente seguro de ello. En mi caso fue la primera opción, pero para Edward siempre fue la segunda.

– Él empezó a tocar el piano desde los cuatro años, nuestro abuelo fue un pianista muy reconocido en sus tiempos y nos inculcó a los dos el amor a la música casi desde nuestro nacimiento, Edward lo quería y admiraba mucho así que siguió sus pasos. Por mi parte no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera lo que quería hasta que empecé a estudiar en serio, ahora esto es mi vida.

– Pero Edward siempre tuvo un instinto especial para la música, él tenía algo que lo hacía único, como si entendiera los sentimientos y pensamientos de cada nota, o por lo menos es lo que mi abuelo siempre decía. Él fue su maestro durante casi toda su vida. Edward lo admiraba demasiado.

– Con el tiempo los profesores descubrieron un talento sobrenatural en él y todos estaban convencidos que era un genio musical, Edward jamás prestó atención a los comentarios y siguió con su vida normal, hasta que la conoció a ella.

– Victoria era mi compañera en la orquesta prejuvenil, nos llevábamos de maravilla y todas las tardes salíamos juntas, ella tenía 17 años al igual que Edward y desde que se conocieron empezaron a salir. Estuvieron juntos alrededor de un año, pero justo antes de la graduación Edward descubrió que ella lo engañaba con uno de sus mejores amigos, que resultó ser James.

– Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos, Edward tuvo la peor época de su vida y para colmo de males nuestro abuelo murió un mes después de aquello. Creo que eso fue demasiado para él y justo después de recibir su diploma nos informó que necesitaba viajar lejos y despejar su mente, todos tratamos de convencerlo para que se quedara pero fue inútil. Él perdió muchas oportunidades por ese viaje, muchas instituciones le ofrecían becas y plazas dentro de los conservatorios más prestigiosos del mundo, pero lo rechazó todo.

– Nunca nos dijo a dónde iría y un día sin despedirse de nadie se fue, estuvimos angustiados por él alrededor de 8 meses. Después de todo ese tiempo sin saber nada de Edward recibimos una llamada suya diciendo que no nos preocupáramos, que estaba muy bien y que regresaría dentro de un año, no quiso dar más detalles y cortó la comunicación. No volvimos a saber nada hasta que regresó.

– Suponíamos que no continuaría sus estudios musicales porque le traerían malos recuerdos o le haría pensar demasiado en el abuelo, pero no fue así. Cuando lo vi con Victoria ese día quería matarlos a los dos a ella por ser tan cínica y a él por ser un estúpido, no puedo creer que le perdonara y todo siga como si nada y ahora ella lo vuelve a engañar. – Alice terminó su monólogo totalmente furiosa.

– ¿Has pensado en hablar con él? – le dije rota por dentro al escuchar su historia, no sabía que Edward hubiera sufrido tanto.

– Jasper me dijo lo mismo, pero no soy capaz Bella, ya no quiero causarle más sufrimiento– ella se estaba derrumbando en mi regazo

– Tranquila Alice, debe haber una manera de solucionar esto– ella me miró y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos– uno que no incluya la muerte de Victoria– ella bajó su cabeza decepcionada, no era la única yo también quería matar a esa desalmada que es capaz de hacerle daño a alguien de esa manera.

Llevé a Alice a su habitación y la acompañé hasta que se quedó dormida, fui a la sala y me quedé un momento contemplando la luna por la ventana.

Quería llorar pensando en todo lo que ese idiota al que quería y odiaba al mismo tiempo había pasado, ahora entendía por qué mantenía esa coraza a su alrededor, sólo trataba de protegerse a sí mismo del dolor. Lo que no comprendía era por qué regresó con Victoria, si ella le había hecho tanto daño ¿por qué volvió a ella?

Fui a mi habitación y traté de dormir, seguía teniendo esos extraños sueños que recordaba a la perfección, uno cada noche. Siempre me encontraba en situaciones diferentes, pero en todas estaba el mismo hombre, ese hombre que todavía no mostraba la cara.

_Caminaba por las calles de Londres mientras llovía, sostenía un paraguas sobre mi cabeza y unos cálidos brazos se enredaban alrededor de mi cintura mientras dejaba que su aliento golpeara mi rostro cada vez que susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído, su voz era tan hermosa…_

¡Genial! Otra noche en la que no puedo dormir por culpa de los malditos sueños, no soportaba más con esto ¿Quién rayos es ese hombre?, tomé uno de los somníferos de la cómoda y le saqué una pequeña parte para dormir solamente unas horas.

Alice y yo fuimos juntas a la escuela, ella todavía tenía cara de sufrimiento, pero sabía que no le diría nada a Edward, ella lo quería demasiado para hacerlo sufrir por alguien como Victoria, de lo que sí estaba segura es que Alice la acorralaría en algún lugar para gritarle sus cuatro verdades.

Asistí a mis horas con regularidad hasta que llegué a _Armonía, _estaba teniendo serios problemas con esta materia al igual que todos, sabía que la única manera de mejorar era pedirle ayuda a Edward y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Llevaba varios días intentando tener la fuerza suficiente para decírselo pero en el último momento siempre me acobardaba.

Cuando lo vi sentado en nuestra mesa inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle toda la verdad, pero yo tampoco quería hacerle daño.

–Hola Edward– le dije mirándolo para ver si había algún cambio en él, pero no, me miró con su indestructible indiferencia. Con el paso del tiempo el único avance que pudimos lograr fue saludarnos y tratarnos por nuestros nombres.

– Hola Bella– dijo para después mirar al pizarrón, todo respecto a él era extraño, había días en los que me hacía bromas para molestarme hasta el cansancio y otros como éste en los que sólo respondía mi saludo con frialdad y miraba para otro lado, y estaba cansada de eso.

– Podemos dejar esto ¿por favor? – le dije molesta– Estoy cansada de que me trates como una paria.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo el mirándome sorprendido por mi reacción.

– De todo, sé que no me soportas, ¿pero podrías ser un poco menos notorio?, después de todo somos compañeros de mesa y debemos trabajar juntos. –

– ¿Qué?¿crees que conoces mis pensamientos?– dijo mirándome con la misma rabia que yo.

– Tus actitudes, tus reacciones cuando me ves, tu bipolaridad, todo en ti dice que me odias– ¿acaso él se estaba burlando de mí?

– Bella, no forces tu cerebro ¿de acuerdo?– dicho esto se giró y miró el pizarrón de nuevo, yo estaba frustrada y cansada de su actitud, no iba a quedarme sin respuestas, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a continuar con la discusión llegó el profesor Evans y tuve que dejar mis dudas a un lado.

Cuando la clase terminó Edward salió hecho una bala del aula y no pude decir nada más.

Esta situación me estaba matando lentamente, pero fiel a mi costumbre lo dejé correr para no sufrir más por ello

El primer período terminó y me encontré con Alice y Bree para comer, hablamos de cualquier tontería sobre la escuela, los compañeros, los profesores, etc. Todavía estaba preocupada pensando en la reacción que Alice pudiera tener en cuanto viera a Victoria, por lo que sin que ella se diera cuenta le pedí a Bree que la cuidara y que no dejara que se metiera en problemas.

Subí al tercer piso de la academia para ir a la zona de repaso para pianistas, siempre llegaba tarde para evitar que Edward me viera, el único momento del día en el que me sentía completa era cuando lo escuchaba tocar, pero al entrar a mi lugar me di cuenta que él todavía no llegaba lo que significaba que tal vez no viniera.

Él nunca llegaba tarde por lo que no cerré la puerta de mi cubículo y me senté en el banquillo, estaba de buen humor, conversar con las chicas me hacía bien.

Como siempre dejé que mi subconsciente decidiera que tocar y de repente se me ocurrió hacer una versión jazz de Someday My Prince Will Come, me divertía mucho cada vez que hacía eso con cualquier canción, sólo dejaba que mi corazón tocara las notas que deseara.

Ojalá para mí esa canción fuera una realidad, quería que mi príncipe apareciera algún día, sé que suena cursi, pero cuando nunca te has enamorado llega un momento en él que anhelas amar y ser amada.

Jugué durante algún tiempo con las notas y después cerré el piano, tomé mi bolso y cuando estaba por salir mi visión periférica captó una figura recostada contra el marco de la puerta abierta.

– Creo que desde ahora esa será una de mis canciones preferidas – dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro – Tocas maravillosamente Bella– en el momento que fui consciente de su presencia me puse totalmente roja.

– No sabía que estabas aquí– dije con temor de moverme de mi lugar, ahora que Edward sabía que yo practicaba en el cubículo de alado seguramente no volvería a venir, o peor aún se cambiaría de lugar y ya no podría oírlo tocar. El miedo que sentía de perder a mi Edward de las tardes me oprimía el corazón.

– No quería molestarte, sólo necesitaba hablar contigo

– ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – estaba asustada por su posible respuesta.

– ¿No me digas que no sabías que mi cubículo está a tu lado? – oh no él supo todo el tiempo lo de los cubículos contiguos.

No dije nada y me dediqué a mirar mis pies.

– Aunque siempre taparas tu ventana Bella, yo podía verte cada vez que llegabas y te sentabas a escucharme– ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!, él lo supo todo el tiempo.

No podía responder, estaba demasiado avergonzada, Edward esperó unos minutos y después habló.

– No vine a discutir sobre eso, sólo quiero que hablemos sobre la conversación que dejamos pendiente en clase

– De acuerdo

– Tienes razón – _¿eh?_

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre todo, me he estado comportando como un idiota desde que nos conocimos– guau, él estaba aceptando que era un idiota, eso era un gran avance, jamás pensé que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Edward Cullen.

– Sí, es cierto, pero con mi actitud creo que estamos a mano– no quería que se sintiera culpable.

– Claro que no, yo acepto mi parte, tal vez tú y yo tendríamos una buena relación si no te hubiera atacado desde el principio– al mirar sus profundos ojos verdes, supe que él se estaba abriendo un poco y fui feliz por eso.

– Dejemos eso en el pasado

– Quiero que sepas algo más. Yo no te odio – sonreí ligeramente, eso era genial y no estaba pensando sarcásticamente.

– Yo tampoco lo hago– felicidad era lo que sentía.

– Entonces ya que el odio no es mutuo propongo que empecemos de nuevo– ¿a qué se refería con eso?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – sólo sonrió y se acerco más a mi

– Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿está mi hermana Alice en casa? – dijo él dándome mi sonrisa favorita.

Me contuve de poner mis ojos en blanco, esto era tan estúpido, pero le seguí la corriente.

– Hola Edward, mi nombre es Bella Swan– cada vez me costaba más detener mi propia sonrisa – soy la compañera de cuarto de Alice, ella en este momento no se encuentra, pero ¿te gustaría dejarle algún recado? – esto era tan absurdo.

– No, está bien, sólo dile que su hermano Edward vino a buscarla–

– No hay problema– los dos nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

– Pudo haber sido tan fácil si tan sólo me hubiera comportado como un caballero, lo siento Bella– cada vez se acercaba más a mí, y yo sólo quería saltarle encima y probar sus labios con los cuales llevaba soñando desde que lo conocí.

– Basta Edward, si vamos a empezar de nuevo hagámoslo desde cero, voy a olvidar por completo la noche que nos conocimos y la reemplazaré con este recuerdo, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo?

– Lo estoy, entonces ¿ahora somos amigos? – dijo estirando su mano para que la estrechara.

– Amigos– cuando juntamos nuestras manos sentí como una descarga eléctrica quemaba todo mi cuerpo.

Empezar de nuevo sería maravilloso.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, cursi? para cualquier sugerencia o pregunta no olviden dejar sus reviews, también un saludo especial a todas las chicas que me dejaron un review con su comentario en el capítulo pasado, MIL GRACIAS, espero que sigan la historia ya que yo la escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Saludos, paoemma**


	5. Acercamiento Fallido

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia sale de mi cabeza. Que la disfruten**_

**Capitulo 5 Acercamiento Fallido**

**EPOV - Pasado**

Los verdes campos se extendían por doquier, la suave brisa del viento golpeaba mi rostro y el agradable calor de la estación creaba una atmósfera de total relajación para cualquiera, sin embargo para mí sólo era un paisaje gris, sin vida. Llevaba tres meses de muerte en vida viajando alrededor del mundo, como si eso fuera la solución para todo lo que me oprimía el pecho, que sabio fue el hombre que dijo que huir de los problemas no soluciona nada, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a nada ni a nadie, así que simplemente me limitaba a explorar y tratar de llenar mi cabeza con cualquier tontería que alejara mi mente de Londres.

– Hermano si sigues con esa cara de muerto que traes definitivamente voy a considerar la opción del club de strippers– y ahí estaba mi viejo compañero de travesuras, a pesar de los años todavía conservaba su personalidad graciosa y despreocupada, que no diera yo por tener su paz interior.

– Emmet, no estoy para esa clase de sugerencias, estoy seguro de que si Rosalie supiera de tus intenciones te mandaría a dormir con el perro una semana– dije tratando de quitarle el hierro al asunto, estaba cansado de que la gente sintiera pena por mí.

– Ufff… ni lo digas, no creo que sea capaz de aguantar una semana sin sexo– si, Emmet no había cambiado nada– además sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte Edward, estoy cansado de verte así.

Hace un mes había llegado a Italia para visitar a mi viejo amigo que recientemente se había casado con la que él llamaba "La mujer de sus sueños", no pude asistir a la boda ya que se celebró justo cuando yo afrontaba la peor situación de mi vida.

– Deja de preocuparte, estoy bien – había repetido esas palabras tantas veces que ya debería estar cerca de romper algún record guiness o algo así.

– Eddie, si tú te encuentras bien entonces yo soy una exuberante bailarina de cabaret– sólo le lancé un cojín del sofá para que me dejara en paz.

– Hablo en serio deberías dejar que toda esa mierda que hay en tu cabeza se vaya de una maldita vez– El pensante Emmet estaba en acción– Has estado como tres meses huyendo de lo que pasa en tu vida, olvídalo y sigue adelante.

– No puedo – fue todo lo que dije, no quería hablar sobre eso.

– Sé que extrañas mucho a tu abuelo, pero a él no le gustaría nada que estés vagando de un lado para otro sin saber que hacer sólo porque ya no está contigo, supéralo Edward– para que Emmet me hablara de esta manera definitivamente debía estar preocupado por mí, él casi nunca dejaba salir su lado serio.

– O tal vez es por la chica, ¿Victoria? ¿Ese era su nombre? – no me gustaba que mencionará a ninguno de los dos.

– Basta Emmet, no vine aquí para que me atormentaras con esas cosas, ¿no se supone que eres mi amigo? – en ese momento sólo quería salir de allí, él había abierto la herida de nuevo

– Claro que lo soy, pero no me gusta verte así– dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos– Tienes este hermoso paisaje frente a ti y ni siquiera eres capaz de apreciarlo, dices que no quieres que te recuerde tu pasado pero sin embargo tu no lo olvidas y tampoco le plantas cara, sólo te quedas aquí hundiéndote en tu miseria, yo únicamente quiero a mi amigo Edward, no al amargado que tengo a mi lado

– No es tan fácil– este era el lado de su personalidad que lo hacía especial, podía ser el chico más divertido que conozcas, pero cuando se trataba de dar consejos nadie como Emmet, aunque en este momento yo no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie.

– Claro que no lo es, pero por lo menos deberías intentarlo– me sonrió un poco y luego dirigió y su mirada al paisaje de su recién adquirida casa– Ya basta de esta palabrería cursi, voy a poner mi lado melodramático en off– dijo mientras trataba de mover algún imaginario interruptor en su espalda, ante eso traté de reírme un poco.

– Bueno te agradezco eso, estaba harto de tu sensiblería, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí– estaba oscureciendo y lo mejor sería marcharme.

– ¿No te quedaras a cenar? – dijo Emmet notando mis intenciones.

– Dile a Rose que me disculpe, pero debo hacer mis maletas, el vuelo sale temprano en la mañana.

– Sabes que estaría encantado que te quedarás con nosotros hasta que arreglaras tus problemas– dijo él poniendo una mano en mi hombro

– Lo sé, pero prefiero seguir viajando

– Esta bien– dijo con un suspiro– le daré a Rose tus disculpas, es una pena que no puedas despedirte de ella personalmente

– Sí, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo– él me miró seriamente

– Edward, siempre puedes contar con nosotros, pase lo que pase.

– Pensé que tu lado melodramático estaba en off– dije tratando de tomarle el pelo, sólo me dio un puñetazo en el hombro y sonrió.

– Cállate, ¿cuál es tu próximo destino?

– No lo sé cuando llegue a Roma lo decidiré

– Tu familia te extraña Edward, la pequeña desquiciada de tu hermana no ha dejado de llamar– sentí una pequeña punzada en mi interior al recordar a Alice, seguramente ella querrá matarme en estos momentos.

– Gracias por no decirle nada, me pondré en contacto con ellos cuando me sienta preparado, por el momento quiero desconectar un poco.

– No te entiendo amigo, pero te apoyo– dijo mientras me daba un abrazo– Rose y yo esperamos verte pronto de nuevo.

– Igualmente.

Salí de la casa de mi amigo con prisa, verle después de tantos años fue muy agradable, aunque hubiera estado mejor sin las constantes observaciones de Emmet, ahora tenía que empezar otra vez, escoger un destino y luego ver la manera en la que podría vivir allí.

Viajar y conocer todo el mundo siempre fue uno de mis sueños, pero nunca pensé que lo realizaría en estas circunstancias. Todos los días antes de dormir pensaba en mi abuelo, lo extrañaba demasiado y su muerte sumada al engaño de Victoria terminó por acabar conmigo.

Sólo quería escapar de la realidad, crear una nueva vida y dejar el pasado atrás, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, todavía extrañaba a mis padres y a la loca de mi hermana y tenía ganas de verlos. Todavía no estaba preparado para volver y no sabía cuando lo estaría.

**BPOV**

Otro día más en el que me fue pésimo en armonía, la prueba sorpresa de hoy fue lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado a la clase en general, bueno no a todos, creo que Edward sacará un diez, como siempre.

Estaba de mal humor y exhausta, no quería exponer a nadie a mis gritos así que después de comer con las chicas me dirigí a la residencia para tratar de dormir un poco, por suerte hoy no tenía trabajo y estaba aliviada por eso, no creo ser capaz de cantar en estos momentos.

Me tiré contra mi cama y masajee mis sienes para intentar relajarme y a los poco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

_Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta podía ver su cabellera cobriza, el lento avancé de sus manos sobre el piano me indicaron que estaba completamente concentrado, la melodía inundaba el pequeño espacio y llenaba mi corazón, era su canción, la canción que compuso para mí…_

Me levanté sobresaltada, no podía creer lo que había soñado, ese cabello era inconfundible ¿sería Edward el chico con el que soñaba desde hace más de dos meses?, ahora sí que mi cabeza me pesaba, tal vez ese sueño no signifique nada, tal vez sólo confunda las cosas y sean dos personas diferentes.

Me encaminé a la cocina para prepararme algo y me quedé estática ante lo que vi.

– Por fin despiertas Bella, pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo mismo– me dijo Edward sentado en mi sofá leyendo un libro.

– ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – dije un poco aturdida

– No sabía que te gustaba Orgullo y Prejuicio, bonita novela, pero le falta algo más de intriga ¿no crees? – dijo él desviando mi pregunta, traté de serenarme y no quedar como una tonta.

– Tal vez, pero a mí me gusta tal como es– dije alzando una ceja, indicándole que debía contestar mi primera pregunta. Edward resopló y contestó

– Alice me dijo que necesitas un poco de ayuda

– ¿Ayuda para qué? –no entendía de que hablaba, ¿qué tenía que ver Alice en todo esto?

– ¿No es obvio? – dijo burlonamente

– No, no lo es –dije un poco enfadada, a pesar de que nos llevábamos mejor seguía disfrutando de hacerme rabiar

– Creo que estuviste a punto de llorar hoy mientras dábamos la prueba de armonía– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora entendía a qué se refería con la ayuda. Iba a matar a Alice.

– Creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu propio examen que por mis gestos faciales–me senté a su lado en el sofá y él me sonrió de nuevo.

– Lo siento no pude evitarlo, era demasiado notorio– _claro, lo dice el que es un estúpido genio musical_

– Mira, si vas a burlarte de mí no quiero tu ayuda– ahora sí me hizo enfadar

– Lo siento, creo que tu y yo ya superamos las etapas de los insultos– dijo riendo de nuevo– estoy aquí como un tutor my dispuesto a tu servicio.

– De acuerdo, si no fuera porque en verdad necesito tu ayuda en este momento consideraría seriamente la opción de dejarte como hermano único– Edward se rió audiblemente y yo solté un suspiro, cuando reía era la criatura más adorable del planeta.

– Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Pasamos estudiando alrededor de dos horas, Edward trataba de explicarme todo con mucha paciencia, pero yo seguía sin entender nada, aunque claro la mayor parte de culpa la tenía él por ser tan guapo, me perdía en el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba, imaginando cuan suaves serían. ¡Vamos Bella, deja de pensar en esas cosas!

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – le pregunté frustrada después de toda una tarde sin entender nada de lo que decía.

– No lo es, sólo piensa como las notas Bella– dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Y cómo demonios hago eso? – para él todo era demasiado fácil

– Así– Edward se puso a mis espaldas– no te muevas y cierra tus ojos– me puse nerviosa inmediatamente, hice lo que me pidió y me concentré en sus movimientos. Él puso sus manos en mis hombros y después subió a mi rostro tapando mis ojos con sus dedos. Me tensé y trate de respirar sin alterarme, era la primera vez que él me tocaba de esta manera, pero sin embargo la sensación de deja vu inundó mi mente.

– Ahora piensa en tu canción favorita – dijo él con su suave voz de terciopelo en mi oído, me estremecí ante su toque, sólo quería darme la vuelta y besarlo, pero me concentré en lo que me pidió y Claro de Luna de Debussy llegó a mi mente.

– Deja que la música fluya por tu ser– traté de concentrarme en la melodía y no en el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba– ahora dime ¿con que acorde armonizas un re novena aumentada? – y la respuesta llegó a mi mente sin pensarlo.

– Sol menor séptimo– estaba asombrada por lo que dije ¿podía estar en lo correcto? Edward se dio la vuelta hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

– Correcto– no lo pensé, sólo seguí mi impulso y lo abracé. Tener a Edward entre mis brazos fue la sensación más increíble que mi cuerpo pudiera sentir, él se tensó cuando lo hice pero después de unos segundos correspondió mi abrazo. Estar envuelta por sus fuertes brazos se sentía tan bien, tan natural, este era mi lugar en el mundo, el único al que quería pertenecer. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me quedé soldada a su cuerpo pero no quería separarme por nada de él hasta que una oportuna Alice abrió la puerta.

Nos separamos de golpe evitando que ella nos viera.

– Hola chicos ¿no me digan que Bella todavía no entiende nada? – dijo ella dejando su bolso en una silla. Justo en ese instante se me vino una segunda razón para matar a Alice

– En realidad creo que por fin le cogí el tino – estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

– ¿Por qué estás tan roja? – me preguntó curiosa y divertida a la vez

– Eh…. Creo que ha sido todo el esfuerzo que puse para comprender lo que Edward decía–

– Sí claro– no estaba nada convencida pero no insistió más en el tema y fue a la cocina.

– Lo siento Edward, fue un impulso que nació del momento, sólo quería darte las gracias– le dije sin mirarlo.

– No te estreses Bella, además es bueno saber que logré mi propósito– dijo mientras miraba su reloj– Es un poco tarde, te veré mañana– me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, su gesto me dejó en shock, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Acaricié mi mejilla, justo en el lugar donde me había besado, sentía que todo mi cuerpo quemaba y ese fuego se concentraba especialmente en mis mejillas.

– ¿Por qué estás tan quieta Bella? – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga. Una amiga a la que quería matar y al mismo tiempo abrazar por enviarme como tutor a su guapo hermano.

– Alice no debiste contarle mis problemas a Edward– dije tratando de sonar enfadada, aunque nunca podría estarlo con alguien como ella.

– No me digas que no disfrutaste de una tarde con mi hermano– dijo guiñándome un ojo

– Pensé que desististe en tu misión de Cupido– dije tratando de desviar el tema, cosa que ella captó al instante.

– Alice Cullen nunca deja nada a medias– estaba demasiado sonriente, una mala señal, por suerte no podía obligarme a ir de compras.

– Pues deberías hacerlo, él tiene una novia y no está nada interesado en mí

– Recordemos que su novia lo engaña, y eso de que no está nada interesado en ti se puede arreglar, pero la pregunta que realmente importa es ¿a ti te interesa mi hermano Bella? – ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta?

– Mmm… Alice qué te parece salmón para la cena, podríamos invitar a Jasper, estoy segura de que le encantará– me escabullí a la cocina para que ella olvidara su tonta pregunta, aunque seguramente no lo haría

– No trates de huir Bella Swan, sino lo tomaré como una afirmación, ya sabes "el silencio otorga" – dijo maliciosamente interceptándome en la cocina.

– No voy a contestar– me dirigí a la despensa para buscar los ingredientes, podía tomarlo como quisiera, yo no afirmaría nada

– De acuerdo, pero con tu actitud me diste la respuesta que yo quería– salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al teléfono, escuché como invitaba a Jasper a cenar, pensé que volvería para ayudarme, pero después oí como llamaba a su hermano para que también nos acompañara.

¡Genial! Tendría que soportar a la casamentera Alice haciéndome sonrojar delante de Edward y Jasper.

– Muy bien Edward te esperamos dentro de una hora, no me hagas esperar– dijo mientras colgaba y regresaba a la cocina.

– Debes agradecerme, tendrás a mi hermanito para ti sola toda la noche– ella se veía como los villanos de las películas de Disney planeando su malvado plan.

– Deja de hacer esto Alice, estoy segura que a Edward también le molesta tu actitud– estaba nerviosa por la perspectiva de cenar con él.

– Sólo deja todo en mis manos, algo me dice que esto saldrá bien, esperaré una buena recompensación de tu parte cuando estés casada con Edward– la imaginación de Alice llegaba lejos. Me acerqué a ella topando su frente con el dorso de mi mano.

– Creo que tienes fiebre, ¿las alucinaciones son parte de los síntomas? – le pregunté fingiendo preocupación

– Ya verás Bella, algún día me agradecerás todo lo que hago por ti, más bien por los dos.

Empezamos con nuestra labor en la cocina mientras charlábamos sobre cosas insustanciales, después de una hora llegaron Jasper y Edward conversando animadamente. Traté de no sonrojarme al verlo, quería evitar cualquier debilidad frente a él.

– Esto está delicioso chicas – dijo Jasper con la boca llena de salmón

–Tienes que agradecerle a Bella, ella es la genio de la cocina– dijo Alice sonriéndome.

Sólo me sonrojé un poco y seguimos con la conversación, Jasper nos habló acerca de un concierto que daría la orquesta de estudio y al que todos estábamos invitados. Después de comer Alice propuso ver una película, estuve de acuerdo hasta que sacó una de terror, no quise quejarme y parecer una niña, pero de verdad odiaba esa clase de películas.

Traté de concentrarme, me dije a mi misma que sólo vería las partes donde no hubieran muertes ni sangre involucrada, cuando llegaran esas partes simplemente cerraría los ojos y nadie se daría cuenta.

La película empezó y Alice Y Jasper se acomodaron en un sofá individual, mientras que a Edward y a mí nos dejaron el más grande, los dos estábamos a los extremos. Alice me miraba ceñuda, como tratando de decirme que aprovechara la oportunidad.

Cuando los gritos retumbaron en la oscuridad cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me apegué a un cojín para sentir algo de calor, estaba muy asustada, con cada grito me ponía peor, estaba a punto de salir de sala fingiendo sueño cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, yo no pude evitarlo y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma.

– Debiste decirnos que no te gustaban las películas de terror–dijo Edward en mi oído.

– No quería arruinarles la diversión– dije con voz sofocada, ya que aún no retiraba mi cara de su pecho.

– Lo mejor será que apaguemos el televisor, Alice y Jasper están dormidos y ni tu ni yo queremos ver esta película– dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del sofá.

Me separó de su cuerpo para acercarse a la pantalla y sentí un terrible vacio cuando lo hiso, me hubiera gustado seguir abrazada a él.

– No puedo entender cómo pueden quedarse dormidos en medio de tanto griterío–dijo un poco divertido mirando a Alice y Jasper dormir tranquilamente abrazados.

– ¿Te sientes bien Bella? – dijo acercándose de nuevo con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

– Ahora que apagaste esa maldita película me siento mucho mejor–dije sonriéndole

– La próxima vez debes decirnos cuando algo te disguste ¿de acuerdo?

– OK– él se acercó más a mí y yo sentía como mi pecho tamborileaba audiblemente, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad al momento que me traspasaba con su mirada

El ambiente se cargó de una electricidad inexplicable, él se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y yo sólo pude cerrar mis ojos esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Sentí sus labios contra mi mejilla para después susurrar un "Buenas noches Bella", cuando cerró la puerta casi me desmayo me apoyé contra un mesa para mantener un poco de estabilidad.

– Buenas noches Edward– dije en un murmullo, Jasper y Alice seguían dormidos en el sofá, así que busqué una manta y los arropé, seguramente cuando se despertaran irían a la cama de Alice.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, me tumbé contra la cama y quedé dormida al instante.

Con las clases de Edward mejoré mucho en armonía, pero todavía no era lo suficiente para asegurarme la aprobación del semestre. Los parciales estaban cerca y no podía dejar de preocuparme, Alice incluso se ofreció a llevarme una tarde de compras para desestresarme, era increíble cada vez que buscaba una forma para hacerme caer en sus trampas.

Esa tarde no pude negarme ya que necesitaba vestidos nuevos para cantar en el trabajo por lo que accedí a dejarla acompañarme, y lo que se convertiría en una salida rápida pasó a ser una tortura interminable para mis pies.

Con un montón de vestidos nuevos nos encaminamos de regreso a casa para arreglarme y maquillarme. Estaba muy nerviosa, Alice me dijo que Edward le había comentado que iría a verme cantar y aunque quisiera negarlo frente a ella, yo quería que él me viera deslumbrante esta noche.

Alice me embutió en un hermoso vestido azul marino que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis escazas curvas haciéndolas ver más pronunciadas de lo que eran en realidad, decidió usar sombras oscuras y dejar mi cabello suelto en suaves ondas. Cuando me miré al espejo mi reflejo mostraba una hermosa mujer, Alice como siempre hiso un gran trabajo.

Como todas las veces me llevó en su Porsche al bar, ella se quedó con Jasper en la parte delantera y yo entré al backstage.

– Te ves muy hermosa Bella– dijo David acercándose a mí, a veces podía ser un poco pesado con sus insistencias de que saliera con él, pero yo no tenía ningún interés. Me alejé lentamente dándole las gracias.

Cuando nos anunciaron salimos y escuché una gran cantidad de silbidos de entre la multitud, ¡Genial!, si me ponía roja antes de ver a Edward sería peor cuando él estuviera aquí.

Me senté en el piano y empezamos con el show, estaba cantando Why try to change me now de Sinatra cuando me fijé en unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban desde la parte de atrás del bar, Edward se acercó lentamente a la mesa de Alice sin dejar de verme y yo tampoco pude apartar la mirada de su rostro, sonreía pícaramente y sentí como mis mejillas cambiaban de color.

Pasé casi toda la noche mirándolo, como si le dedicara cada canción específicamente a él, cuando el show se acabó salí del backstage envuelta en un abrigo negro para evitar el frío, ya que estando en invierno el clima era más intenso. Esperé que Alice viniera a recogerme como siempre hacía, pero no había señal de ella. La calle se iluminó intensamente gracias a las luces de un Aston Martin que se detuvo justo a mi lado pitando, iba a mandar a volar al imbécil que creía que sólo por pararse con su lindo auto importado iba a lograr que yo me fuera con él, pero todos mis planes quedaron en el olvido cuando vi que el que se bajaba del auto era Edward.

– Fue un show increíble Bella – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrirme la puerta de su auto.

– Mmm…. Gracias, ¿dónde está Alice? – pregunté confundida por su silenciosa invitación

– Dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos y me pidió que te llevara– entré vacilante al interior del vehículo y dejé que mi mente vagara dentro de él, el aroma de Edward estaba impregnado en cada superficie.

– Gracias

– No te preocupes– dijo al momento de encender el auto – el color azul te queda muy bien – dijo mirando lo que asomaba de mi vestido a través del abrigo.

– Gracias– dije de nuevo mirando por la ventana

– ¿Desde cuándo has trabajado en esto? – me preguntó con interés en la mirada

– ¿Cómo sabes que ya he hecho esto antes?

– Tenías un gran dominio escénico, eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana, así que supuse que ya tenías experiencia.

– Supones bien, cuando vivía en New York solía cantar en una bar parecido a este, se llamaba "Jazz's time" – le dije recordando un poco de ese tiempo.

– ¿No eras muy joven para trabajar en un bar?– dijo con curiosidad

–Tenía la autorización de mamá, siempre me acompañaba todas las noches en las que trabajaba, además no lo hacía todos los días, sólo dos veces por semana.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo mirándome de nuevo

– ¿Quién?

– Tu mamá

– Renee – cuando pensé en mi madre sentí un dolor en mi pecho, siempre que hablaba de ella me ponía mal, aunque ya haya pasado algo de tiempo yo todavía la extrañaba

– ¿Qué les gustaba hacer juntas? – me preguntó con suavidad en su voz, no sabía por qué tenía tanto interés.

– El tiempo que solíamos compartir casi siempre era en los domingos, ella trabajaba mucho por lo que no podía verla entre semana, cuando estábamos juntas nos dedicábamos a cocinar, ver películas y comer golosinas sin descanso– recordar esa época me hacía sonreír con añoranza. Edward me miró fijamente y también sonrió.

– ¿y qué hacías todo el tiempo que estabas en casa?

– Sólo practicaba en el piano y me dedicaba a leer, digamos que mi adolescencia no fue muy emocionante– él frunció un poco el seño.

– ¿No salías con tus amigos o con tu novio? – parecía un poco sorprendido

– No tenía muchos amigos que digamos– dije tratando de evitar la cuestión sobre el novio.

– ¿Y novio? – ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en eso?

– No existió ninguno– dije un poco avergonzada, si se atrevía a burlarse lo mataría

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué chica normal a tu edad no ha tenido un novio nunca? – Edward Cullen estaba muerto.

– Si estás indagando sobre mi vida sólo para burlarte de mí lo mejor será que me dejes para poder tomar un taxi y evitarme todo esto

– No dejaré que busques un taxi a esta hora, es muy peligroso– dijo seriamente

No respondí nada, le castigaría con la ley del hielo.

– Lo siento si te ofendí, es sólo que me parece increíble que no hayas tenido un novio antes

– ¿Por qué te resulta tan increíble? – él seguía mirando el camino, parecía que estaba midiendo sus palabras antes de hablar.

– No puedo imaginar que alguien no quiera ser tu novio– eso me descolocó, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –tenía que saber sus razones sea como sea.

– ¿Por qué no?, eres una chica interesante– sus palabras me decepcionaron, pensé que diría algo más pero no lo hiso. Pasamos el resto del camino en un incómodo silencio, me golpee mentalmente por pensar que tal vez él sintiera algo más por mi aparte de simple amistad, debía dejar de hacerme ilusiones imposibles.

Me dejó en el apartamento y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que ya no causó los mismos estragos en mí, me sentía vacía, inconscientemente había esperado que Edward demostrara algún interés de la misma forma en que lo hacía yo, pero por el camino que íbamos eso nunca iba a pasar.

Lunes en la mañana. Genial. Creo que a nadie le gustan los inicios de semana, pero no hay de otra. Alice y yo caminábamos por los pasillos listas para nuestras clases, toda la noche del viernes me estuvo interrogando sobre mi paseo en coche con Edward, era obvio que ella lo había planeado. Se decepcionó mucho al escuchar mi relato, al parecer ella esperó que termináramos besándonos en su auto.

Nos separamos, la primera hora como siempre era armonía lo que suponía que tenía que ver a Edward Cullen, el enojo se me había pasado durante el fin de semana, pero nada me quitaba los nervios que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

– Buenos días Bella– me dijo un sonriente Edward mientras me sentaba a su lado.

– Hola Edward–quería ser amable con él– ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – le dije tratando de crear conversación, aunque si había estado con Victoria no quería saberlo, Edward nunca hablaba de ella, supongo que por miedo a Alice.

Se tensó un poco antes de contestar, eso me pareció raro, tal vez no quería decírmelo– Nada especial ¿y tú? – su voz sonó más calmada de lo normal, lo que significaba que escondía algo.

–Igual

No pudimos seguir con la conversación ya que el profesor Evans llegó temprano como siempre.

– Muy buenos días chicos, como ustedes saben los parciales están cerca, así que para que mejoren su rendimiento voy a dejarles un trabajo para realizar en casa con su respectivo compañero de mesa– dijo él solemnemente.

Se hizo un bullicio en la clase, todos estaban preocupados por este trabajo y yo también, aunque no podía negar que tenía más suerte que los demás, gracias a que Edward era mi compañero me aseguraba un 10.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con algunas tablaturas en sus manos mientras le llevaba café.

– Gracias Bella– dijo mientras tomaba su café– está delicioso

– De nada– dije sonrojándome un poco, gracias a Dios no lo vio ya que seguía con la vista clavada en las partituras y demás hojas que estaban sobre la mesa.

– Este trabajo no va a ser nada sencillo– dijo él con el ceño fruncido

– Bueno si no es fácil para ti yo estoy perdida.

– Vamos no te subestimes tanto en las últimas clases has mejorado bastante, además ya no necesito abrazarte para que me digas con que armonizas los acordes–él muy imbécil se estaba riendo, ahora sí que conocía el más grande sonrojo de la historia.

– Vas echarme algo en cara– le dije molesta

–No, sólo que me gusta cuando te sonrojas, tu cara deja ese tono pálido, así tienes un color más bonito– lo dijo adrede para hacerme sonrojar más y lo logró.

– Ya cállate– le lancé un cojín para que deje de hablar tonterías.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde rompiéndonos la cabeza con armonía, él hacía algunos arreglos y yo no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, me sentía un poco adormilada y traía café a cada instante para mantenernos activos. Estaba llevando dos vasos cuando accidentalmente tropecé con un cojín del suelo y regué un poco del caliente líquido sobre sus pantalones.

– Ohh Edward lo siento mucho–dije tratando de coger un trapo y limpiarlo, pero como siempre una desgracia no vine sola me atoré con mis pasadores y caí sobre él.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que no podía pensar, su aliento rozaba mis labios y sentía que si no me separaba perdería lo poco de cordura que me quedaba y lo besaría. Traté de alejarme, pero él me tomo de la muñeca y lo impidió.

– Edward déjame ayudarte– dije tratando de soltarme

– No te muevas – sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal y me miraba fijamente.

Jaló mi muñeca acercándome más a él y en ese momento me rendí si él no me besaba lo haría yo, cerré mis ojos esperando el anhelado contacto y de repente sentí unos cálidos labios sobre los míos.

El movimiento fue lento y acompasado, sentía como me quemaba cada vez que sus labios rozaban los míos, me separé un poco y lo miré de nuevo, sus ojos estaban aún más oscuros y al verlo así no pude hacer otra cosa que poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y volver a besarlo. Edward me jaló más hacia él envolviendo mi cintura con una de sus manos y ayudando a sentarme sobre su regazo. Nunca nadie me había besado así, cada vez el beso se volvía más profundo, puso su lengua entre mis dientes pidiendo acceso para profundizar más y yo se lo concedí sin dudar ni un instante. La atracción que sentía por él era indudable.

Su lengua se arremolinaba contra la mía en un completo frenesí de pasión, estaba tan perdida en esta sensación tan gratificante que deje de pensar y me dediqué sólo a sentir, hasta que la cabellera roja de cierta persona vino a mi mente y me separé de golpe.

Edward se quedó estático ante mi reacción

– Esto es un error – le dije no muy segura

– Así que te arrepientes– dijo él muy alterado, se levantó y yo hice lo mismo

– No me arrepiento, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tú tienes una novia– una novia que te engaña pensé mentalmente.

– ¿Una qué? – su cara dejó atrás la ira para mostrar desconcierto.

– ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de Victoria? – estaba molesta, es cierto que ella era indigna de él, pero pensé que tenía un poco más de respeto por la que se suponía que era su novia

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Victoria en todo esto? – ahora estaba enfadado de nuevo

– Pues que ella es tu novia

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – parecía más tranquilo y en ese momento me di cuenta que nadie nunca dijo que ellos fueran novios sino que Alice y yo lo asumimos, a decir verdad yo nunca los había visto juntos y peor aún actuando como pareja, pero siempre pensé que era por la amenaza de Alice.

– Pues…. – no sabía que responder, me sentía tan avergonzada, estaba acusando a Edward de engañar a su supuesta novia conmigo ¡Genial Bella, siempre tienes que arruinarlo!

–No debes asumir sobre nada de lo que no tengas certeza– se alejó del sofá sin ni siquiera mirarme, recogió sus cosas se acercó a la puerta y regresó su indiferente rostro hacia mí–sobre algo sí tenías razón– dijo mirándome seriamente– Lo que pasó fue un error– sentí cómo mi corazón se partía dentro de mi pecho– lo siento, no volverá a suceder– abrió la puerta y se fue.

Estaba en shock, ahora era consciente de que lo había arruinado todo.

_**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, la próxima semana trataré de actualizar por lo menos dos veces, aunque lo veo un poco difícil por la cercanía de fiestas, sino lo logró la otra si va.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, sus coments me dan la fuerza necesaria para continuar, el sólo saber que ustedes leen la historia me da una razón para sentarme y escribirles con todo el ánimo del mundo. **_

_**Las quiere, paoemma**_


	6. la mejor navidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia sale de mi cabeza. Que la disfruten**_

**Capítulo 6 - La mejor Navidad**

Diciembre, sinónimo de navidad, a pesar de que mamá y yo nunca teníamos demasiado dinero como para llenarnos de lujo en estas fechas, siempre disfrutaba de su compañía mientras llenábamos de adornos un pequeño árbol que compró cuando era una niña justo como estaba haciendo ahora con Alice, aunque el árbol en cuestión era indudablemente de proporciones muy diferentes.

– Bella pásame el pequeño oso que tienes frente a ti – me dijo Alice mientras se concentraba en escoger el lugar adecuado para cada adorno, según ella cada uno tenía su significado.

– ¿y este a quién representa? – le pregunté curiosa mientras se lo pasaba.

– Mmm, éste lindo oso–le dio una vuelta para que se enrollase bien a su rama– me recuerda a un amigo de mi infancia– ella tenía mucha dulzura en su mirada.

– Era alguien muy especial ¿cierto?

– Emmet siempre fue un chico muy divertido, pero sobre todo valiente– dijo ella con admiración

– ¿a qué te refieres? – le pregunté curiosa

– Lo conocí a través de Edward, la situación en la que se conocieron no deja de asombrarme. Emmet salvó a mi hermano de una pandilla que lo estaba golpeando en un callejón cuando tenía sólo 12 años– me sorprendí ante lo que dijo y cabe decir que también me asusté un poco por lo que le pudo pasar

– No entiendo como salieron vivos de eso, ellos a penas eran unos niños, pero Emmet logró separar a esos rufianes de mi hermano y se enzarzó en una pelea con ellos. Edward se levantó como pudo y buscó ayuda. Los dos salieron muy mal parados, pero después de eso se volvieron inseparables– Alice sonrió de nuevo.

– ¿Qué pasó con él? – le dije sintiendo un poco de cariño por ese chico desconocido.

– Se fue del país con sus padres hace tres años, Edward y él todavía mantienen el contacto, por lo que sé se casó hace más o menos un año, vive en Italia con su esposa.

– Edward debe extrañarlo mucho – dije sintiendo un poco de pena por él y también sintiéndola por mi ya que en estos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a mi madre, la ausencia de un ser querido en nuestra vida era algo que teníamos en común, _"una de las pocas cosas que teníamos en común"_ pensé con tristeza.

– Sí, pero su amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no les afecte demasiado– dijo ella mientras buscaba más adornos en una de las cajas que había traído.

Supuse que Alice querría pasar estas fechas en casa, con su familia, pero increíblemente se quedó conmigo en el departamento y me obligaba a poner toda la decoración respectiva.

– ¿Por qué un oso para él?

– Deberías verlo, cuando lo conocí sólo era un chico flacucho más, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en el hombre fortachón ganador de innumerables concursos de fisicoculturismo que es hoy en día– dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, luego pareció recordar algo sobre él porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas– además de que era extremadamente cariñoso con sus abrazos y sus mimos, siempre que pienso en él viene a mi mente un oso de peluche.

– Ya veo, me gustaría conocerlo algún día– dije con emoción verdadera, sólo ver la admiración y el cariño con el que Alice hablaba de él ya le convertía en una buena persona a mis ojos.

– Espero que nos visite pronto – dijo ella mientras sacaba un pequeño león de cristal

– ¿Y este a quién representa? – pregunté con curiosidad renovada.

– Este es Edward– mi corazón se apretujó un poco al ver la figurita que Alice tenía entre sus manos.

– ¿No vas a preguntar por qué? – dijo ella al notar mi silencio, pero no necesitaba su explicación, no había una figura más acertada para él.

Su fuerte personalidad, su cabello indomable, sus penetrantes ojos verdes y esa esencia interior que le hacía ser siempre el centro de atención a donde fuere.

– Edward siempre fue un león solitario, incluso cuando Victoria llegó a su vida no vi gran cambio en él– ella seguía dándole vueltas al pequeño animal, sin colocarlo todavía en el árbol– parecía feliz, pero ahora no lo veo muy bien.

Ella me miró con sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, los de Alice eran demasiado claros, en cambio los de Edward tenían un verde extraño que a veces se tornaban de color celeste o gris dándole a su mirada ese tono de fascinación que envolvía su personalidad. Atracción pura.

– ¿No me vas a contar qué pasó con Edward? – me dijo ella con suspicacia en el rostro.

Era obvio que se diera cuenta del cambio que nuestra relación había tenido después de aquel fatídico beso, nosotros volvimos al principio. No nos hablábamos, no nos saludábamos, ni siquiera me miraba, era como si de repente yo hubiera dejado de existir para él. Y eso me tenía muy mal, sentía rabia, dolor y culpa porque sabía perfectamente que yo arruine ese momento, un momento que no me dejaba en paz y que rememoraba cada noche en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

– No fue gran cosa, creo que simplemente se aburrió de mi– le dije con tristeza, porque era así, me daba mucha tristeza haber perdido lo que quizás pudo ser.

– Vamos Bella, no me vengas con esas cosas– dijo ella un poco molesta– yo veía un futuro muy claro para los dos, ahora…ahora ya no veo nada.

– ¿Qué, eres síquica Alice? – dije tratando de quitar la confusión y tristeza de sus ojos.

– Bella ¿no vas a contarme? – dijo ella suplicante

Suspiré con fuerza– Me besó– soltó un pequeño grito de emoción– pero…

– ¿Pero qué? – Alice estaba muy impaciente.

– Yo le dije que fue un error– cada vez que recordaba eso me daba golpes mentales por ser tan estúpida.

– ¿estás loca Bella?

– Ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta que fui una tonta, pero en ese momento sólo pensé que yo era algo así como la otra

– ¿Lo dices por Victoria?

– Bueno, en ese instante fue así, pero debes saber que ella no era su novia– todavía enrojecía un poco al recordar esa parte.

– Ya lo sabía.

– ¿Qué? – eso me descolocó– ¿desde cuándo?

– Mmm… hace unos días me encontré a Victoria en la calle, fui directamente a reclamarle lo de mi hermano, pero ella me aseguró que sólo eran amigos– Alice se veía avergonzada– después fui a hablar con Edward sobre eso, ahora entiendo porque me trató tan fríamente cuando se lo pregunté.

– Ése es el problema, Edward se enojó mucho cuando le mencioné la posibilidad de que estuviera siéndole infiel a su novia conmigo

– Nunca debiste decirle eso– Alice me miraba con comprensión

– Lo sé, es sólo que en ese momento sentí miedo Alice– estaba siendo sincera con ella.

– ¿Miedo a qué?

– Miedo a…– dudaba sobre decirle lo que sentía, pero después de todo ella era mi amiga– miedo a sentir más de lo que debería.

– No tengas miedo Bella, ese es el único obstáculo que te impedirá alcanzar lo que quieras– ella me miraba con ternura. – Estoy segura de que esto se solucionará tarde o temprano– me permití dudar en mi fuero interno ante sus palabras– ya verás.

Seguimos con nuestra labor el resto del día hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta, Alice se paró para abrirla mientras yo veía el adorno que había comprado para mí. Una linda muchacha tocando un piano. No tenía idea de donde lo había sacado pero era un detalle muy hermoso.

– Bella qué gusto verte, por lo que veo ya han terminado con la decoración– dijo Jasper mientras me saludaba con un abrazo.

– Y ella no se ha lastimado ni una sola vez– dijo Alice, a lo que los dos rieron.

– Muy graciosa pequeño duende– ahora sólo reímos Jasper y yo mientras Alice nos sacaba la lengua e iba a la cocina para revisar el asado que dejé en el horno.

– ¿Qué tal las fiestas Jasper?

– Un poco cansadas, la orquesta tiene muchas presentaciones pero por el resto todo genial.

– Por cierto chicos, como saben mañana es noche buena y mamá nos invitó a todos a cenar en casa– dijo Alice regresando a la sala.

– ¿No les parecerá extraño que lleves una desconocida para una cena en familia? – estaba preocupada por no ser bienvenida en su casa.

–Claro que no Bella, yo les he hablado mucho de ti y ya te lo dije, ahora eres parte de mi familia.

– De acuerdo, gracias por todo Alice.

– Bah, no des las gracias, esto tiene su precio– dijo maliciosamente

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – estaba asustada por las maquinaciones que Alice pudiera tener.

– ¡Hoy es tarde de compras! – ella soltó un grito de alegría

– Oh no, tu y yo tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? – estaba apegándome a toda salida posible.

– Eso fue hace tres meses y si mal no recuerdo se cumplió hace dos días así que no hay excusas.

– ¡Genial! – dije sarcásticamente

– Esa es la actitud– al parecer ella no capta ningún tipo de sarcasmo.

Salimos en su hermoso Porsche por toda la ciudad y pasamos por el West End, que al parecer era el sitio favorito para hacer compras de Alice.

– No necesito otro vestido, tengo suficiente con todos los que has comprado– ella me tenía acorralada en una esquina con un hermoso vestido rojo en mis manos para que me lo probara.

– Nada de eso, considera este un pequeño detalle, mi regalo de navidad adelantado–me empujó y me metió en el probador.

Sabía que no había caso al luchar contra ella por lo que me lo probé y salí de esa tienda con un nuevo vestido a mi haber.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial donde compró de todo, luego pasamos a un restaurant para cenar y después fuimos a casa, estaba exhausta, como siempre que acompañaba a esta loca en sus quehaceres para dejar su tarjeta de crédito en números rojos.

Cuando estábamos por llegar le pregunté algo que me tenía inquieta desde su sorpresiva invitación.

– Alice, ¿Edward estará en esa cena también?

– Supongo que sí, mamá no se perderá de tenerlo en casa ya que la última navidad no estuvo con nosotros.

– ¿No le molestará que yo esté allí también?

– Si se le ocurre meterse contigo sabrá de lo que es capaz su hermana pequeña– dijo Alice con convicción.

– No quiero disputas en tu familia por mi culpa– me estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar su invitación.

– No te preocupes Bella, es un caballero ante todo, no se meterá contigo, pero por si acaso lo dejaré advertido.

– Alice…– dije a modo de advertencia.

– Nada Bella, mañana estarás con nosotros y punto.

Dormí muy intranquila esa noche, no solo por la cena con Alice y su familia sino también porque me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo mi mamá, esperaba que Phil y ella pasaran estas fechas juntos.

Alice me despertó muy temprano en la mañana para una sesión en un spa que ella había preparado, quería que nos relajáramos para estar radiantes en la noche.

Después de dos horas de maquillaje y demás las dos estábamos camino a su casa en su flamante auto, debía admitir que el vestido favorecía mucho a mi apariencia. Era unos dedos por encima de mi rodilla, con tirantes delgados y se amoldaba sin problema a mis curvas gracias a que era de un suave satín rojo, muy adecuado para la ocasión. Alice se veía espectacular con su pequeño vestido verde a medio muslo que se adaptaba perfectamente a su menuda figura. Se podría decir que éramos las chicas de la navidad.

La casa de sus padres no estaba muy lejos y me quedé totalmente sorprendida cuando se detuvo frente a una enorme casa blanca de estilo victoriano rodeada de un hermoso jardín, casi esperabas que la reina de corazones rojos saliera de algún lado para jugar criquet.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y Alice dejó su auto en el garaje donde ya se encontraba el Aston Martin de Edward, me tensé al darme cuenta de que ya había llegado, pero no sólo estaba nerviosa por eso sino que también tenía muchas ganas de verlo ya que no lo había hecho desde que salimos a vacaciones en la academia.

– Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás– me dijo Alice tratando de calmarme.

– ¿y si a tus padres no les agrado? – ahora el pánico estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

– Claro que les agradarás Bella, Jasper y yo les hemos hablado mucho sobre ti, por eso no te preocupes.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos al porche de la casa, después de que Alice abriera la puerta una hermosa mujer de mediana edad y cabello color caramelo nos dio una resplandeciente sonrisa.

– Alice cariño, que gusto que hayas llegado, Jasper te está esperando– dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Alice y me dedicaba una tierna mirada.

– Mamá, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Bella– dijo ella mientras se giraba para que su madre tuviera acceso a mi– Bella ella es Esme, mi madre.

– ¡Qué gusto conocerte al fin Bella! – Me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo, después de ese gesto me relajé bastante – Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti, pero ahora que te veo se quedó acorta, eres más hermosa de lo que imaginé. – sólo me sonrojé ante su comentario

– Ya te lo dije mamá, tenía que presentártela

–Es un gusto conocerla señora Cullen– me di cuenta que sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Edward.

– Nada de señora Cullen, dime Esme– me dirigió hasta un hermoso salón exquisitamente decorado, muy amplio y de tonos rojizos y verdes, muy adecuados para esta fecha.

En un sillón amplio pude ver a tres hombres conversando, reconocí inmediatamente a Jasper que se paró en cuanto nos vio llegar.

Nos abrazó a las dos y luego se colgó de la cintura de Alice, en el sillón sólo quedó Edward que no me dedicó más que un rápido vistazo y dirigió su mirada al fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba cerca de un hermoso árbol de navidad. Su gesto me dolió más de lo que podía imaginar.

Otro hombre avanzaba hacia nosotros, supuse que ése era Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice, ya que se parecía mucho a él, tenía esa presencia de alguien que se siente complacido con su situación y él no podía estarlo para menos, tenía una hermosa familia. Saludó a Alice y luego se acercó a mí para darme un cálido abrazo.

– Tú debes ser Bella, es un gusto conocerte– me dijo con su suave voz.

– Igualmente señor Cullen

– Odio que me llamen así, sólo Carlisle ¿de acuerdo? – me sonrojé de nuevo, parecía que toda la noche pasaría de ese color.

– No hay problema Carlisle – le dije con una sonrisa

En ese momento Edward se levantó y caminó hacia nosotros saludó a su hermana con un tierno abrazo y a mí me dedicó un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Esme lo miró con mala cara, como reprendiéndolo pero al final lo dejó pasar.

– Bella, Alice me dijo que tocabas piano ¿cierto? – me dijo Esme dirigiéndonos a todos a otra parte del salón que no había visto donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola negro sobre un entarimado.

– Sí, así es– no entendía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

– Entonces por qué no te unes al pequeño concierto que suelen darnos este grupo de muchachos cada navidad, Alice debió habértelo mencionado ¿cierto? – dijo Carlisle cerca de Esme.

– Sí Bella, tú tocarás a cuatro manos con Edward, Jasper y yo los acompañaremos– hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que el chelo de Jasper descansaba sobre una silla, listo para ser tocado y no me cabía la menor duda de que la flauta de Alice estaba por algún lugar.

– Por mí no hay ningún problema, aunque creo que a Edward no le gustará mucho la idea– estaba cansada de ser como una oveja ante él, no dejaría que lo que pasó me muestre débil, yo no era así, por más miedos que tuviera.

– ¿Quién dijo que no me gustaría? – dijo Edward con un tono encantador aunque claramente amenazante, me encogí ante sus palabras, esperaba que rechazara la oferta.

– Excelente, entonces pongámonos a la obra– dijo Jasper sentándose en una silla con su chelo, sacó algunas partituras de su estuche, le dio algunas a Alice y el resto a Edward.

Me acerqué al piano, ni siquiera habíamos repasado, no tenía idea de cómo esto iba a salir bien. Edward se sentó a mi lado y extendió las partituras a lo largo, me indicó la parte que tenía que seguir y se sentó a mi lado, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Por lo que leí era un pequeño popurrí navideño, Edward dio la señal y Alice inició con la melodía, luego se le unió Jasper y después nosotros, trataba de leer lo que tenía ante mis ojos y no desconcentrarme con la intensidad del aroma varonil de Edward. Nuestros brazos se rozaban cada vez que tocábamos y eso se sentía tan jodidamente bien que me molestaba.

No podía ser tan débil, tan maleable en sus manos, con un solo toque me hacía delirar, pero en este momento sólo debía concentrarme en la música. Cuando terminamos me sorprendí, ninguno de nosotros cometió un solo error, salió mejor de lo que pensé, debía admitir que Edward era un excelente compañero de oficio.

Esme y Carlisle nos aplaudían sentados en un pequeño sofá cercano a la tarima.

– Fue hermoso chicos, deberían formar un grupo– nos dijo Esme con su mirada luminosa.

Todos reímos a su comentario y fuimos al comedor, lastimosamente me senté frente a Edward y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

Carlisle y Esme se portaron muy bien conmigo y en ningún momento me hicieron sentir como una intrusa, sino al contrario, me trataron como a una hija más.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y pensé que nos quedaríamos a disfrutar de más tiempo en familia, pero al parecer la costumbre inglesa era salir a un bar después de estar en casa, cuando Alice lo mencionó me asombré bastante, pero no me importó, salir estaría bien.

Incluso Edward nos acompañó, en su propio carro claro. Llegamos a un pub de moda en Picadilly Circus que por lo que vi estaba a reventar, nos bajamos e inmediatamente todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

Jasper se puso delante de Alice para taparla con su cuerpo ya que ella enseñaba bastante con su pequeño vestido, increíblemente Edward hizo lo mismo conmigo.

No hicimos fila y pasamos rápidamente, al parecer el guardia no se dio cuenta que todavía no teníamos edad suficiente para entrar, a diferencia de Jasper. Había un montón de gente bailando y chocando sus cervezas, celebrando a su manera la navidad, aunque a mí me parecía de lo más extraño.

Llegamos a la barra y Alice pidió algunos shots, al parecer ella y el licor se llevaban de maravilla, estuvimos como una hora conversando, luego Jasper y Alice salieron a bailar un poco y yo me quedé en la barra con el vaso de vodka que había pedido, si era sincera el licor no me afectaba demasiado, mamá y yo celebrábamos las diferentes fiestas a nuestra manera y gracias a que ella se emborrachaba antes de lo debido yo aprendí a tener buena resistencia para llevarla a la cama antes de que se cayera en algún lugar.

– Hola preciosa ¿te invito algo? – un tipo con cara de sicópata borracho se sentó a mi lado, debía admitir que no era tan feo pero siempre evitaba este tipo de situaciones.

– Lo siento, ya me invité yo misma– le dije sin regresar a verle, esperaba que captara la indirecta.

– ¿Por qué una hermosura como tú pasaría sola las fiestas? – así que él no entendía las indirectas.

– No estoy sola

– Pues yo no veo a nadie por aquí– me susurró al oído y eso me enfermó.

– Déjame en paz o sabrás lo que es una chica con clases de defensa personal– nunca golpeaba a nadie sin razón, pero si este tipo seguía insistiendo lo haría.

– Vamos lindura, creo que lo que necesitas para apagar ese fuego que hay en tu ser es un hombre que te sepa cumplir, vamos a la bodega de alado estoy seguro que no demoraremos mucho– ahora sí sabría quién es Isabella Swan.

Me di la vuelta para golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Edward estaba agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y tirándolo al suelo, le golpeó el rostro con un puñetazo certero y luego se tambaleo, la gente se alborotó y en seguida vinieron dos guardias a sacar a los dos revoltosos.

Seguí al hombre que tenía a Edward tratando de explicarle que sólo quería defenderme, pero él no hacía caso a nadie. Lo tiró en la calle y enseguida me acerqué a Edward para ver si estaba bien y vaya la sorpresa que me lleve, el muchachito estaba borracho.

– Vamos Edward levántate que tenemos que llevarte a casa– dije tratando de moverlo y él pareció responder un poco, entornó los ojos y trató de verme.

– ¿Bella? – preguntó con la voz distorsionada por la borrachera.

– Sí soy yo, necesito llevarte al auto y luego hablar con Alice, dame la llave– él se paró como pudo y se apoyó en mis hombros, me dio la llave y me acerqué a su auto, abrí la puerta y lo metí en el asiento del copiloto. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice, no le contaría toda la verdad ya que no quería arruinarle la celebración. No contestaba así que decidí dejarle un mensaje

"Alice, me voy a casa. Estoy muy cansada y ya que no quiero molestarte le pedí a Edward que me llevara, te veo luego"

Cerré el celular y me pasé al asiento del conductor, por suerte Edward sólo vivía un piso abajo del mío.

Puse la llave en el contacto y el auto encendió con un suave ronroneo, Edward estaba apoyado contra el asiento con los ojos cerrados, daba la impresión de que estaba dormido.

– Gracias por no decirle a Alice lo que pasó– me dijo de repente con la voz un poco más normal.

– No hay de qué, después de todo tú me salvaste de ese tipo, aunque podría haberlo hecho yo misma

– ¿Te ibas a enfrentar a él tú sola? ¿Estás loca? –pareció que mi respuesta terminó por aclararle un poco más la mente.

– Claro que sí, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, no soy una damisela en peligro– le dije mordaz, no me gustaba que nadie me subestimara.

– Ah entonces me expulsaron de un bar por tu culpa y lo peor de todo sin una razón aparente– se veía un poco molesto, pero él se había ganado todo lo que le había pasado.

–Yo no te pedí nada así que la culpa no es mía–le dije con calma.

El resto del camino pasamos en silencio, cuando llegamos a la residencia dejé su auto en el parqueadero y subimos en ascensor, todo el tiempo se apoyó en mí, al parecer la borrachera no le pasaba del todo.

No sabía cuál era su apartamento con exactitud, él me guió y me dio las llaves para que abriera ya que no era capaz ni de abrir una puerta, lo llevé hasta la que supuse que era su habitación y lo acosté sobre la cama.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el apartamento de Edward por primera vez, tenía un decorado muy sobrio y elegante, pero bastante impersonal, no veía ni un solo rasgo característico de él por ningún lugar, por lo que supuse que no le había hecho ningún cambio sustancial de cómo lo recibió.

Su cuarto era un poco más grande que el mío y su cama estaba adornada por un cubrecama azul, él se recostó sin ninguna y objeción y cerró los ojos, yo desabroché su cinturón y cuando me disponía a abrir el botón de su pantalón sus suaves manos me lo impidieron.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me dijo con la voz un poco alterada, le regresé a ver y todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

– Pues desvistiéndote, ¿estás tan borracho que tu mente ya no puede ni captar los procesos más simples? – Él abrió de golpe sus ojos y me miró asombrado, me di cuenta de que pensó lo peor – no vas a poder dormir con toda esta ropa.

– No te preocupes Bella, yo puedo hacer eso solo– trató de levantarse pero no pudo

– Déjame ayudarte, no me voy a aprovechar de ti así que no te preocupes

– ¿Quién dijo que no quiero que te aproveches de mi? – abrí mucho mis ojos por su comentario y le miré nuevamente, tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

– Ves lo que te digo estás muy borracho – le saqué los pantalones y traté de no fijarme en sus fuertes piernas, pero por más que lo intente no pude evitar echarles una buena ojeada, Edward era demasiado guapo para su seguridad.

– ¿No que no te ibas a aprovechar de mi? – me dijo tratando de sentarse en la cama sólo con sus bóxers puestos, que por cierto le estaban quedando un poco apretados.

– No sabes lo que estás diciendo– me di la vuelta para no tener la tentación de abalanzarme sobre él – voy a prepararte algo, iré a la cocina, cuando regrese espero que ya estés bajo las mantas.

Salí de ahí antes de que ocurra algo de lo que seguramente me arrepentiría, busqué una caja de complejo B y por suerte la encontré en un compartimiento de su mesa de sala, fui a la cocina y llené un vaso con agua, seguro que con esto se le pasaría un poco la borrachera.

Cuando llegué a su cuarto Edward ya estaba acostado en la cama tal como se lo había pedido y me sorprendió de que me hiciera caso.

–Ten esto– le di el agua y dos pastillas– creo que después de tomártelas podrás dormir como un angelito, tienes que agradecer que mañana no hay clases, aunque te recomiendo que trates de reponerte rápido porque Alice estará aquí a primera hora de la mañana esperando su regalo–le dije con una sonrisa.

– Creo que después de esto el alcohol está vetado de mi despensa– me dijo con otra sonrisa, los dos nos miramos y la electricidad no tardo en cargar el ambiente de anticipación.

Le quité el vaso de sus manos y lo deje sobre la mesita de noche.

– Mañana vendré sin que se dé cuenta Alice a ver cómo estás– él me miró con más intensidad y las ganas de besarlo cada vez se hacían más insoportables.

– Acércate un poco– hice lo que me pidió sin saber lo que quería.

Me tumbó a su lado en la cama y enterró una de sus manos en mi cabello acercándome más a él.

– No te dije lo hermosa que estás esta noche ¿cierto? – susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera por completo.

– No lo hiciste– le dije separándome un poco para mirarle a los ojos, sólo nos iluminaba el pequeño chorro de luz de luna que entraba por las cortinas de la ventana.

– Quise hacerlo toda la noche, pero no sabía cómo te lo tomarías– cada vez estábamos más cerca.

– Me lo hubiera tomado así – ahora fui yo la que no aguantó más y corté totalmente la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros.

Este beso fue tan diferente al primero, ya no tenía dudas, sabía que no estábamos haciendo nada malo y por primera vez me permití disfrutar de lo que sentía.

Ya no podía negar lo evidente, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y no sabía desde cuando había sido así, aunque sospechaba que fue desde la primera vez que le vi.

Sus labios sobre los míos eran la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido nunca, la forma en la que sus manos se arremolinaban alrededor de mi cabello y como me atraía más y más a él, sabía que tal vez me estaba aprovechando de la situación ya que no estaba en sus cabales totalmente, pero sí de esta manera podía disfrutar de sus besos, entonces no me importaba.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo lo más que podía mientras el bajaba su mano a mi cintura y me apretaba contra él, en este momento era feliz, por fin conocía la felicidad pura. Cuando el beso se hizo un poco más intenso gemí en su boca y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas probando la esencia del otro, sabía un poco diferente a la vez anterior, ahora tenía un ligero sabor a whisky, he ahí la razón por la que se emborrachó tan rápido.

El beso bajó de intensidad poco a poco y nos separamos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él acariciaba mi rostro con sus suaves manos y me miraba con ternura, acaricié sus cabellos ya que mi mano estaba enredada en ellos y le volví a dar un pequeño beso en los labios

– Feliz Navidad – le dije en un susurro mientras me levantaba de su cama, él trató de retenerme, pero al parecer el sueño le venció y se quedó dormido, no sabía si recordaría lo que acababa de pasar pero en mi caso estaría en mi memoria por siempre, esta había sido una de las mejores navidades de toda mi vida.

_**Lo siento sé que es un deseo tardío pero más vale tarde que nunca, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan.**_

_**Las quiere, paoemma**_


	7. Regalos de Navidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es invención de mis ratos libres. Que la disfruten.**_

**Capítulo 7 – Regalos de Navidad**

**EPOV - Pasado**

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, cada quien con sus ocupaciones, ahora que lo pienso mejor no sé ni por qué vine aquí, debí haber buscado un lugar más pacífico.

Había dejado Italia hace tres meses, y antes de llegar a la India había pasado por España, Holanda, Grecia, Francia y Austria, parecía una hoja llevada por el viento, o más adecuado para este caso una hoja que sólo veía el primer país que aparecía en la lista de vuelos del aeropuerto.

Bombay había sido la ciudad elegida para mi estancia, que esperaba no sobrepasara las dos semanas, apenas tenía cinco días aquí y no había hecho gran cosa por lo que decidí salir a distraerme un poco.

Si ibas al lugar correcto Bombay podía ser la ciudad más encantadora del mundo, pero como siempre todo tiene dos caras y la otra estaba llena de pobreza. Por alguna razón me sentía identificado con esta situación, cualquiera que me viera sólo vería un chico británico un poco desorientado y para los que me conocían un poco más estaba el "genio del piano", pero lo que no estaba a simple vista era toda la mierda que llevaba por dentro.

Por más que quisiera no recordar todo mi pasado estaba presente en mi mente, la discusión con el abuelo, ver a Victoria besándose con mi mejor amigo, el funeral…. _"Párala ahí Edward, no queremos otra noche en vela"_ me dijo mi voz interna.

Di un paseo por el puerto, aprendiendo y observando, era lo único que hacía en cada lugar al que iba, la gente hablaba en un lenguaje que no conocía y como no tenía intensión de hacer de esta experiencia un viaje de placer no andaba con traductores ni guías turísticos a mis espaldas.

La comida sin duda era lo más extraño que había probado, pero siempre había un McDonald's al que podías ir en caso de emergencia.

El colorido de la ciudad no ayudaba a mi estado de ánimo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era agradable mirar cómo se desarrollaba otra cultura frente a tus ojos, cada lugar tenía su esencia y era especial de alguna manera por lo que me gustaba pasear sin rumbo para descubrir aquellas cosas que nadie más ve.

Me pasé la mayor parte caminando de un lado a otro y sin darme cuenta estaba en los barrios bajos, cualquiera sabía que no era buena idea dar vueltas por aquí si no querías ser asaltado, así que cuando me dispuse a dar vuelta e irme cuatro tipos me arrinconaron contra una pared.

**BPOV - Presente**

Salí de su habitación con el corazón en la mano, esta noche fue sencillamente maravillosa, claro si exceptuamos el incidente con el borracho del bar, aunque ese fue uno de los factores que me acercaron a él de nuevo.

Llegué a mi habitación y por lo que me di cuenta Alice todavía no había llegado, no me preocupaba demasiado por eso, seguramente estaría con Jasper, después de todo Navidad es para estar con las personas que amas.

Las personas que amas…, existen muy pocas personas a las que yo podría decir que amo, está mi mamá y mi papá, aunque no vea a Charlie muy seguido sé que jamás voy a dejar de quererlo. Estaban también Alice, Jasper y Bree, y últimamente Edward.

La forma en la que quería a cada uno era diferente de las demás, pero la única que me atormentaba era la manera en la que amaba a Edward, pensar que lo descubrí hace poco me hace querer llorar de emoción y al mismo tiempo de tristeza, porque de algo estoy segura. Edward nunca podría quererme de la misma manera.

Siempre tuve miedo de sufrir por un amor imposible, cuando veía a las chicas de mi escuela suspirando por el más guapo o el más atlético solía pensar que todos sus sentimientos sólo eran una pérdida de tiempo y masa gris y que podrían ocupar los dos en cosas más productivas y ahora yo estaba sufriendo por lo mismo.

Me sentía tan tonta por haberme dejado envolver por él, pero sabía que tratar de no sentir amor por Edward era una batalla perdida desde el principio, yo misma la perdí el momento exacto en el que vi sus ojos por primera vez y nunca podría arrepentirme por eso. El amor es arriesgado, pero siempre ha sido así. Hace millares de años que las personas se buscan y se encuentran, lastimosamente yo me enamoré de la persona que no estaba destinada para mí.

Me acosté en mi cama y traté de conciliar el sueño, estaba muy cansada y pensar más en la situación tan enrevesada en la me había metido sólo me costaría dos enormes ojeras al día siguiente. En mi cabeza fui contando pequeños leones con ojos verdes y cabello desordenado hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

_Niebla se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, sentía mis párpados pesados y no podía ver completamente el lugar en el que me encontraba, me sentía desnuda, totalmente desamparada hasta que una suave brisa golpeó mi rostro, trayéndome con ella el único aroma que no podría olvidar jamás._

– _Sabes que nunca podrá ser Bella, no lo intentes más _– _me dijo él con una voz helada._

– _No me dejes, por favor – las lágrimas caían por mis ojos sin contemplación, su rechazo me mataba de una manera demasiado dolorosa – eres lo único que realmente me importa._

– _Ya has perdido demasiado tiempo conmigo – estaba cerca y sin embargo sólo le veía a medias, mi visión estaba muy brumosa – Nunca debí dejar que todo llegara tan lejos._

– _Por favor – si él se iba yo moriría – sé que las cosas pueden cambiar, sólo dame un poco más de tiempo._

– _No podrán cambiar, porque yo no te amo Bella, nunca lo haré._

Me levanté totalmente asustada, mi cara estaba húmeda y entonces me di cuenta que las lágrimas de mi sueño fueron reales, esperaba que eso fuera lo único real. Esa había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido en mi vida.

Trataba de convencerme que ese sueño sólo había sido un acto reflejo de los pensamientos que había tenido antes de acostarme, pero eso no quitaba que estaba muerta de miedo pensando en la posibilidad de que ese fuera un futuro no muy distante.

– Vamos Bella, tienes que calmarte, todo estará bien –me dije en voz alta tratando de que las palabras realmente atravesarán mi ser y encontraran un sentido.

Sin embargo; algo dentro de mí gritaba que esa era una realidad que muy pronto tendría que vivir.

En ese momento me prometí a mí misma que no me dejaría arrastrar por mi amor a Edward, sería cauta y no esperaría nada a cambio, cualquier cosa era mejor que tener por más de dos minutos la angustia que sentía en el maldito sueño, no lo valía.

¿Por qué iba a luchar por una causa perdida?, sólo trataría de ser su amiga y nada más, porque si en algún momento él encontraba a la chica que realmente quería los recuerdos de los momentos robados entre los dos me atenazarían hasta la muerte. Yo era una mujer fuerte podía con esto, solo debía tener una estrategia: no caer en los brazos de Edward, eso era todo.

Guardaría mi corazón para mí misma, tal vez este amor se acabaría algún día y luego seguiría adelante, con la frente en alto, sabiendo que me evité un sufrimiento de muerte. Entonces lo vi, envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y con un lazo verde alrededor, iluminado por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Sólo con verlo me decidí completamente, todavía tenía las llaves de su departamento, además le prometí que iría a verlo, se acordara o no de mi promesa.

Cuando me fijé en la ventana ya estaba amaneciendo y esa era la mejor oportunidad que podría tener.

Salí del apartamento con el regalo bajo mi brazo lo más rápido que pude, la pijama no sería un problema ya que no esperaba que estuviera despierto, me aseguraría de que esté bien y dejaría su regalo sin que me viera.

A pesar de que Edward no me había hablado durante semanas yo quería regalarle algo por Navidad, no era buena idea que fuera un regalo a mi nombre porque en ese caso él lo rechazaría, así que planee todo con Alice para que ella fuera mi mensajera, traté de convencerla de que se lo diera como un presente de su parte, pero ella me obligó a dárselo anónimamente.

El ascensor no tardó mucho en llegar a su piso y me dirigí a su departamento completamente segura de que estaba dormido, después de la borrachera de ayer seguramente la resaca le duraría por lo menos todo el día.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y entre sin hacer ruido, me acerqué a su cuarto y entré en él, el sol golpeaba su rostro haciéndole parecer un ser completamente irreal, demasiado perfecto para pertenecer a este mundo mortal.

Me quedé estática viéndole desde la puerta, nunca le había visto tan relajado y tranquilo, trataría de que se viera así siempre. Me acerqué a su cómoda y dejé el regalo allí, justo cuando me di la vuelta para salir su voz sonó adormilada en el lugar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? – me giré para verlo maldiciendo internamente a mi mala suerte.

– Venía a ver como estabas– esperaba que no notará que el regalo en su cómoda se lo había dado yo, en cualquier caso siempre podía inventar algo ingenioso.

Edward se acomodó en la cama, apoyándose contra el respaldo y luego me miró con sus hermosos ojos claros.

– ¿Cómo entraste?

– Tú me diste las llaves

– Recuerdo una terrible borrachera ¿es por eso que estás aquí? – me dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción, no parecía tener un terrible dolor de cabeza como yo esperaba.

– Sí, dije que me aseguraría que no tuvieras demasiados problemas con tu resaca.

Su mirada se suavizó bastante, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

– No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer –dijo él un poco desconcertado, pero sus palabras me causaron un pequeño desgarrón en el pecho. Edward no recordaría nuestro beso y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo – ¿Alice vino contigo?

– No, se quedó con Jasper aunque dudo mucho que se demore en llegar, ella entrará aquí esperando su súper regalo – dije tratando de bromear y sacar un poco de la miseria de mi interior.

– Sí, ella siempre espera eso – dijo él sonriendo – Gracias por cuidar de mí Bella, no lo merezco.

– No hay problema, eres mi amigo después de todo –soltar esas palabras me causó dolor, yo quería ser más que su amiga. _¡Recuerda la estrategia Bella!_ me reprendí mentalmente.

– ¿Piensas seguir parada ahí? – me dijo mientras palmeaba un lugar en su cama.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en el lugar que me indicó.

– Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije aquella tarde yo…– su mirada se heló un poco y me detuvo antes de que pudiera disculparme adecuadamente.

– Ya pasó Bella, es mejor que olvidemos eso –me tensé inmediatamente, jamás podría olvidar el primer beso que me dio.

– No Edward, te acusé de algo sin razón y yo…– él me cortó de nuevo.

– Bella, por favor – dijo mirándome con cara de póker– creo que estamos a mano, después de todo yo me he comportado como un estúpido todo este tiempo, cualquier cosa que hagas no se podrá comparar con lo que yo he hecho

– De acuerdo – no podía decir más.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

– ¿Y este regalo? – dijo de repente fijándose en el paquete de su cómoda – ¿Es para mí?

– Sí – dije suspirando, para que fingir más, ahora éramos amigos de nuevo y no sería raro que yo tuviera un regalo para él– ¿Quieres abrirlo ahora?

– ¿Quién lo trajo?

– Yo –abrió los ojos como platos y su mirada se dulcificó.

–No debiste molestarte, yo…

– Edward, acepta el regalo y no digas más, sino el próximo año me encargaré de que tú seas el obligado de acompañar a Alice en sus compras navideñas.

– Ni lo pienses, amo a mi hermana pero eso sería una tortura – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras abría la envoltura, cuando vio la portada se le escapó un jadeo.

– No puede ser ¿esto es…? –estaba en shock total.

– Sí, es el LP de 1967 de Bill Evans, Alice me dijo que te gustaría

– ¡¿Que me gustaría? Por Dios, es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar – se abalanzó sobre mí y me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientas su suave esencia me envolvía y atontaba mis sentidos ¡No olvides la estrategia Bella!

Alice me contó que Edward tenía una gran colección de discos pero el que más echaba en falta era el primero que le regaló su abuelo, lo perdió tras un viaje en el que su mochila cayó al mar y no pudo rescatarla, él siempre llevaba el disco consigo y se puso muy mal cuando lo perdió.

Alice trató de buscar una copia pero nunca la encontró. Por eso cuando vio el viejo LP de Portraits in Jazz de Bill Evans entre mi colección de discos casi le da un infarto.

Ese disco tenía un significado muy especial para mí, mamá me lo regaló cuando tenía siete años ya que no tenía con que entretenerme mientras ella salía a trabajar, el disco no era suyo claro, sino de Charlie. En último recurso buscó entre sus cosas y lo puso en el viejo tocadiscos de papá para tranquilizarme y lo consiguió, desde ese momento escuchar jazz se convirtió en mi entretenimiento diario.

En cierto modo ese disco era una forma de tener a mis padres juntos, conmigo, pero ahora yo quería que Edward lo tuviera, su abuelo ya no estaba con él. Esperaba que le quedara este recuerdo, aunque no era exactamente el que perdió.

Quería que cada vez que lo escuchara sintiera a su abuelo cerca, y con un poco de suerte a mi también.

Y en este momento estando así, tan cerca de él sólo podía pensar en besarle, quería que me besara, sentir de nuevo sus dulces labios contra los míos, le necesitaba más que el aire para respirar, pero debía frenarme, él mismo me lo había dicho, Edward sólo me ve como su amiga y así tenía que ser.

– Bella, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? El infierno sabe que lo busqué en todos lados – me dijo él con una mirada completamente conmocionada, pero tan luminosa que pensé que estaba mirando la luz del sol.

– En realidad, era mío hasta hace poco, cuando Alice mencionó que perdiste uno igual se me ocurrió que sería un buen regalo. – traté de quitarle importancia.

Si él supiera todo lo que significaba ese disco para mí tal vez no lo aceptaría y yo quería que fuera feliz, que tuviera algo que le recordara a mí, que pensara en mí aunque sea un pequeño momento.

– Oh Bella, gracias – me volvió a abrazar y sentí que sollozaba sobre mi espalda.

– Lo siento – dijo mientras se separaba de mí, tenía los ojos húmedos, pero esperaba que fueran lágrimas de felicidad.

– Te ves bien así – me hizo una mueca y yo me reí – lo importante es que te gusta.

El ruido de la puerta chocando contra la pared me sobresaltó y al mirar me di cuenta que no había nadie en el lumbral.

Sentí miedo recordando la tonta película de terror que Alice me obligó a ver y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento, ella entró en el cuarto arrastrando una caja que parecía bastante pesada.

– Feliz Navidad… – arrastró un poco más la caja – que todos tus deseos se cumplan y el blah blah que viene después – alzó la mirada hacia nosotros y una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

– Bien, si Bella está aquí significa que la noche de ayer fue igual de productiva para todos – me sonrojé furiosamente ante su comentario.

– Alice no quiero saber lo que hiciste con Jasper– dijo Edward con una sonrisa– Bella sólo vino a darme mi regalo– miró a su hermana con ojos brillantes mientras alzaba la caja del LP para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor.

– Mmm – ella hizo un pequeño puchero – Bella, debiste esperarme para dárselo

Se dio la vuelta y arrastró la caja para ponerla más cerca de nosotros.

– ¿Qué es eso? – dije un poco impresionada de que haya logrado traer semejante caja hasta aquí.

– Espero que no sea ninguna mascota – dijo Edward bastante serio.

– Claro que no es una mascota tonto, no traería a un animal dentro de una caja.

– ¿Entonces? – dijo Edward con verdadera curiosidad

– Es un pequeño bonus al regalo de Bella.

Edward se levantó de la cama sin poder contener su curiosidad por más tiempo, y al hacerlo no se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desnudo, sólo usaba bóxers, cuando le vi me sonrojé completamente "¡Qué tonta, Bella! Ayer tú misma le quitaste los pantalones y no pasó nada"

Se acercó a la caja y rasgó el papel sin ningún cuidado, a diferencia de cómo había hecho cuando abrió mi regalo.

– Oye, trata con más cuidado el papel, me costó horas envolverlo – dijo Alice fingiendo irritación.

– Claro lo dice quien destruye cientos de papeles cada navidad.

Edward quitó el papel restante y observó las letras de la caja.

– No puedo creerlo ¿el "Súper Media Player"? – dijo él un poco atónito

– Bueno, necesitabas un equipo adecuado para disfrutar del regalo de Bella.

Edward abrazó a su hermana y luego se dedicó a sacar el aparato de su caja, por lo que pude leer en las características del manual este artefacto reproducía todo tipo de formatos, y lo más especial tenía un tocadiscos para la reproducción de LPs.

Edward no dejó que nadie lo ayudara en su tarea.

– ¿Por lo menos puedes ponerte un poco de ropa? – Dijo Alice mientras él seguía armando el equipo – Bella se quedará roja de tanto mirarte.

– ¡Alice! – le dije molesta, no era necesario que me avergonzara delante de Edward.

Él regresó su mirada hacia mí y después se levantó en dirección a su armario.

– ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! – masculló

– Bien Edward, Bella – dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación – me quedaría más tiempo, pero Jasper me está esperando para disfrutar de una bonita mañana y Bella no te preocupes, ya recogí mi regalo del árbol, me encantó. Lo usaré hoy mismo y también le daré a Jasper el suyo, por cierto no olvides recoger el tuyo.

– Pensé que el vestido de ayer…– empecé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

– No, eso era algo sin importancia, el que está arriba es el que cuenta.

– ¡Alice! – dije furiosa, no me gustaban que me hicieran regalos y más si le aumentábamos el plural.

– Recuerda que no se aceptan devoluciones– ella sonreía dulcemente, pero yo sí sabía lo que era, un pequeño demonio.

– Adiós chicos– se oyó el clic de la puerta y después sólo quedó el ruido de Edward buscando algo.

– Por fin lo encontré – dijo él mientras sostenía una caja en su mano, usaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un sweater de cuello tortuga color azul marino, por demás está decir que se veía absolutamente deslumbrante.

– ¿Qué es lo que encontraste? – al verle vestido me sentí en desventaja ya que yo sólo seguía usando mi pijama.

– Ten – me extendió la caja envuelta con cinta dorada.

– Sé que no es tan grandioso como el tuyo, pero espero que te guste – me dijo sentándose en la cama.

Lo abrí lentamente y lo que encontré me hizo soltar más lágrimas, odiaba ser tan sensible.

Dentro había una bola de cristal de esas en las que si le das la vuelta cae nieve, en el interior estaban dos ciudades unidas por un puente, Londres y New York, en medio del mismo estaba la figura de una chica con largo cabello marrón sonriendo.

No podía dejar de llorar, la nostalgia era inevitable, en estos momentos sentía la necesidad de estar con mi mamá y que ella me abrazara.

Extrañaba demasiado mi país, sin darme cuenta Edward me tenía en sus brazos.

– No llores por favor, lo siento Bella, lo devolveré y te compraré lo que tú quieras – yo seguía aferrada a su pecho disfrutando de su consuelo.

– No se aceptan devoluciones ¿recuerdas? – Le dije tratando de sonreír un poco –

Me alejé de él para no mostrar debilidad.

– Debería haber buscado algo mejor, soy un idiota– masculló bajando la mirada.

– Mírame Edward – levante su barbilla – no te voy a negar que extraño a mi familia y a mi país, pero nunca podría arrepentirme de haber venido.

– Lo siento si el regalo no te gustó

– No, no me gustó – el bajó su mirada de nuevo – me encantó, cuando regrese será un lindo recuerdo que guardaré por siempre – aunque de verdad me gustó su regalo, no podía dejar de sentir tristeza al pensar en el momento en que me iría, pero todavía faltaban más de dos años para eso así que no me preocuparía.

– Me alegro mucho – dijo sonriendo, aunque tenía la mirada apagada.

– Lo mejor será que me vaya, estar en pijama es un poco incómodo cuando tu acompañante está totalmente vestido – él sonrió un poco

– ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? –

– Creo que me quedaré en casa, ya sabes comunicarme con mis padres y desearles una feliz navidad y todo eso – me levanté de su cama.

– Que te parece si te invito a desayunar, hay un restaurant muy agradable cerca de aquí – lo miré anonadada, una invitación de Edward era mejor que cualquier regalo de navidad.

– Ya sabes, ya que los dos no tenemos con quien estar – Oh genial, él y su bocota me arruinaron un buen momento.

– Claro, bajaré en un momento

– Te espero en el hall de entrada – me sonrió un poco más animado y eso fue un aliciente más para aceptar.

– Por cierto, gracias de nuevo Bella– recogí mi regalo y me acerqué a la puerta de salida – Es lo mejor que me han dado en años.

– De nada, gracias por mi regalo también, de verdad me gustó mucho – el regalo en sí no era lo importante, sino que él se haya acordado de mí.

– Te veo luego – salí de su apartamento y me dirigí al mío.

Después de todo cumplí con mi objetivo, la sonrisa de Edward era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

**Sí lo sé, muy cortito y después de mucho tiempo. **

**¡Por fin vacaciones!, pasé el semestre en la universidad así que me espera casi un mes y medio de relajación, prometo aprovechar este tiempo para actualizar por lo menos dos veces por semana.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me alegra que les haya gustado, espero que este también cumpla con sus expectativas.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	8. Nouvelle Café

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto es invención de mis ratos libres. Que la disfruten.**

**Capítulo 8 – Nouvelle Café**

**BPOV – Presente**

Entré en mi dormitorio y busqué dentro de mi armario algo para ponerme, hacía un poco de frío y estaba nevando así que me decidí por un sweater blanco, unos pantalones vaqueros y un abrigo. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta y trate de maquillarme ligeramente, quería verme bien, pero sin dejar de lado mí esencia natural.

Tomé mis llaves y justo cuando salía me fijé en la caja solitaria debajo del árbol, me acerqué lentamente para mirar la tarjeta.

"_Para: Bella. _

_PD: Ni se te ocurra devolverlo, si lo haces me encargaré de que conozcas cada tienda existente en Londres_

_Con amor, Alice"_

Sonreí, nadie podría tener una mejor amiga más maravillosa que yo.

Observé la delgada caja que tenía entre mis manos tratando de adivinar que es lo habría dentro, no era grande, pero eso no me daba ninguna garantía, por lo general los regalos más costosos venía en envolturas pequeñas.

Deslicé la tapa, había dos largos papeles llenos de letras, no entendí lo que eran hasta que leí la información detenidamente

¡Por Dios! Son boletos de viaje a New York.

Me quedé estática por un momento, este era un regalo excesivo y lo más extraño de todo es que habían dos boletos ¡DOS! ¿Para qué necesitaba dos boletos?

Nunca me gustaron los regalos, pero definitivamente aceptaría este, esperaba tener un poco de tiempo para visitar a mi mamá, si viajaba ahora no sería suficiente para disfrutar de las cosas que dejé atrás. Más tarde le devolvería el otro boleto a Alice, tal vez cometió un error.

Llegué al hall y lo vi, perfectamente encantador como siempre. Cuando me vio una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y no pude evitar devolverle una igual.

– ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia o prefieres que te guie? – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que me dejó aturdida unos segundos.

– Tú me invitaste así que tú decides

– De acuerdo

Salimos de la residencia y caminamos calle abajo, estaba nevando un poco más de lo que pensé y me arrepentí de no traer mis guantes. Edward se dio cuenta y me envolvió en uno de sus brazos, su aroma llegó tan varonil como siempre y no pude estar más satisfecha en ese momento.

– ¿A dónde vamos?– por la dirección que tomamos parecía que nos dirigíamos a la academia.

– A Oldbury Place – respondió tranquilamente

– Hablas como si yo supiera dónde está eso.

– Lo siento, la mayoría del tiempo pienso en ti como nativa.

– ¿Mi acento no es suficiente? – Edward sonrió y regresó su mirada a mis ojos.

– Claro que es suficiente, es difícil tratar de no reírse todo el tiempo.

– ¿Reírse de qué? – esperaba que no se estuviera burlando de mí porque sino por más amor que le tuviera no sería condescendiente con él.

– Bueno, algunas palabras suenan diferente – estaba tratando de contener una risa, pero al ver mi mirada severa cambió la expresión – pero claro, eso no es tu culpa.

– No dirías lo mismo si estuviéramos en New York, tú serías el raro en mi país.

– Vamos Bella, todos saben que el acento inglés es muy elegante – dijo Edward con una mirada arrogante.

– Tal vez, pero no el acento de todos, el tuyo me parece bastante gracioso – claro que no pensaba eso, cada vez que hablaba era como música para mis oídos, pero no tenía por qué saberlo.

– Sólo lo dices porque estás enojada

– Puedes pensar lo que quieras – se veía un poco confundido, pero luego sonrió.

– Sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero en el fondo sabes que te encanta cuando te hablo así – acercó su boca a mi oído y luego susurró – siento como te estremeces con mi cercanía – traté de controlarme, de verdad me estaba estremeciendo.

–Y no te estás riendo – se separó y sonrió triunfalmente.

– Pues te equivocas, no eres tan irresistible – trataba de mantener un poco de dignidad y por qué no, un poco de cordura también, Edward susurrando en mi oído no era nada bueno.

– Pero aceptas que soy irresistible – Edward tenía el ego muy inflado, tampoco era para menos, tenía sus razones.

– Cállate – él se sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a una parada de autobuses.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿No es obvio? Tomaremos un autobús

– ¿Por qué no usas tu auto? – estaba sorprendida, Edward no parecía del tipo de personas que ocupaban transporte público con regularidad.

– Porque así podrás conocer mejor la ciudad, en mi auto no sería tan divertido –me dedicó una sonrisa y después compró los tickets para subir.

El típico autobús rojo de dos pisos no tardó en llegar, a pesar de que estaba viviendo en la ciudad algunos meses ya, esta sería la primera vez que me subiera en uno de estos. Lo cierto es que no había tenido tiempo para hacer _"El Bella Tour"_ como lo llamaba Alice.

Subimos al segundo piso y dejó que me sentara en el lado de la ventanilla. La vista desde aquí era maravillosa, me arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes.

– ¿Ya has viajado en autobús antes? – preguntó Edward junto a mí

– En New York sí, aquí es mi primera vez – _que mal sonó eso_.

– ¿Qué tal la vista? Te dije que te gustaría más así.

– No está mal – le reté con la mirada y luego me reí un poco, me gustaba molestarle

Edward me empujó con su hombro y me sonrió, _¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué hermosa que era su sonrisa!_

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nos bajamos en una calle sin salida, había algunos edificios alrededor, unos modernos y otros antiguos, pero lo que más sobresalía eran los enormes jardines por todos lados. Lástima que con la estación todo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero era un lindo barrio.

Edward siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a un pequeño café.

"_Nouvelle Café"_

Edward abrió la puerta para mí, todo un caballero como siempre. Una pequeña campana sonó sobre mi cabeza llamando la atención de los comensales y sin querer me sonrojé un poco.

Después de que nos observaran unos segundos todos volvieron a sus asuntos, Edward me dirigió a una pequeña mesa con vista a uno de los jardines del café. Debía admitirlo, Edward tenía buen gusto, el lugar estaba prácticamente hecho de madera, las paredes, mesas, sillas, todo. Había cortinas blancas adornando las ventanas con filos de encaje y manteles estaban hechos de igual material, la decoración era bastante femenina.

Hermosos cuadros de diferentes paisajes de Londres, supuse, adornaban algunas paredes, había dos pasillos que al parecer conducían a otros lugares de la cafetería y una escalera de caracol cubierta por lo que parecía una enredadera natural.

Edward retiró la silla para mí sin hacer ruido y luego se sentó él.

– ¿Te gusta? – dijo él tratando de llamar mi atención, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba embelesada con el lugar.

– Es hermoso ¿cómo lo conociste?

– Mi mamá solía traerme aquí cuando era más joven, no hay mejores pastelillos que los de este lugar – sus ojos mostraban un poco de nostalgia, lo miré con ternura anhelando poder tomar su mano.

– Me encantaría probarlos

Una mujer de mediana edad con un delantal se nos acercó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, ni siquiera me miró, fue directamente hacia Edward y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

– ¡Oh Edward! – él se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella se separó un poco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡AUCH! – Edward frotó la parte afectada con una mueca de dolor y no pude evitar reírme ante la escena.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Llegaste hace meses y no has venido a visitar a tu tía Carmen! – dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo y la otra mano en su cintura – Si no fuera por tu madre ni siquiera sabría que habías vuelto – ella hizo ademán de querer zarandearle de nuevo, pero él esquivó el golpe rápidamente.

– No otra vez tía, ya me pegaste – dijo él con voz inocente, me reí de nuevo, esto era lo más gracioso que había visto desde hace tiempo. Edward siendo reprendido. Sabía que no volvería a ver nada parecido.

– Te mereces eso y mucho más muchacho – le dijo severamente, ahora que la veía bien no pude creer que no haya notado el parecido. Ella y Esme eran prácticamente iguales, excepto por el color de cabello y ojos, ella tenía un color más oscuro en el cabello, casi negro y sus ojos eran de un azul brillante.

Ella me regresó la mirada y su rostro cambió inmediatamente, me miraba fijamente. Parecía concentrada en su labor hasta que Edward llamó su atención.

– Eh… Carmen quiero presentarte a una amiga de la academia – me levanté para poder darle la mano – Ella es Bella.

Carmen seguía mirándome fijamente, empezaba a sentirme un poco nerviosa hasta que su mirada cambió y me devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

– Un gusto Bella – se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sí, la bipolaridad era algo de familia.

– Eh… igualmente – ella alejó su mirada de mí y la dirigió a Edward de nuevo.

– No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer así ¿Me entendiste? – Edward estaba muerto de miedo mirando a su tía.

– Lo prometo – ella volvió abrazarlo, la expresión de Edward era de alivio total, al parecer la parte vergonzosa ya pasó.

– Muy bien, ¿qué se servirán? – ella nos miró dulcemente mientras nos entregaba la carta.

– Yo quiero los panecillos de vainilla con crema y un cappuccino por favor – dije con una sonrisa, su tía me cayó muy bien, aunque fuera un poco rara me agradó de verdad.

– Lo mismo que ella – dijo Edward frotándose la cabeza, ella le sonrió de nuevo.

Se alejó de la mesa no sin antes despeinar un poco a Edward, haciendo que soltara un pequeño bufido.

– Tu tía es muy agradable – le dije riendo quedamente

– Si supieras la fuerza que tiene Carmen no te estarías riendo así – volví a reírme y él me miró frunciendo el ceño, después de parar me decidí por hacerle la pregunta que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Edward?

– Mmh – el me miró y se puso en alerta enseguida.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste?

– Tú sabes por qué – dijo arrastrando las palabras, a pesar de que Alice me había contado la historia yo quería conocerla de sus labios.

– Quiero tu versión

– Bella, preferiría no hablar de eso – dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Pero…– el me cortó rápidamente

– Por favor Bella, no es el momento, no estoy preparado – sus ojos me traspasaban suplicándome que no continuara con el tema.

– ¿Cuándo será el momento?

– No lo sé, tal vez nunca – no era bueno que se cerrara en sí mismo, tenía que hablar del tema para superarlo.

– Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? – le dije como último recurso.

– Sí, pero no hablemos de eso ¿de acuerdo? – estaba volviendo a encerrase en sí mismo de nuevo, algún día lograría romper su coraza.

– Está bien, pero que quede claro que el tema no ha terminado aquí.

– ¡Que testaruda eres!

– ¡Igual que tú! – le saqué la lengua como niña pequeña y me volví para no verle.

Él se estaba riendo sonoramente hasta que su tía llegó con la comida, a ella le brillaron los ojos al ver a su sobrino y luego me devolvió una gran sonrisa.

– Aquí tienen chicos, espero que les guste – dejó la comida en su lugar y se retiró.

– ¿Ella trabaja aquí? – le pregunté curiosa, justo en ese momento me había dado cuenta que la mayoría de meseras eran jovencitas y lastimosamente todas estaban mirando a Edward descaradamente, no podían ser más obvias.

– No, es la dueña – Ya lo suponía.

– ¿Ella lo decoro?

– En parte, mi mamá le ayudó un poco – se sirvió su pastelillo y cerró los ojos, parecía estar disfrutando demasiado del sabor.

– Mmm, no hay nada mejor que los pastelillos de tía Carmen – dijo incitándome a probar mi comida.

Saqué una parte del pastelillo, la crema se esparció en el plato, de verdad que se veía delicioso. Cuando lo probé se me escapó un gemido de placer, Edward no mentía, esto era lo sabroso que había probado en mi vida.

Regresé mi vista a Edward y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

– Tenías razón, no hay mejores pastelillos que estos – pareció distraerse de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo porque enseguida sacudió su cabeza y me devolvió una sonrisa vacilante.

– Van dos

– ¿Dos qué? – le pregunté confundida

– Esta es la segunda vez que tengo razón – sus ojos brillaban pícaramente.

– Admiro tu humildad Edward – esperaba que él fuera mejor captando el sarcasmo que su hermana.

Se rió de nuevo y siguió degustando su comida hasta que una mesera se nos acercó, ella era realmente hermosa, me recordó un poco a Victoria por el tono rojizo de sus rizos.

– ¡Eddie! – dijo mientras le aventaba los brazos alrededor del cuello, sentí arder algo en mi interior, me hubiera encantado alejar a esa zorra de él tirándole de sus peliteñidos rizos. _Tranquila Bella, primero observa y luego decide._

Edward se la quitó de encima siendo un poco brusco y su actitud me tranquilizó bastante.

– Tanya, odio que me llames Eddie ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? – Edward estaba furioso.

– No te enojes Eddie, pero no me pude controlar ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? – le miraba soñadoramente, como si él fuera el sol para ella. Edward bufó y le regresó una dura mirada.

– He estado muy ocupado

– ¿Con qué? – en ese momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró con odio. ¿Qué le pasa?, ¡Genial! Me acaba de ganar una enemiga – o más bien ¿con quién? ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó a Edward sin dejar de verme.

– Tanya, ella es Bella. Una compañera de la academia – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa y complacida cuando Edward mencionó la parte de _"compañera"_ – Bella, ella es mi prima Tanya – ¿qué le pasa a esta familia?, no puedo creer que esta tipa sea tan descarada !JA¡ Andar detrás de tu propio primo ¡Qué feo!

– Mucho gusto _Mella_ – dijo ella arrastrado las palabras

– Igualmente _Banya_ – le dije con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Edward resopló en su asiento logrando romper la burbuja de odio mutuo que nos rodeaba.

– Tanya, tu mamá te está llamando – le dijo un poco fastidiado.

– Te veo luego Eddie – le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue contoneando las caderas en exceso.

– Tu prima es encantadora – le hice una mueca y él puso los ojos en blanco y me sonrió.

– Sí, suerte que no la veo casi nunca

Giré la cabeza para que no viera mi sonrisa satisfecha.

Terminamos de comer sin ninguna interrupción más hasta que su tía se nos acercó de nuevo.

– ¿No desean algo más? Todavía tengo el helado de fresa que tanto te gusta – Edward se sonrojó un poco y era maravilloso verle de ese color. ¿La razón por la que lo hizo? Desconocida.

– No Carmen, gracias de todos modos

– ¿Te agradó la comida querida? – se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa amable.

– Estuvo exquisito, nunca he probado nada más delicioso – no le estaba haciendo la pelota, de verdad me gustó su comida.

– Me alegro, espero verlos por aquí pronto – Edward tomó su billetera para pagar, pero antes de que pudiera sacar el dinero Carmen lo detuvo.

– ¡Oh no muchacho! Ni se te ocurra – le dijo severamente.

– Pero… – ella le interrumpió antes que hablara de nuevo.

– La única forma de pago que te acepto es que me visites más a menudo.

– Gracias tía – Edward le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

– Espero verte también a ti querida – se me acercó y me dio otro cálido abrazo, su familia era realmente agradable. Exceptuando a su prima, claro.

– Vendré tan pronto como pueda – le devolví el abrazo, me separé de ella y me levanté de mi asiento lista para irnos de ahí antes que apareciera la querida _Banya_.

Edward y yo salimos rápidamente de allí, creo que no era la única que estaba pensando en su inteligente prima.

– Uff, por suerte no nos vio salir– se despeinó su hermoso cabello con una mano mientras me daba su típica sonrisa ladeada marca Edward Cullen.

– Tienes razón _muchacho_ – le dije imitando a su tía.

– Oh cállate – los dos reímos sonoramente mientras íbamos a la siguiente parada de autobús.

Caminamos juntos en un silencio cómodo hasta que yo me detuve en la parada de autobuses y él siguió de largo.

– Hey, ¿A dónde vas? – Edward regresó a verme y me miró misteriosamente.

– ¿Te gustaría regresar a casa o preferirías conocer Londres al estilo de Edward Cullen? – me quedé estática ante su mirada, él podía ser tan tremendamente sexy cuando se lo proponía, sin querer me excité un poco. ¿Cómo serían los ojos de Edward antes de tener sexo, o mejor aún, durante el acto? Cálmate Bella, no vas a querer tener una piscina ahí abajo.

– ¿Qué propones? – le dije tratando de mantener a raya mi excitación.

– Es una sorpresa ¿te arriesgas? – _Contigo hasta el fin del mundo._

– No tengo nada que perder– me encogí de hombros y le sonreí – de acuerdo.

– Vamos Bella, un poco más de entusiasmo no estaría mal

– No quieres una clon de _Banya_ ¿cierto? – él hizo una mueca rara, como tratando de alejar algo molesto – Porque si es así puedo llamarla

– Ni se te ocurra – se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero sin acercarme a él, lo cierto es que necesitaba su contacto desesperadamente.

Edward guió el camino hasta que llegamos a un subterráneo, por lo que supuse que tomaríamos el metro.

Pasamos nuestra Travel Card por la máquina y nos dirigimos a la estación. Edward se paró frente al cartel de información buscando la línea que deberíamos tomar. Cuando me fijé en el destino no pude evitar preguntar.

– ¿_Charing Cross_? – había oído hablar de la estación, pero pensé que visitaríamos algo más interesante.

– Es una parada

Nos subimos en el metro, buscamos unos asientos y rápidamente encontramos un par al fondo.

– ¿Hay mucha diferencia con New York? – me preguntó conforme nos sentábamos, cuando estuvimos en nuestro lugar me pasó el brazo por los hombros de nuevo, no sabía si lo hacía conscientemente o no, el hecho es que me encantaba.

– ¿En qué sentido?

– En todo – respondió simplemente con una mirada suspicaz

– Bueno, New York es más movida, en especial en estas fechas, todo está lleno de luces, ruido por todas partes. Estando en New York sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Londres es más tranquilo, más cultural, pero de una forma histórica, a diferencia de New York que es más como contemporánea.

Londres en cierta manera es…como llamarlo… más elegante ¿tal vez? – no sabía definir bien la diferencia, sin embargo las dos me parecían lugares maravillosos.

– Todos los británicos somos más elegantes– dijo enarcando una ceja y haciendo un gesto sugestivo – supongo que viene de la realeza.

– No te creas la gran cosa que yo no veo ninguna corona sobre tu cabeza– él me miró haciéndose el ofendido y sólo pude reírme.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho, en Londres todo es más elegante, eso incluye a la población.

– Creo que te hace falta una buena cura de humildad _muchacho_ – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, supongo para evitarse una mala reacción.

– Odio que me digan muchacho, lo haces sonar como si fuera un niño. _¡Yo soy mayor que tú!_

– Pensé que odiabas que te digan Eddie.

Sin querer, o más bien queriendo, me pegaba a él cada vez más, tratando de sentir su calor corporal, su aroma, todo de él.

Esta situación era más que placentera, los dos dentro de un vagón de metro hablando de tonterías y disfrutando de unos momentos juntos. Me alegraba saber que no le molestaba estar conmigo, sino que al contrario, se divertía mucho y sonreía todo el tiempo, sé que tenía una estrategia preparada para no caer en sus brazos, pero estando así con él era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una manera de hacerlo feliz.

– Olvida que alguna vez escuchaste ese tonto diminutivo

– Cómo olvidarlo si lo dijo tu querida prima Tanya – él me sonrió pícaramente y se acerco a mi rostro para susurrar en mi oído y sin querer me estremecí de nuevo.

– ¿Estás celosa? – alzó su rostro hacia mí y su aliento golpeó contra mis labios ¡Cómo quisiera besarle en estos momentos!

– ¿Te gustaría eso? – sabía que se me daba fatal mentir así que tomé mi mejor opción, devolver la pregunta.

Sus ojos traspasaron los míos como tratando de encontrar la respuesta directamente de mi alma, su mirada era tan intensa que pensé que se me pararía el corazón de la emoción. Se acercó lentamente podía sentir el calor que desprendían sus labios tan cerca de los míos, cerré mis ojos esperando el anhelado contacto, pero ahí me quedé porque el sonido del altoparlante anunciando la parada aniquiló cualquier burbuja romántica que estuviera a nuestro alrededor.

Edward maldijo quedamente y se separó de mí. Sonreí, al parecer no era la única que deseaba ese beso.

Bajamos del metro y nos dirigimos a una hermosa estación de trenes _"Charing Cross"_

– De aquí tomaremos un pequeño viaje hasta el destino de hoy – Edward sonreía ampliamente, ojalá tuviera esa expresión en su rostro todo el tiempo.

– Suena bien

– ¿Lista entonces?

Asentí, me acercó a él mientras nos dirigíamos a la pequeña plaza que hacía de redondel para los carros.

Con Edward incluso un viaje por las cloacas sería emocionante.

_**Hola chicas, Edward y Bella ya se están llevando mejor ¡Qué bien!**_

_**En el próximo capítulo tenemos a Edward de guía turístico.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Las quiere, paoemma.**_


	9. Londres al estilo Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía. Que la disfruten.**

**Capítulo 9 – Londres al estilo Edward Cullen**

Nos dirigimos a la plaza y él detuvo un taxi

– Pensé que tomaríamos un tren – le dije confundida, ¿para qué me traería a Charing Cross si no es para hacer un viaje en tren?

– Ya te dije, Charing Cross es sólo una parada, desde aquí podemos llegar más rápido al lugar que vamos.

Nos subimos al primer taxi que apareció, me gustaban estos pequeños autos rojos porque me recordaban a los escarabajos, muy parecidos al auto que tenía Renee.

– A Trafalgar Square – dijo Edward con aplomo.

– ¿Es una parada o el destino? – Edward estaba siendo muy misterioso respecto a este paseo, mi lado morboso se preguntaba si no estaría pensando en secuestrarme.

– Ya lo verás – dijo simplemente.

Todo alrededor de Edward era puro misterio, pero esa era una de las razones por las que me gustaba, nunca sabías qué esperar de él.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y pude divisar una enorme plaza con dos fuentes y en medio lo que parecía un monumento, alrededor había un montón de edificios antiguos, pero bien conservados, sostenidos por pilares, a pesar de todo lo que más llamó mi atención fue el enorme árbol de navidad cerca de una de las fuentes, sólo había visto otro tan grande en Rockefeller Center.

Me acerqué embobada a verlo más de cerca, estaba rodeado de luces y adornos, sin embargo no tenía el típico estilo de luces alrededor, sino que éstas caían desde la punta hasta la base de manera impecable.

– Este es el árbol de navidad más grande en todo Londres – dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

Era uno de los árboles más bellos que había visto en mi vida, supuse que se vería mejor en la noche donde se podría apreciar mejor la iluminación.

– ¿Es natural? – al parecer no pertenecía al lugar, sino que era traído en la época apropiada.

– Sí, es una muestra de amistad de Noruega por la ayuda recibida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial– dimos vueltas alrededor del árbol y yo seguía maravillada observando cada detalle.

– ¿Traen uno cada año?

– Sí, ¿ves la decoración? – preguntó acercándose a mí para poner su mano sobre mi hombro, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo por su contacto.

– No parece típica de aquí– ya había notado la forma de las luces.

– Cierto, está decorado al estilo noruego, es una tradición. ¿Te gusta? – regresé mi mirada y le sonreí.

– Me encanta.

Nos alejamos del árbol para observar mejor el lugar, había muchas personas alrededor ocupadas en sus actividades, algunas que parecían ser turistas estaban alimentando a un pequeño grupo de palomas.

Seguí mirando hasta que un enorme edificio que parecía muy antiguo llamó mi atención.

– ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté señalando el edificio al frente de nosotros, tenía un techo en forma de cúpula sostenido por ocho pilares, se extendía a los lados en forma recta con pequeñas partes sostenidas por pilares de igual tamaño.

– Es la National Gallery

– Woa, se ve impresionante – dije asombrada por la majestuosidad de la construcción.

– Los edificios contiguos son las embajadas de Canadá y Sudáfrica – señaló otros edificios antiguos que estaban frente a frente – ésta plaza es uno de los símbolos más importantes de Londres, por lo general aquí se desarrollan manifestaciones políticas, aunque también sirve como un lugar de reunión deportiva.

– Por suerte hoy no es uno de esos días – él se rió de mi comentario conforme seguíamos caminando alrededor de la plaza.

– Me hubiera gustado que escucharas a los niños que cantan villancicos aquí, es un espectáculo muy bonito.

Estábamos dónde empezó el paseo, al frente de la National Gallery.

– Es una deuda que tienes conmigo para el próximo año.

– Seguro que sí.

Esperaba poder estar junto a él los años que vinieran y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que ofrecía la vida, para mí eso era la felicidad. Disfrutar cada día junto a Edward.

Edward me acercó de nuevo a su costado mientras envolvía uno de sus brazos a mí alrededor, sin poder evitarlo puse mi brazo en su espalda y él se estremeció un poco, pero no se alejó de mi contacto.

– ¿Te gustaría conocer la National Gallery? – parecía un poco indeciso y temeroso cuando formuló la pregunta.

– Estaba esperando que dijeras eso – se quedó estupefacto unos segundos y luego me dedicó una gran sonrisa, me encantaba cuando sonreía de esta manera, el cielo parecía brillar cuando lo hacía.

Entramos a la enorme galería con rapidez ya que estaba nevando demasiado, apenas ingresamos pude sentir el calor del lugar.

La historia siempre fue uno de mis fuertes en la escuela y conocer un lugar que estaba lleno de ella me ponía casi eufórica, parecía una niña pequeña yendo de un lado para otro arrastrando a Edward conmigo y preguntando todo lo que se me ocurriera. Lo bueno de todo ese bochorno fue que a Edward no le molestó en absoluto, él se estaba divirtiendo tanto como yo e increíblemente conocía las respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

Definitivamente no pude conseguirme un mejor guía turístico. _Ni uno más sexy._

Aunque me costara admitirlo, era difícil concentrarse teniendo a Edward alrededor, de vez en cuando me quedaba embobada observando la magnífica escultura que era su cuerpo, mejor que cualquiera que se encontrara en este lugar, la forma tan masculina de su mandíbula y sus sensuales labios sólo me invitaban a probarlos de nuevo, en más de una ocasión él tuvo que llamarme la atención para poder seguir con la excursión.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo y cuando salimos el cielo mostraba la hora del crepúsculo, no podía creer que estuviéramos observando pinturas tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera recorrimos todo el museo.

Cuando salimos ya casi no nevaba lo que era una buena señal para volver a casa, tal vez le prepararía la cena, podíamos hacer eso ¿no? Después de todo éramos amigos.

Al momento que nos acercamos al árbol de navidad mi estomago rugió suavemente lo que demostró que estaba muerta de hambre. _¡Qué oportuno! _(nótese el sarcasmo)

Edward regresó a verme y sonrió burlonamente. _¡Hey señor perfecto! ¡No he comido en un largo rato!_

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Soho? – Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la apretó suavemente – tienes frío y será mejor ir a un lugar caliente, no está muy lejos de aquí.

– De acuerdo – sin darse cuenta ese pequeño contacto lleno mi cuerpo de calor, pero no uno común sino uno lleno de deseo y vergüenza.

Soltó mi mano mientras tomábamos otro taxi.

– ¿Has ido al Soho alguna vez? – me preguntó conforme entrábamos al cálido vehículo.

– No, pero Alice me comentó que está lleno de bares y tabernas.

– Bien, estás ligeramente informada – me regresó una dulce sonrisa y luego tomó mi mano de nuevo para comprobar mi temperatura.

– Eres increíble, hace un rato estabas más pálida y helada que un vampiro y ahora estás sonrojada y caliente ¿Cómo explicas eso?

– Soy un fenómeno, eso no necesita explicación – él se rió sonoramente. No tenía que decirle que la calidez de mi cuerpo se debía a su cercanía.

El taxi se detuvo en una calle alumbrada y poco concurrida, Edward le pagó y nos bajamos.

– Hay un buen lugar donde podríamos cenar cerca de aquí – me envolvió con su brazo mientras caminábamos. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a su cercanía y esperaba no tener que dejar de hacer esto nunca.

Al otro lado de la calle un grupo de tres chicos caminaba en dirección hacia nosotros, eran muy apuestos pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no me estaban mirando a mí sino a Edward. Sus rostros tenían más lujuria de la que había visto nunca. Instantáneamente sentí muchos celos.

_¿Qué acaso no pueden ver que está conmigo? ¡Sean homosexuales o no este hombre está ocupado!_

Casi sin darme cuenta apreté con más fuerza la cintura de Edward para pegarlo mas a mí, él sonrió divertido y dejó pasar el hecho como si nada.

Cuando los chicos pasaron a nuestro lado le sonrieron descaradamente y se detuvieron para verlo adecuadamente mirándolo como si fuera un pedazo de carne ¡Qué les pasa!

Edward sonrió tímidamente y pasó por su lado sin dedicarles una sola mirada.

– Parece que estás acostumbrado a esto – le dije un poco molesta sin poder ocultarlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, giramos la esquina cuando dos tipos caminaron hacia nosotros, apenas miraron a Edward vi como casi se les caía la baba _¿Adónde me trajo Edward?_

_Pero lo peor de todo fue que éstos no se quedaron callados._

– Mmm, no había visto un espécimen más bueno en toda mi vida– habló un rubio dirigiéndose a Edward.

– Deja a la muchacha guapo y vamos a divertirnos un poco– le dijo el otro de cabello marrón mientras se acercaba un poco a Edward y nos cerraba el paso.

– No gracias – ahora Edward se veía muy incómodo ¡JA! muy merecido se lo tiene.

– Después de probar no te arrepentirás – le dijo el rubio poniéndose en frente de él.

– Chicos – me puse en frente de ellos y deje a Edward detrás – MI NOVIO y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, ustedes saben a qué me refiero y les aseguró que después de lo que le voy a hacer él no tendrá necesidad de probar nada más – les quité de en medio y tomé a Edward de la manó mientras lo arrastraba conmigo, ellos quedaron a unos pasos de nosotros cuando me giré y les dije – pero si quieren les puedo ofrecer un trío.

Vi la cara de idiotas que pusieron, seguro eso no se lo esperaban. Regresé mi mirada a Edward y vi la amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Sí definitivamente no le molestó lo que hice.

Nunca pensé que haría algo así, pero por Edward cualquier cosa es insuficiente.

Edward me abrazó fuertemente y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, nunca le había visto tan alegre, tan suelto, alejado de esa burbuja de melancolía que por lo general está a su alrededor.

– Sólo puedo decir ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE BELLA! – seguíamos riéndonos cuando vimos una pequeña cafetería iluminada con luces típicas de la época _"Rairton London"_

– Te mereces todo lo que pasó, tienes suerte de que sea compasiva – seguimos riendo mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa.

El lugar era bastante excéntrico, con cuadros y fotografías de lugares y personas en cada pared, además de instrumentos musicales de todo el mundo en cada rincón, pero debo decir que no estaba mal, incluso era agradable a la vista.

– Lo siento olvidé que el Soho también es considerado el mayor barrio gay de la cuidad.

– Nadie olvida eso

– Lo recordaré desde ahora.

Una chica que supuse era la mesera se nos acercó con una gran sonrisa en la cara _¡Oh no, otra vez no!_

Lo extraño de esta situación es que no le dirigió su brillante sonrisa a Edward sino que su atención estuvo puesta en mí _¡esto no puede ser!_

Me coloree instantáneamente y ella me guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Qué les puedo servir? – la chica puso su atrevido escote en mi cara ¡Genial!, esto no puede ser más extraño.

– Eh… una ensalada césar con pollo, por favor – dije tímidamente.

Ahora que me fijaba en Edward se estaba pasando de lo lindo, sonreía socarronamente mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada asesina. La chica no era fea pero yo no tenía ese tipo de gustos.

Ella se alejó y le dedicó una mirada divertida a Edward _¡parecía que los dos se estuvieran burlando de mí!_

– Para mí una brocheta de cordero, por favor– dijo Edward sin importarle mi vergüenza, seguía sonriendo como idiota ante la situación.

La chica volvió su atención hacia mí inclinándose aún más ¡Diablos, podía verle el sostén!

– ¿Algo de beber?

– Una botella de vino tinto – dijo Edward mientras ella me comía con la mirada, cada vez que se acercaba más yo me encogía en mi silla como niña asustada.

– ¿Alguna cosa más? – ¡Rayos! ¡DEJA DE MIRARME!

– No creo, ¿qué dices mi _amor_?– dijo Edward con su voz llena de diversión.

– Uh… no nada más – dije un poco confundida, estaba segura de que Edward pudo haber hecho algo más que un simple _mi amor._

– Sí desea algo más no dude en decírmelo –estaba claro lo que quiso decir.

Sé que debería sentirme alagada de que esté dentro de los gustos de alguien, pero no podía evitarlo, toda esta situación fue muy incómoda.

Edward se reía discretamente tratando de ocultar su diversión con una tos.

– ¿Te parece divertido? – él me miró y se rió de nuevo.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, debiste ver tu cara.

– Eso es porque no viste la tuya cuando ese tipo te ofreció sexo – inmediatamente se calló y me miró con un poco de culpabilidad en el rostro.

– Lo siento, te recompensaré lo prometo.

Sus ojos estaban plagados de sinceridad por lo que le creí.

– Está bien, pero tendrá que ser bueno.

– Lo será –me dijo pícaramente

Seguimos platicando un poco más relajados después del incidente con la mesera, hablamos un poco de las obras y fotografías que vimos en la galería. Edward tenía un amplio conocimiento de arte y parecía totalmente ensimismado cuando hablaba de ello.

– Te lo digo Rembrandt es el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos.

– No lo sé, prefiero a Renoir – dije yo convencida, sabía que Edward iba a replicar y eso es lo que buscaba.

– Pero nadie utiliza los efectos del claro oscuro como él, visualiza la vida como un sinfín de colores – de repente su mirada se perdió como si estuviera hablando más allá de este lugar – trazo perfecto e iluminación de frente, siempre he pensado que sus pinturas son más reales, más humanas.

– Bueno, tal vez para su época estaba bien, después de todo estamos hablando de la etapa barroca, puros adornos y detalles, prefiero algo más brillante e íntimo.

– Esa fue una de las primeras etapas de su trabajo, después de eso se vuelve más sensible al lado humano, a los sentimientos.

Sonreí quedamente viéndole hablar, me gustaba la pasión con la que expresaba sus ideas, era una de sus maravillosas características. Él era el compañero ideal para una buena conversación.

La mesera llegó con la comida, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada lasciva.

– ¿Cómo le hago entender que no estoy interesada? – dije un poco frustrada por su actitud, ya me estaba cansando.

– Tengo un plan – dijo Edward muy tranquilamente.

– ¿Y cuál es tu ingenioso plan Einstein? – dije bastante escéptica.

– Ya lo verás, todo a su debido tiempo – se veía confiado y seguro de sí mismo, como siempre.

Seguimos hablando de todo tipo de cosas, música, arte, Londres y también de New York; él estaba interesado en todo.

Cuando terminamos de comer la mesera dejó la cuenta, Edward la recogió y aunque insistí en pagarla después del maravilloso paseo del día de hoy él se negó rotundamente y ni siquiera me dejó ver la factura.

– La próxima vez pago yo –dije cruzándome de brazos

– Las cenas y demás comidas son mías – dijo él mientras abría el pequeño folio con la cuenta.

– Entonces encontraré algo – estaba pensando en algo que me dejara pagar cuando se empezó a reír.

Le dediqué una mirada inquisitiva y él sonrió ampliamente.

– Esto es para ti – me tendió un papel doblado, ya supuse lo que sería. Me debatí entre abrirlo o no, pero al final la curiosidad me ganó.

"_Llámame, pasaras la mejor experiencia de tu vida_

_087548956_

_Ámber"_

Giré la cabeza en dirección a la chica y me di cuenta que ella me miraba fijamente, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y guardé el papel.

Edward se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, dirigió la vista a la mesera y luego me guiñó el ojo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta él me estaba besando apasionadamente.

Me quedé unos momentos desconcertada sin saber qué hacer, pero el insistente movimiento de sus labios contra los míos sacó cualquier duda de mi cabeza.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño. Me sentía en el cielo, no pensé que volvería a sentir sus cálidos labios tan pronto _¡Gracias Ámber!_

Lleve mis manos a su cabeza y me deleité en la suavidad de su cobriza cabellera, sentir esta sensación de nuevo, sentir que se me salía el corazón con cada movimiento era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado este día.

Seguimos besándonos un largo rato, él respondía mi intensidad con más pasión aún, su lengua luchaba contra la mía en una dulce batalla que esperaba no tuviera un fin; sin embargo Edward fue aminorando su contacto hasta volverlo un suave y dulce beso.

Se separó de mí sonriendo, mientras yo le veía totalmente aturdida y mareada, casi ni me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en la calle de nuevo.

Regresé la vista al restaurant y vi que la gente aún seguía mirándonos, Ámber no estaba por ningún lugar.

– ¿Así que ese era tu plan maestro? – le dije tratando todavía de mantener la respiración estable.

– Bueno, después de todo funcionó ¿no? – dijo pagado de sí mismo, pero no le salió tan bien ya que él respiraba tan aceleradamente como yo.

– Uh… creo que sí – él me sonrió y caminamos calle arriba.

– Debemos coger un taxi rápidamente, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a más admiradores muy dispuestos– le dije buscando el anhelado carrito rojo.

– ¿Lo dices por mí o por ti? – dijo él riéndose.

– Por los dos

Un taxi paró y nos subimos en él, ya era bastante tarde, Edward le dio la dirección y pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, cada uno ido en sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Edward, discretamente toqué mis labios recordando sus labios, no había nada en este mundo que se comparara a los labios de Edward. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, ya estaba cayendo otra vez y eso era lo que menos me podía permitir.

Pero al recordar el día de hoy una pequeña esperanza estaba naciendo en mi interior, tal vez en un futuro yo podría conquistarlo, teníamos una conexión especial, lo había notado hoy. Nunca me había sentido tan ligera junto a alguien, incluso con Alice había un momento en el que deseaba mi espacio, pero con Edward era diferente. Quería pasar todo mi tiempo con él, disfrutar de su extraño sentido del humor y de sus ironías.

Llegamos a la puerta de la residencia y nos dirigimos al hall de entrada, seguimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

– Me divertí mucho hoy – le dije volviéndome a él

– ¿Incluso con lo de Ámber? – rodé mis ojos y le sonreí.

– Sí, aunque me gustó más la experiencia de ti siendo acosado por homosexuales – los dos reímos ante el recuerdo.

– Sí eso fue "_divertido_" – dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Volvimos a reír, pero de repente el ambiente se cargó con esa electricidad ya bien conocida entre los dos. Sólo podía ver el milagro de sus ojos verdes y perderme en ellos, cómo quisiera poder quedarme con él, despedirlo por lo menos con un beso tan apasionado como el que compartimos en el restaurant, aunque haya sido una táctica para repeler a una mesera lesbiana interesada en mí, para mí fue mucho más que eso.

Fue la confirmación de que por más que luche contra mí misma no puedo esconder el amor que siento por él, es inevitable.

Edward alejó su mirada un poco incómodo y habló con seriedad.

– Te veré mañana

– Uh… está bien –estaba confundida por su repentino cambio de humor – que duermas bien.

– Igualmente

Se acercó lentamente, mirando fijamente a mis ojos, justo cuando pensé que me besaría de nuevo alejó el rostro y dejó un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del roce de sus labios sobre mi rostro y cuando los abrí el ascensor se estaba cerrando, gracias a Dios que el pasillo estaba oscuro, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso que él hubiera visto mi cara ilusionada antes de irse.

Suspiré pesadamente y abrí la puerta, no quería prender la luz para no alertar a Alice de mi presencia.

Dejé mi abrigo en el perchero y caminé por la sala para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

– ¿Ahora ya no me saludas Bella? – pegué un grito, la voz de Alice me asustó bastante.

Esa pequeña duende estaba sentada en el sillón en medio de la oscuridad, llevé una de mis manos al pecho tratando de detener un poco el latido de mi corazón.

Alice se acercó al interruptor y prendió la luz.

– ¡Qué susto me diste Alice! ¡Pudo haberme dado un infarto! – le dije con la voz sofocada.

– El infarto estuvo a punto de darme a mí cuando llego a casa y no estabas – ella usaba su pijama y tenía una mirada amenazante, ya lo he dicho, es pequeña pero da miedo.

– Son las doce de la noche y no has estado en el apartamento en todo el día –dijo un poco irritada, ahora que me doy cuenta no le deje una nota. _¡Tonta Bella!_

– Eh… lo siento Alice, estaba distraída – ¿y es que como no iba a estarlo si iba a pasar el día con Edward? Nadie me podía culpar por eso.

Ella se agachó sobre el sofá y sacó mi celular.

– Te estuve llamando y descubro que dejas el celular aquí – Alice seguía molesta.

– Ups... Lo siento Allie – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, ella bufó y me dio las espaldas.

– No sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti, pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa – se dio la vuelta y me miró con furia. – ¿Por lo menos vas a decirme con quién estuviste?

– Fui a dar un paseo con…Edward–cuando mencioné su nombre la mirada de Alice se suavizó bastante.

– Ahora entiendo por qué no estaba en su apartamento –dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón y palmeaba a su lado para que me sentara con ella.

– De verdad lo siento Alice, me retraje totalmente – ella me tomó la mano y sonrió con ternura.

– Te perdono con una condición– la miré con desconfianza, las condiciones de Alice nunca eran buenas opciones.

– ¿Cuál?

– Que me cuentes todo – dijo ella con emoción

– Ah…está bien – sinceramente esperaba algo peor – pero ya es muy tarde será mejor que lo pospongamos para mañana –le dije con cansancio simulado en la voz.

– Nada de eso señorita, tiene que ser en este momento –dijo ella con autoridad.

– Ok, me llevó a desayunar al café de tu tía Carmen

– ¿Es una dulzura cierto? –Dijo ella sonriendo –espero que te haya hecho probar los pastelillos, no hay nada más delicioso que los pasteles de tía Carmen.

– Es lo que Edward dijo, pero no te preocupes los probé, son exquisitos – sonreí recordando el sabor.

– ¿Y qué más? Estoy segura que no se pasaron todo el día en eso – ella parecía bastante impaciente.

– Después de eso fuimos a Trafalgar Square y luego a la National Gallery

– Típico de Edward – resopló Alice un poco frustrada.

– Me encantó Alice, pasamos casi toda la tarde viendo pinturas y retratos – mi voz sonaba bastante risueña.

– Ugh Edward y tú se parecen bastante –dijo ella haciendo una mueca – ¿y luego?

– Me llevó al Soho – ahora que recordaba el momento sólo me produce risa – Edward es muy popular en esos barrios, incluso tiene su propio club de fans.

Las dos reímos durante un rato.

– Te ves bastante feliz, como no te había visto desde que llegaste a Londres –me dijo ella con perspicacia.

Seguramente nadie me quitaba la cara de felicidad que traía después de mi tarde con Edward.

– Me divertí mucho hoy –dije simplemente

– Es más que eso Bella – su mirada cambió para volverse más seria – sé que tenía la ilusión de que mi hermano y tú estuvieran juntos, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor no es una buena idea.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – ahora sí que estaba confundida.

– Edward no está listo para enamorarse otra vez, lo mejor es que te alejes, enamorarte de él sólo te causará dolor.

Bajé mi mirada triste por sus palabras.

– Legaste tarde Alice –ella me miró asustada

– Estoy enamorada de él

Ella sólo me abrazó mientras trataba de consolarme, eso ya no era necesario yo ya sabía a lo que tenía que enfrentarme.

– Sé que es casi imposible que Edward sienta lo mismo por mí, pero no me voy a alejar de él. No voy tratar de enamorarlo ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero pasar tiempo con él como su amiga.

– Sabes que eso te hará daño a la larga ¿cierto? – dijo Alice con dulzura.

– Tal vez, pero no voy a dejar de estar junto a él. Edward me hace feliz y sé que cuando está conmigo también se siente a gusto.

– No estoy impidiendo nada Bella, sólo no quiero que sufras.

– Trataré de no hacerlo – Alice se acercó y me abrazó de nuevo

– Tú serías la pareja ideal para él, sólo dale tiempo – me dijo acariciando mi brazo.

Le sonreí quedamente mientras las dos nos levantábamos para ir a nuestros cuartos.

– Eso espero, pero por el momento sólo quiero ser su amiga.

Mi única esperanza era que mis aspiraciones no fueran demasiado lejos como para hacerme daño por un amor imposible.

**Uff, por fin terminé el cap¡ **

**Espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que les parece la historia y también para conocer sus sugerencias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Las quiere, paoemma.**


	10. Muy cerca

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía. Que la disfruten.**

**Capitulo 10 – Muy cerca**

– Bella, si no vas traeré a mi papá aquí – me dijo Alice con el seño fruncido.

Llevábamos así toda la semana, yo estornudaba y ella inmediatamente me amenazaba con llevarme a un doctor. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto ¡Era una simple gripe!, una que después de año nuevo había empeorado. Es verdad, lo admito, cada día estaba peor, pero a mí las enfermedades se me curaban solas y desde que ella empezó con sus amenazas (que para mí así lo eran, aunque Alice lo llamara "ayuda fraternal") trataba de estar lejos la mayoría del tiempo, sin contar un día como hoy que ella se quedaba en casa para "asegurar mi bienestar". Quería a Alice, pero a veces se pasaba de la raya.

– Voy a estar bien, deja de preocuparte – le dije un poco fastidiada

– ¡JA! Si no me acompañas en este momento me aseguraré de que tu vida sea un infierno

– ¿No es lo que estás haciendo? – le dije desde el sofá envuelta en algunas mantas y con una cajita de pañuelos en mi regazo.

– Esto no es nada – dijo ella un poco divertida – pero creo que ya tengo una mejor táctica – tenía una mirada maliciosa en su rostro y esa no era la señal más alentadora.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí viendo la televisión, he de decir que los programas ingleses tienen algo de gusto.

– Bueno supongo que esto no cobrará sentido hasta que Edward entre en la ecuación – me levanté rápidamente ante la mención de Edward.

– Sabía que eso funcionaría – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

– ¿Qué estás planeando? – estaba bastante recelosa con esto, no me gustaba que metiera a Edward en sus planes

Alice se acercó lentamente, como acechando a su presa, que en este fatídico caso era yo.

– Le pediré a Edward que te lleve al médico – dijo como si nada

– Sabes que no está aquí

– Lo sé, pero eso no impide que su persuasiva hermana lo llame y le haga volver – las amenazas de Alice nunca eran en vano.

Edward había salido de viaje unos días antes de año nuevo para visitar a algunos familiares que lo reclamaban después de no haberlo visto durante un año. Las consecuencias de sus acciones serían duraderas, pero sobre todo molestas para él.

Resoplé con fuerza y me levanté del sofá, tal vez estaba siendo obstinada, pero era perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma, antes de que ella empezara con su drama yo ya tenía planeado ir al doctor, pero como siempre Alice se adelantaba a mis planes. Eso sin quitar el hecho de que me molestaba que metiera a Edward en mis problemas.

Ella sonrió satisfecha cuando me vio salir de la sala incluso aunque le dedicara una mirada feroz, estaba haciendo una pataleta, lo sabía, pero nadie podía culparme por ello, en este momento estaba muy irritada.

Fui hasta mi cuarto y me cambié de ropa, estábamos en domingo así que solía estar todavía en pijama, aunque por estas fechas en realidad era pijama y un sweater.

Fui al baño a asearme un poco, luego me vestí con ropa abrigada y encima un abrigo, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y salí con una cara resignada. Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta con una bufanda y unos guantes. No dije nada simplemente me los puse y salí del departamento mientras ella le ponía seguro.

Nos subimos en el ascensor y bajamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento, parecía hipocondriaca con este atuendo, pero daba lo mismo, de verdad necesitaba un poco de abrigo.

– No entiendo por qué haces tanto problema, solo es una revisión – dijo ella cuando ya subimos al auto y nos dirigíamos a su casa.

– Los doctores significan agujas, además no quiero molestar a tu papá

– Si no te hubieras puesto tan terca toda la semana podríamos haber ido al hospital – dijo ella tranquilamente.

– Pensaba ir mañana ¿por qué siempre tienes que exagerar todo? – Alice era del tipo dramática, siempre llevaba cualquier situación a otro nivel, uno que me exasperaba.

– No estoy exagerando, sólo quiero asegurarme que veas un médico antes de que me vaya.

No me esperaba eso

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Bueno, la orquesta tiene algunas presentaciones en el noroeste del país – regresó su vista a mí y entrecerró los ojos, luego volvió su mirada a la carretera – no debería sorprenderme que no lo sepas, después de todo has estado más despistada que nunca.

– No es cierto – yo siempre estaba pendiente de todo

– Bella, hay carteles de las presentaciones por toda la academia – la vi un poco confundida.

– Yo no he visto nada.

– Claro que no, si tus pensamientos sólo se enfocan en una persona

– No te conté para que te burles – no podía creer que no hubiera visto ningún cartel, pero podía atribuirlo también a la enfermedad. No estaba tan embobada extrañando a Edward ¿o sí?

– Lo siento, pero quiero asegurarme que estés bien antes de irme – ella me sonrió y ya no pude estar enojada.

– ¿Cuándo te vas? – le pregunté curiosa, pensar en el apartamento para mí sola era un pensamiento reconfortante y al mismo tiempo también sabía que iba a extrañar a Alice.

– Mañana en la noche

– Debiste haberme sacado de mi nube – le dije un poco avergonzada de no haberle ayudado con sus maletas o alguna cosa que necesitara.

– Tranquila Bella, tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza, además ya tengo todo listo – dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

– Dos semanas – Guau, mucho tiempo.

– Recuerda fijarte en la restricción de maletas, estoy segura que no te permitirán más que dos – le dije segura de que sus maletas excedían por mucho ese número.

– ¡Cómo lo sabes! – Volvió a sonreír después de su ligera sorpresa – eso no es un problema tengo mis propias técnicas de persuasión.

– Dios guarde al encargado – dije con fingida angustia.

– No, Dios guarde a Jasper que es quien va a llevar las maletas – las dos nos reímos.

– Así que unieron las dos orquestas

– Sí, fue una suerte, lo único malo será tener que aguantar a Victoria – dijo ella con fastidio.

– Alice ya sabes que ella no tiene nada con Edward – decir eso era un alivio, no sabría cómo enfrentarme a ella si ese no fuera el caso, el sólo verla me acobardaba. Las batallas por amor no son nada fáciles, pero sí muy dolorosas, yo misma lo estaba comprobando aún cuando mi único adversario era el caparazón que Edward había puesto a su alrededor.

– Pero eso no hace que la soporte.

– No eres una persona rencorosa, deberías olvidar el pasado, al parecer ellos tienen una relación cordial – Alice era una chica tan agradable y más que todo mi amiga, sabía que tener esos sentimientos negativos sólo la dañarían a largo plazo y no quería eso para ella.

– Eso es tan difícil de hacer Bella, no tienes idea hasta que punto dañó a Edward – ella estaba molesta y ese no era su estado natural. Había que cambiar eso.

– Sé que no soy la persona más adecuada para decirte nada, pero no me gusta verte así, tú eres una chica única y llena de amor para todos, no dañes tu corazón con esa clase de sentimientos – me miró de nuevo y volvió a la carretera – estoy segura que Edward prefiere verte indiferente a esto que irradiando odio a tu alrededor, sabes cómo ama a su quisquillosa y gritona, pero feliz hermanita menor – ella ablandó la tensión de su rostro y volvió a sonreír.

– Gracias Bella, eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener – dijo mientras estacionaba en el garaje de su casa, quitó la llave del contacto y luego me dio un fuerte abrazo.

– Si quieres llegar sana y sin esparcir extraños virus por tierras lejanas lo mejor es que dejemos este abrazo en algo platónico – ella se rió y me soltó

– Eres rara Bella Swan, pero si no fuera así no te quisiera tanto.

Casi se me sale una lágrima cuando dijo eso, nunca tuve una mejor amiga y me alegraba que Alice fuera la primera.

Después de saludar a los gentiles padres de Alice y que el Doctor Cullen me hiciera una revisión, además de un regaño por no haber venido antes, me llevaron a su amplia y hermosa sala.

– Lo mejor sería vacunarte – un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, sabía que esto era una mala idea– pero – que alivio cuando dijo ese "pero" – sólo te daré medicina de vía oral, si sigues todas las instrucciones no habrá necesidad de las vacunas.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude. Carlisle Cullen era un santo. Salimos de allí con un montón de instrucciones de cómo debía cuidarme, además de algunos remedios caseros de Esme para que la gripe pase más rápido.

Después de una emotiva despedida grupal para Alice, Jasper y Bree (de nulo contacto por obvias razones) tenía una detallada lista de lo que debía hacer, incluido las anotaciones especiales de Alice, me hubiera encantado acompañarlos al aeropuerto pero no me dejó salir alegando que habría un temporal muy pronto y lo mejor sería que esté calientita en mi cama. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni idea.

Seguía estornudando y me sentía demasiado decaída para moverme coherentemente, aunque lo cierto es que eso nunca ha sido posible. Por suerte pude fingir una milagrosa mejoría antes de que Alice se fuera, quería que disfrutara su viaje y que no se preocupara por mí.

Llegué casi arrastrándome a mi cama dejando un camino de pañuelos a mi paso, tenía la nariz irritada, la garganta inflamada y me dolían los músculos, Alice tenía razón debí haber ido al médico antes.

Me arropé lo mejor que pude y dejé caer mi cabeza contra la almohada, por suerte Peter no se molestó cuando Alice le informó de mi enfermedad, después de todo él ya había visto los avances de la gripe a lo largo de la semana anterior, con esta inflamación en la garganta me era imposible cantar.

Traté de conciliar el sueño, tal vez dormir un poco me ayude y mañana no tenga problemas para ir a la escuela, de verdad necesitaba mantener mis notas para la beca.

Empecé a contar leones y ovejas hasta que me dormí.

_Estaba nadando en un claro río con pájaros y peces, parecía una de esas princesas Disney cantado con los animales a mi alrededor mientras el viento helado golpeaba contra mi cuerpo. ¡No debería haber tanto frío!_

_De pronto el fuego atravesó el bosque, venados y demás animales corrían desesperados para salvar su vida, sin embargo por más que traté de moverme mis pies no salían del agua y sólo podía ver como el fuego se acercaba con rapidez. A pesar de eso el viento no dejaba de helarme la piel_

_De repente entre los árboles en llamas apareció un cazador con su vista fija en mí, se me hacía conocido del algún lado, pero sólo pude identificarlo hasta que sacó su arma y me apuntó ¡Era el cazador que mató a la mamá de Bambi! Los tiros sonaron limpios en el bosque y todo se apagó lo único que podía oír era una hermosa voz que me llamaba a lo lejos_

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_

¡Bella!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, todavía tenía la vista nublada, pero cuando logré reconocer su rostro supe que estaba en el cielo. Después de todo el absurdo sueño fue real.

– Oh, por fin despertaste, estaba tan preocupado – sentí sus frías manos sobre mi frente y su aroma inundó mis sentidos, arrullándome de nuevo hacia la inconsciencia.

– Por favor Bella, no te vuelvas a dormir – su voz sonaba desesperada, sentí que me envolvió en sus brazos y me recargó contra la cama.

Lo sentía tan cerca, esto era mejor que el paraíso, mi vista se enfocó en sus hermosos ojos verdes que estaban teñidos de preocupación, poco a poco fui ampliando mi campo de visión hasta que pude apreciar bien su rostro, que maravillosamente estaba muy cerca del mío.

– ¡Rayos! Estás ardiendo en fiebre – se alejó de mí de nuevo y sentí una desesperación desconocida apoderarse de mi razón, sin embargo mi garganta estaba tan adolorida que no podía hablar, incluso la respiración se me dificultaba. ¡Maldita sea! Esto no era el cielo, pero si no fuera así ¿qué hacía él aquí?

Edward se acercó con unos pañitos mojados y los puso sobre mi frente, pero eso no aliviaba el calor que sentía, estaba prácticamente quemándome por dentro. Quería hablarle y decirle que no se preocupara, pero la voz seguía sin salirme.

– Papá, estoy con Bella y está un poco inconsciente – casi no me di cuenta que estaba hablando de nuevo, todo se volvía más borroso – Sí, tiene mucha fiebre.

Nubes pasaban por mis ojos volviendo casi nula mi visión, solo era consciente de Edward a mi lado, pero lentamente el sonido se apagó y me dejé arrastrar hacia el anhelado sueño en el que no había dolor.

Un pitido molesto retumbó en mis oídos, sólo quería apagarlo así que traté de mover mi mano para evitar que siguiera sonando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una cálida mano me lo impidió.

– No deberías hacer eso – su voz de nuevo, sonreí y traté de abrir mis ojos para comprobar que él estaba a mi lado.

Me sentía bastante cansada, pero por lo menos el calor había disminuido. Traté de abrir mis ojos a pesar del sopor, con lentitud fui distinguiendo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Algunas máquinas estaban a lado de donde me encontraba, las paredes estaban teñidas de un opaco verde, un sillón de cuero blanco estaba apartado de la cama contra la pared y había una televisión de plasma que estaba suspendida del techo por una estructura de metal negro; pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el hermoso hombre que estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano.

Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo alivio, tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y parecía que no había dormido mucho ya que tenía unas ojeras un poco marcadas bajo sus ojos. Ahí estaba el hombre que amaba, Edward.

Me sentía totalmente desorientada, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, se suponía que estaba en mi cama durmiendo. Traté de aclarar mi garganta para estar lo suficientemente estable para hablarle.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? – fue lo único que podía preguntar, mi voz sonaba rasposa y eso me preocupaba, no estaba así antes de dormirme.

Edward me sonrió ligeramente para luego bajar su mirada y apretar fuerte mi mano.

– Tuviste una crisis respiratoria, estuvo a punto de darte una neumonía viral – me dijo tranquilamente, el brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado.

– ¿Qué? – mi cerebro todavía no podía procesar bien sus palabras ¿Cómo es eso de neumonía viral? Lo último que recuerdo fue estar acostada en mi cama descansando tranquilamente.

– No te preocupes, la situación está controlada – el volvió su vista a mis ojos y seguramente vio las preguntas que había en ellos porque en seguida pasó a las explicaciones que tanto necesitaba.

– En la mañana fui a la escuela como siempre, cuando vi que no llegabas salí de ahí y empecé a buscarte por todo el lugar pero no te encontré. Pensé que estarías en la residencia, pero después de timbrar y ver que no me abrías tuve un mal presentimiento y forcé la puerta. Te encontré inconsciente en tu cuarto sudando y ardiendo en fiebre, llamé a mi papá y él te trajo al hospital en una ambulancia. El resto es historia, lo importante es que ahora estás bien.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – estaba asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando, se suponía que sólo tenía una simple gripe.

– Tu gripe se agravó por el frío – sus ojos me miraron con reproche – ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar abierta la ventana en pleno invierno?

– ¿Qué ventana? ¡Yo no dejé abierta ninguna ventana! – traté de parecer firme, pero mi voz seguía sonando ahogada.

– La ventana del baño a lado de tu habitación estaba abierta, la casa parecía una congeladora – acarició mi mano lentamente – no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado, incluso si es para discutir conmigo, eso lo podemos dejar para más tarde – me sonrió ampliamente tratando de tranquilizar mi repentino ataque de furia.

– Lo siento, aun estando a las puertas de la muerte no puedo dejar de lado mi mal humor – le devolví la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron con furia.

– No digas eso, estás aquí viva, nada más debe importarte

Nos miramos intensamente, las lágrimas de alivio y agradecimiento se agolparon en mis ojos, pero traté de retenerlas.

– Gracias – fue lo único que pude decir, él sólo siguió mirándome hasta que una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación seguida de Carlisle.

– Veo que ya despertaste Bella, no sabes el susto que nos pegaste – dijo el Doctor Cullen con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado

– Lo siento Carlisle, no sabía lo de la ventana – dije tratando de disculparme, después de todo si ese accidente pasó realmente fue todo mi culpa.

– Tranquila Bella, lo importante es que te atendimos a tiempo – se acercó y revisó los datos de las máquinas que estaban a lado de la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuve, si no hubiera sido por Edward… tragué con fuerza y sentí un ligero dolor en mi garganta.

– Te estás recuperando bastante bien, tal vez en dos días ya puedas volver a casa –sólo pude suspirar levemente ante la mención de dos días en el hospital ¡Odiaba los hospitales! Eso lo diría cualquiera que pasara en esas blancas salas por lo mínimo 20 veces al año.

– Lo que me preocupa es los resultados de algunas radiografías que te hicimos para revisarte por completo – dijo él con unas láminas negras en sus manos tan conocidas para mí.

– ¿A qué te refieres papá? – le preguntó Edward preocupado.

– Bella, tienes un montón de contusiones curadas – me miró de refilón con un poco de diversión en la voz – exactamente ¿Cuántas veces has estado en un hospital?

Me ruboricé al instante, ese era un tema del que no quería hablar, Edward y su padre me miraban con paciencia esperando mi respuesta.

– Muchas – dije secamente y desvié la mirada

Los dos empezaron a reírse quedamente suponiendo la razón de mi constante estancia en los hospitales _¡Un poco de respeto! ¡Estuve a punto de morir!_

– Bueno, vendré mañana a revisar como sigues, que tengan una buena noche – dijo despidiéndose de Edward y de mí.

Seguí con la mirada a Carlisle hasta que salió de la habitación, cuando Edward apretó su mano contra la mía regresé toda mi atención hacia él.

– Deberías dormir un poco – me dijo apuntando al reloj que estaba colgado de la pared. 10:35 pm

– ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? – le dije preocupada, después de todo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó después de que me acosté a dormir, ciertamente es como si hubiera despertado en el hospital.

– Casi dos días – de repente me fijé en el cansancio que mostraban sus ojos

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado tú? – le dije temiendo su respuesta, me ponía muy feliz que él se preocupara por mí, pero no me gustaría que se enfermara por mi culpa.

– El mismo que tú

– Deberías volver a casa Edward, te ves muy cansado – su postura indicaba lo que sus ojos no podían negar.

– No tengo sueño – dijo él con firmeza y levantando la barbilla, bufé enfadada por su actitud, me molestaba cuando se ponía en este plan autoritario y de mártir.

– Bien, si tú no duermes yo tampoco.

– Siempre tan terca – dijo él con una mueca de fastidio, pero con diversión en los ojos. Le sonreí ligeramente, sintiendo la felicidad de tenerle a mi lado.

– ¿Cuándo llegaste?

– El lunes en la madrugada – hice cuentas mentales, él no había dormido bien en casi tres días.

– Edward…– estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando se paró y quedó frente a mi rostro.

– No te preocupes por mí – me miraba fijamente ¡Maldición! No podía controlar mis pensamientos estaba totalmente a su merced – si te duermes yo también lo haré.

– ¿Lo prometes? – estiré mi meñique para que entendiera a qué me refería. Edward cruzó su dedo con el mío.

– Lo prometo, pero no te dejaré aquí sola – miré alrededor de la habitación buscando otra cama pero no había ninguna.

– Aquí no vas a dormir bien, lo mejor será que regreses a tu departamento

– Estaré bien, ahora deja de ser tan quisquillosa y descansa un poco – lo miré irritada – mientras mejor te recuperes más rápido saldrás de aquí – ese pensamiento era muy esperanzador.

– Pero…

– Nada, deja de discutirme y duerme, tal vez ese sillón no parezca tan atractivo, pero es de lo mejor – miré al sillón que más parecía una patada para la espalda y luego lo miré a él, suspiré derrotada.

– Por lo menos utiliza la cama – al ver su cara interrogativa seguí a exponerle mi idea – es suficientemente grande para los dos – el miró dudando, la antigua Bella nunca diría algo como esto, pero la nueva estaba dispuesta a todo para tener a este maravilloso hombre para toda la eternidad, sobrevivir a la muerte siempre da una nueva perspectiva de la vida – ¿Tienes miedo de contagiarte? – le pregunté tratando de aliviar la tensión de su rostro.

– Tonta Bella, esa etapa ya pasó.

– Entonces ¿qué dices? – le pregunté emocionada

Suspiró extendiendo sus manos indicándome que le hiciera espacio, me sonrojé esperando que él no lo notara. Edward se acercó al interruptor y apagó la luz, inmediatamente sentí como el sopor volvía envolverme en una cálida manta de somnolencia, a pesar de mi emoción no podía negar que estaba muy cansada.

Edward se aceró a la cama y se acostó en su lado, pensé que solamente se giraría y cada uno por su lado, pero me sorprendí gratamente cuando sentí sus brazos atraerme hacia su pecho cálido y fuerte, su mano se enroscó en mi cintura y sentí el constante latido de su corazón contra mi oído. No podía ser más feliz.

– No estoy siendo un caballero por hacer esto – dijo él quedamente en medio de la oscuridad

– Claro que no, sólo estás siendo un buen amigo – se rió un poco mientras apretaba ligeramente su agarre a mi alrededor.

– Buenas noches Edward – le dije con una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro.

– Buenas noches Bella – apreté mi rostro contra su pecho y absorbí el delicioso aroma varonil que desprendía su cuerpo, a pesar de estar en una cama de hospital rodeada de esas impersonales paredes estaba segura de una cosa.

La muerte no es un final, es una motivación de vida.

_**Hola, hola.**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero he estado a full esta semana. Las vacaciones no son una garantía de descanso, se los aseguro. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, de aquí en adelante veremos muchos cambios en los sentimientos de ambos.**_

_**Gracias por lo reviews, alertas y favoritos y también para las personas que sólo leen, no olviden tomarse unos segunditos para dejar su comentario, no toma mucho tiempo y para mí son muy importantes.**_

_**Las quiere mucho, paoemma**__**.**_


	11. A tu cuidado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía. Que la disfruten.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para Danii Belliner Cullen **

**Gracias por estar siempre ahí y apoyarme en esta locura.**

**Capitulo 11**

**A tu cuidado**

– Hogar, dulce hogar – dije con energías renovadas, después de la hospitalización.

Gracias a Dios que Carlisle mandó a arreglar la puerta que Edward dañó por algo que le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Fueron dos días de pura contradicción, tener a Edward conmigo y preocupándose por mí era una experiencia nueva y esperanzadora, pero claro está que los hospitales siempre van a ser mis peores enemigos.

– Espero que ahora sí cierres esa ventana – dijo Edward a mis espaldas. Me senté en el sofá y le eché un vistazo. Tenía el cabello mas desordenado de lo normal y la ropa arrugada. No había dormido casi nada desde que entré al hospital.

Carlisle me dijo que todavía estaba delicada y que debía tener a alguien para cuidarme, aunque Esme se ofreció amablemente decliné al instante, era suficiente con un miembro de la familia Cullen indagando en mi vida a cada momento, Edward fue más terco que cualquiera así que él terminó siendo el encargado.

– Bueno, son las dos de la tarde, lo que significa hora del medicamento – dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado con una hermosa sonrisa ladeada. A veces pensaba que él realmente disfrutaba al decir "hora del medicamento".

– Te equivocaste de carrera, debiste ser médico o… buscarte algún puesto en Guantánamo – dije levemente divertida por la situación, Edward se tomaba todo tan en serio y eso era tan reconfortante. Saber que yo le importaba tanto me tenía al éxtasis de la felicidad.

La mirada que me dedicó terminó por soltar una pequeña risa de mis labios, aunque trataba de ser intimidante la diversión de sus ojos lo delataba.

– Si mal no recuerdo estás en esta situación por no querer recibir ayuda de los demás – le miré enfadada y el sonrió satisfecho – así que ahora te aguantas.

Sí cometí un error, pero no era para que me lo recordara a cada instante.

– Cuando te pones en plan mandón eres insoportable – viré mi rostro y puse un especial interés en la pared cerca del desayunador.

– Insoportable o no tendrás que hacerme caso. Estoy a cargo – dijo Edward con un tono arrogante.

Hice una mueca, giré mi rostro y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa del tipo "dulce y encantadora"

– Muy bien señor carcelero, haga conmigo lo que desee.

Me miró unos instantes y después sonrió enigmáticamente, casi sin expresión alguna.

– Te tomo la palabra – se levantó del sofá, acercándose a las diferentes bolsas que había traído con mis cosas. Donde seguramente estaban las medicinas.

Me dirigí a la cocina pensando en el menú del almuerzo, revisé la despensa y me decidí por algo sencillo.

– ¿Qué haces? – dijo Edward a mi espalda.

– Comida – dije simplemente, me di la vuelta y casi choco con él. Le sonreí y tomé el pollo congelado para cortarlo después de las cebollas y pimientos.

– Suelta eso – me quitó el pollo de las manos.

– ¿Qué ahora soy tan inútil que no puedo ni cocinar? – le puse mala cara, se estaba pasando con la paranoia de mi recuperación.

– Sólo no toques el pollo, está muy frío – su mirada de sincera preocupación me derritió por completo, dejé mi momentáneo enojo y seguí con mi labor. Estar cerca de él descontrolaba mis emociones.

Empecé a cortar lo necesario para el refrito para después poner una olla al fuego.

– ¿Qué hago con esto? – dijo él dejando el pollo sobre una tabla.

– Córtalo en tiras – se dio la vuelta y siguió con su tarea.

Puse los ingredientes a cocinar y me giré para verlo, sostenía un vaso de agua y las pastillas estaban en el mesón, no estuve segura de hacer una mueca, pero me acerqué y puse mi mejor cara de resignación.

– No son veneno – Edward me despeinó un poco y se dirigió al sofá.

Me quedé observándolo un instante, al ver su andar lento y pausado me sentí culpable. Se había portado mejor de lo que pudiera esperar, y el hecho de estar pendiente de mí a cada momento había hecho mella en su energía.

Tomé las pastillas y le seguí, estaba apoyado contra el respaldo, los ojos casi se le cerraban. Prácticamente durmió todas las noches en el hospital, aunque le pedí que compartiéramos la cama sólo se quedaba en ella hasta que yo me dormía y luego hacía de cama al incómodo sofá blanco.

– Deberías dormir un poco – él me miró y después asintió – prepararé el cuarto de Alice – sólo avancé dos pasos cuando él me respondió.

– ¿Todavía tiene esas velas aromáticas? – miró con fastidio la habitación de su hermana.

– Sí – dije confundida por su pregunta.

– Entonces no hagas nada, prefiero dormir en el suelo antes que tener que soportar ese olor – arrugó la nariz y yo me reí con ganas. Negué con la cabeza y caminé hacia mi habitación.

– Debes agradecerme que le haya prohibido ponerlas en la sala apenas me mudé – Edward se levantó y me siguió.

Alice era persuasiva, pero cuando se trataba de ambientes no podía permitir el olor nauseabundo de sus velas.

– Bella, en serio no voy a dormir en el cuarto de Alice.

– Ya lo entendí – me paré frente a mi puerta y él me miró esperando una respuesta más específica – espera un momento mientras arreglo mi habitación, debe estar un desastre después de la última noche que pasé aquí.

– No es necesario, el sofá está bien – sujetó la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla, había que ver lo terco que era.

– Puede que tu espalda no piense lo mismo – empujé la puerta, pero él seguía impidiéndome el paso – Vamos Edward, sólo es una cama, no tiene nada de especial. Te aseguró que no hay ningún monstruo bajó las sábanas – le sonreí y empujé con fuerza. Edward se rindió y me dejó entrar.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, abrí la boca impresionada mientras me preguntaba si no tendría un hada madrina.

– Debió haberlo hecho Esme cuando vino por algo de ropa – dijo él notando mi sorpresa.

– Mmm… le daré las gracias cuando la vea – le indiqué con la mano para que pasara, Edward me miró con recelo y al final se decidió por entrar.

– Descansa, te despertaré cuando esté lista la comida – él asintió y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre mi cama, le di algo de privacidad y salí cerrando la puerta.

Edward acostado en mi cama, pensé con alegría. Ojalá esa escena se repita más a menudo.

Regresé a la cocina y me encargué de la comida al mismo tiempo que dejaba mi mente divagar.

Desde que lo vi en el hospital a penas desperté estaba haciéndome la misma pregunta ¿por qué me buscó y se preocupó por mi cuando no me encontró en la academia?

La posible respuesta me deba más esperanzas de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Sonreí y tararee despacito mientras me movía con soltura alrededor de la cocina. Después de todo, esto de los amores imposibles no era una causa perdida.

Cuando terminé me sentí muy satisfecha con lo que yo consideraba una obra maestra culinaria, sonreí y preparé la mesa. Me estaba esforzando más de lo que solía hacerlo, pero el hermoso ángel sobre mi cama lo merecía.

Coloqué un mantel de color marfil sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor, saqué los cubiertos especiales que Alice tenía guardados en el último cajón de la alacena y puse un pequeño florero con un solitario clavel en medio.

Saqué el estofado y lo puse sobre la mesa, con la ensalada y el arroz, las patatas y el vino de supermercado que tenía almacenado para un ocasión especial. No era la gran cosa, pero después de la comida del hospital esto sabría mejor que cualquier manjar.

Me acerqué sigilosa a mi habitación y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Edward estaba tirado boca abajo prácticamente cubriendo toda la cama, me recosté contra el marco y lo observé durante unos instantes. Casi no podía ver su rostro, pero su perfil estaba presionado contra la almohada, traté de contener una carcajada al verlo. ¿Quién imaginaría que Edward Cullen dormía con la boca abierta?

No tuve corazón para despertarlo, admiré su belleza unos segundos y después volví a cerrar la puerta, podría descansar todo lo que quisiese.

Regresé a la sala y observé el decorado de la mesa, sería una pena que se desperdiciase, pero no tenía otra opción. Solté un suspiro y me acerqué para comer sola.

Cuando terminé guarde las sobras en el horno para calentarlas a penas Edward se levantara, seguramente estaría muerto de hambre.

Me disponía a sentarme en el sofá y recibir un poco de sol, pero el sonido del teléfono me interrumpió. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para evitar que Edward se despertara por el escándalo que hacía.

Descolgué y contesté rápidamente.

– Habla Bella –dije con la voz agitada.

– ¡Bella! por fin contestas, pensé que se desató la tercera guerra mundial o algo. No dabas rastros, estaba muy preocupada – dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea con la voz cargada de alivio y reproche.

– Lo siento Allie – mi voz salió lo más suave que pude aparentar – he estado un poco ocupada, ya sabes la academia y todo eso – no quería mentirle, pero preocuparla por algo que ya pasó era innecesario.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu celular? – el tono de su voz era contenido, lo que significaba que dudaba de mis palabras. _Genial Bella_, ¿por qué soy tan mala mintiendo?

– Eh…. Creo que está apagado – lo cierto es que ni siquiera recordaba donde lo había dejado.

– No hay nada que hacer –soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar – me necesitas en tu vida, mira el desastre en el que te has convertido – su tono de seriedad no admitía replica.

Sin embargo, la forma en que lo dijo sólo pudo causarme risa, ella bufó al otro lado y traté de que mi diversión fuera más silenciosa.

– Bella ¿Qué está pasando? – Tragué en seco y traté de tranquilizarme.

– No sé a qué te refieres – intenté sonar convincente, pero mi voz salió con una tinta de evidente inocencia fingida.

– Te he estado llamando desde hace tres días y no contestas y Edward sólo da evasivas. Los dos tienen algo y quiero saber qué es – incluso en la distancia el tono de voz de Alice me hacía reflexionar sobre si decirle la verdad o no.

– Sólo estás maquinando cosas en tu mente Alice – puse toda la firmeza de la que fui capaz.

– Te estás poniendo a la defensiva – hubo un silencio que me puso al extremo nerviosa – ¿Cómo vas de tu resfriado? – preguntó de repente, se me escapó el aire antes de que pudiera hacer nada y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Alice

– Así que el resfriado empeoró – dijo ella condescendiente y casi sin darme cuenta ya le estaba respondiendo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inmediatamente me tapé la boca por la imprudencia que había cometido. ¡Mierda!

– No puedo creerlo, Edward me falló otra vez.

– ¿Qué dices? – no me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación

– Le pedí que te cuidara como si su vida dependiera de ello y ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar…– no escuché el resto, mi mente se quedó en blanco después de su última frase. Me sentía en una especie de trance. Edward no se preocupó por mi porque lo sintiera, sino para cumplir los deseos de su hermana. Quería hundirme en el fondo de alguna deprimente piscina pública y nunca salir.

– Bella ¡Bella! ¿Sigues ahí? – el grito de Alice me sacó de mi aturdimiento y logré responderle.

– Eh… sí – el balbuceo que salió de mi boca sonó desalentado y lleno de pena.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – me sentía en una espiral de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, sólo escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de mi parte lógica diciéndome _"Tonta Bella, ¿cómo pudiste creer que él haría todo eso sólo por ti?"_

– Estoy bien, sólo me distraje un poco – sentía dos pequeñas lágrimas naciendo en mis ojos, hice todo lo posible para que el dolor no se delatara en mi voz.

– Tendré que llamar a mi padre para saber los detalles ¿verdad? – el tono de su voz cambió a comprensivo – Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible y Edward no se salvará de mí.

– No, no fue para mayores. Sólo un estúpido descuido – concentré mis pensamientos para dirigirlos exclusivamente hacia Alice y alejarlos de ese sueño que creí posible – Creo que accidentalmente dejé la ventana abierta. Fue mi culpa.

Alice ahogó un grito y volvió a hablar precipitadamente.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – el miedo en su voz traspasó las capas de dolor de mi mente.

– Tranquilízate, te digo que no fue grave – me trague mi angustia y continué – Si Edward no hubiera llegado a tiempo… – corté ese pensamiento y seguí – me llevaron al hospital y ahora estoy muy bien – no era del todo verdad, pero si nos referíamos específicamente al aspecto físico no mentía. Además de asegurarle que él no le había fallado, había cumplido con lo que le había pedido.

– Debí quedarme, no puedo creer la clase de amiga que soy – se notaba tan culpable, ella no debería sentirse así, debería disfrutar de su viaje y olvidarse de mis problemas.

– Cálmate – aligeré el tono de mi voz y continué – me la pasé bien, incluso Edward y Carlisle se rieron a costa de las múltiples fracturas de mi niñez – ella soltó un suspiro resignado

– Fue una experiencia nueva y motivadora. Ahora los hospitales no me parecen tan macabros.

– Hablaré con papá, seguramente el no minimizará las cosas tanto como tú.

– Está bien, pero recuerda que un doctor tiene la obligación de no revelar la información de sus pacientes – sí, era un intento desesperado por amenizar la conversación, pero debía concentrarme en algo, cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en las obligaciones de Edward y su afán de ganarse el perdón de su hermana.

– Muy graciosa, bien sabes que a papá no le importará – exhaló el aire lentamente y su tono se volvió mucho más cálido – Lo único que me importa es saber que estás completamente recuperada.

– Acabo de regresar, Carlisle no me daría el alta a menos que no esté mejor que bien – me sentí aún más triste recordando las atenciones del padre de Alice, por lo menos podía asegurar que las de él habían sido sinceras.

– Lo sé, debo agradecérselo cuando regrese.

– ¿Cuándo vuelven? – todo parecía ausente a mi alrededor, quería acabar con la conversación, pero mi cariño por Alice me lo impidió.

– La próxima semana. El director quiere explorar más lugares, así que nos alargaron el plazo – de repente su tono alegre volvió a hacer eco en mis oídos con su típico trinar de campanas.

– Me alegro que todo esté saliendo tan bien – traté de sonar interesada, pero mi mente cada vez me empujaba lejos de allí, necesitaba alejar los pensamientos tristes.

– Sí, ha sido maravilloso. Los lugares que conocimos son realmente hermosos, tal vez podamos venir y pasar unas vacaciones aquí.

– Sí, genial – por más que trataba de concentrarme no lo lograba.

– Me gustaría estar allí para ayudarte en todo, pero no te preocupes – su voz se volvió aún más entusiasta – estoy segura de que Edward hará un muy buen trabajo cuidándote – un espasmo de dolor recorrió mi ser.

– Eh sí… Alice me encantó hablar contigo, pero debo – no sabía que decir para acabar con esto – eh… revisar la cena que dejé en el horno – mi cerebro aunque atrofiado logró crear una excusa medianamente aceptable.

– Está bien, te llamaré mañana en la tarde.

– De acuerdo – cada vez trataba con más ahínco que mi voz sonara normal.

– Y encuentra tu celular – su tono de reprensión fue muy leve.

– Lo haré.

– Genial, chao Bella. Cuídate, recuerda que tengo un ojo sobre ti – a pesar de la alegría de su voz pude captar el ligero matiz de preocupación que se transparentaba.

– No hay problema – colgué el teléfono y regresé al sillón.

Todo daba vueltas, me sentía perdida, abandonada…

No podía creer que fuera tan estúpida. Yo, ilusa de mí al creer que Edward pudiera tener un interés directo en mi persona, cuando lo único que hizo fue tratar con todo su corazón no defraudar a su hermana como ya lo hizo una vez. Sonreí irónicamente al pensar en el amor que tenía por Alice.

Me dolía la cabeza. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de ir a mi habitación y golpear a Edward por ser de esa manera, de acurrucarme en sus brazos y preguntarle qué podría hacer para ser suficiente para él o simplemente huir de allí y refugiarme en algún lugar oscuro y sombrío para descifrar los enredos de mi cerebro.

Me sentía una completa imbécil.

No podía estar más tiempo allí, así que tomé un abrigo y salí a toda prisa del lugar donde podía sentir a Edward demasiado cerca, dolorosamente cerca.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Caminé un poco, tratando de serenarme, no quería estar en casa y empezarle a gritar cosas sin sentido.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la entrada del Regent's Park. Entré sin dudarlo y comencé a tomar conciencia de mí alrededor, llegué hasta una fuente y me senté a observar a los demás. Esto era mucho mejor que refugiarme en mi desdichado cerebro.

Todavía el frío era demasiado intenso, pero mi piel lo resistía con asombrosa fortaleza, tal vez sea uno de los efectos secundarios del resfrío. Algo así como una defensa automática del cuerpo.

No había demasiada gente, pero sí un pequeño grupo de niños jugando con barcos de papel en la fuente. Sus rostros parecían alegres y despreocupados, tan ajenos a los problemas y demás sufrimientos de la vida de un adulto. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera soy un adulto propiamente dicho, apenas tengo dieciocho años, ¿cómo puedo estarme rebanando el cerebro por esto?

Me di un golpe en la frente y reprendí a mi traviesa mente por estar haciendo analogías propias de alguien que no tiene nada mejor en el cerebro que pensar en diferencias espirituales.

Al final de cuentas todos somos humanos. Los adultos sólo perdieron la inocencia, eso los separa de la niñez. Y para mi mala suerte yo estaba en la mitad de los dos, algo que es conocido para todos como _"adolescencia"_

Empecé a reír un poco por toda la cadena de pensamiento a la que había llegado y me sentí ligeramente demente. _Esto es lo que haces conmigo Edward Cullen. Haces que me vuelva loca por ti._

– ¿Estás bien? – ni siquiera me di cuenta que un chico estaba frente a mí, moviendo su mano para captar mi atención.

– Eh…sí – enfoqué mi vista y lo aprecié adecuadamente. Lo primero que noté fue su sonrisa. Enorme y franca, capaz de transmitirte un poco de su calidez. Era un muchacho musculoso y de piel oscura, no parecía inglés, más bien tenía la típica piel cobriza de los indios americanos, su cabello era corto, negro azabache y salpicaba pequeñas gotas. ¡Rayos! Estaba lloviendo. Lo raro era que no sentía la lluvia caer sobre mí.

– ¿Segura? Parece como si te faltara un tornillo – lo miré sorprendida por su carencia de tacto, pero agradecida por su franqueza. No necesitaba que me dijeran más mentiras, quería la verdad.

Creo que lo miré demasiado tiempo, porque en seguida me tomó de la mano y me cubrió con su paraguas. Así que esa era la razón por la que no me mojaba.

– Pareces un poco asustada, tal vez un café caliente reactive tu cerebro – se rió por su propio comentario y lo miré con mala cara.

– Lo siento, es solo que no sé qué decirte – él sonrió y hasta ese momento no noté que estaba temblando de frío, ese café me vendría de maravilla.

– Me llamo Jacob Black – seguí caminando sin decir nada, sentía mi garganta demasiado seca para hablar – y por lo que veo hasta que no me digas tu nombre tendré que rebautizarte. ¿Te parece bien sonrisa extraña? O ¿chica chocolate? – ¿eh? ¿Chica chocolate? Eso sonó tan dulce… no, _más bien idiota_ dijo mi parte racional.

– Bella Swan – como lo imaginé, mi voz sonaba demasiado pastosa.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa que mostro la mayoría de sus blancos dientes mientras me ayudaba a cruzar la calle. Genial. Nadie me creía capaz de ni siquiera tener habilidades de buen peatón.

– Bella suena mejor que chica chocolate ¿cierto? – volvió a reírse y nos dirigió a un pequeño café justo en la esquina de la calle. Parecía un lugar acogedor.

Me sentía extraña al permitir que un desconocido me llevara a cualquier parte, pero no me importaba, distraerme me vendría bien.

Nos sentamos y él pidió dos cafés muy calientes.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – me miraba con precaución, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo y gritando en medio de la calle.

– Lo suficiente para acompañarte sin conocerte – el bajó su mirada y me miró transparente, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar

– No es normal ver gente tan perdida

– ¿Tan mal me veo? – mi aspecto debía ser horroroso.

– No, me refiero a que llamabas la atención. ¿Qué te pasa? –sus ojos mostraban total concentración en mi rostro – ¿Tienes problemas con la ley? – no pude evitar reírme un poco.

– No

– ¿Entonces?

– Cosas de chicas – moví mi mano haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

– ¿Cosas interesantes? Porque me gustaría conocerte mejor – se acercó un poco más al tiempo que yo me pegaba más a mi silla.

– No soy interesante, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo – no quería ser grosera, pero mi estado de ánimo no ayudaba en nada.

– No lo creo, pero es mi tiempo ¿no? Puedo usarlo como quiera.

– Pero no cuando eso incluye también el mío – la desilusión de su mirada logró hacerme sentir mal, así que intenté enmendarlo – Mira en este momento los protocolos y las delicadezas no están funcionando, lo siento – dije tratando de suavizar mi voz.

– No te preocupes, es sólo que pareces una oveja asustada y… empapada – añadió con una pequeña sonrisa y no pude evitar devolver una aún más pequeña – Sólo quiero ayudarte de alguna manera, saber si estás bien. Parecías bastante confundida en el parque.

– ¿Estuviste observándome? – le pregunté con cautela tratando de establecer una conversación dónde él hablara por los dos.

– Sólo un instante – dijo un poco avergonzado – todo el mundo salía a cubrirse de la lluvia, mientras que tú seguías sentada allí con la mirada perdida hasta que empezaste a reírte. Consideré la opción de llevarte a un siquiátrico – me reí ante su comentario y él pareció sorprenderse.

– Estaba distraída, no lleves las cosas hasta ese punto – Jacob se rió.

La mesera llegó con nuestro pedido y se marchó, recordé la última vez que estuve en una cafetería y Edward vino a mi mente. La mueca que hice debió alertar a Jacob.

– ¿Está demasiado caliente?

– No, es perfecto – tomé un sorbo del ardiente líquido e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se sintió ligeramente más cálido, que pena que esa calidez no llegara hasta mi alma.

– Mmm… ¿te parece si empiezo con las preguntas tradicionales? – parecía un poco intimidado por mi presencia, pero trataba de contenerse. Asentí ligeramente y él sonrió ampliamente – ¿Estudias o trabajas? – los dos nos reímos ante su comentario y de repente sentí mi cuerpo más ligero.

– Estudio – dije sencillamente

– ¿Dónde?

– En la RAM – él silbó suavemente y me miró con mayor interés.

– Así que música ¿eh? – Tomó un sorbo de su café y volvió a hablar – cada vez me pareces más genial – moví mi cabeza ligeramente y seguí con mi café.

– ¿De qué parte de Estados Unidos eres? – ¿por qué todos sabían que venía de allí?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– El acento – otra vez con eso. Creo que tendré que aprender dicción para mantener un poco de privacidad.

– New York

– Lindo lugar, me gusta Manhattan.

– ¿Y tú? – le pregunté como fórmula de cortesía.

– Estudio en Cambridge, vengo de Seattle.

– ¿Por qué te mudaste a Londres? – quería que monopolizara la conversación, eso le daría tiempo a mi cerebro de descansar.

– Me gusta viajar, así que cuando vi la oportunidad no lo dudé.

Jacob habló la mayoría del tiempo y escucharlo alivió un poco mis preocupaciones. Le gustaba mucho describir cada uno de los lugares que había visitado y las cosas que más le habían gustado o sorprendido de cada uno. Era un chico alegre y dinámico, fuerte y decidido. Me sorprendió mucho saber que era mayor que yo, su físico parecía de acuerdo a sus 22 años, pero su rostro y su afabilidad parecían más propios de un niño. Para mi sorpresa congenié inmediatamente con él.

Pensé que en el futuro me gustaría seguir siendo su amiga, conversar y reírnos un poco de vez en cuando.

Cuando la noche se cernía sobre la cuidad me despedí de él, evitando que me acompañara a casa. Necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos y mis ideas.

Viendo las cosas con perspectiva, el que Edward me cuidara por encargo de su hermana no significaba que en algún momento no lo hiciera por convicción propia. Sonreí ante eso. Paso por paso.

Estaba agradecida con Jacob por haber aligerado mi carga un poco y casi sin proponérselo, ayudarme a pensar con claridad. Espero volver a verlo.

Mi parte estratégica estaba planeando su siguiente jugada y sonreí ante la rapidez con la que mi cerebro se reanimó.

Abrí la puerta y de inmediato sentí unos ojos verdes y desesperados, atravesándome con la mirada.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – nunca le había escuchado ese tono de furia antes. Me puso muy nerviosa.

– Eh… salí a caminar – controlé mi actitud para que pareciera serena y despreocupada.

– ¿Con el frío que hace? – su enojo crecía con cada palabra.

Cerré la puerta teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos, dejé el abrigo y me acerqué a la cocina para calentar la cena.

Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido a mis espaldas y tomó mi brazo para darme la vuelta.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Bella? – estaba más despeinado, parecía que su mano había estado en su cabeza constantemente. La forma en la que me miraba me desconcertaba por completo.

Tenía la mirada de un león herido.

– ¿Hacer qué? – mascullé

– Hacer como si tu vida no te importara en lo absoluto. Dejarme aquí sin ninguna explicación y luego regresar como si nada – sus manos ascendieron por mi brazo, lentamente. Un calor intenso me recorrió el cuerpo. – Estás helada – su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo, trajo la manta del sofá y me cubrió con ella.

Me golpeé mentalmente y me prometí que en el futuro, siempre pensaría bien las cosas antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas.

– Yo… lo siento, sólo necesitaba dar un paseo – mi voz sonó débil. La misma que tendría una oveja pidiéndole misericordia a un furioso león.

– ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? – Me soltó y caminó de un lado para otro – pensé que me volvería loco – me miró con dureza y se acercó con lentitud – No lo vuelvas a hacer – me tomó de los brazos con fuerza y después acarició mis labios con su pulgar – Nunca.

Y sin que pudiera anticipar sus movimientos me besó. Con fuerza y desesperación.

Mis manos fueron directas a su cabello para acercarlo aún más. Si esto lo hacía por encargo de Alice, cuando llegara me volvería su lacayo de las compras.

Sentí la puerta contra mi espalda y su cuerpo presionar el mío. El calor se hizo más intenso, un fuego que me recorría por completo y se alojaba entre mis piernas con una ferocidad que jamás había experimentado.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura y me apresó a su pecho, Edward se aprovechaba de la rendición que le estaba dando y yo nunca imaginé que rendirse a algo fuera tan maravilloso.

– Nunca más vuelvas a hacer que sienta esto de nuevo – masculló contra mis labios y volvió a besarme. Estaba tan abandonada en ese beso, pero sobre todo me sentía feliz, dichosa. Todo el dolor que sentí en la tarde no tenía validez en este momento.

Edward acariciaba mi boca con pasión, con desenfreno. Sus manos paseaban por mi cintura y una incursionó dentro de mi blusa tocando la piel desnuda de mi abdomen, me estremecí con una fuerza increíble experimentado el calor de su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar plenamente de las sensaciones se separó de mí sólo para mirarme, cerré los ojos ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Sentí que acariciaba mis mejillas, abrí mis ojos y lo miré con todo el amor que sentía por él. Edward me soltó por completo y ocultó su rostro. Mi estado de ánimo cambió inmediatamente.

– No te atrevas a decir que te arrepientes – si lo hacía no sería responsable si el florero de la mesa terminaba en su cabeza.

– No me arrepiento – se giró y su mirada terminó por matarme, estaba enojado – pero eso no significa que no me sienta culpable – alcé mis cejas sorprendida y me acerqué todo lo que pude a él para que no rehuyera la verdad de mis ojos.

– ¿Culpable? – bufé y lo miré con dureza. ¿Por qué siempre arruinaba los momentos especiales? – La que se va a volver loca soy yo.

– No quiero que pienses cosas que no son ¿de acuerdo? – trató de alejarse, pero lo sujeté de la camisa. Hoy no me dejaría con dudas.

– Y ¿qué estoy pensando "Señor lector de mentes"? – solté todo el aire que contenía y él suavizó su mirada.

– No quiero que te hagas ilusiones Bella. No quiero hacerte daño – lo solté y él aprovechó para girarse y entrar en la sala.

Me sentía furiosa y frustrada. ¿Cómo podía ser él tan arrogante? ¿Cómo podía ser yo tan evidente?

– No tengo ilusiones de nada, Edward – fijó su vista en la ventana del apartamento, estaba ocultándose y eso era lo que más odiaba. – ¿Por qué no hablas claro de una vez? – él se dio la vuelta y me miró con infinita paciencia, como si le hubiera explicado lo mismo a un montón de personas antes.

– Esto no está bien. Se supone que somos amigos, los amigos no se andan besando como si nada – quería golpearlo, pero me aguanté.

– Quiero que dejes ese comportamiento de mártir que tienes siempre. No me estás haciendo daño ¿de acuerdo? – Él se revolvió el cabello nervioso, pero no dijo nada – Sé que prácticamente somos unos adolescentes, pero yo no hice nada inconscientemente y tampoco me has obligado. Si te respondí el beso es porque quería hacerlo y si me besaste es porque también lo querías. Dejémonos de dramas y aceptemos lo que está pasando – el problema estaba en que yo no tenía idea de esa respuesta.

– ¿Y qué está pasando? – me alejé de él y me senté en el sofá.

– ¡Maldición! No lo sé – Edward se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano – Sólo sé que te deseo – dije en un susurro.

Listo, ya lo había dicho. No era la verdad completa pero al menos era algo.

– Yo también te deseo – alcé mi rostro sorprendida por sus palabras. Él parecía tan… atormentado. Sí esa era la palabra – pero no quiero entregarme a ello, mereces más que eso – sonreí levemente y me acerqué hasta poder ver las decoloraciones marinas de sus ojos.

– No me estás ofreciendo nada seguro y lo acepto – apreté su mano contra la mía – quiero sentirme libre Edward, quiero hacer lo que realmente siento.

– No te puedo dar amor – sentí un fuerte peso en mi corazón, pero traté de mantener inexpresivo mi rostro.

– No te lo estoy pidiendo – _por el momento._

– ¿Qué quieres de mi entonces? – parecía desesperado, como si buscara algo que le impidiera aceptar mis palabras.

– Una sinceridad absoluta, quiero que te sientas libre conmigo. Si besarme es lo que quieres, hazlo y no te sientas culpable – lo miré a los ojos con toda la fuerza de mi mirada – nunca te sientas culpable por la que has hecho. Sólo vive y déjame estar a tu lado – le pedí con el corazón en la mano.

Bajó su mirada y nos quedamos en silencio

– No huyas de lo que sientas. Enfrenta lo que sea que quieras hacer – por fin sus ojos me miraron, su expresión no me revelaba nada.

– Sólo soy tu amiga – si él me deseaba estaba dispuesta a experimentar que tan fuerte era mi propio deseo y que tan resistente era mi amor por él. Mi tenacidad para conseguir que él me amara también.

– Realmente quiero besarte – acarició mi mejilla y miró mis labios.

– Entonces hazlo – dudó durante un momento, pero al parecer no resistió más y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – puso su frente contra la mía, pude sentir su aliento contra mis labios y los entreabrí en una clara invitación.

– Estamos siendo libres – apenas escuché mi propia voz.

Edward enredó sus manos en mi cabello y me besó con dulzura, abracé su cuello con toda la fuerza de mi anhelo y pasión. No era una promesa de amor eterno, pero era mejor que nada.

Seguimos besándonos durante unos minutos más, reconociendo la esencia del otro, acariciando nuestros labios con soltura y delicadeza, a diferencia del anterior que estaba lleno de una fiereza desesperada.

Se separó de mí y me abrazó con fuerza, pegué mi frente contra su pecho y suspiré tratando de contener mis lágrimas de felicidad.

Me sentía tan sensible y necesitada de él que su abrazo sólo logró darme tranquilidad y paz.

Por lo menos el día de hoy pudimos hablar y solucionar algo de lo mucho que quedaba por arreglar.

**Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad sé que esas palabras no son suficientes por todo el tiempo que las he hecho esperar, pero hace poco entré de nuevo a la universidad y el nuevo semestre está súper difícil.**

**En fin, de nuevo lo siento por fallarles, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que sigan apoyando la historia.**

**PD: Otra razón por la que he tardado con esta historia es que estoy escribiendo una nueva. No podía sacármela de la cabeza y me quitaba la inspiración para esta. Apenas llevo pocos capítulos, pero cuando ya tenga más empezaré a subirla.**

**Gracias por su comprensión y las espero en el nuevo capítulo que publicaré el próximo domingo. Contra viento y marea terminaré de escribirlo.**

**Las quiere, paoemma.**


	12. ¿Cómo quererte?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía. Que la disfruten.**

Porfa, para este cap escuchen la canción The Killing Moon de Nouvelle Vague. La podrán encontrar en mi blog

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**¿Cómo quererte?**

* * *

_¿Cómo quererte si no me quieres?_

Odiaba esa pregunta. En serio.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo.

No tengo la respuesta… y esa incertidumbre no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza y un suspiro escapó de mis labios. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Hace algunas horas Edward y yo tuvimos la conversación más sincera en toda nuestra historia juntos… y no sabía qué hacer con eso.

No podía culpar a mi falta de experiencia en relaciones por eso, pero ¿a quién podía culpar? Yo lo quiero, y aunque suene algo infantil y estúpido, no quiero perderme momentos como estos sólo por el tonto miedo a que él me abandone.

La felicidad que sentía hacia unos momentos se había desvanecido rápidamente, ahora lo único que tenía eran un montón de preguntas.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conquistarlo? ¿Me hará daño? ¿Le haré yo daño a él? ¿Qué es eso de que no puede sentir amor?

Ahora viendo las cosas con perspectiva, creo que me precipité demasiado. No voy a fingir que entiendo sus razones para no querer enamorarse, porque si al principio pensé que sólo tenía que ver con su desengaño con Victoria, ahora podía decir que estaba muy equivocada. Edward era una persona más complicada que eso.

Algo tan mundano como eso no podía ser la razón y me plantee encontrar la respuesta.

_¿Cómo entenderte?_

Giré mi rostro y lo vi a mis espaldas, tomé su mano y la apreté contra mi corazón, tal vez un poco de contacto físico supla la falta de contacto entre nuestras almas.

Después de las confesiones pasamos casi toda la noche besándonos. Disfrutando de un poco de sinceridad y libertad. Adorando con todo mi ser ese deseo que yo había despertado en él. Quedándonos dormidos sobre mi cama sin darnos cuenta.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba en la misma reflexión. Esto de pensar tanto era un tormento interminable, porque cada nueva interrogante generaba otras y estás a otras como si mi mente fuera un jodido criadero de conejos.

Sentía ganas de reír, de llorar, de pegarme a él y no dejarlo ir nunca.

¿Qué pasaría cuando se despertara? ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Se alejaría como la última vez?

Giré mi cuerpo con cuidado, tratando de moverme lo mínimo. Y ahí estaba él…. En todo su esplendor.

_¿Podía ser un ángel más bello?_

No lo creo.

Acaricié su mejilla con cuidado, pasando mis dedos por su frente, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón…. Edward era perfecto.

Mirarlo era como ver una estrella, la cosa más bella y sublime que has visto en tu vida y al mismo tiempo tan lejana…. él estaba aquí, acostado en mi cama y sin embargo yo lo veía tan lejos, tan inalcanzable…. Y me dolía tanto. ¿Podía ser capaz de retenerlo?

_Ay Dios mío, era tan dramática_

Mi mamá siempre decía lo mismo "La vida es más sencilla de lo que parece Bella" "Déjate llevar, no hay nada imposible, nada que no puedas conseguir"

Una oleada de coraje me llenó el corazón.

– Tienes razón mamá – dije en voz baja, como si al escuchar las palabras fueran más reales.

Edward se removió un poco, abrió sus ojos con pereza y me miró durante unos segundos. ¡Mierda! ¡Le había despertado!

– ¿Qué pasa? – su voz estaba muy ronca, casi irreconocible.

Me reí un poco. Otro momento íntimo con Edward para guardar en el baúl de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

– Nada – cerré mis ojos y me acurruque contra él, disfrutando de su calor y el olor tan delicioso que desprendía.

Me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi frente. Casi lloro de la dicha.

– ¿Qué hora es?

Levanté la cabeza y busqué detrás de su hombro el reloj digital de la mesilla.

– Las 4:35

Gruñó ligeramente y me levantó el rostro en la oscuridad, no pesqué sus intenciones hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con una suavidad deliciosa, sentía su aliento en mi boca y sus brazos a mí alrededor. Sin duda esto era el paraíso. Sonreí contra su boca y le rodee el cuello con los brazos.

– No te cansas ¿eh? – musité contra sus labios cuando me dio un respiro.

Edward sonrió y me besó con más fuerza.

– Todavía nos queda tiempo.

Atrapó mi cintura entre sus manos y me puso sobre su pecho. Las cobijas cayeron al piso con un sonido sordo. Sus manos volaban por todas partes mientras que las mías seguían trabadas en su cabello. Era la cosa más suave y sedosa que había tocado en mi vida. ¡Cabello sexi!

Volví a reírme por mi pensamiento.

– ¿Te estoy haciendo cosquillas? – su voz provocaba una ansia en mi cuerpo que no sabía cómo calmar, me pegué más a él y le acaricié el pelo.

– ¿Sabías que tu cabello es la cosa más sexi que he tocado? – volvió a reírse con ese encanto que sólo él tenía.

Nos giró y me dejó bajo él con cuidado, podía sentir cada parte de él sobre mí.

– Habrás tocado muchas entonces – no me dejó contestar. Volvió a mi boca sin avisar y yo lo acepté encantada.

– Engreído – musité como pude.

No sé cuánto tiempo más estuvimos así, pero sí puedo decir el momento exacto en el que las cosas cambiaron. Cuando el fuego ya era imposible de parar, cuando el deseo que sentíamos estaba más allá de las palabras.

Esto ya no era un juego de besos, como dos niños, éramos dos personas con una necesidad en común. Un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban, un anhelo de poder estar cerca de la manera más íntima posible.

Sus manos eran suaves, como seda sobre mi piel. La respiración se me atoraba en la garganta, como todos esos deseos ocultos que nunca vi y que ahora estaban tan presentes. Desde que Edward Cullen llegó a mi vida las pequeñas cosas que nunca creí que fueran reales, ahora estaban ahí. Un despertar no sólo de mi cuerpo sino también de mi alma. Un respiro hacia la vida…

Sus manos delicadas acariciaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance, explorando un cuerpo que nunca antes había sido tocado de esta manera y yo sólo podía estar en éxtasis. Esta situación simplemente era increíble. Edward tocándome. ¡Por fin!

Las caricias eran tiernas, pero al mismo tiempo, sensuales y yo no podía parar de temblar. Literalmente. Su boca volvió sobre la mía para tratar de calmar un poco de mis nervios, una de sus manos se enterró en mi cabello mientras que la otra bajaba lentamente por mi cuello. Cada nervio estaba despierto, cada terminación alerta y él seguía bajando hasta que llegó a rozar ligeramente mi pecho.

Sus ojos intensos brillaban con el anhelo contenido, guardando una pregunta muda a la que no dudé en responder.

– Por favor … – mi voz me hubiera avergonzado en otro momento, pero no hoy… no cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Edward me quitó la camiseta que traía con cuidado, mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de sus toques sobre mi piel desnuda. Estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo, ansiosa y emocionada. Sobre todo necesitada de él. Mucho.

– Estás muy tensa – dijo mientras repartía besos sobre mi cuello.

Tomé su boca con la mía para que no hiciera más preguntas. Algo muy en el fondo me decía que estaba preparada, que esto era lo que quería. Deseaba que Edward fuera el primero. Necesitaba que fuera él.

Mis manos dejaron su quietud y correspondieron a sus caricias, no sabía con que parte de mi cerebro estaba respondiendo, porque sinceramente yo estaba más allá de cualquier cosa, estaba totalmente hechizada por su delicadeza y cariño, arrastrada completamente por esta ola de frenesí que recorría todo mi cuerpo y se acumulaba entre mis piernas. Su espalda era suave y dura al mismo tiempo, mis dedos podían detallar cada músculo a su paso, cada tendón en tensión. Me sentía arder por dentro.

Sus labios dejaron mi cuello y sentí su aliento en mi cara, tan cerca… no pude evitarlo y me lancé a besarle con frenesí. Edward correspondió con la misma fuerza y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sus manos estaban desabrochando mi sujetador… Mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Mierda ¿por qué tengo que ser tan nerviosa? Inesperadamente… Edward dudó.

En un instante él estaba sobre mí dándome todo la pasión que había imaginado y al siguiente…. Ya no estaba. ¡Joder!

Fue tanta su urgencia por separarse que se cayó de la cama haciendo un estruendo a su paso. En otro momento me hubiera reído hasta dejar de respirar, pero hoy sólo sentía miedo y confusión.

Encendí la lámpara de la mesilla y lo busqué con la mirada. Estaba sentado en el piso, con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho desnudo. Evidenciando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

– ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

Se levantó de un salto y escondió el rostro.

– Debo irme

Levanté la cabeza de golpe. Edward se puso su camiseta con rapidez, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación me bajé de la cama de un salto y le sostuve del brazo.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Quería llorar, gritarle y después golpearle en esa cabeza dura que tiene y hacer funcionar lo que sea que haga que actúe con normalidad.

– Bella, tengo que irme

No me miraba. Escondía sus sentimientos de mí.

Esto no podía estar pasando ¿qué hice mal?

Por fin me miró a los ojos, con esa mirada suya llena de tormento.

– Yo….– titubeó – tengo cosas que hacer.

Me soltó y salió hecho una bala por la puerta. Lo último que escuché fue el ruido al cerrarse la puerta de entrada.

_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar….._

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Después de la primera lágrima ya no pude parar, se suponía que esto iba a ser inolvidable, un momento hermoso de mi vida para recordar siempre. Le di esa parte de mí y él sale huyendo. Genial

Me aferré a las sábanas de mi cama, pero en seguida las solté. Estaban impregnadas de su olor, de esa fragancia maravillosa que plagaba mis sueños y mis pesadillas.

_¿Cómo quererte Edward Cullen si tú no me quieres?_

* * *

– ¿Bella? ¿Puedes dejar de arrastrarte? El suelo ya está lo suficientemente limpio.

Peter mostró su brillante sonrisa y me dio una palmadita en la espalda. Como si necesitara un poco de apoyo.

– Acabas de regresar del hospital y tienes una cara. Te salvaste de la muerte ¿no es suficiente?

– Estoy bien

– Bella, ya sabes que no se te da bien mentir.

– No miento – un pequeño puchero involuntario salió de mi boca

Peter acarició mi cabello y sonrió con tristeza.

– Realmente espero que así sea.

Se alejó sin prisa, fingiendo que estaba arreglando unos cables. Sin duda, hoy no era buena compañía para nadie.

Me acomodé el cabello con pereza. Alice hace maravillas conmigo y nunca se lo reconozco, porque con este peinado ni para que intentar hacer algo.

Me senté con desgana sobre un saliente del piso. No tenía ánimos de cantar, pero ese era el trabajo.

A mí alrededor todo era puro movimiento. Los técnicos arreglando cada pequeño detalle que sea necesario para un buen espectáculo. Las luces, los instrumentos, el sonido, etc.… el tedio no era el mejor compañero, pero si no tenía otro, bienvenido sea.

Me estaba volviendo una amargada, me hacía tanta falta Alice… ella era una pequeña luz de esperanza en esta vida oscura. Aunque hablé con mi madre hace poco, el alivio de espíritu sólo duró unos minutos.

¿Quién diría que enamorarse era como estar en un lecho de rosas?

Porque, en serio, estaba borracho cuando lo dijo ¿o qué?

Enamorarse era meterse en una jodida mierda sin salida. O tal vez sólo a mi me pasan estas cosas. Seguramente hubo una tormenta el día que nací. Dándole la bienvenida a la desafortunada Bella Swan.

– Bella al escenario – dijo la voz de Peter a mis espaldas.

Me levanté con desgano, me miré al espejo y me dije a mi misma: "Basta de tonterías" "Él no vale la pena Swan"

– Bella al escenario –volvió a repetirme Peter.

Salí con prisa y fingí una sonrisa en mi rostro. Esperaba que no se notara demasiado.

Horas y horas de estar pensando qué fue lo que pasó para que saliera de esa manera tenían mi pobre cerebro al borde del colapso. Muchas teorías pasaban por mi mente, desde las más sencillas como: "Realmente tenía cosas que hacer" hasta las más estrambóticas: "Tiene disfunción eréctil", pero lo único cierto es que huyó en el momento clave. ¡Ni siquiera me vio desnuda para decir que se fue por eso!

Eché un vistazo hacia el público, esperando encontrar lo de siempre y así lo hice, claro que no estaba esperando verlo entre el público. Claro que no.

"_Sigue engañándote a ti misma Bella Swan"_

David pasó a mi lado con prisa entregándome la lista de canciones, baje mis ojos con pereza, repasando la lista sin ningún entusiasmo hasta que vi la última. Todo mi cuerpo se erizó en sorpresa.

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué esa canción?_

– David, espera – se dio la vuelta cuando lo agarré con fuerza del brazo – ésta no la hemos repasado – dije señalando la infame canción, sin poder pronunciar el nombre.

– Bella, no importa te saldrá tan bien como siempre. La letra es una hermosura ¿no?

_¿Pero qué pasa con el mundo?_

David se zafó de mi agarre y se apresuró a entrar en el escenario, sólo faltaba yo.

Bien, no tenía problemas, no los tenía. Era una de mis canciones favoritas, sólo que ahora tenía otro significado…

Ahora todo tenía más significado.

Salí tratando de mantenerme serena. Vamos, que esto es lo que me gusta, no voy a dejar que Edward Cobarde Cullen, me arruine una de las pocas cosas buenas en mi vida.

A penas divisé el piano en el escenario sentí como un poco de vida volvía a mí, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que toqué uno que me sentía como volver a casa. Lo único, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría para mí, sin reproches ni dudas. La música llenaba cualquier vacío de mi ser, siempre había sido así.

Me senté con tranquilidad en el banquillo y acaricié las teclas, sintiendo la energía fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. Claro que podía hacer esto.

Giré hacia Peter esperando que me diera la señal para iniciar, David hizo lo mismo hasta que Peter mostró con sus dedos el número 6. Miré entre las partituras y como no, la número seis era _The Killing Moon_.

Tú puedes Bella, tú puedes.

David empezó la melodía, el suave sonido de cada nota me calentó el corazón e inmediatamente mis dedos se movieron por sí solos sobre las teclas del piano. Sentía la música salir con toda la intensidad que tenía acumulada. Como dicen no existen las casualidades en esta vida.

_Under blue moon I saw you (Bajo la luna azul te vi)_

_So soon you'll take me (Tan pronto me llevarás)_

_Up in your arms, too late to beg you (Entre tus brazos, demasiado tarde para suplicarte)_

_Or cancel it though I know it must be (O cancelarlo aunque sé que así debe ser)_

_The killing time (El tiempo asesino)_

_Unwillingly mine (Es mío de mala gana)_

_Fate up against your will (El destino está contra tu voluntad)_

_Through the thick and thin (A través del grueso y fino)_

_He will wait until (Él esperará hasta que tú)_

_You give yourself to him (Te entregues a él)_

Él está fuera de mi voluntad, y por más que quiera ya no puedo escapar, porque estoy cegada por ese hermoso hombre que me conquistó desde la primera vez.

Este sentimentalismo infantil ya es imposible de detener y todo por Edward, el mismo imbécil que en este momento esta entrando por la puerta principal. Genial

_In starlit nights I saw you (En noches estrelladas te vi)_

_So cruelly you kissed me (Tan cruelmente me besaste)_

_Your lips a magic world (Tus labios un mundo mágico)_

_Your sky all hung with jewels (Tu cielo lleno de joyas colgantes)_

_The killing moon (La luna asesina)_

_Will come too son (Vendrá demasiado pronto)_

_Fate up against your will (El destino está contra tu voluntad)_

_Through the thick and thin (A través del grueso y fino)_

_He will wait until (Él esperará hasta que tú)_

_You give yourself to him (Te entregues a él)_

Sus ojos estaban opacos, y seguía plantado en la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso más. De repente sentí mis ojos vidriosos, bajé mi vista de inmediato y traté de concentrarme en lo que importaba en ese momento. En lo que debe importar más que nada siempre. La música…

_Under blue moon I saw you (Bajo la luna azul te vi)_

_So soon you'll take me (Tan pronto me llevarás)_

_Up in your arms, too late to beg you (Entre tus brazos, demasiado tarde para suplicarte)_

_Or cancel it though I know it must be (O cancelarlo aunque sé que así debe ser)_

_The killing time (El tiempo asesino)_

_Unwillingly mine (Es mío de mala gana)_

_Fate up against your will (El destino está contra tu voluntad)_

_Through the thick and thin (A través del grueso y fino)_

_He will wait until (Él esperará hasta que tú)_

_You give yourself to him (Te entregues a él)_

Tal vez yo era el destino de Edward, así como tal vez no, pero sea lo que sea yo esperaré. No me queda nada más que la paciencia.

Los aplausos se escuchaban apagados contra el ruido interior de mi cabeza, Peter se dio cuenta porque inmediatamente llamó a un receso.

Bajé con cuidado del escenario, sintiendo cada paso sobre los escalones y al mismo tiempo pendiente de él, obligándome a mi misma a no mirar hacia el público. Al final fue inevitable, pero Edward ya no estaba allí.

Solté un largo suspiro y me reuní con el resto de los músicos.

– Bien chicos, estuvo excelente – dijo Peter con una ancha sonrisa.

Todos asintieron sonrientes mientras Charlotte traía unos tragos.

– Cortesía de la casa, hoy será una larga noche y necesitaran mantenerse cuerdos

– Si sigues así Charlotte lo único que vas a conseguir es ver a tu marido lanzándose hacia el público – dijo Jhon soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

Todos se rieron de la gracia, mientras que yo componía una sonrisa para que nadie empezara a hacer preguntas.

Cuando volvimos al escenario, me sentía mucho más relajada sabiendo que él estaba aquí, por alguna razón su presencia no solo servía para obnubilarme la mente. Él confortaba mi espíritu de una extraña e inquietante manera.

Lo busqué durante un tiempo, tanto que casi me pierdo la señal de Peter para empezar la nueva canción. Él ya no estaba…

Volví a suspirar y me concentré en no poner dos dedos sobre una misma tecla.

Después de cinco canciones más la noche por fin terminó. Me bajé del escenario con rapidez y me puse la chaqueta, afuera hacía un frío de muerte.

– Bella, espera por favor – la suave voz de Charlotte dijo a mis espaldas

Traía una bufanda con ella.

– Ten querida, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar – me puso la bufanda con delicadeza y me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

– Gracias Charlotte.

– ¿En qué regresarás a casa?

– Mmmm…. Creo que tomaré un taxi

Charlotte me miró asustada.

– No es buena idea cariño, es muy tarde y….

– No se preocupe Charlotte, yo la llevaré – dijo una demasiado familiar voz a mis espaladas.

Ni siquiera quise regresar a verlo, no le daría tanta importancia al señor del drama.

– Tú eres…. – dijo ella dudando

– Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice – dijo él con su perfecta voz, extendiendo su mano hacia Charlotte.

– Oh ¡ella habla tanto de ti! Es un gusto conocerte– Genial, otra que caía a los encantos de Edward.

– Igualmente – y escogió ese momento para mostrar su deslumbrante sonrisa, dejándonos a Carmen y a mí igualmente aturdidas.

– Te esperamos el lunes Bella, que te mejores – me dio un cálido abrazo y luego se dirigió a Edward – Espero verte por aquí.

– Vendré cada vez que pueda – se dieron un apretón de manos y ella se fue. Me quedé mirándola hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, con la esperanza de alargar el tiempo para no tener que hablar con él.

Apreté la bufanda y salí con rapidez hacia la calle, miré hacia los dos lados buscando un taxi. ¡Rayos que sí hacía frío!

– ¿Qué haces? Mi auto está por aquí

Su voz sonó demasiado cerca, me alejé de nuevo y seguí buscando un taxi.

– Bella no me ignores ¿sí? Hace frío, regresemos a casa.

Trató de tomarme del brazo pero me solté con brusquedad.

– No me toques – hasta yo me sorprendí de la frialdad de mi voz.

Escuché un suspiro justo a mi lado y sin querer todo mi cuerpo tembló sabiendo que él estaba cerca.

– Sé que no merezco que me hables, pero por favor, déjame llevarte a casa. No podría perdonarme que algo malo te pasara.

Ojalá fuera cierta toda su preocupación por mí, pero la verdad era que no quería decepcionar a Alice y mierda que dolía.

Me estaba congelando y sabía que tardaría mucho en conseguir un taxi, así que decidí no hacerme de rogar más, sólo serían unos minutos. Si lograba mantenerme en calma y no saltarle al cuello por lo que pasó la última vez, los dos estaríamos bien.

Giré sobre mis talones para verle a los ojos y cuando lo hice me arrepentí de inmediato. Tenía la mirada vacía, sus verdes y hermosos ojos no estaban llenos de esa vitalidad de siempre o de esa gama de emociones que nunca podía entender, sólo había un abismo profundo y yo me sentía caer en él hasta el fondo.

Tomó una de mis manos y me guió en silencio hasta su auto. Su tacto quemaba como siempre, pero ahora era un fuego seco. Ya no me llenaba como antes.

Abrió la puerta del Aston Martin y después de sentarme en mi asiento, un poco aturdida por la concentración de olor delicioso, la cerró con cuidado.

Volví a suspirar. Esperaba que condujera como loco para así evitarnos una conversación incómoda.

Llegó a su asiento con rapidez y encendió el auto, y tal como esperaba, estábamos ya de camino a casa a una velocidad sorprendente.

– Esta noche estuviste maravillosa…. como siempre – fijé la vista en mis manos. No quería verlo y no lo haría.

– Gracias

Soltó un gruñido de repente, logrando que lo mirara asombrada.

– ¡Basta Bella! Por favor, no soporto escucharte así

Tenía apretada la mandíbula, sus ojos estaban llenos de ese fuego que tanto me gustaba, aunque me negara a aceptarlo. Estaba enojado.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? Explícame, porque es imposible entenderte – la rabia era involuntaria – ¿qué quieres de mí?

– Todo… – dijo en un murmullo.

Levanté mis ojos sorprendida por la declaración, todo era tan confuso, tan incomprensible, tan borroso con él. ¿Cómo podía decirme esas cosas cuando yo se lo había dado todo?

– Te dí todo…. y me rechazaste ¿qué quieres entonces?

– No entiendes

No me miraba, estaba atento a la carretera, como si con eso lograra salvarse un poco de la furia que estaba dispuesta a descargar sobre él.

– Hazme entender

– Yo… yo no puedo pedirte nada

– Edward… sigo sin entenderte

Apretó el volante con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban blancos y sabía que si seguía así terminaría por perder el control.

– Para el auto – dije con firmeza.

– ¿Qué? – me miró pasmado durante un momento.

– Hazlo, si sigues así vas a conseguir que nos estrellemos

– Puedo conducir perfectamente – _engreído…._

– Por favor – dije con suavidad

Soltó todo el aire que contenía y relajó los hombros, rindiéndose a mi proposición. Detuvo el auto en una avenida desierta, justo debajo de un árbol.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, ni siquiera podía mirarlo, todo esto era tan triste.

– Bella… lo siento –dijo mirando a sus manos y en voz baja, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara

No respondí nada, porque sencillamente no sabía qué decir

– Yo…

– ¿Recuerdas lo de la sinceridad? Es un buen momento para usarla

Me miró a los ojos y se quedó estático durante unos segundos, estiró su mano y tomó una de las mías entre las suyas. Yo lo dejé estar.

– No te merezco

Apretó mi mano dejando que la fuerza de su culpa se filtrara por todo mi cuerpo. No quería gritarle porque me dolía verlo así, quería saber todo acerca de él. Su pasado, sus tormentos, sus dudas, todo… absolutamente todo.

– ¿Por qué huiste? – le dije con el alma en vilo. Por favor que no sea algo malo…

– Tu primera vez debía ser especial.

El shock de la sorpresa me golpeó con fuerza. ¡¿Qué?

– Tú … como sabías… que … bueno… ¿cómo sabes eso? – me sonrojé con fuerza. Era un lector de mentes o qué?

Se acercó aún más a mí y levantó mi barbilla con delicadeza.

– Estabas temblando como una hoja, era demasiado obvio.

Bajé la mirada de nuevo. ¿Así que el problema era mi virginidad?

– ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, esta vez llenos de furia.

– ¿QUÉ? BELLA TU PRIMERA VEZ… – empezó a gritar con la voz alterada, de seguro vio el miedo en mi voz porque trató de relajarse antes de continuar.

– Tu primera vez debe ser especial – dijo con la voz mucho más sosegada.

– ¿No crees ser capaz de hacerla especial?

Lo sé, estaba provocándolo, pero si con eso conseguía un poco de respuestas no me importaba.

– No es eso – por primera vez en toda la noche vi el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Entonces?

– Debes hacerlo con la persona a la que tú ames y que te ame de igual manera.

Golpe directo al corazón, mi autoestima no sobrevivió y mi adolescente interior anda agonizando por algún lado. De todo lo que me había dicho desde que nos conocimos, esto fue lo más doloroso.

Yo sabía que no me amaba, pero de ahí a que me lo confirme directamente…. Prefería haberme congelado en la calle antes que esto.

– Muy bien, buscaré a otra persona – la fuerza del dolor le daba a mi voz ese toque justo de cinismo. Ese mismo dolor me daba las energías suficientes para contener las lágrimas hasta llegar a casa.

– Bella…

– No me digas más, es tarde y quiero dormir.

– Bella por favor – parecía tan herido como yo, pero que va, de seguro este teatrito se lo sabe mejor que nadie. Todo sea por su hermana.

– Deja de fingir que te importo ¿de acuerdo? Le diré a Alice todo lo bien que te has portado, no te preocupes, ella estará orgullosa de ti – mis palabras estaban cargadas de veneno, era imposible no hacerlo. Nadie podía culparme.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – el sonido de su voz me lastimaba, todo él lo hacía. Tenía que salir de este infierno ya.

– Llévame a casa – si no lo hacía me bajaría y buscaría ese taxi que debí haber tomado desde el principio

– No, si no me escuchas no saldremos de aquí – dijo con firmeza.

Soltó mi mano y apretó mis hombros, tratando de acercarme a él.

–Ya no quiero escuchar más, si no enciendes el auto en este momento me bajo

Me solté con un movimiento brusco, intenté abrir la puerta pero él me sostuvo la mano y puso los seguros automáticos.

– Si no me dejas salir empezaré a gritar.

Él me miró burlonamente creyendo que no lo haría. Ya vamos a ver Edward Cullen.

Tomé aire y solté la nota más aguda que podía dar, inmediatamente me soltó la mano y encendió el motor.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero las cosas no van a quedar así – salió del lugar ocultó en el que aparcó y seguimos nuestro camino.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio incómodo, por fin estábamos en la residencia. A penas quitó los seguros me bajé echa una bala del auto. No quería estar ni un segundo más ahí.

– Bella espérame… – su voz sonaba furiosa. Bien.

– Déjame en paz –le grité de vuelta y tomé el ascensor del parqueadero, cerrándole las puertas justo en la cara.

Sonreí un poco, pero la diversión no me duro mucho. Esta noche había sido un completo desastre. Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme en casa sufriendo mi soledad, antes que escuchar de sus labios que no me quería.

Estar lejos de él le daba un respiro a mi espíritu y a mi mente, pero como siempre mi traicionero corazón, que no se cómo sobrevivió salió a hacer gala de sus siempre inútiles consejos.

"_No todo es como parece" _dijo tímidamente.

Claro que no, es mucho peor.

Por fin el ascensor se detuvo en mi piso, no había un alma alrededor y agradecí ese pequeño momento de suerte. Las lágrimas se desbordarían en cualquier momento.

Caminé arrastrando los pies, sin el menor cuidado en si hacía ruido o no, podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, pero cuando estaba cerca de mi puerta me di cuenta que había una sombra esperándome.

Traté de salir corriendo, pero ya era tarde, el desconocido me había atrapado. Genial.

El olor era inconfundible. Edward Cullen me tenía entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido?

– ¿Por qué eres tan infantil? –su respiración estaba acelerada, seguramente subió corriendo por las escaleras. Este hombre era increíble.

– ¡Suéltame!

– No

– ¡Déjame!

– No

– Empezaré a gritar – al escuchar las palabras me dejó de inmediato. Bien, había descubierto una nueva arma.

– Bella no te voy dejar hasta que dejemos las cosas en claro – se puso delante de la puerta para evitar que entrara.

– Las cosas ya están lo suficientemente claras, ahora si no te importa quiero entrar a mi departamento. Tengo sueño. – traté de empujarlo pero nuevamente me tomó por lo hombros.

– Bella, por favor no traté de decir eso…

– Claro que quisiste hacerlo. Si querías librarte de mí sólo tenías que decirlo, no era necesario todo el drama

– Eres una necia –dijo con resentimiento, pero antes de que pudiera replicar la puerta de enfrente se abrió de golpe.

– Hay personas que necesitamos dormir aquí, así que hagan el favor de discutir sus niñerías en otro lado

El chico tenía el pelo en todas las direcciones, y la expresión de su cara no admitía réplicas. Me disculpé con una inclinación de cabeza y empujé a Edward sin la menor delicadeza. Abrí la puerta y se la cerré en la cara.

Escuché otro portazo y después un suspiro, sus pasos hacia el ascensor y después silencio. Se había ido…. Por fin.

No era de las chicas que se rinden con facilidad, pero no tenía otra opción, ¿valía la pena luchar por él?

Ya lo había intentado y hasta ahora las recompensas no habían sido las mejores. Estaba tan cerrado en sus propios demonios y pensamientos absurdos que me era imposible entenderle.

Me saqué el vestido sin esfuerzo y me acosté desnuda en mi cama, dejando que el tenue olor que había dejado en las sábanas me acariciara, derramando todas las lágrimas acumuladas hasta quedar dormida.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Bueno… no tengo cara para pedir disculpas porque no las merezco, las he dejado durante mucho tiempo y no creo que quieran escuchar mis excusas. No saben el alivio que siento al poder publicar un nuevo cap porque durante todo este tiempo ha estado atormentándome el no poder actualizar. De verdad lo siento.

La canción del cap se llama The Killing Moon de Nouvelle Vague, si quieren escucharla sólo entren al blog que está en mi perfil, lo acabo de crear y espero sus visitas.

Les sugiero escuchar la canción, es una de mis favoritas y me ayudó a escribir este capítulo, la lectura no será la misma si no lo hacen. Por si acaso, no es chantaje je je. De verdad escúchenla, no se arrepentirán

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me mandaron un PM preguntándome por la historia, no saben lo que significó para mí. Ustedes son mi fuerza para seguir adelante con esta historia.

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a todas las chicas que alguna vez me dejaron un review:

Danii Belliner Cullen, liebende Lesung, surplice, lady blue vampire , , .Cullen , Ame-Cullen-Swan , bellaliz , liza, Lucy Cullen Boggiano , Ornella, SHAMITA, CarolineALopez , bellasure, ahhh fan, Paolita93, classic fan, sentimental 5, chica pattinson, Maru M. Cullen , Awase Kagami Ayumi , revenciom, RomyRob , paoT, Monii-lunadawn, vanezhittacullen2, LuluuPattinson, yenny.

Gracias chicas por sus palabras y por el apoyo que le han dado a esta pequeña historia. Espero que el cap les haya gustado y deseo saber pronto de ustedes.

Las quiere, paoemma.

Capítulo actualizado. Lunes 25 de julio de 2011. 0:18 a.m.


	13. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía. Que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Inesperado**

* * *

Ring Ring Ring ¡RING!

Era obvio que estaba ignorando el teléfono, pero para la persona que llamaba mis señales tal vez era demasiado sutiles. Después de estar escuchando esa maldita cosa durante diez minutos me cansé y fui a contestar.

– Ya voy…. – tenía tanto sueño, quien fuera me las pagaría.

_¿Qué ahora ya nadie respeta los sábados?_

Me bajé de la cama de un salto, corrí hacia la sala temblando de frío y contesté el teléfono con las justas.

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Bella! – Alice gritó al otro lado.

Alejé el teléfono antes de que me rompiera el tímpano. Sentí una pequeña ráfaga de viento y temblé como nunca.

– ¿Bella estás ahí?

No presté atención a la réplica de Alice porque justo en ese momento bajé la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda.

¡Mierda!

Salí corriendo con el teléfono en la mano mientras Alice seguía gritando al otro lado.

Encontré una sudadera azul tirada a un lado de mi cama y me la puse sin pensar. Error

Inmediatamente sentí el olor de Edward con toda su fuerza sobre mi piel, dudé entre sacármela o disfrutar de esta pequeña ilusión, pero los constantes gritos de Alice me decidieron.

– Ya estoy aquí

– ¿Qué pasó? Parecía que alguien te había secuestrado o algo así – dijo ella con humor al otro lado

– Sólo me di cuenta que estaba desnuda

– ¿Qué? ¿Así que Edward dejó de ser un estúpido?

¿Eh?

– Mmm sigue siendo un tonto, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso.

– No creo que tenga que decírtelo, como bien sabes la estupidez de mi hermano tiene una fuerte influencia sobre sus dos cabezas, así que asumo que por fin dejó a un lado toda esa mierda y se dio cuenta que te ama

¿Eh?

Sacudí la cabeza confundida, no había entendido nada de toda esa palabrería que Alice dijo en apenas en unos segundos. Me forcé a pensar.

– ¿eh? – Sí bueno, creo que mi cerebro todavía tenía sueño. No me culpen.

Alice se rió al otro lado.

– ¡Sí que debe ser bueno! Todavía estas en otro mundo.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿Alice de qué estás hablando?

– Bella, no te preocupes. Jasper y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo. no tienes de que avergonzarte.

¿Eh?

Sí, sé que estaba repitiendo demasiado esa palabra, pero no había otra expresión que fuera más aclarativa que esa.

– Alice, me estás volviendo loca aquí, habla de una vez

– Pues que es obvio que pasaste una buena noche ¿sigue Edward por ahí? Mándale mis saludos y dile que lo felicito por dejar de ser un idiota.

– Alice – dije en un tono bastante intimidante. Me di palmaditas a mí misma.

– Sexo Bella, sexo ¿de qué más voy a estar hablando?

– ¿y por qué estamos hablando de eso? – Más bien era ella la que monopolizaba la conversación con frases que no tenían sentido.

– Tal vez esa expresión no te guste, ¿Qué tal "hacer el amor"? No pensé que fueras tan cursi, pero tomando en cuenta que Edward y tú se parecen tanto…

– ¡Alice! No entiendo de qué demonios estás hablando – mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero ella tenía la culpa, me estaba desesperando.

– Isabella Swan, no te hagas la tonta conmigo. Soy tu mejor amiga y la hermana del hombre al que amas así que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para que hables abiertamente conmigo sobre ese tema. No te sientas cohibida.

Suspiré sonoramente, Alice me había producido un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

– Alice, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices, tengo sueño y hambre.

– Pues no pude ser más obvio ¿no? Tener relaciones sexuales ya no es un tabú Bella, no puedo creer que seas americana – escuché sus risas de campana al otro. Definitivamente Alice estaba loca.

– Bueno sería genial saber de qué hablas – dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – pero como bien sabes no tengo experiencia en ese campo, así que no entiendo a qué vienen tantas preguntas.

Y el tonto de Edward es el culpable de que no tenga experiencia.

– ¿Eh? – Genial, esa palabra se estaba volviendo muy popular estos días – pero si dijiste que pasaste la noche con él.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con Edward, dijiste que pasaste la noche con él – respondió ella sumamente convencida, que hasta yo me lo creí.

– Ya hubiera querido – dije en un susurro

– ¿Qué?

– Que eso no tiene sentido – volví a sacudir la cabeza. Últimamente me estaban traicionando mis propios pensamientos. Malditos…

– Pero… pero, tú dijiste que estabas desnuda.

– Si, a veces duermo así ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

– Oh Bella, pensé que él y tú… – suspiró lentamente, la decepción en su voz era clara, lo bueno era que no tenía ni idea que mi propia decepción era mucho peor – ¡Rayos! Pensé que me dirías que eran novios o algo así.

Yo también suspiré, esa pequeña acción me ayudaba a sacar un poco de mi frustración interior.

– Bueno, las cosas están muy lejos de ir por ese camino

– Edward es un idiota… ten paciencia Bella

Las dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos

– Sí bueno él es un tonto, pero tengamos esperanzas en que se le pase – nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que volví a hablar – ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

– Muy bien, con todas las presentaciones hemos podido conocer un montón de lugares. Es hermoso, los bosques, las montañas. Me he vuelto una excursionista total – dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Sonreí por su felicidad

– Eso es maravilloso Alice, pero no puedo imaginarte sin tacones

Ella se rió y volvió a hablar

– Y no tienes que hacerlo, cuando me canso Jasper siempre está dispuesto a cargarme –volví a reírme. Esa era Alice, nadie nunca jamás lograría que ella dejara de lucir nada menos que asombrosa.

– ¿Cuándo vuelven? La casa es muy solitaria sin ti

– Yo también te extraño Bella, pero creo que nos quedaremos una semana más. Han solicitado más conciertos – me entristecí un poco al escucharla, pero me alegraba que estuviera teniendo éxito

– De acuerdo, pero cuando regreses te haré una gran cena de bienvenida

– Eso sería estupendo

El silencio, volvió a invadir la línea.

– No desistas Bella sé que él te ama, sólo es demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta – contuve una pequeña risa.

– Te veré pronto Alice, mándale saludos de mi parte a Jasper

Alice volvió a suspirar.

– Te quiero Bella, un beso para ti y para el idiota de mi hermano – volví a sonreír

– Procuraré dárselo

– Eso espero.

Colgó el teléfono y a la vez yo lo dejé sobre la cama.

El aroma de Edward era intenso, tanto como si estuviera aquí. Lo extrañaba mucho y aunque quería verle e invitarle a desayunar mi orgullo de mujer era más fuerte, todavía recordaba sus palabras.

"Debes hacerlo con la persona a la que tú ames y que te ame de igual manera"

Genial, esas palabras habían sido simplemente geniales. Asquerosamente inteligentes, tanto que incluso me preguntaba por qué no se me habían ocurrido a mí, pero al final, como todos dicen la razón no manda sobre el corazón. Nunca podría obligarme a mi misma a dejar de quererlo. Ese ya era un caso perdido.

Suspiré y dejé su sudadera sobre mi cama. Se la devolvería cuando se me pasara el enojo y la frustración. Me di un baño y traté de tomarme todo el tiempo posible. Me lo merecía.

Cada gota sobre mi cuerpo la sentía como una caricia imaginaria de él, sus manos suaves sobre mis pechos, mis caderas, sus dedos trazando figuras sobre mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba jadeando y paré la fantasía ahí. No quería un orgasmo vacío y solitario, me lastimaría mucho más.

Salí de la ducha y me dispuse para las tareas del día, no había mucho que hacer en la casa. Estando lejos el habitual estruendo más conocido como "Alice" el apartamento se mantenía impoluto. Demasiado diría yo.

No tenía ganas de cocinar y sinceramente estar en la casa me estaba asfixiando, necesitaba salir, algo de aire y paz para mí, lejos de todo. En especial de él.

Así que me vestí abrigada, un sweater de cuello de tortuga color azul marino, unos pantalones vaqueros y mi abrigo favorito. Un diseño de Burberry que la muy alocada de mi amiga no dudó en comprar durante los primeros días de mi estadía en Londres.

Me merecía libertad de esta jaula de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, extrañaba simplemente pasear por las calles o ir al Regent's Park, comer una hamburguesa y llenarme el corazón de la buena vibra de un nuevo día y, aunque parezca increíble, disfrutar de la niebla que regularmente cubría el ambiente.

Cada paso era revitalizante, cada calle y cada avenida mostraban un mundo de posibilidades de la hermosa ciudad que yo ya consideraba mi hogar. No tarde mucho en llegar hasta el Regent's Park, el día se estaba aclarando un poco y yo lo gradecía con el alma. Había un montón de gente paseando, niños jugando y vendedores revoloteando por todas partes, me acerqué a un pequeño kiosco cerca de la fuente de uno de los muchos jardines que todavía estaban sobreviviendo al invierno, me compré un café y me senté en una banquita simplemente a observar el día y darle un descanso a mi corazón. Solamente observar y admirar.

Al mirar el cielo me preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo con mi vida? No es que fuera la mejor vida, pero era la mía. Hace meses que había dejado mi país, meses desde que la Isabella Swan de antes había quedado rezagada. Meses en los que había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que vine a este país.

Mi amor al piano.

Hasta que lo conocí a él nunca hubiera permitido que nadie me distrajera de lo único que me gustaba. De lo único que me hacía verdaderamente feliz, pero ahora sólo me preocupaba no perder el semestre en armonía, trabajar tres días a la semana en el Club de Peter y lo más importante…. Sufrir en cada esquina por el amor de Edward.

¿Qué había pasado conmigo?

¿Dónde quedó esa Bella que practicaba durante horas sólo por el simple hecho de que se sentía completa haciéndolo? La que disfrutaba de un día tranquilo, la que paseaba sin preocupaciones, la que era feliz sin tener nada en especial. Pero sobre todo extrañaba a esa Isabella que no sufría. Que sólo vivía por y para sentir y expresar su vida a través de la música.

Tocar el piano era vivir más allá de lo cotidiano. Un simple sonido llevaba dentro de sí miles de sentimientos y combinados, formando una perfecta armonía, eran la expresión más pura de la belleza, del arte… Era un lenguaje, el lenguaje de la vida, el lenguaje del amor, el lenguaje de almas solitarias, de genios incomprendidos. La música era el lenguaje del corazón, algo que todos escuchaban, pero que pocos podían entender.

Todos eso se había perdido, cada vez que tocaba mi mente estaba en otro lugar, específicamente en uno oscuro y cerrado llamado Edward Cullen.

¿Dónde estaba ese hermoso sentimiento que describían miles de canciones?

¿Dónde estaban las sensaciones indescriptibles de las que hablaban los poetas?

Ahora me daba cuenta que el amor era algo desconocido para mí. Algo que vivía y no comprendía. Algo más grande que yo.

Me sentía tan llena de contradicciones. Vida y muerte a la vez.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Suspiré. Estaba cansada.

Cansada de lo que veía en mi vida, cansada del desamor, de la rutina, de tantas cosas que pensé que eran correctas y que ahora ya no lo eran más.

Extrañaba la paz y felicidad que la libertad de controlar tus propios sentimientos puede dar. Me extrañaba a misma, extrañaba a mi piano.

_Edward Cullen… sólo es un hombre, sólo un hombre._

Amarlo no era fácil. El amor no era nada fácil, nada que pudiera controlar. Pero debía haber una forma de sobrevivir todo esto. Debe haber una manera…

– ¡Hey! Otra vez en la nebulosa ¿cierto? – habló una voz juvenil a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza con rapidez, asustada por la interrupción, y ahí estaba. El chico de la sonrisa blanca. Jacob.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, era bueno verle

– Hola

Extendió su mano y me entregó un café caliente, iba a replicarle, pero en ese instante me di cuenta que el mío estaba tan frío como un cubo de hielo. Él lo quitó con cuidado de entre mis dedos entumecidos y puso el nuevo en su lugar. Ese simple hecho me había alegrado el día. Un poco de calor.

– Siempre tan distraída, es curioso que cada vez que te vea parezcas más perdida que la anterior.

Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

– Es más curioso que siempre logres encontrarme

El se rió un poco y tomó de su café.

– Tengo un don para eso – respondió tocándose la cabeza

– Ya lo creo.

No sabía que más decir, no tenía idea en este momento y al parecer Jacob se dio cuenta porque empezó a hablar sin parar.

El clima, sus estudios, lo mucho que le gustaba Londres, cuanto extrañaba a su familia y las vacaciones que tenía planeadas a Estados Unidos a penas tuviera tiempo.

– ¿No te apetecería volver a Estados Unidos?

– Mmm… no lo sé, por el momento no tengo unas vacaciones en mente.

– Deberías hacerlo, falta poco para terminar el semestre

Ahora que lo decía era una buena idea, me gustaría mucho ver a mamá. La extrañaba de verdad y haciendo cálculos creo que tengo suficiente para los pasajes. No gastaba mucho y los ahorros del trabajo bien pagado del club serían suficientes.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eso es justamente lo que necesito.

– Podríamos ir juntos – dijo tímidamente

Por primera vez en casi toda la conversación lo miré con atención

– Jacob ni siquiera me conoces.

– Me agradas, no necesito conocerte de años para saber eso – Jacob giró todo su cuerpo hacia mí, su mirada tenía un deje de añoranza.

– Podría ser una asesina o una loca sicópata – él sonrió

– Me arriesgaría – dijo él acercándose un poco – Además podemos seguir conociéndonos.

Volví a sonreír y sin pensarlo, siendo totalmente impulsiva, le dije que sí.

Había algo en él, no sabría explicarlo con claridad, pero me infundía confianza y calidez. Me recordaba las tardes soleadas de Nueva York.

– Excelente, hay tantas cosas que hacer – dijo con una enorme y brillante sonrisa – tenemos que planear el viaje, pasajes, aeropuerto, habitaciones, autos… – él seguía hablando y hablando, como si hubiera soltado el dique que contenía sus emociones. Era tan infantil.

– Woa, tranquilo. Todavía tenemos tiempo – miré hacia mi café avergonzándome un poco – Además pensé que sólo iríamos juntos al aeropuerto y nada más.

Jacob tomó mi mano inesperadamente, dándome una cálida sonrisa.

– Si tú quieres podemos hacer algo cuando lleguemos allá. No sé, siempre quise conocer Nueva York, pero debo reconocer que soy un desastre con la orientación, tu ciudad es tan enorme que me perdería sin problema.

Alcé la mirada con cautela

– Pero, ¿y tu familia? Seguramente querrás verlos y… – él me interrumpió con una carcajada.

– ¿No te lo dije? Mi papá y mi hermana viajarán a Nueva York. Billy está muy emocionado y ya que yo tengo una amiga nativa…

– ¿Qué? – dije muy sorprendida

– Lo que oíste, tendrás que hacer de guía turística. Es lo menos que me debes por este café – me guiñó el ojo

Por primera vez en todo el día me reí.

No más quebraderos de cabeza, pensando cosas que tal vez sólo me harían daño. Quería ser impulsiva y alocada por una vez en la vida. Si este chico tan alegre me estaba ofreciendo su amistad ¿por qué iba a negárselo?

Las horas seguían pasando entre planes, risas y más café, incluso salió el sol y todo. Me emocionaba saber que vería a mamá de nuevo.

Increíble, iba a pasar varios días con un chico al que apenas conocía, pero por mi estaba más que bien.

Tal vez un mes alejada de Edward sería bueno.

Jacob era como ese hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, que me protegiera y me hiciera reír. Él representaba todo eso, y en tan solo algunas horas había conseguido que le tuviera un cariño especial.

Antes de volver al apartamento decidí ir al supermercado y hacer algunas compras para la cena. Tenía ánimos de cocinar algo delicioso, embarrotarme de helado y ver alguna película cursi y que me hiciera llorar. Sí, un poco de vida para Bella Swan.

Edward no apareció en todo el fin de semana y aunque tratara de no pensar en él era imposible, siempre estaba ahí con su recuerdo acechante. No llamadas, no mensajes, no nada de nada. Y la pequeña y flageladora esperanza que me quedara de que apareciera ante mi puerta diciendo que me amaba y que me haría el amor murió con rapidez.

Quizás era lo mejor.

…

Lunes en la mañana. Genial.

Llegué con las justas a la primera clase, no había muchos alumnos ya que la mayoría seguían en el Norte de Inglaterra en su gira de conciertos, echaba de menos a Alice y a las demás chicas.

La siguiente materia: armonía. Doble genial

Desde las lecciones de Edward esta materia cada vez se me daba mejor, pero hoy ese no era el tormento del día. Sabía que _él _estaría allí y no tenía idea de cómo comportarme.

Edward ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa cuando llegué y lo único que hice fue saludarle con un escueto hola, trató de iniciar una conversación pero el profesor llegó y murió cualquier intento.

La clase pasó lenta y sin ninguna novedad, sólo los típicos reclamos del profesor para que estudiemos para el examen final y demás.

A penas acabó la hora salí disparada de mi asiento, no sé si Edward dijo algo, pero era tan cobarde que no era capaz de verle a la cara. No quería perder el tiempo con posibles palabras que sólo me atormentarían después. Algo más importante me estaba esperando.

Cuando entré sentí como si no hubiera estado en ese lugar en años, me sentía como una extraña en su propia tierra, pero sin embargo él estaba ahí. Mi piano esperaba por mí.

Lo observé durante unos segundos, o tal vez horas. No lo sé. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, que siempre podía acudir a él pasara lo que pasara. Mi amigo más fiel no me había olvidado.

Me senté en el banquillo y abrí la tapa. Acaricié las teclas con suavidad, tratando de sentir la música fluyendo a través de mi cuerpo.

– Lo siento – dije en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

Esa tarde toqué como nunca, recordando cada canción que había aprendido con los años, desde la primera hasta la última. Volviendo a llenar mi espíritu de aquello que tanta falta me hacía. Música.

Sentir cada nota de verdad, dejar que cada sonido llenara mi alma creando magia y color, pero también dolor. Lágrimas sinceras bajaban de mi rostro.

Mis dedos pasaban sin control sobre las teclas, sólo dejando a la memoria y al corazón actuar. No sentía mi conciencia, sólo éramos la música y yo ahora. Los sonidos golpeaban fuerte contra las paredes insonorizadas, repiqueteando en mis oídos, mientras el frenético Preludio op. 23 no. 5 de Rachmaninov sonaba con toda la fuerza que mis dedos podían permitirle a la hermosa melodía.

Cómo había extrañado esta sensación de poder y plenitud, cuando estaba frente al piano sólo existíamos los dos, sola en el mundo para que escuchara todo lo que quisiera decir, todo lo que había dentro de mí. No hay palabras para describir lo que un pianista siente cuando toca, porque la música salida del espíritu está más allá de este mundo.

Cuando la última nota sonó dejé los dedos suspendidos en el aire, sonriendo como nunca. Sin razón empecé a reírme llena de euforia. Había olvidado el sonido de mi propia risa.

– ¿Señorita Swan? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. La risa se me acabó en ese instante.

Giré la cabeza, rogando que no fuera el Señor Fountain, ¿pero desde cuando mis súplicas se cumplen?

Nunca

Genial.

El Señor Fountain me miraba entre asombrado y asustado.

– ¿Tiene algún problema señorita Swan? – dijo él acomodando su expresión, convirtiendo su cara en una máscara de seriedad.

– Eh…. No, ninguno señor – sentí el sonrojo ascender con rapidez.

El Señor Fountain estaba parado junto a la puerta de mi cubículo con una mirada insondable, hizo un pequeño gesto displicente con la mano.

– Muy buena interpretación de Rachmaninov, pero sería mejor si la viera más seguido por aquí – dijo él con una pequeñísima sonrisa. Me sentía tan avergonzada.

– Lo haré señor

El anciano profesor me miró durante unos momentos más antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta. Bajé la mirada hacia las blancas y negras teclas del piano y sonreí con diversión.

Sí, definitivamente acababa de darle una clara muestra de la locura americana a mi profesor londinense. Volví a reírme y recogí mi maleta, estaba atrasada para el trabajo.

La noche pasó con rapidez. Hoy fue un buen show así que Peter me dejó salir temprano, todavía quedaban rastros de la euforia que había sentido durante mi reencuentro con el piano, en especial con la música del genial Sergei Rachmaninov, pero al llegar a casa todo se fue a la mierda.

La soledad y la oscuridad de mi apartamento me parecían la mala profecía de una bruja farsante, pero al ritmo que iba tal vez se hiciera realidad.

_¡Váyanse a la mierda pensamientos sombríos!_

Totalmente de acuerdo, le dije a mi yo oculto.

Dejé el abrigo en el armario a lado de la puerta. No tenía hambre ni tenía ganas de nada, sólo dormir un poco y tal vez una llamada a mi madre. Sí, esa era una excelente idea.

Pasé la sala oscura, pero justo cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto una mano me cubrió la boca. Un grito amortiguado se me escapó.

– Shss… no queremos que tu fastidioso vecino de enfrente me denuncie – antes de escuchar su voz ya sabía quién era. ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Me arrastró sin que pudiera hacer nada, me tenía bien pegada contra su cuerpo. Me sentía tensa y sofocada. No era nada bueno para mis hormonas alocadas que Edward estuviera tan cerca.

Cuando me soltó en mi cuarto, después de cerrar la puerta, no pude evitar gritarle.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Él soltó una risa hermosa y desesperante.

– Hoy nadie me va a sacar de aquí. Ni siquiera tú – dijo con voz autoritaria. Mi cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. Genial

Trató de acercarse, pero yo salté hacia la cama, demás está decir que usando tacones y eso unido a mi habitual torpeza sólo podía dar como resultado un doloroso golpe. Pero el siempre caballeroso y aprovechado señor Cullen estuvo ahí para sostenerme entre sus brazos.

– Suéltame

Edward sonrió y yo me quedé embobada viéndole con embeleso. ¡Estúpida Bella!

Me dejó en la cama con cuidado poniéndome entre sus brazos y acurrucándome contra su pecho.

– Me gusta tenerte así – su voz era suave y feliz.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos cursis.

Alcé la cabeza para poder mirarlo adecuadamente.

– Y a mí me gusta así –le dije patento su rodilla para que se bajara de la cama. Lastimosamente sus reflejos eran demasiado rápidos y me atrapó más cerca.

– Oh no señorita, hoy me vas a escuchar

– ¿Y si no quiero? No me puedes obligar a hacer nada. Estoy en mi casa y tengo todo el derecho de… – no pude continuar. Edward soltó una de mis manos y me tapó la boca.

– Hay una mejor manera para callarte – dijo con una voz tan sexi. Joder ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Sacudí la cabeza y me solté de su mano.

– ¿Y cómo diablos lo vas a hacer? – El sarcasmo es mi mejor amigo ahora – ¿Vas a amordazarme?

– No, pero tengo una idea excelente.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Edward sostuvo mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y chocó sus labios con los míos.

Hermoso beso, suave, lento, dulce…. ¿desde cuándo no me había besado?

_Tonta Bella, se está aprovechando de ti_

Empujé su pecho con fuerza, me sentía demasiado vulnerable y sería bueno que por una vez en la vida no fuera yo la que asumiera el papel del animalito asustado

Edward me miró confundido, sus ojos estaban entornados y la boca abierta, esa boca… Volví a sacudir la cabeza.

Concéntrate Bella, concéntrate.

– No te entiendo – susurré

Edward me miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro, luego tomó mi mano y enredó sus dedos con los míos. Ese gesto era tan… tan cálido.

– Quiero pedirte disculpas por… lo de la última vez. Yo… soy tonto – sonreí ligeramente. Era un gran paso que lo haya aceptado – No quise decir eso, sólo que estaba tan nervioso, impactado por lo que pasó, que yo… bueno…

– Edward… – dije instándolo a seguir

– Lo siento Bella, sólo que te mereces algo mejor que una noche de calentura entre dos… ¿qué? ¿amigos con beneficios?

No voy a negar que no me dolió, pero era totalmente cierto. No había nada entre los dos

– Dejémoslo en amigos – no quería parecer avergonzada, pero maldito sonrojo. Siempre era el primero en dar su opinión.

– Bueno, entonces… amigos. Además con… eh… tu falta de experiencia hubiera sido más complicado – dijo nerviosamente.

Le miré mal

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ser virgen es un pecado?

Edward se revolvió incómodo, apresurándose a contestar

– No claro, que no. Sólo que… Ah… – dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo, como si en esas cobrizas hebras estuviera la respuesta a sus problemas – Eres tan pura – dijo sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos – Me siento como un… pervertidor de menores o algo así

Me reí de su cara de mortificación

– No soy menor y tú tampoco eres muy mayor que digamos. Sólo tienes 20 años. ¿Qué tanto puedes haber vivido? –dije a modo de broma, pero su mirada oscura me apagó el humor al instante.

Sus ojos no era una invitación a preguntar sobre su vida privada, pero por alguna razón hoy me sentía más valiente.

– Nunca hablas mucho sobre ti, eres tan hermético – dejé que mis dedos vagaran por sus mejillas. Edward cerró los ojos – Quiero conocerte Edward, saber todo sobre ti. Quiero comprenderte, ayudarte, ser tu amiga…. – _quiero amarte_ – ¿por qué guardas tantos secretos?

Él tomó la mano que ahora se entretenía acariciando su labio inferior sin pudor. Sí, lo sé me he vuelto una desvergonzada.

– No es tan fácil para mí hablar… es mi manera de ser Bella

Estábamos recostados sobre el respaldo de mi cama, sólo mirándonos a los ojos. Me sentía tensa y Edward se encontraba de la misma manera. No quería que se sintiera así, no conmigo.

– ¿Es sobre tu viaje? – él bajó la mirada, suspiré resignada. Ya habría tiempo más adelante para esto – ¿Tienes hambre? – dije casi sin pensar.

– Muy sutil Bella – la pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios me alegró el día. Con eso era suficiente

Se acercó lentamente, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha rapidez.

Sus labios estaban sólo a pocos centímetros de los míos, me sentía tan tentada de alzar la cabeza, pero la conciencia ganó esta vez.

– Está bien que… tú y yo… bueno ya sabes. Sólo somos amigos – su atención pasó de mis labios a mis ojos.

– Quiero besarte ¿quieres tú? – ¡oh Señor! ¡Esa voz! Haría lo que fuera por esa voz.

– Si – mi susurro sonó casi como una pregunta, pero él no se paró a pensar en ello.

Cerré los ojos esperando el anhelado contacto hasta que llegó. Me encantaba cuando me besaba, me hacía sentir tan especial… como si yo fuera importante para él. Sus manos acariciaron mi pelo, masajeando mi cuello. Sus labios era tan dulces, tan perfectos… la desesperación por estar más cerca era insoportable así que me pegué contra su pecho y agarré su cabello con fuerza. Edward gimió contra mi boca empujando su lengua entre mis labios. Este sabor… daría todo por poder sentirlo durante el resto de mis días.

Mis manos curiosas acariciaron su cara con delicadeza, siendo de alguna manera paradójicas, porque el beso no estaba siendo nada delicado. La respiración estaba comenzando a fallarme, la euforia se me atoraba en la garganta. Edward se separó de mi boca, dejando pequeños besos por toda mi cara. Casi lloro de la ternura que experimenté en ese momento.

– ¿Puedo quedarme Bella? – dijo él dejando un pequeño beso sobre mi boca – Quiero dormir contigo – otro beso más.

– Pero tú dijiste que… – Maldita voz temblorosa…

Me besó de nuevo, esta vez siendo más exigente.

– Te deseo Bella, me muero por tenerte, pero no quiero que te pierdas en el proceso – me sonrojé furiosamente y él acarició mis mejillas – Me encanta esto – susurró dejando un beso en cada mejilla.

Me sonrojé aún más.

– Pues a mí no – odiaba sonrojarme, odiaba que él pudiera ver dentro de mí tan claramente.

Él sonrió con esa jodida sonrisa tan bella que me revolvía el estómago y me besó de nuevo.

– Tal vez podríamos intentarlo…. – no eran las palabras más inteligentes, pero tenía que hacer algo. Si él me deseaba y yo también no era justo que estuviéramos separados por pensamientos absurdos.

– Tal vez… – Edward seguía besándome, tan lento esta vez.

Me acurruqué contra él, separé mis labios lentamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió mi rostro.

– Promételo – sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los míos

– ¿Qué cosa? – susurró casi sin separarse

– Que lo intentarás…. – sus ojos se oscurecieron, sin embargo todavía podía sentir los engranajes de su cerebro incitándolo a declinar de mi oferta. No se lo permitiría. En un acto totalmente impulsivo me puse sobre él.

– Bella yo… – lo puse nervioso. Muy bien.

Sentí un bulto contra mi trasero, así que Edward Jr. se estaba presentando. Sonreí aún más

– Quiero que te quedes – _por el resto de mi vida_

Me lancé a sus labios desarmándolo totalmente.

Había descubierto una nueva arma

– Bella….

Moví mi boca de la suya y fui directa a su cuello. Me entretuve acariciando con mis labios la piel suave de su mandíbula hasta bajar casi a su pecho.

Edward me atrapó por los hombros y nos dio la vuelta. Me sonrió antes de dejar un pequeño beso en mi boca.

– Lento Bella…. Tu primera vez no será como si un camión te hubiera atropellado.

Le hice una mueca.

Traté de volver a besarlo, pero él puso sus dedos contra mi boca.

– No, ha sido suficiente por hoy – le hice una mueca aún peor.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que estoy ardiendo aquí?

Sus dedos delicados cepillaron mis labios antes de lanzarse contra ellos. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y le acaricié con urgencia. Tantos besos me habían calentado ahí… abajo.

Lentamente bajé las manos, tocando su espalda, haciendo círculos en los músculos que más me llamaban la atención. Edward era un hombre duro.

Llegué hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón y siendo aventurera apreté su trasero. Él se rió contra mis labios.

–Mmm…– susurró con la voz contenida.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y fue como si el aire de la habitación estuviera asfixiándonos.

Edward se lanzó a mis labios y deslizó sus manos por mi vestido, buscando el cierre. Lo encontró y tuve que levantar la espalda para que pudiera bajarlo. Enterró su cabeza en mi cuello mientras lamía y chupaba esa sensible zona. Sentía mi cuerpo incendiándose con su calor.

– Eres tan suave… tan delicada – mis gemidos estaban retumbando en mi cabeza. Todos mis sentidos estaban despiertos en un frenesí de sensaciones.

Con cuidado deslizó las tiras de mi vestido por los hombros dejando un beso en cada espacio de piel a la vista. Bajó las tiras de mi sostén, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus ojos en los míos. Me levanté, dejándole que desabrochara el sujetador. Edward dudó apenas unos segundos antes de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin mis pechos estuvieron libres Edward se quedó en silencio, simplemente observándolos. Me sentí cohibida, tal vez él esperaba algo mejor. Traté de taparme pero él sostuvo mis manos

– ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Edward sonrió y se acercó a mi cuello lentamente. Tratando de no tocar su pecho con el mío.

– No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte – susurró con una voz tan cargada de lujuria que hizo latir mi sexo como si mi corazón hubiera bajado hasta ese lugar.

Empezó a dejar pequeños besos de mariposa en mi cuello. Eran simples caricias que me estaban volviendo loca. Él me daba tan poco cuando yo quería más. Mucho más.

Sus manos ascendieron por mi cintura desnuda hasta rozar ligeramente uno de mis senos. Gemí descontrolada.

– Tranquila – respondió él con una suave caricia sobre mis pechos. Amasándolos con cuidado.

Levanté el torso buscando más contacto, buscando más de él para mí.

Sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, con pasión, dulzura, lujuria, pero por sobre todo se estaba conteniendo. Bajó su boca hasta uno de mis pezones erectos y sopló sobre él. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Edward pasó su rosada lengua por los labios antes de succionar mi adolorida cumbre. Solté un gemido más parecido a un grito mientras él sonreía con arrogancia.

Incluso en estos momentos Edward no podía dejar de ser un orgulloso. Por mi estaba bien, siempre y cuando no dejara de besarme de esa manera.

Su lengua contra mi pecho me estaba volviendo loca. Se trasladó al otro pezón todo el tiempo sin dejar de mirarme. Sentía como la humedad de mi sexo se estaba derramando entre mis piernas. ¿Era eso normal?

Todo pensamiento coherente escapó de mi cerebro cuando Edward bajó la mano que no estaba acariciando mis pechos hasta enredarla en el vello de mi entrada. Contuve el aire esperando su siguiente acción.

– Nadie te ha tocado aquí ¿cierto?

Uno de sus dedos penetró mi entrada al tiempo que yo dejaba escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Nunca imaginé una caricia como esa pudiera ser tan poderosa.

– Aún sin probarte puedo decir que eres deliciosa – su voz ronca y sexi sólo lograba magnificar las sensaciones.

Me sacudí intensamente cuando su dedo se enganchó en mi clítoris, rodándolo perezosamente, como si quisiera volverme loca.

Pues ¡maldita sea! Lo estaba logrando.

Levanté mis brazos tratando de tocarlo, pero él me esquivaba. Necesitaba sentir su piel, necesitaba saber que esto era real.

– Edward…

– Tranquila Bella, tal como estás esto no durará mucho tiempo.

Metió otro dedo, penetrando aún más profundamente. Un gemido ensordecedor escapó de mis labios. Aún seguía medio vestida y Edward tenía toda su ropa encima. ¿No se suponía que debíamos estar desnudos?

Traté de incorporarme para quitarle el sweater que traía, pero él contraatacó metiendo un tercer dedo. Mi cabeza golpeo la almohada y me dejé llevar.

Edward seguía trabajando en mí con una sonrisa devastadora en su rostro. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y caliente, en llamas en cada nervio donde sentía su toque. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contener aquello que se estaba formando con rapidez desde mi columna vertebral hasta mi centro.

– Córrete Bella – dijo él con una voz oscura.

No necesité más para soltar un grito y liberar aquello que me estaba matando. La vista me estaba fallando, todo a mi alrededor eran luces y estrellitas. Sentía mi cuerpo laxo y relajado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero sobre me sentía plena y satisfecha. Me sentía mujer.

Mi primer orgasmo y nada más y nada menos que en manos de Edward Cullen.

Edward retiró su mano y se inclinó sobre mí. Me dio un suave beso y luego me sacó el vestido completamente.

¿Íbamos a hacer algo más?

No creía tener la suficiente fuerza.

– A dormir – dijo él metiéndome bajo las sábanas.

– Pero… no se supone que tú también tienes que…. mmm…. ¿Obtener satisfacción? – Sí, no son las mejores palabras, pero mi cerebro estaba tirado en algún lado en este momento

Edward se rio y se pasó la mano por el abultamiento de su pantalón levantando una ceja.

– Ya me ocuparé yo de esto

Los ojos me pesaban, pero no pude evitar decirle.

– Yo podría hacerme cargo

La mirada de Edward se oscureció aún más.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

– Bella si lo hicieras lo más seguro es que terminara follándote sin parame a pensar que eres virgen – mi boca se abrió completamente ante las crudas palabras.

– Ehhh… entonces en otra ocasión será.

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada y se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.

– Me gusta verte así. Toda esa bravuconería que siempre muestras desaparece por completo. Supongo que me aseguraré de tenerte así siempre – antes de que pudiera mandarle a la mierda me besó con fuerza, haciendo que olvidará cualquier insulto que tuviera para decirle.

Después de unos minutos de ese delicioso beso me soltó.

– Ahora adormir – trató de levantarse, pero le sostuve a tiempo.

– No vas a ningún lado

– ¿Quieres que me quedé?

Sonreí y le rodé los ojos. ¿Siempre era tan distraído?

– Por mí ésta también es tu casa.

– Muy bien

Se quitó los pantalones y quedó sólo en bóxers, en algún momento la erección había remitido. Mejor así, estoy segura de que no hubiera aguantado la tentación de tocarlo.

Quería que se quitara el sweater también, pero cuando levanté las cejas esperando que lo hiciera, Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza y me dio otro beso.

– ¿Por qué no puedo verte desnudo?

– Porque no – me tocó la nariz y se acurrucó a mi lado

– Algún día te veré

– Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y le acaricié el pecho con descuido. Amaba estar de esta manera con él.

– Lo haré así tenga que atarte

– ¿Quieres violarme? – respondió con un gesto inocente.

Lo golpee en el hombro con fuerza.

– Auch… no tienes que ser violenta.

– Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un momento más, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

– Gracias por lo de hoy – dije quedamente

Edward pasó sus brazos por mi espalda desnuda y me acarició lentamente. Rodé mi brazo y lo envolví firmemente en su cintura. Asegurándome que no escapara en medio de la noche.

– Siempre que quieras.

El sueño estaba venciendo, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de que lo perdiera.

Suspiré y apreté mi rostro en su pecho, la respiración de ambos estaba disminuyendo su ritmo. Quería que fuera así todas las noches.

– Nunca te vayas.

Después de eso sólo bellos sueños de un amor correspondido inundaron mi mente.

* * *

**Son unos lindos ¿cierto?**

**Hola chicas y perdón otra vez por el retraso, pero no saben lo difícil que fue escribir este cap. Creo que lo borré como unas cinco veces, pero al final salió esto.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**No olviden dejarme su opinión, enojo, amor y todo lo que quieran en un lindo review.**

**En el blog encontrarán la canción que toca Bella, es muy hermosa.**

**Las quiere, fer92**

**PD: No se olviden de darse una vueltita por mi nueva historia Círculo de Venganzas y el one-shoot que escribí para el HCL2, por aquí hay muy buenas escritoras así que anímense y participen.**


	14. Las pequeñas esperanzas

**Disclaimer: Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Las Pequeñas Esperanzas**

* * *

_Miles de hojas atravesaban el aire cortando la imagen borrosa del paisaje._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_No recordaba este lugar, todo parecía demasiado blanco, luminoso y pulcro. Ni siquiera el aire era frío, se sentía como un ambiente perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba insoportable. Giraba en círculos, pero hacia donde mirara nada cambiaba._

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

– _¿Crees que es suficiente el amor? – preguntó una voz demasiado familiar a mi espalda._

_Giré y frente a mi estaba mi madre vestida de un blanco vaporoso._

– _¿Mamá? – bien, esto ya estaba empezando a asustarme._

– _Dime Bella ¿crees que el amor es suficiente? – su voz sonaba como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza._

– _Eh… no lo sé._

– _Debes estar segura, si no esto no valdrá la pena_

– _¿Qué cosa?_

_Ella levantó su mano, abarcando con ella todo el espacio que nos rodeaba._

– _Pero no sé dónde estoy_

_Ella me miró durante mucho tiempo antes de responder._

– _Esto es todo Bella_

_Volví a mirar alrededor… ¿todo?_

– _Todo lo importante_

_Ella sonrió enigmática._

– _¿Qué es importante?_

…

Me levanté de golpe, totalmente asustada por ese sueño. ¿No se suponía que se acabó la época de los sueños raros?

El frió azotó mi pecho.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora todas las mañanas despierto desnuda?

Traté de cubrirme con la sábana. Busqué con la mirada alguna camiseta o algo, no podía ser que todas las mañanas me diera de exhibicionista, pero un mechón de cabello cobrizo llamó mi atención.

Todas las sensaciones estaban viniendo juntas. La calidez, el delicioso aroma, la presencia fuerte a mi lado… los recuerdos. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro

Edward estaba aquí.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de empezar a dar saltitos y dar un grito de victoria.

Lo miré en silencio, seguro ya había hecho el suficiente estruendo para despertarlo, pero al parecer ni una piedra lo movía. Su ceño estaba fruncido un poco y sus manos rozaban mis piernas. No me había dado cuenta de eso.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de nuevo, miles de posibilidades pasaban por mi mente. Lo primero, debía asegurarme que esto real, que no era un sueño como el anterior, de todas formas no sería la primera vez. Últimamente las fantasías eran demasiado poderosas.

Acaricié su rostro lentamente con los dedos, atravesando la suave piel, recreándome en la textura cálida.

Bien, esto no podría imaginarlo.

Recorrí con los dedos sus labios finos, de un rosado muy varonil, si es que el rosado puede ser varonil. Su barbilla, su mentón cincelado, el leve rastro de barba que lo cubría, su cuello de piel nívea y… el sweater verde.

¿Uh? ¿No se suponía que él también debería estar desnudo? No voy a ser la única exhibicionista por aquí. La próxima vez me aseguraré de eso.

Después de un tiempo su rostro volvió a una calma apacible y estiró sus manos envolviendo mi cintura, solté una pequeña risa. Sería bonito poder despertarme así todos los días.

Tal vez sí lograra que Edward me quisiera también.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama. Miré hacia el reloj, 6:45 a.m.

Fui hacia el baño y tomé una pequeña ducha. Cuando me desnudé frente al espejo me sentía totalmente diferente. Ya no era la pequeña Bella, la chica solitaria del piano, ahora era diferente. Una mujer ¿tal vez? no importaba lo que pasara después, aún si él se fuera, aún si él no me amara de la misma manera nunca podría borrar esta sensación. El sentimiento de pertenencia.

Después de la ducha, me vestí rápidamente y entré en la habitación. Edward seguía dormido, ahora con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Sí que era inquieto.

Me arrodillé frente a la cama, me encantaría despertarlo con un beso, pero sabía que eso podría ser un poco raro para él. A pesar de todo seguíamos estancados y no era tan idiota como para pretender que después de lo de anoche ahora Edward tenía algún tipo de obligación conmigo.

– ¿Edward?

No respondió. Bien, un poco de fuerza no le haría daño a nadie

– ¿Edward?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, invitándome a la maravilla que representaba ese brillo verdoso tan exquisito.

– ¿No se supone que deberías estar desnuda y en la cama?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

– Si te hubieras despertado antes lo habrías visto.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos tratando de entender las palabras, como si su cerebro todavía estuviera aturdido hasta que respondió.

Se levantó de la cama en un segundo y miró el reloj.

– Todavía es temprano Bella

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada y se envolvió en las mantas.

Solté una carcajada

– Eres un vago. Tú puedes quedarte todo el día. Te veré en la tarde.

– ¿Siempre eres así?

Se levantó con pereza y bostezó, miró alrededor buscando sus ropas. No había mucho para buscar.

– ¿Cómo?

Miró en todos lados buscando sus pantalones. Edward medianamente desnudo, buscando sus pantalones en mi cuarto. Este era un momento para recordar.

– Una arpía total interrumpe sueños – volví a reírme. A veces puede ser un completo idiota. Bueno, en realidad lo de la idiotez se le daba bastante bien.

– ¿Tan bueno era el sueño?

Me miró de arriba abajo arrastrando sus ojos con sensualidad sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos asintió con la cabeza.

– Esos vaqueros te quedan perfectos.

Me sonrojé profundamente.

– Guau tus frases para ligar son mejor por la mañana– solté con una risa. Los cumplidos eran un poco raros para mí.

Edward ignoró lo que dije.

– No puedo creer que sigas sonrojándote, tomando en cuenta que ayer estuviste tan osada…

Tomé una almohada que estaba en el suelo y se la lancé a la cabeza.

Bien Bella, a veces la comunicación física es mucho mejor

– Ouch

– La próxima vez no será una almohada.

Lo sé, me comportaba con una niña, pero no puedo evitarlo. A su lado me sentía tan viva, tan feliz… a pesar de sus idioteces

– Vístete rápido, vamos a llegar tarde.

Fui hacia la cocina y preparé un rápido desayuno. Edward llegó después de unos minutos. Me dio un ligero beso en la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Me petrifiqué durante unos segundos. Estar así con él… con los besos, los abrazos… No había palabras para describir esto.

Puse el desayuno frente a él. Un café con tostadas, sólo algo sencillo hasta el almuerzo.

– Gracias, pensé que después del almohadazo sólo me encontraría con veneno – su brillante sonrisa me embotó los sentidos.

– Nunca dejaría a nadie morir de hambre, ni siquiera a ti – le sonreí de vuelta y sus ojos brillaron.

– ¿Quién te darían unos buenos orgasmos si muriera? – dijo con su hermosa, pero a la vez insoportable y arrogante sonrisa torcida.

Volví a sonrojarme.

¡Dios! Este hombre me va a dar un paro cerebral por tanta sangre acumulada en la parte superior del cuerpo.

_Y cuando usa sus dedos mágicos… en la inferior_

¡No es momento para pensar en eso!

– Cállate y come.

Volvió a sonreír y empezó con las tostadas.

– Está delicioso – dijo con sorpresa.

Le rodé lo ojos.

– ¿Por qué siempre te sorprendes?

– Todo de ti me sorprende… pero en serio, esto está buenísimo – se engulló dos tostadas. Sí que tenía hambre.

– Sólo son unas tostadas – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Tomamos el desayuno con rapidez.

Agarré mi bolso de útiles al tiempo que Edward me hacía una seña para que lo siguiera, bajamos en ascensor hasta su apartamento.

– Espérame un momento – dijo él con la voz casi sofocada.

Está demás decir que desde que se levantó había estado corriendo de un lado para otro. Rodé los ojos cuando vi como abría la puerta y entraba furiosamente a su apartamento.

Después de un minuto estaba afuera con una camisa roja y un abrigo.

Cuando entramos nuevamente al ascensor Edward me rodeó con el brazo.

– Me alegro que todo esté bien entre los dos – ¿uh?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ya sabes, no se siente diferente entre los dos, tenía miedo de que bueno… lo que pasó anoche… eh… te afectara de alguna manera, pero me alegra mucho que nada haya cambiado, que sólo sigamos siendo tú y yo. Nada más.

_Sí, Edward yo soy Bella la piedra_

Bien, el momento de ser cariñosos, amorosos y juguetones había pasado. Nada había cambiado para él lo que destruía mi corazón. Las pequeñas esperanzas a veces duelen más que nada.

Genial.

– Uh… sí, nada más

Llegamos a la escuela y después de eso no lo vi en todo el día. Edward tenía razón. Nada había cambiado, nada era diferente, lo que significaba que yo seguía adelante con mi plan "conquista a Edward". Podía escuchar voces en mi cabeza animándome. Las pequeñas esperanzas no habían muerto del todo, ahora formaban un equipo multicolor que hacía piruetas y gritaba desde las gradas esperando que el equipo de casa ganara.

Sí, pequeñas esperanzas. ¡Vamos a ganar!

El primer paso ya estaba dado, habíamos pasado de la tensión sexual al sexo de hecho. Bueno no se había dado el acto completo, pero estábamos cerca. Me sentía como toda una estratega planeando todas la jugadas para poder llevarse la copa, en mi caso, para tener el amor de Edward.

Ojalá Alice estuviera aquí, ella seguro tendría ideas excelentes, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Después de las clases de la mañana fui hasta los cubículos para repasar un poco. No vi a Edward por ningún lado, últimamente ya no parecía nunca por aquí. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo.

Destapé el piano y saqué algunas de las obras que tenía pendientes para el examen, apenas faltaban unas pocas semanas para terminar el semestre y debía conseguir excelentes notas para mantener la beca.

Después de muchas horas de práctica lo dejé un rato, estiré los dedos y los flexioné lentamente para evitar algún calambre. Sí gente, en los dedos también podía dar calambres.

Salí de la escuela directo hacia el apartamento, no había muchas cosas más que hacer tomando en cuenta que hoy no trabajaba, lo que era genial. Tanta avalancha emocional, alegrías, tristezas y Edward en sí me tenían al borde de un colapso.

Cuando entré al apartamento se sentía tan diferente, el sólo saber que Edward pasó la noche conmigo aquí y que se quedó hasta el final lo hacía especial, porque aquí pude compartir un poco de mi amor por él. Cuando estuviera de vacaciones iba a extrañar mucho esto.

Limpié un poco, arreglé mi cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre con todas las mantas por el suelo y algo de ropa tirada. Sonreí con los recuerdos.

Cociné algo sencillo y me senté en la mesa a comer. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Salí corriendo para no perder la llamada, podría ser Alice y sólo Dios sabe lo que ella me haría si no contesto.

– ¿SÍ?

– ¡Hola Bella! – dijo una voz profunda y emocionada al otro lado. Sí, definitivamente no era Alice.

– ¿Sí? – no tenía idea de quién estaba detrás al otro lado de la línea.

– No puedo creerlo, vamos a pasar unas vacaciones juntos y ni siquiera me recuerdas

Oh sí, ese era Jacob. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez las vacaciones "juntos" no fueron la mejor idea.

– Oh, hola Jake. Eh ¿cómo estás? – Sí, Bella esa es una de tus frases más inteligentes.

– Oh muy bien Bella ¿y tú? – soltó una estruendosa risotada – No lo intestes, no está funcionando.

– Lo siento, soy un poco distraída ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, lo sé. Llamaba para avisarte de lo de los boletos, ya está todo listo.

¿Qué?

– ¡Jake! ¡No! Se suponía que cada uno pagaba por sus boletos – No era una oportunista, no me gustaba que se tomara esas libertades cuando apenas lo conocía y menos aún cuando nuestra amistad había nacido de mis peores momentos.

– Tranqui Bella, ¿por qué te alteras? Sólo hice las reservas, por mí encantado correr con los gastos, pero soy un estudiante y los estudiantes no contamos con el favor del Dios dinero

– Sí lo sé, lo sé.

– ¿Tan seria? Vamos Bella, un poco de alegría en tu vida no te hará daño

– Creo que tú ya cubres toda la alegría de los dos – dije con una sonrisa

– Lo siento

Me reí por lo absurdo de la situación.

– No te disculpes por eso. De todas formas, tal vez puedas devolverme toda mi felicidad durante estas vacaciones.

Repentinamente escuché un estruendo detrás de mí.

Giré el rostro con rapidez asustada por lo que podría encontrarme, pero ni en sueños pude haber imaginado lo que estaba a mis espaldas.

Edward. Y había vuelto más sombrío que nunca.

Genial.

– Eh… Jacob te llamo después – colgué inmediatamente girando mi cuerpo para enfrentarme a él. Estar indefensa no era una buena idea teniendo a Edward con esa cara. Así que traté de ser lo más normal posible.

– Hola Edward – mi voz sonó demasiado temblorosa. Esto de la normalidad no estaba funcionando.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sillón poniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

¿Y ahora qué pasó?

Me acerqué a él pero alzó su mano deteniéndome. ¿Cómo hizo eso sin verme?

– ¿Edward?

– ¿Así que te vas a pasar las vacaciones con otro hombre? – su voz era fría como el hielo.

– ¿Estabas escuchando?

Un momento aquí, esto me estaba confundiendo demasiado.

– Sí

Nunca me miró, pasamos unos minutos con el silencio inundando la habitación y era un silencio que me ahogaba.

– No entiendo… – dije con voz temblorosa por lo rápido que las cosas habían cambiando entre los dos.

– ¿No entiendes? – su cinismo era doloroso – No eres tan diferente de las demás cómo pensaba. Al final sólo demostrarte ser un poco más inteligente, pero no todo salió bien ¿no es cierto? _¿Bella? _– dijo mi nombre con desprecio.

Me acerqué a él y retiré las manos que sostenían su tonta e imbécil cabeza. Para hablar ese montón de idioteces por lo menos tenía la obligación de mirarme a los ojos.

Edward me miró sorprendido por lo que había hecho. Si vamos al caso yo también estaba sorprendida por mi osadía.

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Sus ojos flamearon con furia y se levantó, tratando de intimidarme con su imponente altura. Me enderecé a su vez, si él podía estar enojado yo también. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba así.

– ¿De qué? – increíblemente y a pasear de todo, su voz seguía siendo como el terciopelo, un terciopelo con filo cortante – ¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta? Estabas aquí hablando tranquilamente con algún tipo sobre iros juntos a dónde diablos sea que vayan – pasó las manos de forma angustiante por su cabello – ¿Así que te gusta dártelas de conquistadora? – soltó una risa cínica alejándose de mí y dando vueltas por la sala.

– Pensé que ahora era más maduro, más inteligente como para reconocer a mujeres de tu tipo, pero no. Aquí estoy como el imbécil más grande de la tierra creyendo tu supuesta pureza y entrega total. De verdad Isabella, eres la mejor actriz que he conocido.

Tuve un impulso de golpearlo tan fuerte que estuve a punto de extender la mano y darle una cachetada, pero lo resistí.

Las palabras de Reneé me lo impedían.

"La violencia no soluciona nada"

A veces estaba segura que mamá tenía algunos cuantos errores, pero esa frase estaba tan grabada en mi ser. No, no lo golpearía.

Me alejé de la sala y fui hasta la cocina, la cabeza me estaba doliendo como nunca. Sin embargo Edward no estaba ayudando nada, me siguió hasta donde estaba.

– ¿No vas a responder nada?

– No, cuando estés más calmado tal vez quiera hablar contigo – abrí el refrigerador para sacar algo de hielo y ponérmelo en la cabeza.

– ¿Ahora no quieres hablar conmigo? Claro que no, sólo querías jugar un poco ¿cierto?

Supongo que después de toda esa perorata Edward se sentía usado y manipulado por mí. ¿Podía ser más idiota?

No lo creo.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Tenía que mantener mi dignidad sino de lo contrario terminaría llorando y eso no iba a pasar.

– No, nunca haría eso – a pesar de todo, ahí estaba de nuevo el alma atormentada e insegura que había aprendido a reconocer en él con el tiempo – No quiero herirte ni tampoco que tú me hieras a mí. Eres el único hombre con el que he estado y tal vez deberíamos tener esta conversación cuando te hayas calmado un poco.

Salí de la cocina y abrí la puerta del apartamento, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos que siguiéramos con esta conversación. Quién sabía lo que podía pasar.

– ¿Me estás echando? – sus ojos eran profundas fosas oscuras y tormentosas.

– Es lo mejor – dije con un suspiro

Salió del apartamento en silencio y con rapidez.

Después de unos segundos me dejé caer contra la puerta y apoyé la cabeza contra las rodillas. Entre nosotros dos siempre había problemas.

Siempre estábamos pasando de la calma completa hacia el desastre.

Amar es complicado.

Las pequeñas esperanzas estaban todas sentadas en la banca esperando su momento para volver con más fuerza. Todas mirándome con sus ojos brillosos y pidiéndome en silencio que lo perdonara.

– No hace falta, ya lo perdoné.

Fui hasta la habitación y enterré la cabeza en la almohada. No me desvestí, no hice mi ritual de limpieza para dormir, sólo dejé que las lágrimas limpiaran un poco del dolor de mi alma.

…

_Un salón enorme giraba en torno a mí. Todo lleno de esplendor y oro, con una enorme orquesta tocando al fondo y un piano en el centro. Un hermoso piano de cola negro que rogaba por ser acariciado, pero alguien ya estaba ahí tocando la más hermosa de las melodías. Alguien a quién yo conocía muy bien. Alguien que me había roto el corazón._

_Edward estaba vestido elegantemente, con un esmoquin negro. Sonriendo con falsedad a todo el mundo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí._

– _Isabella, siempre es un placer verte – las notas musicales seguían escuchándose a pesar de que él había abandonado su lugar frente al piano._

_Quería responderle, pero no podía hablar._

– _Nunca me dices nada Isabella. Nunca me dejas escucharte. Dime lo que sientes._

_Me rodeó con su brazo y me acercó hacia él. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras estaban atrapadas. Edward tenía que aprender a escuchar con el corazón. Lo que yo quería decirle no podía salir de mi boca porque estaba escrito en mis ojos para que él lo entendiera._

– _Eso es porque no sientes nada y está bien. Es lo mejor para los dos._

_Sus labios se estamparon en los míos._

_¡Escúchame Edward¡_

_¡Escúchame!_

_Tal vez hubiera otra forma, hacerle entender que lo amaba de otra manera. Tal vez mi cuerpo podría expresar más de lo que las palabras decían. Le devolví el beso con pasión, con furia y con dolor por todo lo que habíamos pasado._

_Sus manos se colaron por mi vestido. Sí, estaba usando un vestido. Sus dedos se afianzaban en mi piel, como si el tacto no fuera lo que él quería, como si quisiera atravesar mis huesos._

– _Tal vez no seas mía, pero nunca olvidarás después de esto a quién le perteneces._

_Lo miré asustada por el tono de su voz, sus ojos eran oscuros y tenían un maligno brillo rojo en ellos. Esto no estaba bien, esto no debía ser real._

– _¿Ahora te alejas? Eres tan cambiante, un día quieres estar conmigo y al otro te desvaneces. Buscas el calor de otros._

_Muy bien, esto tenía que acabar ya. Empecé a correr alejándome de él. Este Edward no era el que yo conocía, no era el hombre al que amaba. _

_Dejé el salón atrás, ya no había música, ya no había calidez, ahora sólo la oscuridad me envolvía en sus garras._

– _Sigues callando Isabella. Háblame – gritó con voz de trueno._

_Giré en la dirección opuesta de la voz._

– _¡No huyas! ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!_

_¡Isabella!_

¡Bella!

Cuando abrí los ojos todo seguía siendo negro. Y la voz seguía hablando.

– ¡Bella! ¡Despierta, por favor! – su voz ahora ya no era oscura y demandante, podía escuchar que estaba preocupado, pero eso no me aseguraba que había despertado.

Traté de alejarme, pero Edward me sostenía con fuerza. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos, quería que me soltara, necesitaba que me dejara.

– ¡Suéltame! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Él me dejó inmediatamente. Me envolví entre las mantas y empecé a llorar.

– Bella, por favor háblame – musitó con voz desesperada.

No quería escucharlo, no quería hablarle. No quería revivir el sueño aterrador. Me alejé aún más y me escondí bajo las mantas. Todavía estaba muy vívido en mi mente su rostro cuando me gritaba y quería hacerme daño en la pesadilla. Después de unos momentos sentí que Edward dejaba la cama. Prendió la luz de la lámpara de la cómoda y se sentó en la cama.

– Estás temblando

Cuando sus dedos tocaron ligeramente mi espalda di un respingo.

¡Maldición! Odiaba sentirme de esta manera.

Edward suspiró .

– Lo siento Bella, no quiero asustarte. Lo mejor será que me vaya – sentí que se levantaba de la cama. Dejé las mantas a un lado y me levanté también.

– No quiero que te vayas – dije suavemente, como si quisiera que no me escuchara.

De verdad me gustaría poder decirle que se fuera, pero al final siempre terminaba rogándole que se quedara.

_Eres un caso perdido Bella._

Edward se acercó a mi lado sigilosamente, su rostro quedó frente al mío.

– Siento asustarte

– Está bien – susurré bajando la mirada. Me dolía que me viera de esta manera.

Sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla y me obligó a mirarlo de vuelta.

– No, no está bien. No puedes simplemente estar gritando en medio de la noche y esperar que sea algo normal – sus ojos eran tristes ahora.

No sabía qué responder a eso. Opté por el silencio.

– Háblame Bella – la voz suave llegó hasta mis oídos haciendo que me estremezca por completo.

El contraste entre esta petición y la de mi pesadilla era enorme, pero al final los dos me pedían lo mismo.

¿Cuánta podría ser la diferencia?

– ¿Cómo entraste?

Edward me recostó en la cama y me cubrió con las mantas, después se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

– ¿Importa?

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda cubierta. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, las pequeñas esperanzas estaban levantándose de la banca.

– No

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho porque era algo inevitable. Estar cerca de Edward era inevitable para mí.

– Tengo una copia de la llave. Alice puede ser un poco generosa a veces – dijo inclinando su cabeza sobre la mía.

Así que la pequeña duende estaba haciendo su parte. Lo mejor sería no decepcionarla y hacer mi parte también.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Levanté mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando quería no decirme algo sus ojos siempre mostraban lo que ocultaba.

Estaba arrepentido.

– Quería pedirte disculpas.

Últimamente Edward siempre se estaba disculpando.

– Para lo próxima vez por favor evita hacer lo que haces, así ya no habrá más "lo siento" por aquí

– Lo sé

Volví a apoyar mi mejilla contra su pecho y suspiré cansada.

– ¿Así que te vas? – dijo él en un pequeño susurro

– En las vacaciones iré a Estados Unidos a visitar a mi mamá

– ¿Y te vas con un tal Jake? – sonaba un poco dolido

– Sí, él también tiene familia para visitar.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¿Pasarán las vacaciones juntos?

– No lo sé, sólo íbamos a tomar el avión juntos – Cierto, eso no era la verdad completa, pero no iba a decirle que Jake planeaba que actuara de su guía turística.

– ¿Quieres pasar las vacaciones con él? – dijo apretando los dientes.

Levantó mi barbilla y me obligó a verlo. Sus ojos verdes me ponían nerviosa.

– Eh… ¿no? – odiaba ser una animalillo tembloroso a su lado, pero cuando me miraba de esta manera no podía evitar ser insegura.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Y vaya que fue un buen beso, de esos que recuerdas todo el tiempo. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos estaba segura que las lucecitas de mi mente no se irían por un buen rato.

– ¿No quisieras pasar las vacaciones conmigo?

¿Uh?

Eso sí que fue inesperado.

– ¿Quieres pasar las vacaciones conmigo? – le pregunté totalmente sorprendida por su propuesta.

– Sí, hay muchas cosas de Londres que no conoces todavía

No podía pensar en esa posibilidad. No cuando no había visto a mamá en mucho tiempo.

– No seas egoísta

Edward sonrió con pesar.

– ¿Egoísta? Sólo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

– Edward quiero ver a mi mamá – respondí con un susurro

Él bajó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos de mí. No me gustaba que hiciera eso.

– Lo siento Bella, supongo que me estoy poniendo un poco posesivo contigo.

Esta era mi oportunidad, tal vez él estaba sintiendo algo más por mí. No perdía nada con intentar averiguar algo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me gusta estar a tu lado y… – alzó sus ojos hacia mí – acabamos de empezar esto, no quiero perderlo

– ¿Qué es esto? Recuerdas, nada ha cambiado entre los dos – mi voz sonó más triste de lo que me sentía.

– No quise decirlo de esa manera – apoyó su frente contra la mía.

– Lo sé – cerré los ojos cuando su aliento golpeó mi rosto.

– ¿Te vas a ir de todas maneras?

– Solo será un mes amigo.

Abrí los ojos, estaba tan cerca. Demasiado cerca.

– Sí, sólo un mes amiga.

Inclinó el rostro y volvió a besarme. Mis manos fueron hacia su cabello como si fuera su lugar favorito para estar cuando nos besábamos. Y en realidad lo era.

– Siento mucho todo lo que dije, mi genio me supera a veces.

– Todo el tiempo querrás decir – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Tú sacas mi peor lado – agachó la cabeza y me besó dulcemente.

Después del beso apoyé mi rostro nuevamente con su pecho. Estaba muy cansada, los párpados me pesaban y me sentía muy débil. Solté un bostezo.

– Lo mejor será que me vaya, te estás quedando dormida – le hice una mueca.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que puedes quedarte?

– Unas más no estaría mal

– Muy gracioso – golpee su nariz – Métete en la cama y duerme un poco. Mucho drama cansa el cuerpo.

Edward sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se sacó los pantalones y los calcetines y me destapó para sacarme los míos también.

– Eres un aprovechado ¿quién lo diría? – él soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Me encantaba cuando sonreía.

– Tengo un sueño raro ¿sabes? De ti sacándome los pantalones y yo diciéndote exactamente lo mismo.

Genial. Buen momento para recordar ese beso perdido.

– Cállate y métete a la cama – le dije agarrándole de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia la cama. Edward apagó la luz y se acostó a mi lado.

– Me excita eso – respondió envolviéndome con sus brazos y haciendo que me apoyara en su pecho.

– Pervertido

Edward suspiró y me abrazó fuertemente.

– No sé que me hiciste Bella Swan.

Contuve la respiración por sus palabras esperando si decía algo más, pero después de eso sólo hubo silencio. La respiración de Edward se volvió cadenciosa. Él estaba dormido.

Genial.

¿Por qué tenía que soltar eso y dejarme aquí totalmente ansiosa y sin poder dormir?

Las pequeñas esperanzas gritaban a todo pulmón desde las gradas. Una de ellas incluso había hecho un cartel gigante con las palabras de Edward. Todas me sonreían y agitaban sus pulgares hacia mí.

"_No te rindas Bella"_

"_Tú puedes Bella"_

Y el siempre popular

"_Sí se puede"_

Tal vez las pequeñas esperanzas tenía razón.

No podía rendirme y menos ahora que Edward estaba empezando a sentir algo más por mí.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de ser agresiva.

Sonreí ente ese pensamiento.

Prepárate Edward.

* * *

**Hola, siento el retraso de nuevo, pero como algunas saben tengo una computadora colectiva y mi hermana y mi mamá están todo el día aquí molestando y quitándome la inspiración.**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, es muy importante para mí conocer sus opiniones, no importa lo que sea. Sólo con decir un "hola leo tu historia" alegrarán mi día.**

**Un saludo especial a todas las chicas que han sido constantes conmigo y me han perdonado por ser tan mala autora y publicar siempre con tardanza, esto para ustedes chicas.**

**No olviden visitar el blog para escuchar la canción que inspiró este cap : )**

**Por cierto Amanecer estuvo impresionante, si no la han visto les sugiero que vayan al cine más cercano y la vean. Vale totalmente la pena.**

**Saludos, fer92**

**PD: El primer POV de Edward en el presente para el próximo cap ¿quién quiere un preview?**

**Review=Preview**

**PD2: Je je, siempre quise decir eso : )**


	15. Love is a losing game

**Disclaimer: Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Love is a losing game**

* * *

**EPOV- presente**

¡Demonios con la luz!

¿Por qué siempre tiene que amanecer tan rápido?

Traté de ponerme en pie, pero algo me hacía la misión muy difícil.

Oh sí, hay un pequeño cuerpo enredado en el mío.

El cuerpo de Bella.

Me pasé las manos nerviosamente por la cabeza. Mil voces me gritaban que lo que estaba haciendo con ella no estaba bien. Me sabía el discurso de memoria.

_Es tan ingenua, es inocente, es buena, es pequeña, es muy preciosa para que la manches con tus sucias manos_

Y ahí estaba yo entre el conflicto de lo correcto y de lo que realmente quería.

Me gustaba Bella, de una manera amistosa y fraternal. Bueno si es que esta fuerte atracción sexual se puede considerar fraternal, pero tenía un verdadero cariño por ella. Había dejado que pasarán muchas cosas entre los dos. Dejándome llevar por su carita que suplicaba "Bésame Edward, bésame"

Desde que la conocí supe que era una luchadora respondiendo a mis insultos la primera vez que nos conocimos. No la odiaba de verdad, sólo que a veces puedo ser un completo idiota… Bueno, tal vez todo el tiempo.

Y después de tantas cosas aquí estábamos, con ella entre mis brazos. Solté un suspiro.

Esto no estaba bien, no lo estaba, pero no podía salvarme de mí mismo.

Yo quería ser _él_. Ese a quien ella recordaría toda su vida, alguien a quien nunca pudiera olvidar. Tal vez al final simplemente tendría que darle la espalda y continuar con mi camino, pero ella me recordaría y yo la recordaría a ella. Habría algo que la uniría a mí para siempre. Necesitaba esa conexión. No había para mí algo más importante que eso. Una memoria.

Bajé de la cama envolviéndola en una manta. Ella era alguien para cuidar y proteger. Era alguien que merecía ser amada y no usada por un imbécil como yo. Tal vez debería irme de nuevo y esta vez no volver, pero ya no era sólo mi decisión. Había algo que me ataba aquí. No sabía lo que era pero esperaba pronto descubrirlo.

Cuando dejé el apartamento de Bella sentí como la calidez se esfumaba, esa calidez que sólo ella tenía.

Me gustaría entender lo que me pasaba con Bella. Un día llegó a mi vida en un pijama azul y llamándome idiota y después ya no pude alejarme. Había algo en ella que me atraía como si fuera una mosca y ella la miel. Cada vez que trataba de alejarla mis intenciones se iban a la mierda y volvía. Siempre volvía a Bella.

Como lo que pasó hoy. Algo sobre ella con otro hombre me mató.

Odiaba esta necesidad a Bella porque me quitaba la libertad que había buscado durante tanto tiempo. Odiaba pensar que tal vez ella creaba _ese sentimiento._

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera quería pensar que eso era posible.

Eso jamás podía pasar.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento me dejé caer contra la cama y traté de dormir. La cabeza me dolía como los mil demonios y estaba este incómodo pesar de saber que Bella estaba en el piso de arriba.

Ella era una contradicción y hacía que todo mi ser se sintiera como mierda porque ella me confundía y aclaraba al mismo tiempo. Quería estar cerca y lejos a la vez. A veces me gustaría nunca haberla conocido y otras…

No puedo pensar en las otras.

Porque esas otras me llevarán al infierno.

Cuando alguien tan confundido y jodido como yo cree poder dejar el pasado atrás es mejor dejarlo en la oscuridad, porque cuando la luz ilumina puedes ver que las fisuras que parecían curadas en realidad no lo están. Que cuando pensaba que podía ser esa persona fuerte que debo ser en realidad sigo siendo el mismo idiota que creía que el amor podía cambiarlo todo. Que el amor salvaría al mundo.

Sólo fui un tonto, porque el amor es un juego para perder.

Y yo perdí mucho.

Cuando me di cuenta que era imposible dormir salí de la residencia.

Empecé a dar tumbos por las calles hasta que vi una entrada.

Regent's Park.

Era curioso que siempre terminara aquí.

Tal vez eran los buenos recuerdos que me llamaban. Los recuerdos de la fantasía de la niñez.

Quisiera volver a ser ese niño de nuevo.

Después de horas y horas de estar sentado sin hacer nada salí de allí. Era bueno no pensar, era bueno simplemente desconectar. Siempre que Bella llegaba demasiado cerca tenía que alejarme de todo y volver a recordar quién era y qué no debía hacer.

Volví a la residencia para sacar el coche y dirigirme al depósito.

Cuando abrí la puerta sentí la energía de nuevo. El magnetismo que me llevaba hacia ella. Había momentos en los que no podía resistirme e iba a su apartamento.

Justo como ayer y cuando la veo pierdo el control sobre mí y regresa esa parte necesitada de cariño.

Porque Bella me rompía.

Salí hecho una furia del lugar. Era muy probable que Bella ya se hubiera despertado y estuviera toda confundida por no tenerme alrededor, pero era lo mejor. Sí ella no empezaba a creer que esto iba más allá del afecto y… el sexo, los dos estaríamos bien.

Mi piano me esperaba con paciencia como siempre. Mi hermana siempre me preguntaba por qué no lo tenía conmigo en el apartamento, con todo el espacio y demás, pero era algo que prefería.

_Piano necesitaba su propio lugar._

Era extraño cómo el llamado había cambiado.

Siendo un niño descubrí la música. Y fue el mayor regalo de mi vida.

El Abuelo me llevó a través de este camino de misterio y pasión. Cada nota. Cada compás, figuras y ritmos… no había en el universo algo como la música. Existe este sentimiento de pertenencia y de locura, una necesidad tan profunda de poder controlar algo que nació para ser libre. Muchos padecieron en el intento de tratar de entender el arte de todos los artes y los pocos que sobrevivieron nunca pudieron hablar al respecto porque no necesitaban palabras para decir lo que la música significaba. Ella hablaba por sí misma.

Fue mi amiga, esposa y amante durante casi toda la vida. El único amor que necesitaba.

Hasta que la conocí.

Ella de cabello como el fuego y ojos de mar, la única que pude ver a través de todo un salón lleno.

Pero ella sólo fue una ilusión que se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

Ella demostró que lo único que tengo en mi vida es esto… los únicos que nunca me abandonarán.

Mi piano y la música.

Sí, ahora todo era diferente, porque por alguna razón ya nada era suficiente para aliviar la soledad.

Destapé el piano y pasé una franela por las teclas.

Piano nunca debía estar sucio. Siempre debía estar brillante y digno.

Me senté en el banco y dejé que el aroma de lo perdurable llegara a mi nariz.

Yo fui uno de los que pensaron que podían entender y dominar la música. Después de viajar y comprender mi propia insignificancia ahora simplemente me arrodillaba ante este monstruo mostrándole mi respeto y servilidad.

Dejé que ella me limpiara… dejé que ella llenara mi cuerpo del alivio que tanto necesitaba… de la fuerza que necesitaba para alejarme de Bella.

La música debía ser la única mujer en mi vida no importaba que esta soledad no se fuera.

_Siempre la única Edward _

La voz del abuelo era tan clara, tan cercana.

Él vivía aquí, dentro de este amigo eterno que me llenaba de vida.

Extrañaba tanto al abuelo…

Cuando terminé con mi sesión diaria salí del depósito y dirigí mi auto a la residencia.

No soy ningún cobarde, no tengo por qué huir de Bella. Vamos ¿Cuánto pesa la chica?

Y es aún más pequeña, tan pequeña y hermosa…

_¡Imbécil! Eso no es lo que deberías estar pensando._

Aparqué y salí del auto sintiendo de nuevo esa necesidad de ocupar la pequeña llave en mi bolsillo.

_Eres fuerte Edward, esto no es nada. Ve a tu casa, date un baño y toma una siesta. Ella no tiene por qué cambiar tu vida._

Era lo que me repetía una y otra vez hasta que llegué frente a su puerta.

– Soy un imbécil – dije cuando ella abrió.

Bella me miró sorprendida durante un momento antes de contestar.

– No te preocupes estoy muy convencida de que es una de las muchas cosas que te hacen especial – ¿sarcasmo? Tal vez. Los dos sabíamos que me lo merecía.

Entré mirando al suelo y me dejé caer en su sofá

_¿Qué hay en ti Bella Swan que no puedo alejarme?_

– ¿Tienes hambre? – dijo ella con suavidad.

Traía un lindo delantal y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Ella se veía tan pura de esa manera y yo… sólo quería tirármele encima.

El olor de algo delicioso se filtró en el ambiente.

– Sí gracias – dije aún avergonzado. El hecho de no poder alimentarme a mí mismo y peor aún de no notar que mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo me hacía una persona totalmente inútil frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo ella sonrío y salió hacia la cocina.

Mi alarma inmediatamente empezó a pitar. Bella estaba comportándose demasiado dulce, demasiado… correcta. Esta no era la Bella que yo conocía.

– Edward la comida está lista – gritó desde la cocina

Me levanté del sofá y me senté en la silla de una pequeña mesa.

Bella se había sacado el delantal y traía con ella un plato de sopa.

– Espero que te guste – dijo con una pequeña y extraña sonrisa

Traté de sonreírle de vuelta sintiéndome raramente atemorizado.

Hundí la cuchara en la sopa sólo para descubrir una infame y aparentemente inofensiva bolita verde. Metí más hondo la cuchara encontrando que había un montón de ellas.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo supo?

Bella regresó con su propio plato y se sentó a mi lado. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Algún problema Edward? – dijo con esa boquita tan dulce e inocente. Si yo no supiera que era un monstruo.

Tragué en seco y me hice al dolor.

– Nada Bella – ella volvió a sonreír y puso atención a su propio plato.

Arvejas.

Odio las arvejas.

Era increíble que en un mundo tan grande y extenso con infinidad de otros deliciosos y nutritivos alimentos ella precisamente hubiera elegido a estos vegetales del mal. Tenían el color del vómito y por más que los cocines siempre están duros. Fueron prohibidos tajantemente en mi casa cuando era un niño. El abuelo y yo no podíamos soportarlos y como a nadie le importó no hubo ningún problema, pero al parecer Bella decidió sacarlos del infierno dónde deberían estar y los puso en mi plato para que yo, con una cara de resignación, me los llevará a la boca porque me sentía tan imbécil y mal por haberla dejado sola que no tenía otra opción que comérmelos.

Ese es el karma de los idiotas como yo, soportar el calvario de las arvejas.

Bella empezó a reír descontroladamente sacándome de mi propia miseria.

– Increíble como unos pequeños y deliciosos vegetalitos pueden ponerte de ese humor. Parece que fueras a ser crucificado – dijo ella entre risas.

Dejé la cuchara en el plato y la miré.

– No necesitas todo este drama. Me las voy a comer ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volvió a reírse, se levantó y me retiró el plato.

– No tienes que hacerlo, sólo quería que sufrieras un poco – se volvió a la cocina trayendo un plato de pasta que se veían infinitamente más apetitoso que las estúpidas arvejas.

– Si no eres capaz de enfrentar a unas inofensivas arvejas ¿cómo vas a enfrentarme a mí?

La miré sin nada de asombro. Estaba preparado para su furia, aunque hubiera preferido que tardara más en llegar.

– Soy un idiota lo sé

– Ese conocimiento no quita el hecho de que siempre huyas de mí.

Bajé mi mirada al plato.

Me sentía increíblemente avergonzado. Desearía que toda esta confusión se fuera y así poderle ahorrar el dolor a Bella. Desearía ser más fuerte y enfrentar esto que pasaba entre los dos, pero era más fácil dejar las cosas como estaban. Porque la necesitaba. Necesitaba a Bella a mi lado.

– Es sólo que…

– No digas nada, aún no es el momento – ella me indicó el plato y siguió con su comida.

Así pasaron los quince minutos más angustiantes de mi vida.

Masticar, saborear, mirar hacia Bella para notar que no me prestaba atención en absoluto.

Y el mismo procedimiento durante otros quince minutos más.

¿Lo hacía a propósito o era lenta por naturaleza?

_Dulce tortura Isabella Swan, nunca creí que el silencio pudiera ser tan devastador_

Ella se levantó y se llevó los platos con ella.

– Déjame ayudarte. Tú cocinas yo lavo – ella no hizo ningún movimiento y me dejó a mis anchas con el lavaplatos.

Lo más desesperante de toda esta situación era la expresión en su rostro. No parecía enfadada, pero tampoco me daba alguna esperanza de estar a bien entre los dos.

Terminé con los platos y me acerqué a la pequeña sala. Ella estaba dando vueltas alrededor del mueble de los discos buscando algo en especial.

Me acerqué a ella y miré por sobre su cabeza.

– Michael Bublé no es tan buen cantante como dicen – ella se estremeció ligeramente antes de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Estás insultando a Michael Bublé frente a mí? – ella puso un dedo amenazante contra mi pecho – ¿No sabes lo que peligroso que puede ser eso?

Sonreí y saqué el CD que estaba frente a mí.

– Vamos, a las mujeres les encanta sólo por su aspecto.

Ella me quitó el CD y lo puso en el reproductor.

– ¿Quién está hablando?

– Oye, las mujeres no se fijan sólo en mi físico. Tengo dedos mágicos – acaricié su rostro y ella se sonrojó.

– Y que lo digas – se sonrojó aún más.

Tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Benditos recuerdos.

Se alejó cuando una lenta y antigua melodía llenó la estancia.

Hermosa y suave música.

– No he bailado en un largo tiempo ¿Quieres? – murmuró Bella extendiendo firmemente su mano hacia mí.

Cualquiera diría que Bella era una chica inocente y tímida, pero cuando me miraba de esa manera lo único que me provocaba era besarla hasta robarle el aliento. Después de todo esto ni siquiera podía pensar en negarme.

La tomé en mis brazos y empecé a balancearnos al ritmo de la inapropiadamente romántica canción.

– ¿Always on my mind*? – pregunté al notar la letra

– Es una hermosa canción – ella curvó sus dedos en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.

El mundo se detenía cada vez que ella me atrapaba de esa manera, me hacía sentir diferente. Alguien adecuado para ella, alguien que no tuviera miedo de tantas cosas… Quisiera ser ese hombre para Bella y aunque sabía que era imposible me conformaba con saber que durante estos pequeños y escasos momentos yo podía aspirar a eso. Ser lo que Bella necesitaba.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y empezó a cantar la canción dulcemente.

Los ángeles me hablaban ahora y estaba en el cielo. Sólo necesitaba que Bella siguiera cantando.

Maybe I didn't treat you (Tal vez no te he tratado)  
Quite as good as I should have (Tan bien como debería)  
Maybe I didn't love you (Tal vez no te he amado)  
Quite as often as I could have (Tanto como podría hacerlo)  
Little things I should have said and done (Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho)  
I just never took the time (Simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo)

You were always on my mind (Siempre estuviste en mi mente)  
You were always on my mind (Siempre estuviste en mi mente)

Hay momentos en la vida cuando dejas que las cosas sucedan cómo deben ser, cuando es inevitable hacer lo que quieres. Eso es exactamente lo que hice. Dejé de buscar los cómos y por qué. Tenía esta necesidad enorme de besar a Bella y no pude resistirlo.

Es exactamente lo que hice.

La besé… y fue cómo la primera vez. Un impulso demasiado fuerte como para evadirlo y justo como aquella vez Bella me correspondió.

En esta ocasión no hay culpas ni remordimientos, porque de alguna manera los dos aceptamos esta innegable atracción, este deseo demasiado fuerte.

Fue un beso dulce y profundo, ella acarició mi cabello como solía hacerlo y yo me entregué en sus brazos.

Seguimos meciéndonos el uno contra el otro. Era mejor de esta manera.

No necesitaba escuchar la verdad hiriente cuando cantaba en mi oído. Estaba demasiado confundido como para reconocer que ella escogió esa canción por un motivo específico.

Tenía que alejarla de esos prados.

– ¿Estás enojada?

– Por supuesto – dijo ella aún escondida en mi pecho.

¡Mierda!

_¿Qué pensabas imbécil? ¿Qué a ella se le pasaría tan rápido?_

– Bella, no puedes seguir pensando que todo va a estar bien entre los dos. Que siempre voy ser este alguien dulce que te abraza. No soy así – arruinar momentos es mi especialidad.

Ella me miró fijamente, había una resolución fuerte en sus ojos.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? Supe que eras un idiota desde la primera vez que te vi – lo dijo tan seria, pero no pude evitar reírme.

Ella golpeó mi pecho.

– Hablo en serio

– Lo sé.

– Lo que trato de decir es que no importa lo que digas Edward, porque yo puedo ver que todo lo que crees sobre ti mismo es una mentira – ella fue suave ahora. Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre mi corazón.

– Puedo ver en tus ojos cuan culpable te sientes por ser el imbécil que eres – volví a sonreír – Pero eso no importa para mí. Eres mi… amigo y te quiero tal y como eres. Puedes pasar la noche conmigo y huir al día siguiente, pero yo sé que volverás. Eso es lo importante – la abracé con fuerza.

Nunca voy a entender cómo fui capaz de conseguir que esta gran chica quisiera ser mi amiga.

Que me acepte y me quiera tal y como soy.

Tal vez esto es lo único que necesito de los dos. Si ella está de acuerdo sólo con la amistad hay un futuro para nosotros.

Ya no tenía que huir más de ella porque Bella lo entendía.

Ella sabía que sólo podía ofrecerle mi amistad y nada más. Joder, pero Dios sabía que por ella yo haría lo que fuera.

Claro. En nombre de la amistad.

Cuando la canción terminó Bella sonrió ampliamente y me pegó en el hombro.

– Auch. Joder Bella ¿qué pasa contigo y la violencia?

– Eso es por dejarme en la mañana, de ahora en adelante está prohibido abandonar esta casa sin una despedida ¿entendido? – ella se veía tan dominante de esa manera.

Me excitaba.

¡Demonios! Estaba tan jodido…

– Entendido – le dije arrastrándola hacia mí para un beso.

Ella sonrió y me lo devolvió con entusiasmo.

– ¿Estás de humor para ir a la habitación? – dijo ella contra mis labios.

Bella es inteligente. Increíblemente inteligente.

Tal vez en otra ocasión me hubiera puesto nervioso ante el hecho de tenerla encerrada únicamente con mis ganas de tener sexo con ella, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tirarla en la cama y acabar con estas ansías que me están matando.

La arrastré hacia su cuarto y la recosté en la cama. Ella alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y me dio una mirada seductora.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

La muy descarada…

Bajé sobre su rostro y empecé a besar su cuello.

– No pareces una virgen para nada.

– Pues lo soy – dijo atrapando mi cuello con sus brazos y llevándome más cerca.

– La más hermosa de todas – murmuré llevando mi boca a sus labios.

– Es increíble como un hombre puede ponerse tan cachondo en sólo dos segundos – me reí contra sus labios y la seguí besando.

– No todos los hombres. Sólo los más viriles – le dije volviendo a su cuello mientras mi manos recorrían sus costados.

Sentía ligeramente sus pechos en mis manos y mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de pasar los dedos sobre sus pezones. Todavía seguía sorprendido por la idea de que fuera virgen.

– ¿Acabas de decir viril? – dijo ella riéndose.

– De verdad Bella, sabes cómo apagar a un hombre – ella arqueó una ceja y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

– No pareces muy apagado.

Sí, bueno. La increíble erección que tenía estaba totalmente en desacuerdo.

Bella por fin dejó de hablar y se lanzó por mi camisa. Nunca pensé que Bella tendría el talento de quitar una camisa tan rápido, pero sin duda ella tenía muchos dones de los que no estaba consciente.

Dejé un rastro de besos dirigiéndome a su pecho.

Los pequeños soniditos que hacía tiraban directamente de mi pene.

El muy descarado estaba por perforar mi pantalón.

Apurando mis propios instintos masculinos me deshice de su camiseta y la lancé por algún lado. Su pecho blanco inmaculado me llamaba como la miel.

Deslicé mi lengua entre sus preciosos pechos y dejé que mis manos vagaran hacia su espalda buscando el broche del sujetador.

Bella me miró con picardía retirando mis dedos

Estuve confundido durante unos segundos hasta que habló.

– Este tiene fácil apertura – puso sus delicados dedos de pianista sobre la parte donde se unían las copas del sujetador y desabrochó el pequeño botón que no había visto.

¡Diablos!

_¿Puede ser una virgen tan seductora?_

Aparentemente sí.

Cuando sus pequeños pechos estuvieron frente a mis ojos ni siquiera pude poner un poco de control sobre mí mismo. Me lancé hacia ellos probando la delicada piel de esa parte tan hermosa de ella.

Bella empezó a retorcerse mientras llevaba mis labios cerca de uno de sus pezones.

– Paciencia, paciencia – murmuré sobre su piel.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron llenos de deseo y me lanzó una mirada mortal.

Llevó sus manos cerca de mi pantalón y dejó un pequeño apretón sobre mi pene.

Rodé los ojos por el inmenso placer de su pequeña mano sobre mí.

– Pídeme paciencia ahora – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Ni siquiera tuve las fuerzas para soltarle nada, volví a lanzarme contra sus senos.

Ella sabía tan delicioso, como flores y fresas.

Pasé mi lengua más cerca de su pezón rosado y esta vez no me contuve, cerré mi boca alrededor de él. Bella gimió con fuerza en respuesta.

Mi mano acariciaba su otro pecho y su cuerpo se restregaba con desespero contra el mío.

Quería pensar, de verdad quería razonar sobre esto, pero con Bella casi desnuda y con uno de sus pechos en mi boca la tarea era casi imposible.

– ¿Te gusta? – le dije volviendo a lamer el sensible pezón

– Edward…– gimió – Cierra la boca

Solté una risa y volví a mi tarea, ahora con su otro pecho.

– Necesito el incentivo Bella

Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y me acercó aún más.

– Me gusta mucho – volvió a gemir, rudamente.

Mi pene lo agradeció.

Dirigí mi mano hacia sus pantalones, si no la tocaba estaba seguro que ardería justo frente a ella.

Pero no puedes tener en la vida todo lo que deseas. Y la firme prueba de eso fueron los gritos de mi hermana y el sonido de la puerta al chocar contra la pared cuando entró al cuarto de Bella.

– ¡Bells! ¡He vuelto! – dijo ella con un entusiasmo excesivo.

Amaba a mi hermana, pero en este momento me gustaría que esté al otro lado del país. No me importaba haciendo qué.

Si no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, es decir, mi boca sobre un pecho de Bella y la otra en sus pantalones, el silbido de Jasper la atrajo a la realidad.

– ¡Oh Dios! – dijo Alice con un pequeño grito.

Inmediatamente me paré y traté de cubrir a Bella con mi cuerpo.

Vi a Jasper totalmente petrificado en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo a mi muy sorprendida hermana.

Bella se levantó a mis espaldas cubriéndose el torso con la mano y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se apoyó en ella un momento con los ojos cerrados y la cara extremadamente roja.

– Se suponía que regresaría en dos semanas – susurró con mortificación.

Estaba tan jodidamente sorprendido que no atiné a moverme ni decir nada.

¿Qué demonios pasó?

Bella abrió sus ojos y los clavó en mí, se movió de su lugar y se sentó a mi lado.

Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó quieta durante quién sabe cuánto.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía ser el consolador en este momento, pero mi cerebro no podía responder ahora. Especialmente con mi pene atrofiando mis sentidos.

¿Acaso no entiende que el momento de reclamar atención se terminó?

– Lo siento – dijo Bella con una voz pequeña a mi lado.

Eso fue lo único que me hizo falta para reaccionar.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza.

– No hay nada que sentir, esto… son cosas que pasan – dije dándole un apretón.

– No, esto no debió haber pasado. Se suponía que tú y yo… bueno tú sabes

Me reí.

– Eres tan suelta en medio de la pasión y después ni siquiera puedes pronunciar la palabra

– ¿Qué esperas? Me siento como una imbécil. Debí haber puesto seguro.

Levanté su barbilla con un dedo y le di una cálida mirada.

Sí, puedo ser jodidamente tierno cuando quiero.

– No sabías que vendrían. Está bien. Tal vez en una próxima ocasión nos aseguraremos de ello.

Bella mostró la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto nunca.

– Esa es una gran idea

Después de que la confusión pasara un poco los dos volvimos a vestirnos y salimos a enfrentar al duende.

Sinceramente, esta forma de saber que los dos podíamos cargar juntos con algo me hacía sentir diferente… apoyado sería la palabra.

No importaba lo que me esperaba en la sala porque Bella estaría a mi lado y ese pensamiento, llevándolo a largo plazo, era increíblemente reconfortante.

Tal vez el amor era un juego para perder, pero la amistad… la amistad era algo para toda la vida. Y yo quería asegurarme que Bella nunca se arrepintiera del trato que tácitamente habíamos sellado el día de hoy.

Haría todo para mantener ese trato.

* * *

* Always on my mind = Siempre en mi mente

**Hola!**

**El 2011 está cercano de terminar y quería despedirlo con este último capítulo.**

**Les deseo a todas lo mejor para este nuevo año, que sus metas, sueños y anhelos se cumplan y que tengan todo lo que en este 2011 les faltó.**

**Muchas gracias por haber acompañado a esta pequeña historia durante todo este tiempo. No hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles por ello.**

**La canción de este cap se llama Always on my mind en la versión de Michael Bublé. La pueden oír en mi blog. Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras dura la escena del baile. Esta canción tendrá una gran importancia en el futuro.**

**¡Feliz 2012!**

**Las quiere, fer92**

**PD: Antes de irme les informo que estoy participando en el Adele Contest con el OS "He won't go". Las votaciones cierran el primero de enero (mañana) así que si pueden darse un tiempito y leerlo me encantaría que pudieran apoyarme con un voto.**

**El link para las votaciones está en mi perfil.**

**Nos vemos pronto : )**


	16. La eterna primera vez

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

Este capítulo va dedicado para tres personas muy especiales para mí y que a pesar de que no las conozca y estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, me han hecho sentir que vale la pena seguir escribiendo.

**Danii Beliner Cullen:** Linda tú fuiste mi primer review. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y tus palabras para este fic, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

**Caro. Bere. Cullen:** Una de las lectoras más fieles, que a pesar de los retrasos siempre tiene palabras de aliento.

**Anamart05: **Muchas gracias Ana por todos tus comentarios y opiniones, no sólo en este fic sino en todos los demás. Me encanta leer tus teorías y conversar contigo acerca de ellas. Gracias por todo.

_A las demás lectoras, las que se pasan de vez en cuando y las silenciosas muchas gracias también por hacer posible con sus visitas y comentarios esta historia. La escribo con ilusión y mucho cariño para ustedes._

_Ahora sí no las canso más y les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**La eterna primera vez**

* * *

Amaba a Alice ¡Lo juro!

Pero a veces es tan difícil olvidar que matar es un pecado, además de un crimen que condena a más de diez años de cárcel. En especial en esta situación.

Cuando Edward por fin parecía haberse relajado, cuando por fin parecía haber dejado sus prejuicios atrás… aparece Alice y manda todo a la mierda.

Los dos salimos de la habitación y entramos a la sala. Era una especie de procesión hacia la muerte. Como si nos fuéramos a enfrentar a la inquisición española o algo así. Aunque pensándolo bien era la inquisición Alice. Y las dos eran igual de mortales.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con Jasper y cuando nos escuchó llegar sus pies se arrastraron sobre el suelo señalando a Edward con un dedo acusador.

– ¡Tú, fuera de aquí! – gritó.

Edward y yo nos miramos confusos.

Luego ella giró hacia Jasper.

– ¡Tú también!

– ¿Y yo por qué? – dijo él asombrado.

– Bella y yo necesitamos hablar

– Pero… – Alice me señaló ahora a mí.

– Vete a mi cuarto Bella, yo voy a sacar toda la testosterona de esta casa.

– Pero…

– ¡A mi habitación! – gritó de nuevo.

Sí, ser interrogada por Alice Cullen. Creo que preferiría la Inquisición Española.

Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea darle una última mirada a Edward, pero un segundo de vacilación hubiera sido lo único que Alice necesitaba para empezar a gritar otra vez. Mis oídos eran demasiado sensibles.

Entré a la habitación de Alice y cerré la puerta, escuché más gritos provenientes de la sala y después un portazo, segundos después oí los ligeros pasos de Alice corriendo hacia mí.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretó fuerte contra su pequeño cuerpo.

– ¡Te extrañé tanto Bella!

Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

_Aprovecha mientras está feliz Bella._

– Yo también Ali.

Ella se alejó de mis brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Así qué estabas teniendo sexo con mi hermano y yo no estaba enterada?

– Uh…eh…uh… – tartamudeé incapaz de decir algo más. Mi cerebro estaba atrofiado.

Alice estalló en risas y me jaló a la cama.

– Tranquila lo comprendo.

– ¿Lo comprendes?

– Quiero decir, que no voy a matarte. Sólo quería que tuviéramos un momento a solas.

Suspiré con alivio, era absurdo pero estaba agradecida por un día más de vida. Mucho más si ese día incluía pasar tiempo a solas con Edward. Mi cerebro también volvió a la vida.

– ¿No regresaban en dos semanas?

Alice sonrió y pasó uno de sus pequeños brazos por mis hombros.

– Bueno pues, algunos conciertos se cancelaron por los problemas climáticos al norte, además teníamos que volver para rendir exámenes. En una semana regresaremos a la gira.

Me preguntaba si había alguna divinidad en el cielo encargada de mantener mi virginidad, porque esto iba más allá de la coincidencia.

_¿Santa Patrona de las almas célibes?_

Genial.

– Es increíble como un pequeño saltamontes puede recorrer un gran camino – dijo Alice

– ¿Uh?

Ella empezó a reírse.

– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo levantado las cejas sugestivamente.

Me sonrojé.

– Bueno… no es que sea la gran cosa.

– Pero estabas en el camino – dijo ella muy pacientemente – ¿Así que… ya lo hicieron?

– ¡Alice!

– ¿Ya?

Desearía poder morir ahora.

– No.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

– ¿Lo arruiné cierto? – _Alice eso es tan obvio._

Sonreí dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

– Tal vez hiciste lo correcto.

_Correcto sería estar ahora en la cama con él_ gritó una pequeña esperanza. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero a veces hay que aceptar lo que se viene.

Alice es mi amiga y después de todo ¿no hay una regla que dice que los amigos están siempre primero?

_Estúpidas reglas_

– Ugh mira tu cara Bella. Nadie cree eso – dijo ella haciendo alarde de toda su inteligencia.

Mi cara debió ser suficiente para confirmar su declaración.

Ella empezó a reír y luego tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos con emoción desbordante.

– Ahora que estoy aquí podemos acelerar las cosas.

El brillo de sus ojos era maligno, como si estuviera planeando mil diferentes situaciones a la vez. Muy, muy mala señal. La luz roja de advertencia en mi mente estaba encendida. Me preguntaba por qué las pequeñas esperanzas no empezaban a correr. Yo quería hacerlo.

– No creo que sea…

Ella se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado para el otro. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, inclinó el rostro de forma pensativa… una vuelta más.

– Alice tal vez…

Ella de repente paró y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en la comisura de su boca.

– ¿Recuerdas la lencería que compré cuando llegaste aquí?

_Oh Dios… lencería._

– Nunca la he usado.

Ella acentuó aún más la sonrisa.

– Pues es hora de hacerlo.

Me arrastró hacia mi habitación y empezó a revolver mis cajones. Pude haberle hecho más fácil la tarea, pero cuando Alice estaba muy concentrada no había palabra que pudiera detenerla. Incluso si esa palabra hubiera sido el agente salvador del orden en mi cuarto.

– ¡Ah, aquí está! – sus pequeñas manos sostenían un conjunto blanco de encaje.

Levanté una ceja sorprendida.

_¿Sigues haciendo de las tuyas Santa Patrona de las alma célibes?_

– ¿Blanco virginal? – pregunté contrariada.

Estaba esperando algo así como negro o rojo pasión, pero ¿blanco?

No necesito poner una bandera sobre mí, él ya sabe que mi experiencia es mínima, y por mínima quiero decir cero.

_Aunque después de lo de ayer y lo de ahora yo no diría eso._

Pensé en ponerles nombres a las pequeñas esperanzas. Ellas estaban muy activas desde que las descubrí así que sería bueno que pudiera identificarlas. A esta en especial voy a llamarla "recordadora"

Cabe decir que ella no estaba muy feliz con el nombre.

– No es "blanco virginal" – dijo Alice pasando sus manos por la lencería – hay que saber apreciar lo no tan obvio. No va contigo convertirte en una zorra de un día para otro. Esto es más apropiado – apoyó el sujetador en mi pecho – Una dulce invitación al pecado. ¿Quién va a desconfiar de un ángel?

Estaba sorprendida. Alice era un genio.

Me preguntaba por qué siguió música en lugar de una carrera relacionada con la moda. O tal vez política. Estaba segura que ella convencería a cualquiera de sus razones para tal o cual cosa. Lo cierto es que yo me sentía la víctima de su increíble don, y muy convencida.

El blanco era para mí.

– Además variar un poco no estaría mal. Quizás blanco para la primera noche…

– ¡No vas a planear toda mi vestimenta para el sexo!

Ella se río de nuevo y cerró el cajón de dónde sacó el conjunto de la "primera noche"

– ¿Vestimenta para el sexo? Uh huh, nada de eso mi pequeño saltamontes. Se llama _armadura de la seducción._ Y necesitarás una si quieres tenerlo en la palma de tus manos.

Miré mis pequeñas manos. No quería tenerlo aquí, quería estar en su corazón, pero puede ser que este sólo fuera el primer paso.

– Quieres esto tanto como yo ¿no? – dije sintiéndome vulnerable y agradecida.

Ella se giró de su vertiginosa búsqueda en mi armario. Se sentó a mi lado y volvió a pasar sus brazos por mis hombros.

– Quiero que los dos sean felices y no hay nada que no esté dispuesta a intentar para lograrlo.

– Gracias Ali – dije con verdadera emoción.

– No hay de qué. Después de todo en algún momento había que despertar a la fiera que hay en ti.

Las dos volvimos a reírnos. Al final dejé que organizará mi ropa.

Di mi batalla con ella por pérdida.

Nadie nunca podría con Alice y era una verdad que yo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

Tuvimos una tarde de chicas, nada memorable. Sólo estar sentadas viendo televisión mientras ella maquinaba todos sus planes para mí. Según Alice había un 99.99% de probabilidad de que funcionara. Después de horas de discusión ella aceptó ser únicamente mi asesora de moda, o como Alice prefería llamarlo. _Gurú del amor_.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando descubrí que esta vez gané yo.

_Nunca nada está por perdido _dijo otra pequeña esperanza.

A esta la llamé "positiva"

Ella fue muy displicente ante la falta de originalidad del nombre.

En la noche Alice se vistió con sus mejores galas y salió a cenar con Jasper. Ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos al novio de mi amiga. No después de saber que él miró ciertas… partes privadas de mi anatomía, pero cuando me saludó fue como si nada hubiera sucedido. Jasper era un buen tipo. Sobre todo porque sabía olvidar cuando le convenía.

Después Peter llamó para avisar que esta noche no me necesitaban y trasladó mi horario para el sábado. De vez en cuando hacía eso. No importaba de todas maneras. Se suponía que debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales.

Cuando me disponía a sentarme en el sofá con algunos tratados sobre historia musical que debía revisar para la clase de mañana, Edward golpeó la puerta del apartamento. Un simple y sencillo sonido que hizo retumbar mi corazón.

Le abrí con una sonrisa y me lancé a sus brazos, él me atrapó y me dio un largo y apasionado beso.

Umm… sí. Prefiero estar enredada en él que saber las causas de la huida de Chopin hacia París.

Edward profundizó el beso.

Uh…. _¿Existió un tal Chopin?_

– Esa sí que es una bienvenida – sonreí contra sus labios y volví a darle otro beso.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello lentamente. Las mías estaban enredas en su cintura apretando y saboreando el placer de por fin poder hacer esto libremente.

– Nunca has sido bienvenido como ahora – Edward me dirigió su mirada complacida. Mi favorita de todas.

– ¿Bella Swan se deja llevar por el sexo? – sus manos recorrían mi espalda lentamente. Conociendo, marcando… sus dedos dejaban un rastro de sensualidad a su paso.

– No hay sexo aún

Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya que me hacía pensar que era posible una oportunidad para los dos.

_¡Dios! Tenía que ser posible_.

– Muy pronto.

Recordé entonces la olla que había dejado calentando un poco de sopa.

_Estúpida olla _dijo otra pequeña esperanza hasta ahora inidentificada.

La llamé "oportuna"

Ella me sacó el dedo de la mitad.

Le di las espaldas y caminé a la cocina. Edward me sostuvo contra su pecho antes de que diera otro paso.

– ¿A dónde vas? – sus ojos me quemaban.

– Si no me sueltas podemos incendiar este apartamento

Él sonrió de nuevo. Se acercó aún más y dejó vagar un largo dedo a través de mi boca. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

– Eso es exactamente lo que planeo.

Dirigió sus labios a mi boca, al principio dejando pequeños besos y luego arrastrándose a través de mi rostro hasta llegar a mis ojos.

– No Edward…

Se alejó de mis párpados y exhaló su dulce aliento cerca de mi oído.

– Déjame besarte Bella

Lo hubiera dejado, de verdad, pero el pensamiento de esa olla a punto de explotar me hizo poner las manos en su pecho.

– Hay una olla encendida. Tú, chico cachondo, debes esperar un momento – Edward se rió y me dejó escapar sólo para tomarme de los hombros y arrastrarme a la cocina

– ¿Qué hay para cenar?

– Creo que sólo vienes aquí por la comida – dije mientras revolvía la sopa que estaba cocinando.

– No sólo de pan vive el hombre – susurró.

El imbécil hizo que me sonrojara.

Continué con mi labor en silencio tratando de no alterarme demasiado. Edward captó el mensaje y se dejó caer en una silla mientras me veía cocinar.

– Pensé que hoy tenías que ir al trabajo – dijo perezosamente.

Fui a la encimera de la cocina para cortar un poco de ajo.

– Sí, pero Peter llamó. Tengo que ir el sábado.

– Uhm.

Me di la vuelta para verlo. Edward tenía apoyada una mano sobre su mandíbula, la mirada perdida en la pared del frente. De repente giró su rostro y me sonrió misteriosamente.

Levanté una ceja.

– En realidad estaba pensando en salir esta noche – solté la cuchara dentro de la olla totalmente sorprendida – Tal vez podríamos ir a dar un paseo por Hyde Park, he oído que en la noche ofrece una vista muy hermosa.

Puse mi atención en la olla de nuevo. Por alguna estúpida razón tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

– Pero… si no quieres ir está bien – dijo Edward al ver que no contestaba.

Esperé un minuto hasta que la emoción pasara.

– Me gustaría mucho ir.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Edward me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi cabello.

– ¿Por qué tan callada?

– Sólo estaba pensando

– ¿Sobre la salida?

Sonreí y le di un pequeño codazo para que me soltara.

– Ouch – dijo

– No todo es sobre ti – dije sirviendo la cena para los dos.

– Cuando se trata de ti espero que todo sea sobre mí.

Miré sus ojos verdes preguntándome por qué hacía eso. Tratando de obtener más de mí de lo que él mismo ofrecía. A veces simplemente Edward parecía esconder más de lo que creía. Una personalidad vibrante opacada por un extraño secreto.

– Eres un engreído.

Él sonrío y empezó a comer.

Quince minutos después estaba en mi cuarto vistiéndome. Afuera hacía un frío de muerte, así que tomé un abrigo azul. Una de las pequeñas esperanzas… no recuerdo quien, sugirió que usara la _armadura de la seducción_ para atacar a Edward esta noche y alzar mi bandera blanca, esta vez teñida de rojo, con la victoria.

Después de recoger mi cabello en una coleta salí del cuarto. Edward estaba esperando en la sala con los ojos mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Levantó su rostro cuando me escuchó llegar y sonrió con esa clase de sonrisas que harían desfallecer a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Me sentía afortunada por tener cerca un sofá para sostenerme.

– ¿Lista?

– Siempre.

Tomó mi mano llevándome con su ritmo pausado al caminar hasta el garaje de donde sacó su Aston Martin, abriendo la puerta para que entrara. Siempre como un perfecto caballero inglés.

Las luces de la noche tintineaban a través del cristal, Edward miraba hacia el frente con su maravillosa mandíbula tensa en concentración mientras conducía. Alejé mi mirada rápidamente. Aún no sentía la comodidad necesaria como para exponer mi increíble adicción a su belleza.

– ¿Has ido a Hyde Park antes? – preguntó

– No, esta será la primera vez.

Edward sonrió y sus ojos brillaron cuando me miraron.

– Me gusta que tus primeras veces sean conmigo.

Me sonrojé con la rapidez de la luz. Una luz escarlata.

– A veces puedes comportarte como un verdadero cavernícola ¿sabías?

– Sólo soy un hombre posesivo

Volvió a dejar su mirada en la carretera.

Algo en mí saltó, algo que no quería que él viera. Este raro acuerdo entre los dos era un camino, pero a veces es inevitable que el orgullo de una mujer enamorada no se sienta herido. El mío no era después de todo perfecto.

– ¿Con todas tus amigas? – susurré sin saber por qué me sentía tan estúpida por hacer la pregunta. No es como si pudiera contener mis celos pensando en él teniendo esta actitud con otro montón de chicas al que llamaba _sus amigas_.

_El masoquismo no es una práctica saludable, _dijo recordadora.

Uhm. Sí era un nombre asqueroso. Tal vez cuando mi cerebro estuviera un poco más por la labor de no embotarse completamente sólo porque Edward estaba presente sería una buena idea cambiarle el nombre.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Eres posesivo con todas tus amigas?

Edward bajó la mirada, centrándola en sus dedos largos.

– No he tenido muchos amigos y menos _amigas._

– Ciertamente Victoria era una de ellas – musité con malicia.

Increíblemente Edward sonrío.

– Sí, ella es una de mis _amigas._

Genial.

No volví a hablar en el resto del viaje. Crucé los brazos en mi pecho y miré hacia la ventana. Aunque no veía nada. Los celos me consumían como una plaga de rápida propagación. El hombre acababa de admitir que Victoria no era sino que _es_. Ella no forma parte de su pasado, ella es su presente. Y me odiaba a mí misma por estar dentro de este juego asqueroso donde la única que iba a salir perdiendo era yo. _¿Él aún la ama? ¿Está esperando el momento ideal para volver con ella?_

_Eres una estúpida, deja de vomitar en tu mente. No sabes lo que él piensa o quiere, _ me gritó oportuna.

Sí, ella se merecía quedarse con ese nombre.

– ¿Lista para salir? – dijo suavemente Edward a mi lado y a pesar de la batalla que se cernía en mi interior fui capaz de escucharle. Estaba segura que podría oírle aún en la muerte.

_Oh, eres toda una melodramática, _susurró maléficamente mi querida "oportuna"

_¡Cierra esa boca! _ le dije yo de vuelta.

Estaba empezando a perder mi cabeza.

Salí del auto sin esperar que usara sus magníficos modales. Había sido suficiente con una vez, la perfección de Edward Cullen a veces resultaba altamente insoportable tanto como su idiotez y en el calor de los celos mi boca habló sin el consentimiento de nadie en particular.

– ¿Así que Victoria _es_ una de tus amigas? ¿Así como yo?

El rostro de Edward cambió en un segundo, un microsegundo en realidad. Sus ojos se transformaron de repente en peligrosas llamas oscuras.

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el paseo. Un millar de árboles bailaban ante mis ojos, luces y fuentes por todos lados. ¿Por qué nunca había venido aquí antes?

Lo anoté mentalmente como mi próximo lugar de visita cuando tuviera tiempo libre. Había algo extraño sobre el verde para mí, y no tenía nada que ver con Edward (bueno, tal vez un poco). Era la representación de la libertad, paz, espacios infinitos para extender los brazos, suelos para reposar el cuerpo. Vida, arte, música. Pequeños sonidos empezaron a inundar mi mente, el sonido de un arpa.

Sí, era un arpa.

Giré el rostro y vi a una mujer tocando el enorme instrumento sobre un estandarte, había algunas personas a su alrededor escuchando. La melodía era asombrosamente hipnotizante. Un llamado a estar sentada atrapada por su música, pero Edward no lo permitió.

Me arrastró hasta un espacio oculto entre un pequeño claro de árboles y me obligó a sentarme en una banca de frente a él.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con _así como yo_?

Tal vez mi cerebro inconscientemente había dejado de escuchar para no llegar a este momento, donde la pelea se desataba, pero cuando alguien te está sujetando el brazo con tanta fuerza hay que prestar atención.

Lo miré a los ojos sin saber qué responder.

– Responde Bella – su suave voz acariciando mis oídos.

– ¿Una amiga para follar? – dije casi inaudiblemente. Sentía como miles de finos hilos recorrían mi cuerpo.

Él contuvo su reacción, lo supe por la forma en la que apretaba su mandíbula.

– No hemos tenido sexo, Bella.

Los hilos empezaron a apretar.

Me golpeaba mentalmente por haber esperado otra clase de respuesta.

– No, no lo hemos hecho.

Me alejé de su lado. No soportaba estar cerca ahora, no cuando él se sentía tan frío y callado.

Miré hacia el espectáculo del arpa observando el pasar de los delicados dedos de la mujer sobre las cuerdas desprendiendo pequeños sonidos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada allí escuchando y al mismo tiempo evadiéndome a mi misma hasta que Edward me abrazó por la espalda.

– Ya no quiero pelear contigo – dijo susurrando en mi oído. Lo dejé. – No eres una amiga para follar, eres Bella Swan. La única amiga que tengo en el mundo.

Tal vez la palabra _única_ fue la que hizo el milagro. Volteé mi rostro y lo besé.

Sus labios atrapando los míos en un suave contacto. Labios, dientes, lengua. Todo al mismo tiempo, pero algo como eso no puede quedar en la nada, así que después de casi media hora de pasear por el parque hablando de banalidades decidí sacar el tema.

_Es ahora o nunca Bella_

– ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar sobre ella?

– ¿Sobre quién?

Entrecerré los ojos odiando cada vez que se negaba a abrirse conmigo.

– De Victoria.

Edward abandonó mi mirada y tensó el cuerpo.

– Porque no quiero – y soltó mi mano que había estado sosteniendo.

– No te comportes como un niño – dije enfadada.

Edward se acercó y trató de besarme de nuevo. Mi mente empezó a reaccionar, todas las pequeñas esperanzas estaban en contra de la distracción de sus labios. Ellas querían saber qué había significado Victoria en su vida. Y yo también.

Edward arrugó la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería nada que ver con sus besos. No ahora.

– Tú eres la que se comporta como una niña.

Tomé sus manos y las apreté contra las mías.

– Mírame Edward – dije al ver que desviaba sus ojos tratando de negarme todas las respuestas de su alma – Esto que callas está siempre entre los dos.

Edward me soltó y se alejó caminando hacia la salida. Sus zancadas eran tan largas que tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

– ¡Edward!

– Sube al auto – casi gritó abriendo la puerta.

_Genial Bella, tú siempre arruinando las cosas._

No presté atención al bullicio que crecía en mi mente. Por hoy ellas podían callarse.

Edward encendió el auto y a toda velocidad condujo hasta estar de vuelta en la residencia. Dejó el auto y bajó hecho una furia hasta llegar al ascensor del garaje. Lo seguí y entré con él antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Por alguna razón estuve atemorizada e incapaz de hablar durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, pero no más Bella cobarde. Nunca más.

Si tenía que golpearlo para que hablara lo haría. No me iba a quedar con esa espina clavada en el pecho toda la vida. Él mismo se había encargado de desangrarme poco a poco con su mirada vacía cada vez que hablaba sobre ella.

Abrí la boca para iniciar la nueva pelea pero él me calló.

– No digas nada, no aún.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que el ascensor paró en su piso, lo seguí hasta su apartamento y entré escuchando como cerraba la puerta a mi espalda.

– No necesitas saber sobre ella – dijo dejando su abrigo en el sofá.

Su impersonal apartamento no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo tan frío como lo recordaba.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque ella ya pasó. Es mi pasado.

– Quiero saberlo.

A medida que la conversación se desarrollaba Edward se alejaba más y más casi como si estuviera huyendo de mí.

No me importaba, lo seguí hasta la ventana a la que miraba fijamente y acaricié su brazo.

– Dime Edward, habla conmigo.

Silencio.

Edward sólo me respondió con su mutismo absoluto.

Suspiré, solté su brazo y caminé hacia la puerta. El plan B entró en marcha. Tal vez mañana cambiará de idea y me deje entrar en él, tal vez mañana pudiera ver más allá de lo que me mostraba y entender al fin esa oscuridad que hay en sus ojos. O tal vez era justo que por una vez Edward fuera la montaña que iba hacia Mahoma y no al revés como siempre.

Pero al final todo se resumía en una posibilidad.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta girándolo lentamente.

– No te vayas – dijo Edward

Me quedé quieta donde estaba. Esperé.

– Quédate por favor – repitió.

El plan B funcionó. Mi mente por fin estaba respondiendo de acuerdo a la situación, sin embargo el efluvio de emociones cálidas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo destruyeron la felicidad de la victoria y simplemente dejaron que mi cuerpo actuara inevitablemente. Así como Edward.

Inevitable de amar.

Las manos me pesaban y mis pies caminaron por sí mismos en dirección de esa energía extraña que nos unía, algo que estaba más allá de mi entendimiento y que siempre me obligaba a no permanecer alejada. Como la llama de la vida en busca de sus pequeñas polillas ingenuas.

Edward me abrazó y acarició con dulzura, su mano tocaba lentamente mi cabello respirando sobre mi cuello.

– No puedo hablar sobre ella aún, no hasta que esté seguro de que realmente quieres estar conmigo.

Me solté de su abrazo mirándolo fijamente, apreciando las pequeñas luces que iluminaban sus ojos. Dolor, sí, mucho dolor.

Y desconfianza.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

Edward me apretó mucho más uniéndome a su cuerpo fuerte.

– Que quiero tenerte esta noche para mí Bella. Toda tú – susurró lentamente, casi reverenciando cada palabra – Cada pequeña parte de tu cuerpo – dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda. Mis manos en su pecho empezaron a temblar, mis sentidos ya no podían contenerse y se confundían entre ellos en medio de las sensaciones.

– Tú eres sólo mía – dijo abriendo lentamente mi abrigo.

– Edward…

– No hables – sus manos quitaron el abrigo de mi cuerpo así como sus palabras quitaban la cordura de mi mente – Quiero que sea tu cuerpo quien me diga lo que sientes, lo que piensas.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello apretando ligeramente hasta llegar al cuello de mi camisa.

– ¿Te quedarás? – musitó con un ligero temblor.

Abrí mis ojos absorbiendo este momento eterno. El momento que había esperado toda mi vida, donde el príncipe me pedía ser suya.

– Sí

Edward sonrío y tomó mi mano arrastrándome hasta su habitación.

Era este instante extraño de ingenuidad cuando no sabes que hacer. Yo veía sus ojos esperando que me guiara por este camino desconocido y él respondió a mi llamado. Puso mis manos sobre su cuello en medio de mi nublada cabeza.

_¡Idiota! ¡Te imaginaste toda una película porno con él y ahora no sabes que hacer!_, gritó alguien en mi cabeza.

Sonreí.

_Cállense que esta noche es para mí._

Sus labios tomaron los míos mientras retiraba la camisa que llevaba puesta con un ligero toque, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mi mente recordaba cada vez que estuvimos cerca de hacer esto. Cuantos intentos fallidos y el recuerdo de un orgasmo que me regaló con sus dedos.

– Deja de pensar – susurró con un pequeño beso en mi cuello – ¿lo escuchas?

– ¿Qué? – solté mientras rodaba los ojos detrás de mi cabeza con sus labios en dirección de mi pecho cuando el último botón fue deshecho y sentí la prenda caer de mi cuerpo.

– ¿La música?

Uhg, Edward estaba delirando. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de mi respiración acelerada.

– No hay música – suspiré abriendo los ojos para casi desmañarme con su mirada fija en mi sujetador.

– Siempre hay música – sus manos se acercaron a mi espalda manteniendo su mirada trabada en la mía. Mi corazón dejó de latir – Ángeles están cantando, porque en mi vida he visto una mujer tan hermosa – y soltó el broche de mi sujetador.

Volví a cerrar los ojos por la sensación de júbilo que recorría mi cuerpo.

_¡La más hermosa de su vida!_

_¡Sí, Victoria no se compara contigo!_

_¡Ja ja ja, Victoria es una perra fea!_

Rodé lo ojos mentalmente.

_¡Cállense todas!_

No pensaba escucharlas por el resto de la noche.

Edward se alejó privándome de su calor perverso, sus ojos recorriendo mis senos como si fuera la primera vez que los mirara. Sonreí ante eso.

Edward era un tipo inteligente.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y tomé el dobladillo de su sweater para quitárselo, sus ojos me dieron el permiso para hacerlo. Su pecho era fuerte e increíblemente suave a la vez. Mis dedos recorriendo cada plano memorizando la sensación de un hombre. Cuando la lujuria nos había atacado en el pasado nunca pude apreciar la belleza total de su cuerpo, mi mente obnubilada en ese estado de excitación corporal siempre estaba alejada de todo excepto del placer que iba a obtener, pero hoy no.

Esta noche era todo sobre los dos y las sensaciones. Y sobre el amor.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron permitiéndome hacer mi exploración.

– ¿Por qué antes no me dejaste verte?

Recordaba la primera vez que estuvimos juntos de esta manera, él no me permitió verlo y ahora se mostraba como el Dios griego que era frente a mí sin restricciones.

– Porque no quería que me conocieras, pero ahora es diferente – dijo suavemente acercándose más a mí.

Tomó mis manos y las envolvió en su cintura para que pudiera sentir su espalda. Mis dedos vagaron lentamente a su alrededor hasta que el tacto fue distinto. Levanté mi rostro para obtener una explicación y él sólo me abrazó más fuerte.

– ¿Edward? ¿Es eso una cicatriz? – dije preocupada al extender los dedos por la larga línea que se macaba su cintura.

– Sí – respondió.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y perdí el rumbo de nuevo.

– ¿Dónde te la hiciste? – casi gemí cuando sus dedos empezaron a pasearse lentamente por mis pechos.

– No ahora – graznó con su voz ronca toda llena de sexualidad – No quiero hablarte sobre un pasado que prefiero olvidar.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas preguntándome qué tantas cosas ocultaba de mí.

– Mi cuerpo es tuyo hoy – dijo llevando mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón.

Sin pensarlo lo solté y bajé la tela hasta el piso.

Lo único que nos detenía de estar juntos ahora era sólo dos pedazos de tela tan insignificantes como mi propio amor para él. Edward sólo me daba su cuerpo, un poco de tiempo y su remedo de amistad porque al fin de cuentas ¿Quién diablos tiene sexo con una amiga a la que quiere mantener por el resto de su vida?

Sostuve las lágrimas dentro de mí.

No era el momento.

Edward tomó mi mano y me dejó caer en su cama fría apenas iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y mi mundo se trabó en este momento eterno. Con cuidado retiró la única prenda que me quedaba y expuso mi desnudez a sus ojos. Escuché cómo jadeó.

– Eres un belleza – suspiró lazándose a mis labios y cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Sus dedos perdidos entre los dos mientras besaba mi pecho. Mi mente estaba agitada en un mar de sensaciones sosteniendo su cabello como si fuera mi bote de salvación en esta marea de pasión. Su boca se trabó en uno de mis pezones mientras su mano se enredaba el centro de mi cuerpo – Una total belleza.

Uno de sus dedos entró en mí y dejé de respirar, mi propio aliento hacía que me ahogase. Edward no me daba tregua, su boca se dirigió a mi otro pecho mientras su dedo entraba y salí lentamente con un ritmo pausado.

– ¿Te gusta? – dijo trasladando su boca hasta meter su legua en mi obligo. Un pequeño grito escapó de mis labios.

¡Oh Dios! De verdad iba a tener sexo con Edward Cullen.

– Mmm tal vez deba ser un poco más estricto contigo – su voz era oscura, mi mente estaba muy, muy lejos de aquí. Pero Edward no lo permitió por mucho tiempo, su boca, su lengua maravillosa estaba ahí.

Solté un gemido largo y profundo mis manos inconscientemente empezaron a empujar su cabeza contra mi centro inundado, completamente mojado. Como una fuente clamando por un sediento hombre del desierto.

– Amo estar contigo – dijo entre jadeos enterrándose una y otra vez en mí. Los gritos habían llegado al punto de ensordecer y mi mente volvió a aquel espacio vacío donde se liberaba dejándome laxa sobre la cama, pero justo cuando mi orgasmo estaba por llegar Edward se separó.

Estuve a punto de golpearlo.

Y el imbécil sólo sonrío.

– Tranquila, ahora es cuando estás lista – sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo deslizando la tela de sus bóxers hasta dejar su miembro totalmente libre. Mi corazón se salía de mi pecho cuando lo vi. La magnificencia de Edward estaba en todas partes de su ser, no era sólo su mente rápida y audaz, no sólo era su genialidad artística ni su corazón amable, además de su idiotez fuera de proporciones. Edward era grande y el hecho de que una novata como yo lo reconociera ya decía mucho de sí.

– ¿Aterrorizada? – su sonrisa sesgada cubrió todo su rostro y le sonreí de vuelta.

– Nunca.

Tomó un condón del cajón de su mesita de noche. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Se lo colocó sobre su erecto miembro y tuve que tragar mi saliva antes de empezar a babear.

Su peso cayó sobre el mío besándome sin descanso, sus labios me atraparon mordiendo hasta que su lengua entró en contacto con la mía. Lo abracé por la espalda acariciando la larga cicatriz.

– Nunca más me niegues algo sólo por miedo – dije entre sus labios.

– No era miedo – respondió él jadeando.

Nuestro latidos estaban sincronizados en un latir sin fin, su pecho se movía contra mis senos acariciándolos con su vello. Mi centro palpitaba ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba por suceder.

– ¿Entonces qué? – dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando empezó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

– Sólo eran barreras Bella, sólo eso – sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello atrayéndome hacia un nuevo beso

– ¿Y ahora? – jadeé cuando sus labios volvieron a atraparme en su tormenta de pasión.

– Ya no. Nunca más.

El sudor se filtraba por nuestros cuerpos frotándose en necesidad, sus manos largas seguían sosteniendo mi cabeza cerca de la suya. Algo duro golpeó contra mi cadera y solté un grito sabiendo lo que era.

– ¿Estás lista? – dijo Edward con sus ojos grandes brillando.

– Sí.

Y pasó. Su miembro entró en mí lentamente, volví a echar mi cabeza contra el colchón sintiendo cómo cada parte de él se fundía conmigo. ¡Oh Dios! Esto se sentía raro, pero al mismo tiempo había una extraña sensación de placer. Mi centro lo envolvía con fuerza.

Edward respiraba aceleradamente y su pecho se movía contra mí.

– ¿Lo sientes? – jadeó.

– Sí – mi voz era irreconocible.

– Va a doler, será sólo por un momento – sus labios fueron a mi frente dejando un cálido y hermoso beso antes de entrar completamente.

Mi cerebro se desconectó ante el dolor con unas pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos. Edward repartió besos por mi rostro lamiendo cada pedazo de mi dolor.

– Shh ya pasa, ya pasa – su voz me arrullaba mientras el ardor remitía.

Cuando logré abrir los ojos sus verdes aros de luz me miraban fijamente, me abracé de su cuello y empecé a besarlo.

– Estoy bien – dije entre pequeños besos.

Edward apretó su agarré en mi cabello y empezó a moverse, nuestro cuerpos unidos por la pasión. Mis manos vagaban por su espalda mientras sentía la incursión de su miembro dentro de mí. Edward enterró su cabeza en mi cuello besándome y jadeando. Nuestras respiraciones mezcladas en medio de miles de susurros cargados, los suyos de éxtasis y los míos de amor.

– Eres tan suave… ah tan apretada – dijo entrando con más fuerza en mi haciendo que soltara un grito de puro placer.

– ¿Es así siempre? – dije con mi voz alterada.

– Nunca – su lengua penetró mi boca así como otra parte de su cuerpo penetraba mi ser hondamente.

Los recuerdos vagaban vertiginosamente, mi centro latía y latía sin control. La primera vez que lo vi, la primera vez que nos gritamos, él tocando el piano, el primer beso, la primera noche que estuvimos juntos y todo eso se resumía en este momento cuando el último grito escapaba de mis labios con el nombre del único hombre al que había amado.

– ¡Edward!

Y todo explotó a mi alrededor. Luces pequeñitas miles de ellas bailaban en mi mente rodeándome. Una nube mucho más grande de lo que había sido la vez anterior me sostuvo y caí sobre ella en un torbellino de felicidad.

Edward dio dos estocadas más y cayó sobre mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza.

Los dos jadeábamos sin control respirando en el cabello del otro.

– ¿Estás bien? – musitó levantando su rostro hasta mirar mis ojos.

Sonreí con una felicidad que no había sentido antes.

– Sí.

Edward también sonrío.

Se levantó de la cama separándose de mí. El miedo empezó a llegar.

– ¿A dónde vas? – dije temblorosamente.

– No desesperes Bella, volveré pronto – sonrío y se alejó desnudo.

Por primera vez pude apreciar la cicatriz que surcaba desde su cintura hasta casi topar con su hermoso trasero. Nunca había visto nada así, era como si algo se hubiera clavado en él arrastrándose hacia abajo sin cuidado. Me estremecí imaginando donde pudo haberse hecho semejante cosa.

Edward volvió con una pequeña toalla haciendo que la sangre corriera hacia mi rostro. Es mucho todo lo que se me ocurre para hacer con esa toalla.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

– No te sonrojaste en ningún momento hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

Edward estaba desnudo, sí completamente desnudo y cuando Edward dejaba que tremenda belleza me golpeará como un meteorito no podía responder a ninguna pregunta. En lo único que podía pensar era en que quería hacerlo otra vez.

– ¿Bella? – dijo él extendiendo la toalla ante mis ojos

– ¿Uh?

– Estírate

– ¿Para qué?

– Quiero cuidarte – Oh Dios, su mirada era tan cálida que extendí mis piernas para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasó sus dedos lentamente entre mis muslos con sus ojos fijos en las pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre mi piel.

Mierda.

– Cada parte de ti es invalorable. Gracias por este regalo – dijo pasando la toalla por mis piernas mientras limpiaba la prueba de mi virginidad.

¿Qué responder a eso?

_Ah, de nada Edward, si no eras tú sería otro en cualquier momento ¿no?_

Estúpida, estúpida respuesta. Esta era la clara muestra de que Edward sacó todo de mí con su increíble halo de pasión.

_Y su pene, _dijo una de las pequeñas esperanzas.

Dah, no presté atención, estaba muy feliz como para iniciar una pelea.

– Vamos a dormir

Edward arrastró una de las mantas de su cama acostándose a mi lado, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y enredé mis manos en su cintura.

– Lo disfruté mucho – dije después de un tiempo en el que nadie habló.

A pesar de la oscuridad pude intuir su sonrisa.

– Lo sé.

Golpeé el estómago del idiota. Edward sonrió.

– Tenemos que arreglar ese problema tuyo con la violencia.

Sonreí y besé su pecho sintiéndome extrañamente valiente.

Dentro de mi ser donde nadie podía escuchar susurré lo que tanto quise decirle durante esta experiencia que se había convertido en el mejor recuerdo de mi vida.

_Te amo._

* * *

**La primera vez ¿eh?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por toda la espera chicas, pero a veces la inspiración no está del lado de uno. Muchas gracias por todo, sólo me quedan dos semanitas más de vacaciones y voy a intentar aplicarme con esta historia que quiero dejar concluida pronto.**

**Quise publicar el 14 de febrero pero fue imposible. De todas maneras un feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado para todas ustedes mis amigas lejanas.**

**En respuesta a la pregunta de Amalia Swan, ya que no puedo contestarle porque no tiene cuenta, sí soy pianista. Dentro de 3 años más me graduaré de instrumentista concertina. Gracias por preguntar.**

**Saludos.**

**Las quiere, fer92.**


	17. Yo te busco

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Yo te busco**

* * *

Había tenido un sueño agradable, muy, muy gráfico acerca de Edward y yo, que incluía contenido no apto para menores de edad, pero como todo lo bueno duró muy poco.

Mi celular está sonando. Lo he ignorado alrededor de 15 minutos desde que me desperté por el ruido, pero la persona detrás de la línea no se rinde, así que cuando Edward empezó a moverse inquieto a mi lado fue el momento de levantarme desnuda a contestar.

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Bella!

Alice.

Lo olvidé por completo.

– ¿Dónde demonios estás? Son las cuatro de la madrugada y no has aparecido, te he llamado, te he enviado mensajes, llamé a Edward, llamé al hospital, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía…

Alice hubiera continuado con su sermón, y justa razón tenía, si no hubiera empezado a hablar tan atropelladamente como ella. Después de todo no por nada es famoso el sabio refrán "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"

– Estoy bien. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

Alice suspiró.

– ¿Dónde estás?

– En… en el apartamento de Edward – el tan característico y emotivo grito de Alice vibra a través de la línea.

– ¿Ustedes…?

– ¿Ustedes qué? – simular ignorancia tal vez sería la única manera de librarme de un interrogatorio.

– Sabes de lo que hablo.

O tal vez no… – Sí – digo lo más bajito que puedo.

Una cosa es disfrutar de tu recientemente descubierta vida sexual, otra es que una persona ajena (aunque sea tu mejor amiga y hermana del hombre responsable) disfrute tanto como tú sólo con la noticia.

– Eso es maravilloso. ¿Usaste la lencería blanca? Te dije que funcionaría – su voz de pajarillo suena demasiado alegre, mucho más de lo normal.

Escuché a Edward levantándose de la cama.

La señal exacta para colgar.

– Sí, aunque no creo que lo haya notado.

– ¿Cómo que no? – ella parece un poco demasiado horrorizada.

– Hablaremos de eso luego ¿sí? Debo colgar.

– Está bien, la próxima vez no olvides dejar una nota.

Sí, una nota sería genial para toda la semana, o mejor aún, para todo el mes.

– Lo prometo.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche de Edward mientras volteo mi cuerpo para encararlo. Él está recargado sobre el respaldo de su cama, viéndose completamente… uh… comestible, sí, comestible es una excelente palabra y mucho más cuando es exactamente lo que me provoca cuando me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Edward soltó un montón de pequeñas risotadas cuando salté sobre él. Sí, Bella Swan puede ser una excelente saltadora cuando se trata de Edward Cullen.

Besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda envolviendo mis piernas en su cintura.

– Umm…– besa mi frente – quiero despertarme así todos los días.

– ¿De verdad? – contesté siendo totalmente un manojo de dulce en sus manos.

Edward vuelve a besarme. Es tan suave y tan varonil a la vez, la forma en la que sus manos se cierran sobre mi cintura, envolviéndome por completo y apretándome contra su pecho desnudo.

– Sí.

Miro sus ojos.

Son profundos, con largas pestañas que cubren por completo su adormilada mirada. Acaricio su rostro con mi visión fija en cada pequeño retazo que mis dedos tocan. Es como un suspiro de inspiración.

Edward toma mi mano en la suya y me recuesta sobre la cama con él encima de mi cuerpo, tapando cualquier otra visión que no sea él. Como si yo quisiera ver otra cosa.

– ¿Quién llamó? – dijo apretándose cada vez más sobre mí.

– Alice

Edward sonrió.

Sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi estomago, sus dedos se cuelan justo debajo de mis pechos y no puedo evitar reírme por las cosquillas que me provoca.

– No se supone que debías reírte – dice él con desconcierto.

Vuelvo a soltar una risa.

– Bueno, tal vez deberías intentar con otra cosa.

Edward se lanzó sobre mí. Sus besos ardientes quemaron mis labios con gran intensidad. Su lengua atravesando mi boca me hizo soltar un suspiro de placer.

– ¿Entonces esto es? – dijo volviendo a besarme – ¿Sólo con algunos besos?

Pasé mis manos por su cabello, acariciando sus suaves mechones de cobrizo pelo.

– Creo que puedes hacer mucho más que unos besos ¿cierto?

Edward extendió una gran sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Las pequeñas arruguitas cerca de sus ojos son casi imperceptibles, pero a mis dedos no les importa. Ellos ya están acariciando su cara sin que pueda controlarlo.

– Puedo probar esa teoría ahora mismo.

Antes de que me dé cuenta mis piernas están envueltas alrededor de su cadera y él está besándome con pasión de nuevo.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente puedo decir por fin lo que se siente hacer el amor durante toda la noche.

Glorioso, apabullante y… terriblemente doloroso.

Quien sea que lo haga parecer como un idílico cuento de hadas para la pobre virgen que ha descubierto los placeres carnales, está muy equivocado.

Me levanté de la cama con un terrible ardor entre las piernas. Me preguntó por qué no sentí nada de esto anoche cuando Edward entraba en mi cuerpo una y otra vez. Seguramente es esa sensación de apego que siento con él, ese sentimiento de no poder alejarlo, pero seguramente también está el importantísimo factor del placer.

Con todo y las consecuencias del día siguiente sí que disfruté mucho anoche.

Sonreí.

No importaba que ahora mismo caminara como un pato herido, lo que era genial. Y no el típico genial cínico que solía soltar. Este es un genial verdadero.

– Te ves muy bien, pero no creo que sea bueno para tu salud y tampoco para mi cordura – dijo esa tan conocida voz a mis espaldas.

Sí, a pesar de todo Edward seguía sonando como un imbécil.

– Buenos días, Edward – dije mientras buscaba en su armario una camisa.

Sus manos dejaron delante de mis ojos una camisa blanca que no tengo idea de dónde sacó. Me ayudó a ponérmela y luego me dio la vuelta para darme un largo beso.

– Se nos hace tarde para la escuela – sus ojos son cálidos y su voz es casi un susurro.

No pude evitarlo, pegué mi cara contra su pecho y respiré el aroma de su perfume. El olor se filtró por todo mi ser mezclándose con el clásico olor de su jabón. Me sentía feliz. Completamente feliz.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Las siete de la mañana.

Edward besó mi frente y se alejó de mi abrazo.

– Debo irme rápido. El profesor Ridge quiere hablar conmigo. El desayuno está listo y Alice vendrá por ti para llevarte a la escuela más tarde.

Levanté una ceja. Miré la almohada que estaba en el piso pensando de cuántas maneras podía golpear a Edward con ella.

– No pongas esa cara, Alice será una buena compañía. Hay cosas de chicas que deben hablar ¿cierto? – la sonrisa sardónica de su cara no ocultaba su disfrute.

– Pagarás por esto – dije apretando los puños.

Edward me lanzó un beso volado y salió de la habitación. Él sabía que Alice me haría morir de vergüenza con sus preguntas. Justo cuando estaba agachada buscando mis zapatos, él entró de nuevo en la habitación.

– Por cierto, dejé una pomada para ti en la mesa. Me agradan los patos, pero la cara de dolor que haces cada vez que caminas no te hace ver muy bonita.

Antes de que siga hablando ya le había lanzado un zapato a la cara.

En mi defensa puedo decir que cerró la puerta antes de que mi ataque cumpliera su objetivo.

– Idiota – dije cuando escuché su risa al salir del apartamento.

Edward era el imbécil más grande de la tierra y por alguna extraña razón yo no podía dejar de quererle.

Alice en cambio era el ser más alegre de la historia, tal vez demasiado alegre…

– Oh Bella, es maravilloso. ¿Fue amable contigo? – dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras conducía su auto rumbo a la academia.

– Umm… sí.

Amable no es la palabra que utilizaría.

– Pequeño saltamontes, estoy muy sorprendida. Sólo tardaste un día en saltar ese árbol.

– ¿Uh?

Ella era tan extraña a veces, tal vez Edward heredó los problemas de humor, la bipolaridad y la idiotez, mientras que Alice obtuvo esta extraña combinación de locura y amabilidad extrema.

– No me hagas caso – contestó ella riendo un poco – lo importante es que ahora que han superado la barrera física, quizás puedan superar las demás.

– Eso espero.

Permanecimos en silencio, pero era muy obvio que Alice estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para estar callada.

Suspiré.

– Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir.

– Bella no es que quiera ser entrometida, pero… ¿qué se siente?

– ¿Tener sexo? – levanté una ceja – Creo que es algo que tú debes saber muy bien.

– No, quiero decir… ¿Está bien Edward?

Me senté rígida en el asiento.

– ¿Me estás preguntando si tu hermano es bueno en la cama?

– ¡No! Ugh, Bella. Dios sabe que no quiero saberlo.

_Gracias Señor…_

– ¿Entonces? – este raro nerviosismo de Alice se me estaba contagiando.

– ¿Está herido?

Alice apretaba con fuerza el volante con su vista fija en la carretera.

Recordé entonces la enorme cicatriz de su espalda. Algo me decía que Edward no quería que nadie más supiera sobre eso.

– No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije con seguridad. Alice era como un pequeño detector de mentiras y mucho más si se trataban de mis mentiras.

Sin embargo; esta vez estaba un poco ida.

– Es sólo que… no, no me hagas caso Bella. Son mis instintos de hermana sobreprotectora.

Cuando llegamos a la academia mis ojos vagaron por todo el lugar buscándolo.

– ¿Por qué Edward se fue sin ti esta mañana? – me dijo Alice mientras caminábamos por el pasillo principal de la escuela.

– Dijo que el profesor Ridge quería hablar con él.

– Mmm… tal vez le encarguen el concierto de final de semestre.

– Eso sería maravilloso – musité distraídamente al ver a Victoria hablando animadamente con un alto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Edward.

Paré mis pasos de golpe sintiendo un lacerante frío que cortaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Así que así es como se siente la traición.

– ¿Qué pasa Bella? – dijo ella mirando a todos lados buscando la visión que me alteró. Supe el momento exacto cuando ella los vio, porque tomó mi brazo con demasiada fuerza y casi arrastrándome hacia ellos con pasos furiosos. La detuve a tiempo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurré sosteniéndola para que cesara su avance.

No miento cuando digo que había fuego en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué crees? ¡Alejar a esa zorra de mi hermano!

– ¡Alice! – la sostenía cada vez con más fuerza cuando trataba de correr hacia ellos

– Déjame Bella, ella lo va a engatusar otra vez ¿No lo entiendes? – jaló mi brazo con fuerza causándome una leve punzada de dolor – ¿Por qué no luchas por lo tuyo?

– Edward no es mío.

– Claro que lo es – sus pequeñas manos temblaban. Su mirada era de incredulidad.

– No.

Edward nos miró y empalideció, creo que Victoria nos vio también, pero había huido antes de que Alice pudiera alcanzarla y arrastrar su precioso cabello por toda la escuela.

Edward estaba congelado en su lugar, pero no estaba mirando a Alice, me estaba mirando a mí. Y cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron en los míos no pude evitar la cascada de emociones que vino sobre mí.

Ahí estaban todas: dolor, desconfianza, celos, amargura, incredulidad, pesadez, debilidad, pero sobre todas ellas y casi imposible de creer, estaba el amor… que por sí mismo es otro cúmulo de sentimientos.

Y después de estar mojada de confusión sólo pude hacer algo… huir.

En tres zancadas o más, no lo sé, ya estaba fuera del campo de visión de los dos hermanitos que habían alegrado y complicado mi vida. No sé qué pasó con ellos, pero estoy convencida que por el momento no quiero ver a uno de ellos.

Dos horas después, mientras tenía clase de formas musicales, mi cerebro estaba mucho más calmado, a diferencia de mi corazón que según el informe de daños que me proporcionaron las pequeñas esperanzas, estaba en un coma etílico. No tengo idea de donde consiguió el alcohol.

Creo que ya he pasado la etapa de melancolía y drama excesivo, estuve muy envuelta en las dos hace una hora, cuando me encerré en el baño a llorar. Una chica simplemente no puede soportar esa mirada de anhelo en el hombre que ama cuando no está dirigida hacia ti. La forma en la que Edward miraba a Victoria… desearía que me mirara así a mí. Por estas y muchas razones; incluyendo que sólo hace cuatro horas ese imbécil estuvo teniendo sexo conmigo, nadie puede culparme por ser una pobre amargada en este momento.

Tal vez lo que hundió la cereza en el vaso fue la mirada de Edward después de que Alice y yo lo encontráramos… esa culpabilidad inherente que me heló todos los huesos. Recuerdo la vez anterior que los vimos juntos. Edward nunca agachó la cabeza ni se mostró arrepentido por ser visto en compañía de Victoria, simplemente se molestó por la interferencia, pero hoy fue diferente. Monumentalmente diferente. No los he visto a ninguno de los dos en todo el día. Tampoco a Alice.

No tengo idea de qué día es hoy, sólo sé que no debo ir a trabajar. Lo que es una condenada suerte, porque estoy segura de que es imposible que una sonrisa salga de mi rostro y los clientes deprimidos de un bar de jazz de los suburbios siempre necesitan una cálida sonrisa que acompañe sus vidas. Tal vez yo necesite una y casi sin pensar ya estaba buscando a Jacob.

Faltaba aproximadamente un mes para que el semestre termine. Jacob no paró de hablar de eso mientras tomábamos un café en el parque. Es curiosa la forma casi perfecta que tiene él de captar las emociones de los demás. Cuando nos encontramos sólo me sonrío… bendito sea… y después empezó a hablar de todo y nada. Tal vez esa era su forma de curar una herida.

Sin embargo; no es suficiente.

El día de hoy se ha marcado en estaciones de tiempo para mí, todas lentas y aburridas, algunas casi no las recuerdo y a las de hoy temprano en la mañana, sólo quiero olvidarlas. Trato de no ser una dramática, pero ahora que tengo un bote de chocolate derretido y estoy viendo dibujos animados en mi piyama celeste, he decidido dejar de pelear conmigo misma.

– No confíes en él Sakura, todo es un engaño.

Estoy segura que Shaoran y Edward no tienen nada que ver, pero si quiero meterlos a los dos en el mismo saco, nadie puede impedírmelo.

Son tres horas más hasta que decido que el mundo es demasiado pesado para mí y me voy a acostar. Quisiera conseguir un poco de alcohol, pero tomando en cuenta que mi jodido corazón (quien tiene la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado) se terminó las reservas de whiskey para toda una vida, sólo me queda dormir.

Cuando despierto de una siesta sin sueños, gracias a Dios, son las ocho de la noche.

No hay un alma en el apartamento aparte de la mía. Si te paras en la sala por unos minutos incluso puedes ver algunas de esas metafóricas plantas rodantes que siempre acompañan el silencio excesivo. Todo está oscuro también. Empiezo a preocuparme pensando en que todo el día no he recibido ni una sola llamada de Alice. Cuando encuentro mi celular ya han pasado otro diez minutos más. Está sin batería.

Genial.

Cuando lo enciendo tengo doscientas llamadas perdidas, cincuenta y siete mensajes de texto y quince de voz.

De las doscientas llamadas perdidas, ciento cuarenta y tres son de Edward, cuarenta y dos de Alice, trece de Jasper, una de Bree y otra de mi madre.

De los cincuenta y siete mensajes de texto, treinta y ocho son de Edward, dieciocho son de Alice y uno de Jasper.

Y de los quince mensajes de voz; trece son de Edward y dos de Alice.

Si hacemos un recuento estadístico de la información puedo asumir que el ochenta por ciento de la preocupación global cae sobre Edward, tomando en cuenta que él es un idiota y que yo no tengo idea de estadística todo esto es preocupante.

Leo los mensajes de texto:

"_Bella ¿Dónde estás?"_

"_Necesito hablar contigo"_

"_¡No puedes desaparecer todo el día, se supone que somos un equipo en contra de la amenaza roja!"_

"_Tienes que escucharme"_

"_Alice está desesperada aquí, por favor aparece Bella"_

"_No viniste a clase de armonía hoy, no me esquives Bella. Por favor"_

"_No estás en el apartamento. Bella estoy muy preocupada :'("_

"_No puedes juzgarme. No puedes hacerlo"_

"_Quiero verte, necesito verte. No me hagas esto Bella"_

El resto de mensajes son de este tipo, hasta que leo el último:

"_Tal vez no merezca ni un pensamiento tuyo, pero ahora soy un desastre y necesito un poco de tu compasión"_

El maravilloso mensaje es de Edward, por supuesto.

Después de media hora ya he terminado de escuchar todos los mensajes de voz, también llamé a Alice y le dije que estaba en casa. Todavía me duelen un poco los oídos por el montón de gritos y reclamos que escuché al otro lado de la línea. Ella dijo que estaría de vuelta en el apartamento en dos horas más. Pero soy una persona eminentemente masoquista, así que no pude evitar escuchar el último mensaje de voz en el buzón otra vez:

"_No necesitas odiarme. Soy un imbécil, lo sé. Pero lo reconozco ¿no? Debes darme un poco de crédito por eso _– su voz se vuelve inquieta en este momento –_ Yo… sólo quiero verte un momento, no te pido mucho, sólo unos segundos para saber por qué me estoy aborreciendo tanto a mi mismo en este instante… Quisiera ir a buscarte, pero si lo hago voy a morir en algún penoso accidente de tránsito. Así que por hoy yo te pido que me busques a mí. Estoy en el Bar 704 de la calle Perbole. West End. No saldré de aquí hasta que vengas _– hay un silencio de quince segundos hasta que susurra –_ por favor"_

Después cuelga.

No sé cuentas veces he escuchado el mismo mensaje. Una y otra vez, después de nuevo, una vez más y otra más hasta que estoy sentada en el sofá viendo hacia la ventana por donde se filtra la única fuente de luz en este lugar.

Es innecesario decir que Edward está borracho, muy, muy borracho.

Fragmentos del mensaje se cuelan por mi mente de nuevo.

"_Yo… sólo quiero verte un momento, no te pido mucho, sólo unos segundos para saber por qué me estoy aborreciendo tanto a mi mismo en este instante"_

"_Quisiera ir a buscarte, pero si lo hago voy a morir en algún penoso accidente de tránsito. Así que por hoy yo te pido que me busques a mí"_

"_Bar 704 de la calle Perbole. West End"_

"_por favor"_

Ahora que tengo puesto el abrigo encima y que ya he terminado de escribir la nota para Alice, estoy tratando de convencerme que la razón por la que voy a un determinado bar del centro de Londres es única y exclusivamente por la bebida.

Dios sabe que necesito una.

Llego al Bar 704 de la calle Perbole y paso a través de la espesa niebla provocada por el cigarrillo. Buscar un pobre diablo en un bar donde se podría decir que es el infierno es muy difícil, pero para beneficio de Edward su cabello es inconfundible.

Tiene su cabeza recostada contra sus brazos en una solitaria mesa del fondo, hay un vaso de whiskey en su mano, dos botellas vacías a su lado y una a medio terminar cerca de su otra mano.

Es la viva imagen de la derrota.

Me siento a su lado y espero hasta que se dé cuenta de mi presencia. Él no lo hace.

– ¿Sabes amigo? Todas ellas son inalcanzables – hipa un poco y vuelve a hablar con la voz amortiguada por su saco al tener su boca pegada contra el brazo. Aún no ha levantado la cabeza – Tan bonitas y con esos enormes ojos cafés que parecen sinceros. Ellas nunca escuchan. Nunca.

Se queda callado durante un minuto o dos y vuelve a hablar.

– Ella siempre ha dicho que soy un idiota, me lo dijo el primer día que nos conocimos. Tiene toda la razón. Soy un idiota. ¿Sabes lo que hice? – se mueve un poco y derrama algo de whiskey en la mesa – Pasé la mejor noche de mi vida con ella en mis brazos y al siguiente día la dejé sola para poder convencerme a mí mismo que no fue nada. Ella me asusta. No, no sólo eso… ella me aterroriza. Cada día ella me mata un poco más.

Siento como mi cuerpo está temblando. Hay una muy pequeña parte de mi que dice que debo ser una mujer honorable y sacarlo de aquí antes de que me revele todos sus secretos, pero… está esta parte maligna que siempre sale en los mejores momentos; o peores, como prefieras llamarlo, que siempre pide más, que nunca se cansa y que está ávida por una explicación que le dé sentido a todo este desastre.

Y una vez más le hago caso a esa parte.

Permanezco en silencio esperando que siga hablando.

Edward no me decepciona

– Ella se llama Bella. Bonito nombre ¿no? Hermosa. Ella lo es. Siempre arruga la nariz cuando la molesto y siempre está ahí cuando la necesito, menos hoy. Hoy no quiere saber nada de mí.

Aprieto las manos sobre el borde de la mesa y me arriesgo.

– ¿La engañaste? – digo en mi mejor interpretación de un hombre borracho.

Edward debe estar muy ebrio porque enseguida comenzó a hablar de nuevo sin notar al impostor a su lado.

– No… bueno, no lo sé. Ella sólo es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga, pero siento que le hice daño hoy al buscar a… – Edward se calla, pasan cinco minutos de torturante silencio durante el cual pensé que se quedó dormido, pero él vuelve a hablar y su voz es lastimera – _Victoria_.

Qué curioso que una sola palabra pueda decir tanto, que una sola palabra pueda destruir un mundo, que pueda destruir esperanzas y en este caso que pueda destruirme a mí, porque ahora lo sé.

Él todavía la ama.

Quiero irme, quiero dejarlo sólo con su miseria, quiero que se vaya al infierno y con él todo este absurdo amor que me hizo sentir, pero soy débil. Lo acepto. No puedo dejarlo y menos en este estado.

– Quiero… quiero – Edward está llorando por debajo de su penosa borrachera.

– ¿Qué quieres? – digo ya sin ningún rastro de fingimiento.

– Quiero que Bella esté aquí – susurra como un niño.

Sostengo mis lágrimas dentro de mis ojos porque hoy debo ser fuerte, por mí misma y tal vez, en una pequeña proporción, por él también.

– Pues tus deseos se han cumplido.

Edward levanta la mirada y una sonrisa radiante asoma en su boca, pero tan rápido como apareció se desvanece.

– Debo estar muy borracho para que estés aquí.

– Sí, lo estás.

Dos hombres del bar me ayudan a sacarlo de su asquerosa mesa y juntos lo metemos en su auto. Afortunadamente él no hizo ningún problema cuando saqué las llaves del auto de su bolsillo. Cualquiera se sorprendería de que un borracho inestable no tenga nada que decir con respecto a que le despojen de las llaves de su auto, pero lo cierto es que Edward está dormido.

Es la 1:30 de la madrugada cuando lo dejo en su cama, los guardias del edificio me ayudaron a lograrlo, ya que es imposible que una chica que pesa cincuenta kilos pueda hacerlo por sí misma. El efecto dèjá vu es inevitable al recordar que hace poco tiempo hice lo mismo por él. Aunque siento que desde esa noche han pasado siglos.

Esta vez Edward ni siquiera está un poco consciente, su mente y su cuerpo están totalmente en otra dimensión y empiezo a preocuparme por una posible intoxicación etílica. Llamé a Alice y ella está conmigo en un minuto con Jasper a su lado, su preocupación por mi ha quedado completamente eclipsada al ver a su hermano tendido en la cama como si fuera un cuerpo inerte. Lo único que nos anuncia que la vida sigue en él es el rítmico movimiento de su pecho.

Alice no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó, sólo se sentó alado de Edward y empezó a acariciar su cabello, mientras tanto Jasper ya ha llamado al doctor Cullen para que asista a su hijo en caso de que sea algo mucho más grave. Yo simplemente he estado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta viendo fijamente el rostro de Edward y preguntándome si puedo continuar con esta tortura.

Carlisle llegó y afortunadamente decretó que no es nada grave, solamente una borrachera muy fuerte. Aunque parezca increíble, nadie me preguntó cómo lo encontré y por qué yo lo traje a casa.

Todos se fueron del lugar excepto Alice y yo.

– Va a ser una larga noche – dijo ella con una nota de madurez en la voz que me desconcertó totalmente.

En realidad Alice se había tomado todo este asunto con una calma sorprendente.

– Sí.

Alice me cedió su lugar para que pudiera estar con él mientras ella iba por un poco de agua para mojar su frente sudorosa. Esperaba que Edward no tuviera fiebre.

Cuando ella llegó me extendió un bol lleno de agua y una toalla. Mojé la toalla con el agua limpia y empecé a frotar la frente de Edward.

Después de cinco minutos un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

"_Bella"_

Sin pensarlo mi mano se dirigió a la suya y la apreté para que de alguna manera supiera que estaba con él.

Alice no dijo nada, pero después de lo que para mi fueron horas ella susurró lo más sorprendente y al mismo tiempo doloroso que alguien me había dicho en toda mi vida.

– Él ya te ama, Bella.

Un minuto después Alice había dejado la habitación.

Sería tan fácil aceptarlo de los labios de Alice, sería un condenado alivio pensar que él me amaba, pero nada en esta vida es fácil, o por lo menos en toda esta historia nada lo ha sido. Pero sé la verdad, una triste y cruel, estúpida verdad.

Este imbécil a mi lado todavía ama a su ex novia.

Genial.

En un momento determinado de la noche su sueño se volvió inquieto. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado para otro sin una razón aparente y nada salía de sus labios tampoco.

Cuando la desesperación empezó a atraparme, pensé en la única manera que se para calmar. La única manera de provocar paz.

La música.

Puse una de mis manos contra su mejilla y lo abracé atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo con mi boca pegada a su oído.

La melodía que estaba buscando llegó con facilidad.

_Estás ahí, yo te siento_

_estas palabras de amor no callarán_

_pero cuanto tú quieres decir lo que sientes._

_no escucho, no escuchas jamás._

_Yo sé que soy, muy pequeña_

_los dos tenemos esa dirección._

_cuando quiero decirte que te amo tal vez…_

_tal vez no, no creas en mí._

_Con sólo este silencio_

_hablamos juntos sin conversar_

_yo quiero que un día oscuro_

_pueda decir te quiero_

_sin saber que tú lo sabes ya…_

Nunca he sido muy buena con las palabras, pero me gustaría encontrar una manera de decírselo si de alguna forma eso significa una esperanza para los dos.

Ahora sé que sólo estoy cansada, muy cansada.

Y no quiero pensar en la existencia de un posible final, lo único que importa es que Edward se calmó por fin y está durmiendo profundamente en mis brazos.

Yo también necesito dormir porque mañana debo lidiar con este borracho idiota.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si ustedes son de aquellas que quieren azotarlos a los dos, pero en lo personal yo sí quiero. Esta parejita me saca de quicio. Pero no puedo evitar quererlos a los dos. Espero que para ustedes sea igual.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y en especial para aquellas que siempre dejan sus opiniones con respecto a la historia, en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco sobre el pasado de Edward, para las que lo pedían ; )**

**Miles de gracias a: Danii Beliner Cullen, Caro Bere Cullen; anamart05** (gracias por todo!); **CaMi **(gracias por el coment, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y el órgano es también un instrumento complejo, te felicito por tocarlo, espero que me puedas dejar tu correo para responderte la próxima vez, pero si deseas conversar conmigo directamente el mío es: paofer5 arroba hotmail punto com); **JiiBnea; Mentxu Masen Cullen; estephas'addiction; Amalia Swan; Surpalce** (te extrañaba mucho, gracias por seguir con la historia); **beafraidfor you; Karla Masen'Cullen; Lucy Cullen Boggiano; Ale89; Anon** (gracias, trataré de ya no tardar mucho con los caps); **lesly jailenne** (gracias, espero que te siga gustando); **y nany87.**

**Y también muchas gracias a todas las lectoras silenciosas que siempre aportan con su visita : )**

**Las quiere, fer92.**


	18. La reconexión

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**La reconexión**

* * *

Son las cinco de la mañana y no he podido dormir en toda la noche, se supone que debería dejarlo solo y estoy muy segura que ninguna mujer me lo reprocharía, ni siquiera su hermana, pero como lo admití anteriormente. Soy débil.

Edward ha estado balbuceando cosas sin sentido y ha vomitado dos veces durante la noche. No sobre mí por supuesto. Tiene un extraño reflejo que lo hace levantarse al baño. Durante las veces que ha estado despierto no ha dicho nada aparte de:

"_No me dejes"_

Es casi ridículo como un hombre adulto puede convertirse en un niño sólo con la dosis justa de alcohol. He tratado de comprenderlo, de entender su actitud, pero no puedo. Se supone que con todo lo que me ha hecho yo debería ser la borracha a la que todos deben cuidar, pero Edward ya me ganó el lugar.

Cuando son las siete de la mañana debo irme, pero Edward no me suelta. Ni siquiera está despierto, pero no suelta mis dedos. Quiero tener unos momentos lejos de su tóxica presencia, para pensar lo que debo hacer, pero es imposible con su agarre sobre mi mano. Así que me permito regalarle un día más de mi vida.

Llamo a Alice y le digo que me quedaré con su hermano. Ella apenas si dice un _"está bien"_. Alice ha estado muy extraña desde ayer en la mañana, pero mi mente no puede pensar en ella ahora mismo, no cuando Edward me está abrazando tan fuerte al punto de ahogarme un poco.

– Tranquilo – le digo tratando de soltar su mano de mi cintura.

– No me dejes

Otra vez lo dice.

Suspiro y recuesto mi cara contra su pecho mojado por el sudor durante la noche y… me duermo.

Hay pequeñas plumas sobre mi cara, todas ellas cayendo suavemente. Una sobre otra. Hay una en especial que acaricia mi nariz, pero me hace cosquillas; así que trato de quitarla con mi mano.

– No – dice una voz masculina muy ronca.

Abro mis ojos rápidamente y lo encuentro mirándome.

Edward es un completo desastre.

Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, su ropa está arrugada y su piel es gris. Se ve como un pobre moribundo en sus últimos días de luz. Uno pensaría que siendo todo lo guapo que es incluso en estos momentos se vería espectacular. Error, él se ve horroroso.

Trato de levantarme de la cama para alejarme de esta versión zombie de sí mismo, pero él no me lo permite.

– No, quédate aquí, voy a traerte el desayuno – su voz es una pobre imitación de su glorioso tono de tenor habitual.

Cuando Edward cae al piso sé que aún está borracho.

Me levanto y trato de ponerlo en pie, por suerte él me colabora y entre los dos lo llevamos hasta su cama. Cuando lo dejo sobre las cobijas, él me atrapa por la cintura.

– No, Edward. Déjame ir a prepararte un baño – él necesita uno urgentemente.

No dice nada, pero sus brazos se aferran a mi cuerpo y me funde en su pecho. Estoy respirando dificultosamente hasta que por fin me suelta. Pasa una de sus manos por mi mejilla y me sonríe. Jala el cuello de mi abrigo y deja un muy húmedo beso sobre mis labios antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse.

Edward no pasará de esta borrachera hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando Alice llega en la tarde entre las dos logramos llevarlo hasta el baño y lo metemos en la bañera. Alice ni siquiera hizo un movimiento cuando desnudé a Edward. Su actitud es únicamente de fría concentración.

– Nunca se ha emborrachado de esta manera. Ni siquiera cuando el abuelo murió. No lo entiendo.

– Yo tampoco – le digo levantando la cabeza de Edward que cayó dentro del agua mientras lavaba su cabello. Él sigue dormido.

– Tú… – Alice para de hablar y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Con su mirada clavada en la mía está empezando a asustarme.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Quieres esto Bella? – pregunta.

Hace algunos días estaría muy segura de mi respuesta, pero después de reflexionar un poco mientras pasaba toda una noche en vela cuidándolo no estoy segura de lo que quiero de él. O incluso de lo que quiero de mi misma.

Durante horas he pensado en nuestra relación, esa extraña mezcla de odio-amistad-amor que siempre nos ha acompañado. Si miro hacia el pasado es claro mi papel en toda esta historia, yo he sido la chica dramáticamente enamorada y él sólo está inseguro. Inseguro sobre todo.

Edward es dulce, cariñoso, apasionado, pero está muy fuera de ser una persona estable. Un día está bien y al otro no. Hay problemas que yo no puedo solucionar y no sé si es posible, aún con todo el amor del mundo, curar un corazón. Ciertamente yo sé que el mío tiene heridas para toda una vida.

Así que cuando respondo trato de ser sincera.

– Sí, pero no es suficiente.

Sólo en ese momento recuerdo ese extraño sueño con mi madre.

"_¿Es el amor suficiente?"_

No lo sé.

Alice baja su mirada poniendo sus dedos delicadamente sobre un brazo de Edward.

Ella ya ha visto la cicatriz, pero no ha dicho nada al respecto. Supongo que quiere hablarlo personalmente con Edward.

– Tienes razón, no es suficiente – contesta ella en lo que parecen horas.

Secamos a Edward y lo dejamos nuevamente en su cama, acaricio su frente y retiro un mechón de pelo húmedo que está sobre sus ojos.

Por primera en largo tiempo, salgo de su habitación.

Alice me está esperando con una enorme pizza familiar de queso y champiñones en la mesita de la pequeña cocina.

– Soy la peor amiga del mundo. Lo siento por dejarte aquí atrapada con él todo el día. Debía ser yo quien lo cuidara – su voz tiene de nuevo ese tono cantarino.

Sonrío porque estaba extrañando a la verdadera Alice. Odiaba a esta chica seria y callada.

– Sabes que aunque me lo hubieras pedido no hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo atrás.

Alice tiene una expresión de calidez y agradecimiento en su cara que casi me atraganto con el enorme pedazo de pizza que estaba devorando.

– Lo sé – ella pasa sus manos por la mesa dando pequeños paseos de aquí para allá – Aunque me duela decirlo, él no te merece Bella. No lo hace, y creo que ni en mil vidas va a hacer algo que pueda compensar todo lo que le has dado.

Las lágrimas están acumulándose con una rapidez asombrosa en mis ojos.

Y después de haber desaparecido totalmente, dejándome aquí abandonada, una pequeña esperanza saca su cabeza y repite las palabras de Alice ayer en la noche.

"_Él ya te ama"_

Por suerte las demás la toman por los pies y la arrastran para que cierre su estúpida boca. Ellas saben que no necesito eso.

– Yo… – quiero contarle a Alice, de verdad quiero hablar con alguien, pero mi garganta se cierra y termino diciendo lo que nunca pensé que nunca diría – Creo que dejaré este asunto.

Alice abre sus ojos como platos, su pequeña boca está temblando.

– No puedes… – dice como una súplica, se aclara la garganta y continúa – Es decir, claro que puedes, pero… – calla por unos segundos y me mira fijamente – No lo hagas por favor. Él no soportaría que alguien lo dejara nuevamente.

– ¿Cómo Victoria? – me duele decir su nombre.

– Sí.

Sigo comiendo la pizza en silencio, únicamente concentrándome en la comida como una vía de escape, pero Alice no me va a dejar ir tan rápidamente.

– Dale un tiempo. Tal vez una pequeña separación les haga bien, pero no te rindas aún con él. Por favor.

_Una pequeña separación._

No lo había pensado, siempre paso tiempo con él. No puedo imaginar un día sin verlo, pero está el hecho de que últimamente esta lucha se está haciendo tremendamente dolorosa. Recuerdo el viaje a Estados Unidos y también a Jacob.

– Las vacaciones voy a pasarlas en New York.

Alice sonríe y empieza a saltar.

– Oh, eso será maravilloso. Me encanta New York, hay tantas tiendas, tantos diseñadores por conocer. Oh y el Carnegie Hall ¡qué lugar! Estoy segura que a Edward le encantará y… – ella se calla repentinamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que quiero decir – Oh… así que te vas sola.

– No… yo conocí a alguien.

Alice permanece estática y luego suspira.

– Sí, tal vez sea bueno para ti también ver otras opciones, creo que te hará muy bien y…

– No hay otras opciones Alice – sólo quería dejar eso claro.

Alice se lanza sobre mí y me abraza muy fuerte.

– Gracias, Bella. No sé que hizo ese tonto para ganarse tu amor, pero nunca encontraré nada lo suficientemente grande para pagarte por todo esto.

Yo sí sé que puede compensar todo, pero supongo que nunca ningún pensador de gran sabiduría ha dicho _"el amor se paga con amor"_ en realidad creo que escuché decir _"el amor se paga con sacrificio"_ Por mí, yo sé que he sacrificado mi propio ser por él. Yo sólo quiero que él sacrifique su dolor por mí.

Cuando Alice se va del apartamento a eso de las cinco de la tarde, vuelvo a su habitación. Edward sigue completamente dormido, pero tiene una mano extendida sobre la almohada. Sé lo que eso significa.

Me acerco a su cama y tomo sus dedos entre los míos acariciándolos con dulzura.

– Debo irme a trabajar. Alice vendrá a cuidarte dentro de poco, por favor trata de despertar. Te quiero.

Edward sigue sin hacer ningún movimiento, completamente ajeno a todo en su bruma alcohólica. Tal vez es lo mejor, no estoy lista para su rechazo.

Cuando Peter me da un abrazo y me pide que haga el favor de curar mis penas de amor sé que esta noche he sido un desastre sobre el escenario. Pero ¿quién puede culparme? Ciertamente yo no lo hago.

Durante toda la noche mi mente ha estado con Edward, en su cama, cuidando de él, estando pendiente de sus necesidades, al punto de olvidar la mayoría de las letras de las canciones, por suerte mi equipo es demasiado profesional y saben cuando es necesario hacer un coro de improvisto incluso cuando la canción claramente dice _"solista"_

Dejo mi abrigo sobre el sofá y me precipito a la habitación de Edward.

Él está despierto.

Me quedó helada, pegada sobre mis pies en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

Sé perfectamente cómo tratar con un Edward borracho, pero con este Edward medianamente lúcido no tengo idea de qué hacer.

– Hola – dice con su voz recompuesta.

– Hola – digo en respuesta, porque no se me ocurre qué más hacer.

Él extiende sus manos hacia mí en una muda súplica. Los pies me pican por correr a abrazarlo, pero me resisto. Me resisto a ser débil de nuevo.

Cuando Edward nota que no voy a abrazarlo baja las brazos y sonríe tristemente.

– Me lo merezco totalmente – suelta un pequeño suspiro y se recuesta contra el respaldo de su cama – por lo menos acércate un poco. Quiero verte.

Ahora ya no es una súplica. Es una orden.

Voy hacia la mesita de noche cerca de su cama. Levantó mi ceja hacia él

– Te ves terrible.

Edward sonríe ligeramente y me mira en silencio. Odio cuando hace eso, obligándome a hablar. Así que destruyo el mutismo del lugar con un comentario sarcástico.

– Pero mejor. Mucho mejor, ya no estás vomitando – Edward hace una mueca. Estoy sonriendo hacia él sin poder evitarlo.

Estira su mano hacia la mía y extiende sus dedos.

– Por lo menos déjame tomar tu mano.

Sus dedos se cuelan entre los míos entrelazándolos. Su pulgar acariciando mi palma con suavidad.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunto.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga?

A veces Edward puede ser tan obtuso y exasperante. Tal vez está defendiéndose con el silencio cuando sabe que odio esa mierda. No me gusta que calle.

– No sé, tal vez cómo ha ido tu día o qué has hecho durante las pocas horas que has estado despierto o… – dejo la frase en el aire mirándolo con dureza – por qué te emborrachaste como un loco anoche.

– Mi día ha estado muy bien, gracias – contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Quiero gritarle, quiero pegarle, quiero arrancar su cabeza inútil y tomar su corazón para que empiece a hablar conmigo, pero sé que ninguna de esas funcionará.

– Estoy muy enfadada contigo ¿Sabes?

– Lo sé – susurra apretando aún más fuerte mis dedos.

Nos mantenemos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Hasta que Edward empieza a hablar

– Yo lo s... – lo corto antes de que continúe.

– No lo digas. Creo que te he escuchado disculparte más en un mes de lo que necesito para toda la vida.

– Entonces debes perdonarme.

– ¿Por qué debo perdonarte exactamente?

– Por… por – está titubeando y su mano aprieta fuertemente la mía – no lo sé.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

– No lo sé, sólo sé que debo pedirte disculpas.

Sonrío un poco. Es una sonrisa amarga que me quema los labios y me llena de hiel la boca.

– Eso no tiene sentido ¿no crees?

– ¿Puedes parar esto, por favor? Me estás matando aquí.

Decido castigarlo con mi silencio.

Edward suspira y empieza a jalar mi mano para que me acerque más a él.

– ¿Quieres que hable cierto? – su voz lleva algo de enigma Sé que es a propósito.

– Si – digo con cautela evitando una posible treta.

– Bien, entonces deberás darme un poco de espacio.

_¿Espacio?_

– ¿Crees que estás en posición de imponer condiciones?

Edward suelta un ligero gemido y me toma por la cintura hasta depositarme en la cama. Mi cuerpo está tenso contra el suyo, protegiéndome a mi misma de su hechizo.

Me mira con esos bellos ojos verdes suyos y me abraza. No me opongo, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Nunca puedo oponerme cuando es así de cariñoso y delicado.

– Soñé contigo anoche – sus dedos acarician mi pelo lentamente – Cepillaba tu cabello – toda la rigidez se va y le devuelvo el abrazo pasando mis manos por su espalda.

– ¿De verdad? – mi voz es dulce. Sus mirada se suaviza y acerca su rostro al mío acariciándome con dulzura.

– Si.

Quiero besarlo pero nuevamente mi dolor por el día anterior me hace dar un paso hacia atrás. Edward lo nota y frunce el ceño.

– No ha pasado nada con Victoria. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Inesperadamente toma mi cara y presiona sus labios contra los míos. _¿Qué haces Edward?_ Él sabe cómo distraerme, con su beso duro y voraz que me consume y me lleva hacia la inconsciencia. El deseo es fuerte, intenso obligándome a devolverle el beso con mis manos en sus mejillas aferrándome a este extraño hombre.

– Me encanta cuando haces eso – dice él contra mis labios para después besarme nuevamente.

Sus manos están firmemente sobre mi cintura llevándome más cerca de este calor infernal que nos consume a los dos en busca de eso que tanto nos hace falta. Yo lo necesito a él y no sé que necesita él de mí. Si tan sólo pudiera creer que los dos queremos lo mismo, el uno al otro, nos ahorraríamos muchas horas de sufrimiento.

Cuando sus manos están sobre mis piernas y yo estoy sobre su cuerpo sé que las cosas se nos han escapado de las manos.

– Ni siquiera debería estar besándote – le recrimino cuando pone una de sus manos sobre mi trasero.

– Soy irresistible – contesta con su sonrisa picara.

Y sonrío ampliamente, porque esta es una de las muchas cosas que amo de él.

– Lo siento amigo, has perdido el toque – digo bajándome de su cuerpo sentándome sobre su cama para mantener mis manos alejadas de la tentación.

– Ya no es tan fácil distraerte.

Asiento con la cabeza.

– Así que… ¿qué decías sobre Victoria? – le digo con el corazón en la boca.

Necesito sacar el tema de vuelta.

– No quiero hablar sobre ella.

Frunzo mi ceño y lo miro con dureza.

– No puedes esperar que no quiera saber sobre tu locura del día de ayer. Sé que tiene que ver con ella – mi dedo lo señala acusatoriamente – Por todo lo que he pasado contigo borracho inconsciente, me lo debes.

Edward aprieta la mandíbula. Fuertemente.

– Eres una mujer exasperante.

Sonríe y levantó mi barbilla insolentemente esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Y bien?

Edward suelta el aire fuertemente, casi como un insulto. Relaja sus hombros tratando de calmarse.

– Terca – gruñe antes de volver a hablar – Está bien. Voy a hablar, pero tengo mis condiciones – dice tajante

– ¿Qué dije antes sobre tu posición en este asunto? – contesto juguetonamente.

– Sin reglas no hay respuestas.

Suspiro con frustración por no ser capaz de tenerlo en la palma de mi mano, pero al final ¿qué son unas pequeñas reglas, cuando por fin puedo tener esas respuestas a todas las preguntas que siempre me he hecho?

Estas pequeñas concesiones no son nada.

– Está bien, pero tengo poder de veto sobre las reglas.

Edward levanta una ceja y sonríe.

– No.

Decido presionarlo un poco. Hago ademan de levantarme de la cama, pero tal como había esperado Edward me detiene.

– Está bien, está bien. Ugh, te has vuelto una caprichosa en tan sólo un día.

– Un día y la borrachera excesiva de algún idiota – le digo acomodándome nuevamente sobre el respaldo de su cama.

Edward me rueda los ojos.

– Primera regla: Todo el tiempo te quiero en la cama y abrazándote. Diga lo que diga, te quedas – dice con la seguridad de que no me voy a negar.

Error Edward, yo también sé jugar este juego.

– No.

Él se levanta de la cama y me mira completamente horrorizado.

– ¿Por qué diablos no? – sonrío ante su repentino enfado, pero me mantengo firme en mi posición.

– Porque puedo – contesto con satisfacción.

Edward aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve a recostarse en su cama, en la misma posición que yo. Hay un espacio de unos treinta centímetros entre los dos.

– Sabía que era un error darte algo de poder.

Empiezo a mover mi pierna impacientemente sobre la cama a propósito sólo para molestarlo.

– ¿No hay más reglas?

Edward aprieta sus manos contra la sábana y me mira.

– ¿Aunque sea puedo tomar tu mano?

Su mirada me debilita, así que deslizó mis dedos dentro de los suyos.

– Hecho.

Edward sonríe y continúa hablando, jugando con los dedos de su otra mano sobre mi brazo.

– Segunda regla: Nada de interrupciones

– ¿Pero y si tengo una pregunta?

– No

– Pero…

Edward me corta, es tan desesperante.

– No, no voy a ceder con esto.

Me lo pienso un momento. Tal vez pueda escuchar todo y anotar todas mis posibles cuestiones en la mente. Sí, creo que puedo hacer eso.

– Está bien – digo mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward está sonriendo… él es hermoso. Cuando su sonrisa se vuelve burlona por fin puedo salir de mi estado de deslumbramiento.

– Tercera regla…

Ruedo los ojos hacia él.

– Están siendo muchas reglas.

– ¿Qué dije sobre no interrumpir? – su mano aprieta la mía. Esto es importante para él, así que cedo nuevamente.

– Ok

– Tercera regla – repite – pase lo que pase no te irás.

Sus ojos son oscuros, muy oscuros. Lejos del verde, casi negros. Es como si su aura entera hubiera cambiado y empieza a preocuparme.

– ¿A dónde podría ir? – digo desconcertada.

– Sólo promételo, por favor – susurra, casi acariciando las palabras.

– Está bien.

Edward sostiene mi mano fuertemente y suspira.

– Muy bien, voy a responder una pregunta. Pero sólo será una pregunta.

¡QUÉ!

– Se supone que me hablarías de toda tu vida – las palabras me salen atropelladas. Este tonto, como lo odio.

_Y lo amas._

_¡Cierren la boca!_

Él está sonriendo nuevamente, todo rastro de oscuridad ha desaparecido.

– ¿Cómo se supone que seguirás manteniendo el interés? Un hombre tiene sus tácticas.

Idiota…

– Idiota – digo porque vale la pena decirlo en voz alta.

Edward se reclina en la cama y me mira con suficiencia.

– Estoy esperando

Ugh, este hombre me va a matar.

– No puedes hacer esto, no puedes contestar sólo una insignificante pregunta – estoy tan enfadada con él.

– ¿Qué sugieres? – dice él tomando mi otra mano.

_Sé lo qué estás haciendo Cullen, pero no caeré en tu juego._

– Una pregunta por noche

Él levanta la ceja con sorpresa.

– Muy lista Bella, pero la respuesta es no.

Me levanto de la cama con rapidez antes de que pueda hacer nada, es posible que el rumbo de las cosas haya estado en sus manos durante un momento, pero el que cometió el error fue él y nadie puede detenerme cuando exijo mis derechos de mujer herida.

– ¿Qué haces? – Edward se levanta de la cama y me sigue hasta la puerta de su habitación donde me detiene tomando mi mano.

– No quiero ese trato Edward, estás siendo injusto conmigo.

Él aprieta sus labios en una fina línea.

_Puedes hacer lo que quieras Edward, no voy a ceder._

– Prometiste que no te ibas a ir.

– Eso fue antes de saber que me harías una trampa.

Suspira, se pasa las manos nerviosamente por el cabello y aprieta la mandíbula.

_¿Qué tanto escondes Edward?_

– ¿Cuántas noches? – susurra, casi no pude escucharlo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Durante cuántas noches haremos esto? – dice a regañadientes.

Creo que tengo una enorme sonrisa en mi cara ahora.

– Las que sean necesarias.

Edward está sosteniendo mi mirada, puedo ver un poco de furia en la suya.

– Ocho noches.

Muevo mi dedo en su cara. De un lado para otro y sonrío cuando hace una mueca de enfado.

– Nop.

Repentinamente me empuja contra la puerta de su habitación y me mantiene quieta con su cuerpo.

– Eres una mujer desesperante.

Le doy mi mejor sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

– Lo sé.

– Ugh ¿Cuántas noches quieres?

– Todas en las que durmamos juntos.

Todas las pequeñas esperanzas empiezan a ovacionar mi inteligente propuesta. Ellas están como locas extendiendo sus ramas de olivo hacia mí mientras yo las saludo desde mi carruaje.

Sí… Edward, sexo y todos sus secretos develados. Todo en una noche.

Una pequeña sonrisa empieza a nacer de su boca hasta convertirse en una amplia mueca de felicidad.

– Sabes jugar Bella ¿quién lo diría? – dice con malicia.

– Ciertamente tú no, Edward.

Edward me presiona más fuerte contra la puerta. Sus labios están contra los míos cuando empieza a hablar.

– ¿Así que vas a pagar mis respuestas con sexo?

¡Ugh! Hombres y su falta de tacto.

– Eso sonó asqueroso Edward – digo tratando de alejarme de él, pero me tiene bien sujeta.

– Lo sé – dice con una risita.

Inclina la cabeza y deja un dulce, suave beso en mi boca, mucho más casto de lo que me gustaría.

– ¿Aceptas este trato? – farfullo contra su boca mientras acaricio su cabello.

Edward cierra los ojos y asiente.

Él es como un pequeño gatito, ahora sé cuál es una de mis mejores armas.

– Bien, quiero tomar mi primera pregunta – Edward se separa de mala gana de mí y me arrastra hasta su cama con sus brazos envueltos a mi alrededor.

– Antes de que digas nada quiero algo a cambio por todas estas respuestas.

– Ya me sacaste tres reglas ¿ahora quieres más?

– Sí – dice pegando su frente a la mía cuando nos acostamos en su cama.

– ¿Qué?

– No sabía por qué pedirte disculpas antes, pero ahora lo sé – susurra apretando mi mano debajo de la manta. Levanto una de mis cejas esperando que continúe – Siento haberte dejado sola ayer en la mañana.

Sus voz es tan suave, tan hipnotizante. Me recuerda esa harpa que escuché en Hide Park hace poco. Cuando él me habla así no hay nada que pueda negarle.

– Te perdono – él sonríe y se inclina para besarme, pero pongo mi mano en su pecho – pero quiero que seamos exclusivos.

Edward levanta una ceja hacia mí.

– ¿Exclusivos?

– Sí, exclusivos – digo repitiendo la palabra como si fuera un mantra.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Que mientras estemos juntos ninguno de los dos puede estar con otras personas – contesto con firmeza.

Edward suspira y me rueda los ojos.

– Ya te dije que no ha pasado nada con Victoria.

– Entonces ¿por qué te sientes tan culpable? – quiero ocultar el dolor en mi voz pero es palpable, casi como otra persona en la habitación que nos hunde hasta el fondo en la desesperación. En especial a mí.

Ese ha sido mi peor temor desde que me enamoré de él.

Que regrese con Victoria.

Pasan algunos minutos. Edward tiene la cabeza agachada, quiero que me mire a los ojos, pero es como si se hubiera alejado en su propio mundo.

Cuando iba a hablar para matar el silencio, él se me adelantó.

– ¿Esa va a ser tu primera pregunta? – dice suavemente

_¿Mi primera pregunta?_

Lloré por él por una hora en el deprimente baño de la escuela recordando una y otra vez su cara cuando los vi juntos, cuando él se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí. Fui un triste espíritu el resto de la tarde ese día, corrí tras él a ese bar y me quedé cuidándolo todo el tiempo. Sí hay algo que me merezco es eso. Yo quiero mi respuesta.

– Sí.

Nos mantenemos en silencio durante algún tiempo hasta que vuelvo a hablar.

– ¿Serás sincero? – Edward me mira a los ojos y levanta una mano para meter un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

– Sí.

– Muy bien.

– Muy bien – repite él y empezamos a reírnos.

El buen humor es como un poco de agua caliente en una tormenta helada.

Me acurruco contra su pecho y espero su respuesta. Estoy temblando encogida por el miedo.

Edward está acariciando mi cabello lentamente con su mano, pasando sus delicados dedos por mi mejilla y mi nariz cada vez que puede. Levanto mi cara de su pecho y le hablo con firmeza.

– ¿Cómo la conociste? – las pequeñas esperanzas están dando botes unas contra las otras golpeándome en la cabeza. Ellas no entienden. Yo necesito eliminar los paralelismos. Saber que de alguna manera yo no le recuerdo a ella.

Edward se ve pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que vuelve a hablar. Gracias a Dios su rostro no tiene ninguna expresión.

– Ella era la única niña que no hablaba.

– ¿Qué? – digo con mi voz en shock.

– Sí, durante los tres primeros meses durante los cursos de verano de la RAM ella nunca habló. Una vez escuché a su mamá decirle a la maestra que era su forma de defensa. Algo así como que su mente navegaba en mares tormentosos.

Recordé a la hermosa Victoria, la de tez perfecta, cabello perfecto, ojos perfectos, cuerpo perfecto. ¿Ella no hablaba?

– Siempre estaba sola, no tenía amigos.

– ¿Cuántos años tenías?

– Ocho

¿Mares tormentosos? ¿Por qué alguien sería de esa manera a los ocho años?

– ¿Cómo se hicieron cercanos, entonces? – los ojos de Edward están nublados ahora. Tal vez rememorando el pasado.

– Mi mamá nos sentó juntos. Yo era muy tímido para hablarle.

– ¿Así que te gustaba desde el principio? – digo muy, muy despacito. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo estas preguntas estúpidas.

– Sí.

Mi cerebro atrofiado me saca de este tema, pero me lleva a otro peor.

– ¿Por qué buscaste a Victoria?

La pregunta cuelga entre nosotros como un largo y oscuro manto que ha estado desde que la chispa se encendió. Edward levanta mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo.

– Porque necesitaba saber algo.

Espero que siga hablando, pero no lo hace.

– ¿Saber qué? – digo con voz pequeña.

– Si la sigo queriendo.

Mierda.

Mi corazón está latiendo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Mi cabeza está en todas direcciones ahora. No quiero saber la respuesta, no quiero. Me tapo los oídos como una niña pequeña porque sé lo que va a decir y no quiero escucharlo. No ahora, no cuando todavía tengo una esperanza de poder tenerlo. No nunca.

Edward toma mis manos y las separa de mis oídos.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – su voz cargada con preocupación.

No sé qué decir.

– ¿Puedo cambiar mi pregunta? – sus cejas se levantan con sorpresa.

– ¿Quieres cambiarla?

– Sí.

Edward tiene su mirada concentrada en mi rostro, empieza a acariciar mi mejilla. Sus dedos pasando desde el nacimiento de mi cabello hasta mi barbilla.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque sí – digo con fuerza, con miedo.

Edward está desconcertado. Él no es el único bipolar de los dos.

– Está bien – murmura con confusión.

Le sonrío con alivio y él me sonríe de vuelta.

Mis manos ascienden lentamente por su espalda. Sé lo que quiero preguntar. Sé la forma para olvidarme de que existe Victoria. La forma en la que aprendí a olvidarme del mundo, todo a excepto de que existimos los dos. De que existe un lo nuestro. Aunque sea extraño y anormal

– ¿Podemos hacer el amor? – susurro escogiendo mis palabras. Es exactamente lo que quería decir.

Cierro los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Cuento los minutos mentalmente. Tal vez mi reloj interior sea una basura, pero puedo decir que han pasado cinco minutos hasta que siento sus labios contra los míos en un suave beso.

– Es la mejor pregunta que me has hecho – dice finalmente contra mi oído.

Me pone contra el colchón y apoya su cuerpo contra el mío. El giro inesperado que dio me deja casi sin aliento.

Edward acaricia su nariz con la mía.

Hmmm… a veces este hombre puede ser tan dulce….

– Me debes muchas respuestas – le digo pasando mis dedos por su pelo rebelde y hermoso.

– Si todas terminan así, estoy más que de acuerdo – me río contra sus labios que están nuevamente sobre los míos.

No es Victoria la que está aquí con él soy yo. Soy yo, me repito una y otra vez.

_Soy yo._

Pongo mi mano contra su mejilla completamente distraída por la gran cosa que siento contra mi cadera ahora mismo.

– ¿Emocionado? – digo con la voz afectada.

Edward sonríe y lentamente mete una de sus manos debajo de mi sweater para acariciar mi estómago.

– Mucho.

Sus dedos son suaves y cálidos y está volviéndome completamente loca ahora que está viajando hacia el norte.

– Yo también – casi gimo cuando sus dedos tocan ligeramente el borde de mi sujetador.

– Levántate un poco – su voz es más oscura, más ronca. Un gemido involuntario sale de mi boca. Hago lo que me pide.

Edward se separa de mi cuerpo para sacarme el sweater y dejarme solo en una delgada blusa blanca por la que se transparenta fácilmente mi sostén azul. Suelta bruscamente el aire antes de lanzarse contra mis labios.

– Eres tan hermosa, tan _bella_… – su piel y sus dedos poseen completamente mi cabeza.

Su pasión está dificultando mi capacidad para respirar. El aire sale grueso y pesado de mis pulmones. Cuando su lengua se encuentra con la mía estoy perdida, pero aún así no me rindo. Trato de seguir hablando. Tengo que concentrarme y decir algo.

– Gracias – Edward sonríe burlándose de mí.

– Es mi placer Bella – se aleja mirándome evaluadoramente. Tasando mi cuerpo con sus ojos salvajes – y muy pronto el tuyo también.

Edward toma el alejamiento temporal para sacarse su propio sweater, pero a diferencia de mi él no trae nada debajo y me deja ver ese estómago perfecto coronado con ese vello oscuro… la boca se me hace agua.

Quiero pasar mis dedos por su vello, quiero besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Trato de seguir pensando y responder, pero sé que estoy fuera de mi mente, que el deseo me controla por completo. Edward ganó por esta vez.

Sus labios chocan con los míos de nuevo, su cadera está golpeando ligeramente contra la mía. Gimo fuertemente, es casi un chillido y me siento como una virgen inexperta de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres seguir hablando? – dice respirando pesadamente contra mi boca. Nuestros pechos se mueven juntos buscando aire.

– ¿Sinceramente? – murmuro con la voz alterada.

– Sinceramente – responde de la misma manera.

– No…

Edward sonríe antes de lanzarse sobre mí de nuevo. Me ayuda a quitarme mi blusa blanca y antes de que me dé cuenta mi sujetador también está en el piso. Sus manos pasan ligeramente sobre mi pecho. Su mirada atrapa la mía y está llena de… fuego. Un fuego que me consume con rapidez.

Lentamente inclina su boca hasta que la posa sobre uno de mis senos. Grito ante el contacto. Mi mano se dirige a su espalda acariciando los músculos suaves.

_Oh Edward…._

Esto es tan bueno, tan excitante….

Edward se aleja de mí y está sonriendo ampliamente.

– Los pantalones... – dice inclinando la cabeza, con la vista fija en mi prenda negra.

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – pregunto desconcertada.

– Quítatelos – _oh suena tan demandante. Dominante._

_Lo siento Edward, no soy sumisa_.

– Quítamelos tú.

Edward sonríe aún más enganchando sus pulgares en el borde de mis pantalones.

– Sí Señora terca – de un solo tirón mis pantalones junto con mis bragas están fuera – Me gusta…

Ahora que estoy desnuda frente a él, me siento ligeramente cohibida, pero cuando Edward lentamente se desprende de sus propios pantalones y bóxers lo único que siento es… hambre. Hambre de este hermoso y complicado hombre, genio del piano a quien quiero.

Edward está sobre mí, besándome con fuerza. Su mano baja con suavidad por mi ombligo hasta llegar al triángulo entre mis piernas.

– Edward – gimo contra su boca.

– Mmm – él me responde enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

Sus dedos juegan conmigo, acariciando, tentando, penetrando. Oh… excitando. Me siento tan imposiblemente húmeda al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí. Creo que aunque pase mucho tiempo nunca voy a ser capaz de acostumbrarme a esto. La pasión desbordante, el deseo enloquecedor, la bruma mental y… Edward.

Nunca voy a ser capaz de asimilar completamente la pasión de Edward.

– Por favor – estoy jadeando.

– ¿Sí? – Dice él mientras paso mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cruda cicatriz. Se tensa un poco, pero cuando mis labios están besando su cuello se relaja – ¿Qué quieres Bella?

_No lo sé, no lo sé._

Quiero que me siga tocando, pero también quiero conectarme con él. Tenerlo conmigo.

– Oh Edward – susurro con mi cara apostada contra su mejilla. Él está besando el lóbulo de mi oreja arrastrándolo suavemente en su boca.

¡Uh!

– ¿Todavía te duele? – dice pasando su mano por mi cabello y envolviéndolo en su mano para acercar mi rostro al suyo.

– No – susurro contra sus labios en un increíblemente dulce beso.

Se aleja un poco y extiende sus manos al cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar un condón.

Oh, siempre olvido eso. Debo hacer una visita al ginecólogo para hacerme un control de natalidad. Con todas las preguntas que quiero hacerle, todavía nos quedan muchas noches como estas.

Suspiro ante la idea.

Edward se coloca el condón con rapidez y nuevamente está sobre mí.

– Bésame Bella – su voz es tan necesitada.

Me envuelve en sus brazos y antes de que pueda pensar en algo más su boca está sobre la mía y él dentro de mí.

Su beso sofoca mi grito y mis piernas abrazan su cintura mientras se mueve con fuerza. Edward no está siendo delicado.

– Ya no quiero pelear contigo – gime dentro de mi boca.

– Siempre vamos a pelear – le digo con mi cara en su oreja ya incapaz de mantenerme quieta

Cada envite es un nuevo grito en mi boca. No puedo acostumbrarme a esto. No puedo. Nunca imaginé este grado de éxtasis.

– Mmm – dice buscando mis labios para un nuevo beso, pero es torpe porque ninguno de los dos puede mantenerse quieto y por alguna extraña razón empezamos a reírnos.

Reír mientras tienes sexo, creo que no hay nada más maravilloso en este mundo.

Mi cuerpo empieza una caída en espiral, donde el único alivio está casi al alcance de mi mano.

– Suéltalo Bella – me dice Edward con su voz ronca y su orden es todo lo que necesito para dejarme ir.

Dos embestidas después Edward está sobre mi cuerpo respirando pesadamente.

Lo abrazo con todo mí ser sin importarme la falta de aire.

Él empieza a dejar pequeños besos en mis mejillas y le contesto con un dulce beso en la oca.

– Déjame ir al baño – dice con su mano apoyándose en la almohada para levantarse.

– Eres tan poco caballeroso – le sonrío.

– No me querrías de otra manera – no, lo querría de todas las maneras posibles, pero claro esto no se lo voy a decir a él. Por lo menos, no por el momento.

Acuesto mi cabeza contra la almohada suspirando.

Guau, esto es fantástico.

Ahora entiendo por qué la gente está tan obsesionada con el sexo. O tal vez es sólo porque es sexo con Edward.

Él regresa del baño completamente desnudo.

Uh, sí. Esto es el paraíso.

Me toma en sus brazos y recuesto mi cabeza contra su pecho. Mis ojos se están cerrando por el sueño. Hoy ha sido un día agotador.

– Las próximas veces haré las preguntas después del sexo – digo ausentemente.

Edward se ríe fuertemente y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos.

– Buena táctica

Pongo mis manos sobre su estómago acariciando brevemente su suave vello.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward deja sus dedos sobre mi mejilla con ligereza y después sonríe con ternura.

– Siempre tengo un as bajo la manga – me guiña un ojo.

Le sonrío de vuelta porque misteriosamente me siento muy suavecita.

– Yo también.

Edward me arrastra sobre él y me envuelve con su cuerpo.

– Tenemos muchas noches para comprobarlo – dice poniendo su mano en mi cadera para acercarme más a él.

_Eso espero._

Cuando estoy casi dormida, siento como deja un beso en mi oído y susurra:

– Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

En medio de mis sueños me pregunto si es real.

* * *

**Hola, estoy de vuelta aquí para ustedes con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es poco sobre Edward pero ahora que han establecido su juego sabremos más con cada capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, que aún no he respondido porque quiero hacerlo después de publicar este cap. Gracias por las palabras, sus comentarios son el combustible de esta historia.**

**Tengo una nueva portada para la historia, una cosa que me salió de mi reciente gusto por photoshop, pueden mirarla en el blog.**

**ferfiction-mundosdiferentes (punto) blogspot (punto) com**

**Feliz jueves! No hagan nada que yo no haría jeje y mucho menos ahora que tengo dislocada la muñeca… accidente en los deportes. No podré tocar durante dos semanas :' (**

**Jeje ya que terminé con mi parte melancólica me despido.**

**Hasta el próximo cap que será pronto. Ojalá para este domingo o lunes. La convalecencia me ha hecho bien.**

**Las quiere, fer 92.**


	19. Momentos de dos

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Momentos de dos**

* * *

La luz de la mañana que se cuela por la ventana abre mis ojos. Estoy entre el sueño y la realidad cuando miro fijamente el rostro que está demasiado cerca del mío, casi tocando su nariz con la mía. Su respiración golpea cálida contra mi rostro.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto mi mano alrededor de su cintura. Edward es tan bello, completamente despampanante… y más aún cuando está sereno, en su mundo de sueños, como ahora. Sus piernas están fuertemente enredadas con las mías, calentándome demasiado la piel. Me muevo para salir de la cama, pero Edward ya está gruñendo.

– No te muevas – susurra con su voz profundamente seductora, incluso en medio del sueño.

Sonrío alegre por ser capaz de ponerlo de mal humor desde muy temprano en la mañana.

– Tengo que irme.

Poco a poco abre sus ojos y me hace una mueca, su mal humor incrementa cuando empiezo a reírme.

– No puedes, estás atrapada aquí conmigo – su mano rápidamente se mueve por mi cintura hasta clavarme contra su pecho. Nuestros cuerpos tocándose íntimamente al seguir desnudos. Los dos soltamos un ligero gemido.

– ¿Me estás reteniendo contra mi voluntad? – sonrío y él me sonríe de vuelta.

– ¿Lo estoy haciendo? – dice maliciosamente con su mano acariciando mi abdomen y su otra mano en mi trasero pegándome más contra él.

¡Ugh! ¡Qué hombre!

– Sí – trato de ser firme, pero mi voz sale alterada cuando empieza a acariciar tiernamente mi espalda.

– Yo creo que no.

Un duelo de miradas se instala entre los dos, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo sacarlo de quicio.

Enredo mis manos en su cabello y lo atraigo hacia mí para un profundo beso. Su lengua acariciando la mía con dulzura mientras sus manos se traban en mi cintura. Poco a poco me pongo sobre él y empiezo a besar sus mejillas.

– ¿No que te ibas? – su voz es satisfecha.

Le guiño un ojo y me bajo de la cama de un solo salto aprovechando que pude distraerlo.

– Exactamente – giro mi cara y le lanzo un beso volado por mi hombro y veo como se levanta de la cama para seguirme.

– No sales de este cuarto – ruge divertido.

Tomo la sábana del piso y me cubro cuando el pudor me ataca, pero no puedo evitar quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo desnudo.

– ¿Algo que te guste Isabella? – sonríe poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Engreído.

– Sí, pero nada que me tiente Edward – la expresión de su cara cae y se mueve para perseguirme, pero gritando salto hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Ahora los dos estamos separados por la cama.

– ¿Así que esto se va a convertir en una persecución? – veo como tensa los músculos de la espalda listo para saltar.

Le sonrío como respuesta y corro hacia la puerta justo en el momento que se lanza sobre la cama y me atrapa con mi sábana haciendo que los dos caigamos al suelo.

A pesar del golpe me estoy riendo mientras enreda sus brazos a mi alrededor y se pone sobre mí. Edward también se está riendo y la expresión de su rostro cuando está feliz es simplemente cautivadora.

– Te atrapé – dice seductoramente mientras inclina su rostro para besarme. Con fuerza.

De pronto el deseo es más fuerte, casi desesperante, haciendo que apriete mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y me deje quitar la sábana. Edward no ha dejado de besarme.

Su sabor es… uh… no hay palabras. Todas ellas son cortas e inservibles cuando se trata de describirlo a él. Cuando se trata de Edward nada es suficiente. Mis manos inquietas recorren su espalda, su cuello y se enredan en ese cabello salvaje suyo.

– Tienes que dejar de seducirme a cada momento – digo con mi boca en su cuello y sus manos acariciando mis piernas y haciéndome gemir con fuerza

– ¿Por qué diablos dejaría de hacerlo? – su boca está viajando hacia mis pechos. Oh Dios…

– Porque…. – ya no puedo hablar, no mientras tiene uno de mis pezones en su boca.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de hablar durante el sexo – dice moviendo una de sus manos muy cerca de mi centro.

Enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y lentamente golpeo mi cadera contra la suya.

– Te gusta – gimo hondamente mientras inclina su cuerpo aún más cerca del mío.

– Ugh Bella… eres condenadamente desesperante – Dice estirando su mano para coger un condón tirado en el suelo.

_¡Oh!_

¿De dónde salió eso?

Tal vez la Santa Patrona de las almas célibes le cedió su lugar a alguna divinidad encargada de fomentar el sano uso del lívido de las personas no-vírgenes. Como yo, pienso orgullosamente.

– ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? – me pregunta Edward con su voz jadeante.

Sonrío aún más y bajo mis manos, pasando por su espalda y la extraña cicatriz hasta su trasero donde las dejo plantadas como si nada.

– Porque vas a follarme.

Edward está anonadado, yo estoy anonadada. Nunca imaginé decir la palabra, pero ya que estamos es justamente lo que vamos a hacer.

Una lenta y maliciosa sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, dejándome casi sin aliento.

– ¿Bella Swan hablando sucio? – pasa una de sus manos entre mis pechos hasta dejarla sobre mi abdomen – Me gusta.

Se pone el condón y nuevamente me lleva hacia ese lugar que sólo he visitado con él. Que sólo espero visitar con él.

…

– Deberías dejar de distraerme tanto – dice Edward mientras yacemos acostados en el suelo de su habitación ligeramente cubiertos con la sábana que me había protegido antes de que él se abalanzara sobre mí.

– No fui yo la que te tiró contra el piso para tener sexo – susurro con mi voz llena de felicidad después de la dicha post-coital.

– Si no fueras tan _bella_… – me sonrojo por el tono cálido de su voz, sus manos están acariciando justo debajo de mis pechos aprovechando que tengo pegada mi espalda contra su pecho.

– Basta… – le digo con la voz entrecortada – ¿No te es suficiente anoche y hoy en la mañana?

– Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti – dice con su voz casi sombría.

Giro mi rostro sorprendida por el rápido giro de la situación. Es extraño como él puede convertirlo todo a su antojo, todo en sus manos a su libre albedrío y me hace sentir como una pequeña pieza para que él la maneje. Sólo le bastan unas palabras para que esté sometida completamente a él.

_Edward no tiene suficiente de mí…_

¡Oh Señor!

Sacudo la cabeza intentando pensar.

– Pues por hoy debes hacerlo – le digo girándome para darle un ligero beso en la nariz haciendo que sonría.

– Parece que sí – me abraza fuertemente y besa mi frente. Mi mente está desconectada de mi cuerpo y mi corazón sale airoso de su habitación.

Tal vez piensa que ya es seguro para él.

Eso espero yo también.

– ¿Mucho esfuerzo físico para ti Bella? – dice con su voz juguetona

Le hago una mueca y está riéndose.

_Uh… esa sonrisa._

– No, pero si no salgo de este cuarto voy a reprobar mis exámenes – él sonríe de nuevo y vuelve a abrazarme tranquilamente, pero la aceptación de ese hecho es como un balde de agua fría sobre mí.

Mierda.

Empiezo a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que debo hacer si quiero salir de vacaciones:

Hacer un cambio de armadura armónica de una variación de Liszt para armonía, análisis y conclusiones del Cascanueces de Tchaikovski para formas musicales… la lista sigue y sigue hasta que mi cerebro llega al certamen público.

_¡Mierda y mierda!_

– ¿Qué fecha estamos? – le pregunto a Edward desesperada.

– 24 ¿por qué? – dice él sorprendido por mi rápido cambio de actitud.

Joder.

Tengo dos semanas.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Edward suena ahogada – ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

– El certamen – le digo acongojada de nuevo.

Edward permanece en silencio unos momentos.

– ¿Qué pasa con eso? – dice despreocupado.

– ¡Es en dos semanas! – le digo enojada por su actitud de indiferencia ante el evento clave para el pase al siguiente nivel.

– ¿Y? – su voz incluso suena adormilada pegándome más a su pecho.

– ¡Edward!

– ¿Qué dice él? – musita inocentemente y entonces lo veo, cuando esa pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su boca.

– ¿Estás haciendo esto para molestarme? – mi dedo apuntado a su pecho acusadoramente.

El sonríe con culpa y me besa en la nariz.

– No sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando te enojas – lo golpeo en el estómago y él sonríe – no importa cuántas veces me pegues si puedo verte así – vuelvo a golpearlo pero estoy sonriendo.

Hermoso idiota.

– Debo irme – cuando él me atrapa fuertemente para mantenerme en mi lugar, le miro seriamente – es en serio Edward.

Él relaja su cuerpo y me suelta.

– Está bien, está bien.

Me levanto llevándome la sábana conmigo y empiezo a buscar por todo el cuarto mi ropa. Edward me tiende mi pantalón y mi sweater mientras yo encuentro mis zapatos.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me pregunta mientras se pone una camiseta.

– Voy a la academia para empezar con la obra que debo presentar – contesto distraídamente poniéndome mis zapatos.

– Te llevaré a desayunar y después podemos ir a la academia. Yo también debo presentar mi certamen.

Sonrío con mis ojos ligeramente vidriosos por la felicidad.

– Está bien

Edward me da un beso en el pelo y sale de la habitación.

Tal vez mi corazón sea frágil y haya perdonado muy fácilmente las horas de sufrimiento y llanto que tuve por su culpa, pero al final ¿no se trata de eso el amor? Entrega total y completa. Hoy ha sido fácil olvidar su pasado, a Victoria y todo lo que trae consigo. Espero que mañana y el resto del tiempo pueda ser de la misma manera. Lo espero de corazón, porque no se cómo podré seguir viviendo si no es así.

Eso sólo significaría un mundo sin Edward.

No podría soportarlo.

…

– Aquí estás. Sana y salva sin que te haya retenido durante el camino – dice Edward apuntando hacia mi cubículo de piano.

La academia está llena, lo que no es nada sorprendente durante un sábado y menos ahora que la orquesta está de vuelta en la escuela. Puedo escuchar como afinan sus instrumentos en el auditorio alterno.

Edward me toma de la mano y abre la puerta de mi lugar.

– Parece como si nadie hubiera venido aquí en años – se burla.

Sus ojos verdes sin embargo no tienen nada de malicia. Eso es una de las cosas que amo de él, carece de maldad, excepto tal vez su maleficencia juguetona durante el sexo. En ese caso no me importa su bondad en la cama.

Me sonrojo ante el pensamiento y Edward acaricia mi mejilla.

– Es bueno ver que te sientes arrepentida por tener a tu piano tan olvidado

Le sonrío y muevo mi boca besando sus dedos

– Tengo a alguien que me distrae demasiado.

Se inclina ligeramente y deja un pequeño, ínfimo beso en mi boca.

– Te veré luego – dice con la voz repentinamente ronca.

Sale del pequeño cubículo dejando la puerta cerrada.

Suspiró estirando mis dedos y preparando mi mente para lo que viene.

Tres horas después estoy acariciando lentamente las teclas, estoy prácticamente agotada, incluso me había sacado el sweater en medio del calor por la concentración.

Miro la partitura frente a mis ojos

_Andante Spianato y Gran Polonessa_

_Frederick Chopin_

Han sido horas y horas de sucesiones complejas de notas y series para repetirse una y otra vez hasta llegar al movimiento lento. Es una obra preciosa, no me importa matarme sobre el piano para conseguirla, pero mientras los sonidos corrían en mis dedos una lenta, dramática y dulce melodía surge de la nada. Ella es inesperada como nada en el mundo, vagando entre mis pensamientos y saliendo al exterior a través de mis dedos. La escucho una y otra vez y sólo puedo pensar en Edward.

Tomo una hoja pautada vacía y empiezo a escribir como loca sobre ella, la inspiración es rápida y valiosísima. No se puede desperdiciar.

Cada trazo, cada corchea, negra, blanca y semicorchea es una pequeña palabra no dicha, el lenguaje de los besos, de las caricias, del amor… expresado a través de lo único que sé hacer. La música.

Mi mente corre a través de este universo enteramente nuevo y mágico que reproduce una y otra vez los sonidos de mi amor por él. Vuelvo a tocar, una y otra vez, corrigiendo, tachando, enmendando hasta que siento que la obra se asemeja a ese algo intangible que hay entre los dos.

Tomo el montón de hojas que he escrito y empiezo a tocar el producto final. Cuando termino siento que le falta algo, algo que es esencial y que está flotando sobre el aire sin que pueda atraparlo. Empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en ese acorde, cadencia, movimiento que está haciendo falta para que mi reciente creación sea perfecta.

No lo encuentro.

Guardo las hojas en una carpeta negra y la dejo en mi pequeño escritorio de la esquina para recogerla la próxima vez que venga. Por alguna razón no quiero que Edward lo vea.

Salgo del cubículo y miro por la ventana del suyo.

Edward sigue tocando.

Abro la puerta silenciosamente y entro caminando en puntillas hasta estar cerca de él.

Edward tiene los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo está fundido totalmente con el piano.

_Oh Dios… él es celestial._

Sus cejas fruncidas en concentración y sus manos rápidas corriendo con desesperación a lo largo del teclado. En segundos él ha cubierto las ocho octavas. Creo que tengo la boca abierta.

Edward de verdad es bueno.

Su pie golpeando una y otra vez sobre el pedal… de repente para y empieza a picar acordes, claros como el agua, fluidos y armoniosos.

Cierro mis ojos con deleite

El piano y él son uno sólo. Desde siempre, ahora puedo verlo, ahora puedo entenderlo. Edward nació para esto.

Me pregunto cuándo lo descubrió él, cuando lo descubrió su abuelo o si simplemente nació sabiéndolo. Al verlo golpear las teclas, con su cuerpo moviéndose, dándole fuerza y humanidad a la obra que está tocando sé que estoy en lo cierto.

Edward por completo es música.

Me siento en el suelo dejando que la Balada no 1 en sol menor op. 23 de Chopin me lleve a un mundo de profundidad verdadera. Edward sigue tocando y cierro mis ojos con él uniéndome a este festival de emociones. Es casi tangible el calor, la pasión, el ardor de esto, de él… de su música.

El tema melancólico vuelve y Edward es aún más profundo, luego una serie de notas perfectas tocadas con las teclas golpeando la madera. Ascendiendo, descendiendo hasta ese magnífico golpe final, casi dejando la obra en el aire.

Edward levanta sus manos y se relaja en el banquillo.

Pasa las manos por sus cabellos y se levanta, de repente paralizándose al encontrarme en el piso mirándolo con los ojos enormes por lo intimidante que puede llegar a ser cuando tiene un piano cerca.

– Hola – digo casi susurrando estando todavía dentro de la atmósfera que ha dejado con su música – No quería molestarte – él sigue en silencio.

Se sienta nuevamente en el banquillo y extiende su mano hacia mí.

– Ven aquí – su voz es baja, ronca y sorprendentemente tiene ese matiz de calidez que sólo he encontrado con él.

Me levantó del suelo y me siento en el banquillo a su lado, pero él toma mi cintura y me sienta sobre su regazo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le digo con una sonrisa en mi voz mientras el pone su barbilla en mi hombro.

– Nunca he tocado así, quiero saber cómo se siente… – amortigua su voz contra mi hombro y sus manos empiezan a moverse sobre las teclas de marfil – Un alma con otra – susurra en mi oído.

Es una melodía simple, sonido por sonido con su respiración en mi oído haciendo estremecerme, pero me resisto y concentro mi mente en la música. La armonía de la mano izquierda lleva la voz principal por otro sendero y siento cómo mis ojos se abren con desmesura cuando él transforma algo sencillo en esta grandiosa explosión de sonidos que golpean contra mi ser. Siento el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando se mueve de un lado a otro cubriendo el piano y el hecho de sentir su fuerza detrás de mí hace que esto sea mucho más intenso, casi demoledor.

La melodía vuelve a cambiar, ahora es dulce con su pie asentado profundamente en el pedal manteniendo el sonido en _sostenuto_ flotando en el aire sobre nosotros, en nosotros.

Es hermosa.

Nunca la había escuchado antes.

Edward besa mi hombro mientras sus dedos corren delicadamente hasta dejar la música en suspenso, levanta las manos y me abraza.

– Hay veces que esto es demasiado – murmura en mi hombro mientras apoyo mi cabeza en la suya – demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte, demasiado algo…

– ¿Qué?

– Nosotros – su voz se apaga y me hace girar para tener su rostro frente al mío – ¿Lo sientes?

– Sí – cierro mis ojos.

Deja el silencio entre los dos y calla, quiero escuchar más de lo que tiene que decir, pero parece que Edward no puede decir nada más. Necesito que siga hablando porque esto es lo más maravilloso que ha hecho por mí. La forma en la su espíritu hablo conmigo por medio de su música, porque pude sentirlo por primera vez por completo, por primera vez verdadero. Con su alma inquieta que me atrapó y ahora ya no me deja ir nunca más.

Después de esto siento que ya no hay esperanza para mí. Estoy perdida. Totalmente arruinada por Edward.

– ¿Tú la compusiste? – le pregunto cuando ya no soporto más el silencio después de haber experimentado la música por completo, a él enteramente.

– Sí – _¿para quién? _Quiero preguntar, pero me resisto. Esto es demasiado personal para él.

– Es hermosa – digo tomando su rostro en mis manos – gracias por mostrármela.

Edward acaricia mi nariz y me sonríe ligeramente.

– Gracias a ti por quedarte, por siempre estar ahí, aún cuando soy un idiota.

Le sonrío y golpeo su abdomen ligeramente,

– Es un gusto.

Los dos sonreímos.

– ¿Terminaste con tu obra? – me pregunta al tiempo que me bajo de su regazo y él se levanta del banquillo. Ya siento nostalgia por el momento que acabamos de pasar.

– Sí, sólo tengo que pulir los detalles y trabajar con la interpretación.

Miro mi reloj y veo que son las cinco de la tarde.

– Hemos estado aquí todo el día – estiro mis brazos sobre la cabeza y me muevo hacia la puerta – ¿vienes? – estiro mi mano hacia él y Edward la toma y es como necesito tenerlo.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo para salir a la calle, estamos con nuestros ánimos serenos y en silencio sonriendo cuando vemos a dos chicos improvisando algo de jazz en la sala de música principal.

Pero nada dura para siempre, o por lo menos lo bueno nunca me ha durado demasiado. Ella está ahí, toda hermosa en un vestido blanco y se ve como un ángel.

Un ángel caído, pienso con amargura.

Edward no la ha visto todavía entretenido mirando al chico con el saxofón que está teniendo un solo en este momento. Las pequeñas esperanzas me gritan para que lo saque de su camino y lo empuje dentro de la sala de música para que no la vea. Pero además de débil también soy lenta y ella ya está frente a nosotros.

Genial.

Tiene su violín en las manos y su estuche en algún lugar que desconozco. Tal vez salió a hacer un recado o alguna maldita cosa. No entiendo por qué está aquí, se supone que debería estar en algún otro lugar, en cualquier lugar a por lo menos diez kilómetros de Edward.

Siento cuando Edward la mira porque inmediatamente se tensa, trato de soltar mi mano de la suya, pero él aprieta nuestra unión con fuerza. El alivio me baña de pies a cabeza. No me quiere lejos.

– Hola Edward – ella le sonríe y luego me mira y me sonríe también.

No le devuelvo la sonrisa. Esta es la mujer que destrozó a Edward.

– Hola Victoria – él le sonríe tímidamente y luego se gira hacia mí – Ella es Bella.

Victoria, o más conocida como la amenaza roja según Alice, me sonríe. No hay rastro de algún sentimiento negativo hacia mí. Estoy confundida.

– Hola Bella

Y como no quiero ser grosera con Edward respondo:

– Hola Victoria – pero mi voz es tensa, casi resistiéndose a salir de mi garganta.

Ella vuelve su mirada hacia Edward y todo en ella es calidez e inocencia. Parece una niña y la odio repentinamente con fuerza porque veo como ella sutilmente está tratando de envolverlo alrededor de su dedo de nuevo.

– El ensayo terminó por hoy – contesta a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos hemos formulado – estaba buscándote.

¡Mierda!

Aprieto mi mano fuertemente contra la de Edward y la miro con fijeza diciendo con todo mi cuerpo que él es mío.

_¡Míralo! ¡Tiene su mano en la mía! ¡Está conmigo!_

_¡Déjalo en paz!_

Pero ella no me está mirando.

No sé qué hacer porque siento como Edward está siendo atraído hacia ella. Estoy desesperándome.

– ¿Tienes algún problema? – le pregunta él por fin reaccionando.

Ella sonríe. Ampliamente. Dulcemente.

_Malévolamente._

Cielos, estoy ardiendo de rabia aquí.

– No, sólo necesitaba hablar contigo – dice – es algo importante.

_¿Qué demonios quiere?_

Empiezo a moverme inquieta cuando ella lo mira con sus pestañas batiéndose. Tengo que salir de aquí, muevo mis pies, pero Edward sostiene mi mano con fuerza.

– Lo siento Victoria, en este momento no puedo. Tal vez en otra oportunidad – dice él tranquilamente.

Victoria se ve… devastada y las pequeñas esperanzas están saltando con sus carteles de _Sí, se puede._

– Oh, entonces otro día será – dice ella con dulzura y se va.

Suelto la mano de Edward y me alejo, mi cuerpo está temblando ligeramente, pero no sé si es por la felicidad de Edward eligiéndome a mí o por la seguridad de que ella conseguirá estar con él de cualquier modo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Edward se acerca pero me alejo.

– ¿Por qué siguen siendo amigos a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho?

Edward pasa sus manos sobre su pelo desordenado mirando con dureza.

– Ese es un tema del que prefiero no hablar.

Otra vez se cierra y la dicha de su revelación espiritual en el cubículo de piano se esfuma con demasiada rapidez. En su lugar llega la furia, estoy a punto de gritarle miles de cosas, sólo para herirlo como él me ha herido a mí todo el tiempo, pero recuerdo que hoy, este día, por fin desde que nos conocimos Edward me eligió a mí. Eso aplaca mi ira y trato de responder con serenidad:

– ¿Es una pregunta que puedas responder esta noche? – pregunto.

Edward levanta su ceja con confusión y luego me mira malhumorado.

– ¿No pensaras obtener toda mi vida así, verdad?

Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza.

– Es exactamente lo que planeo.

Edward me rueda los ojos y me saca a rastras del vestíbulo.

– ¿Por qué contigo todo es tan complicado? – me dice cuando estamos cerca de su auto.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta entonces? – cruzo mis brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

Me mira con frustración.

– Me quedé contigo – dice como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo.

– Sí, te quedaste – él se acerca y me toma la mano – pero siempre te callas – lo apunto con el dedo – esta noche hablarás conmigo.

– Sólo si logras tentarme – su voz es pícara y me hace reír.

– Ya veremos.

…

Son ya dos horas desde que Edward me dejó en casa, de alguna extraña manera Alice logró convencer a Peter de trasladar mi turno pendiente de hoy para el domingo. Sólo sé que la razón por la que ella me quiere en casa un sábado por la noche no es nada honorable.

– ¡Lo tengo! – grita entrando en la sala donde estoy estudiando algo para historia musical.

Abro la boca al verla. Alice luce asombrosa con un vestido corto plateado y su cabello perfectamente cepillado con las puntas hacia dentro y un maquillaje despampanante.

Se sienta a mi lado y levanta una ceja ante mi incapacidad para hablar.

– Te ves fabulosa – le digo cuando por fin encuentro mi voz.

Ella sonríe y toma mis manos.

– Y tú te verás igual

– ¿Qué? – susurro con incredulidad viendo como saca un hermoso vestido azul de gaza de su bolsa de compras.

– Hoy es noche de celebración – chilla con su sonrisa radiante.

Oh Señor…

Han sido tres horas de depilación, maquillaje, pulidos, arranques de cabello, pinturas, sales, aromas, perfumes y mi rostro casi irreconocible cuando ella termina conmigo. Siento que han sido milenios de sufrimiento.

– Te ves perfecta – dice Alice feliz cuando termina de ponerme lápiz labial.

Al parecer hoy hay que celebrar algo, no tengo idea de qué pero Alice no ha parado de ir de un lado para otro saltando y cantando _Here comes the sun_.

A las once en punto de la noche llega un muy caballero Jasper para recogernos.

Miro hacia Alice y por fin me permito hacer la tan necesaria pregunta:

– ¿A dónde vamos?

Ella sonríe enigmáticamente como sólo su hermano sabe hacer y me arrastra hacia la puerta.

– A bailar

Jasper abre la puerta para mí y para Alice en su flamante nuevo auto.

– ¿Edward va a estar ahí? – le pregunto asustada por ser mal tercio para la parejita delante de mí y también porque me gustaría que él estuviera aquí.

– Sí

Salimos hacia las calles de Londres y pasamos hacia el bullicioso y raramente extravagante Soho. Sonrío cuando recuerdo mi paso por aquí con Edward.

_¿Dónde está él?_

Llegamos hasta un elegante y sencillo bar que está medianamente escondido cerca de unos faroles dándole una especie de misterio. Acertadamente el lugar se llama _Enigma._

Alice nos toma a Jasper y a mí de las manos metiéndonos en el lugar y me sonrojo pensando en lo que los habitantes de este lugar pensaran sobre nosotros y nuestro supuesto _trío._

Entramos al lugar y se siente como… nostalgia. El bar tiene un estilo muy retro, como de los cincuenta o los sesenta, pero se trata de los cincuenta y los sesenta ingleses, lo que convierte este lugar en suelo desconocido para mí.

Un bello hombre con camisa blanca de dos botones desbrochados y saco negro me está mirando, sonrío hacia él y voy a abrazarlo.

– Hola enfermo acosador

– Hola intrusa – dice sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo sabías de esto? – toma mis manos y me lleva hacia la mesa donde está Alice con Jasper tomando un trago.

– Tengo mis medios

Le ruedo los ojos y me siento frente a Alice y Jasper. Ellos nos sonríen ampliamente y puedo ver la esperanza en sus ojos.

– El bar de Daniel es increíble – dice Jasper tomando de su trago.

La música es suave. El maravilloso, enigmático y conmovedor jazz…

– ¿El bar de tu amigo? – digo ahora sabiendo que esta salida fue su idea.

Él me sonríe y pasa un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

– Sí, ahora está fuera del país. Tiene negocios en todos lados. Nunca permanece en un mismo lugar.

Alice suelta un chillido y la vemos coger a Jasper y sacarlo a la pequeña pista de baile.

Antes de ella pueda decir nada Jasper ya está hablando.

– Sí, sé que amas esta canción.

Edward y yo sonreímos cuando ellos ya están bailando. Oh el amor… algún día me digo a mi misma.

Edward mira hacia la banda. Un cuarteto de piano, bajo, batería y marimba. Sonrío y me imagino que tal vez estamos pensando lo mismo.

– ¿Quieres tocar? – pregunto inocentemente.

Edward levanta su ceja hacia mí y me sonríe con su aire seductor. Pasa sus manos por mi cintura y me sienta en su regazo.

– Soy músico. Necesito tocar – sus manos pasan sugestivamente por mi cadera y uno de mis brazos.

Me sonrojo.

– Pervertido

– Tú me lo ofreces – dice pegándome a su pecho mientras seguimos viendo a las pocas parejas en la pista de baile.

– ¿Qué celebramos esta noche? – pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio.

– ¿Qué quieres celebrar?

– Tú me trajiste aquí

Edward se levanta de la mesa llevándome consigo a la pista de baile, cuando estamos moviéndonos con la música por fin responde.

– No hay nada en especial, sólo quería que saliéramos juntos.

Le sonrío y piso ligeramente su pie.

– Auch – le piso de nuevo y sonrío más ampliamente.

– Conozco tu juego Edward. No me vas a emborrachar y evitar que haga mi pregunta de esta noche.

Él me da una vuelta y vuelve a atraparme.

– Dije que debías tentarme primero – sus manos están en mi cadera, bajando peligrosamente.

– ¿No lo estoy haciendo? – pongo mis manos en su cuello y beso la comisura de su boca.

Edward suspira.

– Tal vez si nos emborrachamos los dos…

– No más alcohol para ti.

Pero cuando Edward y yo llegamos tres horas más tarde a su apartamento ligeramente borrachos y muy, muy cachondos hay otra persona en la entrada que necesita a Edward a parte de mi.

* * *

**Hola chicas, perdón por tardar en publicar este cap, pero los exámenes de la u han llegado y he estado ocupado con eso. Peor aún jeje, debería estar estudiando en este momento.**

**Este cap es de transición, nada aparte de un poco de normalidad para esta parejita que siempre está peleando, pero sin embargo hay dos datos importantísimos aquí que se desarrollaran en el futuro de esta historia y un nuevo personaje que será el clarificador de un pasado del que nuestro Edward no quiere hablar.**

**Gracias por los coments y las palabras de aliento.**

**No prometo aparecer pronto, hasta que no acabe mis exámenes.**

**Las quiere, fer92.**


	20. No Sutilezas

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**No sutilezas**

* * *

Estoy borracho, tal vez no tan borracho como hace unas noches, pero definitivamente borracho. Bella es todo sonrisas, besos, cariño y lujuria a mi alrededor y yo no puedo parar de querer tenerla. Por esta noche, por este año, por… bueno no lo sé, sólo sé que la quiero y la necesito a mi lado.

El problema es que ella está igual o incluso más borracha que yo, si no fuera por Jasper y Alice que nos trajeron estoy seguro que nos hubiéramos quedado durmiendo en el auto. Ella se tambalea y empieza a hacer los movimientos más raros y extrañamente seductores que he visto en mi vida y me excita… jodidamente demasiado, pero al final de la noche esas banalidades no son importantes… porque ella está aquí y quiere estar conmigo.

Nos reímos un montón cuando los dos tropezamos antes de salir del ascensor, conmigo empujándola a la pared más cercana para poder besarla, para tener algo que apague este fuego que ha estado encendido desde que estuvimos juntos en la mañana. Caminamos casi a rastras hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento, pero de repente ella ha dejado de besarme y su ceño está fruncido en concentración mirando un punto oscuro frente a mi puerta. Siento la tensión corriendo sobre mí cuando me hago la pregunta elemental:

_¿Quién demonios está en mi apartamento a estas horas?_

Y mi mente trabaja horas extras para hacer otra pregunta aún más elemental:

_¿Por qué diablos no he sacado ya al imbécil de mi puerta?_

Pero entonces lo veo… y es como un hombre perdido en el desierto.

Él sigue exactamente como lo recuerdo.

Suelto a Bella sin pensarlo y me acerco al hombre para darle un enorme abrazo. Él me lo devuelve con fuerza.

– ¡Muchacho! – su voz amortiguada contra mi hombro. La única palabra que ha pronunciado lo dice todo sobre él. Esa extraña mezcla de acento nórdico y oriental, pero con su piel y su aspecto lleno de la marca del desierto. Un hombre que nació de la tierra santa.

– Joseph

El hombre me sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él gira su rostro hacia las maletas junto a la puerta.

– Hoy tocaba Inglaterra – suelto una carcajada más por la felicidad de verlo de nuevo que por pensar que no es una coincidencia que esté aquí.

Tomo las maletas de Joseph para llevarlas dentro del apartamento, pero él me mira severamente y señala con su barbilla hacia Bella.

¡Oh demonios!

Ella me mira y siento miedo, puedo ver claramente que está enojada. Muy enojada.

Empiezo a golpearme internamente por ser tan imbécil al haberla olvidado. Ella me mira fijamente y no sé qué hacer, regreso mi vista hacia Joseph y él está mirando alternadamente entre los dos. Ése mal amigo no me está ayudando.

Bella me mira un poco más y veo decepción en su mirada, suelto las maletas en el piso y me acerco hacia ella. Bella suspira y me deja a medio camino yendo en dirección de Joseph. No tengo idea de qué mierda va a hacer.

– Ya que él no me recuerda me presentaré yo misma. Hola, mi nombre es Bella – dice ella con su voz firme tomando la mano que Joseph ofrece. Ella le sonríe y veo como rápidamente él ya cae en su hechizo.

– Oh querida, te aseguro que le enseñé mejores modales – dice él con calidez mientras veo cómo Bella se relaja a su alrededor. Es como un don natural de Joseph, supongo.

– Oh… pues no tenía ningunos cuando lo conocí.

Joseph suelta una fuerte carcajada.

– Edward, como tu mentor me dejas en ridículo con esta hermosa jovencita.

Voy a responder cuando Bella se me adelanta.

– No se preocupe Joseph, usted ya ha dado fe de su encanto. Aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de su pupilo.

Hago una mueca agria por lo cruel y burlona que Bella está siendo conmigo.

– Es suficiente ustedes dos – digo volviendo a tomar las maletas y abriendo la puerta para que pasen.

Joseph me mira de mala manera y se gira hacia Bella que ni siquiera me está mirando, lo que agradezco. No me gusta el enojo en su mirada.

– Querida Bella, sería un honor escoltarte dentro del apartamento de este maleducado.

Giro mis ojos, consciente de que ninguno de los dos me puede ver.

– Sería un placer, pero no estoy segura de que _él_ – hace énfasis despectivamente en la palabra – me quiera dentro, pero si tú me lo pides acepto con mucho gusto.

Dejo las maletas sobre el sofá y miro como ellos se sientan en las sillitas de la isla de la cocina.

Ellos empiezan a hablar sin tomarme en cuenta para nada.

– Cuéntame algo de ti Joseph, ya que _él _– y vuelve a decirlo como si quisiera golpearme sólo con la palabra – no ha sido tan amable de presentarnos.

Joseph y Bella entablan una animada conversación donde él detalla los múltiples viajes que ha hecho por todo el mundo, como ha arribado desde Irlanda pensando que el desagradecido de su _pupilo _ lo recibiría con gusto. Hay un momento incómodo cuando ella le pregunta cómo nos conocimos que él elude magistralmente, pero sé que Bella no lo olvidará y que si quiero su perdón y sexo de nuevo, tendré que hablarle sobre eso. No entiendo por qué mi vida se complicó en tan sólo un segundo.

Cuando empiezan a reírse de uno de los malos chistes de Joseph, sé que he tenido suficiente.

Todavía estoy un poco borracho, todavía quiero tener sexo con Bella y todavía estoy un poco demasiado sorprendido por la repentina llegada del hombre que es la cara de ese interludio casi fantástico que experimentó mi vida durante el año más bizarro que he tenido a mis cortos veinte años. Sólo quiero dormir.

– Bueno, bueno… – digo interrumpiendo su conversación – son las 3:30 de la madrugada y creo que es la hora adecuada para ir a la cama.

Cuando los dos me miran retrocedo dos pasos por la frialdad de sus miradas.

¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo y mi… uh… Bella me odian?

Hay un silencio de dos minutos (sí, conté los malditos segundos) hasta que ella se levanta y habla.

– Debo irme, es tarde – trato de detenerla y decirle que puede quedarse conmigo, en mi cama, pero la mirada de Bella es matadora.

Joseph la escolta hasta la puerta, trato de acercarme a ella para darle un beso de buenas noches, ella simplemente me gira su rostro y se va. Paso mis manos frustrado por mi cabello y veo cómo Joseph camina hacia el salón en silencio.

– Has dejado ir a la mejor chica que pudiste haber encontrado – dice ya sin ningún rastro del humor anterior en su voz.

– Lo sé

El ambiente es pesado hasta que él se sienta a mi lado.

– Pensé que todavía no estabas listo.

Miro hacia mis manos y recuerdo las miles de conversaciones que tuvimos durante los seis meses que fuimos compañeros de viaje. Donde él fue mi sanador y mi guía. Pienso que aún lo sigue siendo, no por nada está aquí.

– No es eso.

Joseph se para frente a mí, con seriedad en su voz y su mirada.

– ¿Entonces qué es?

Pienso en lo que Bella y yo tenemos, esa fuerte conexión, lo que algunos llamarían química. Las risas, los besos, las caricias, la tranquilidad, la paz… hay mucho de lo que tenemos, todo menos amor. Estoy seguro.

– Somos amigos.

Él se ríe sarcásticamente.

– No lo creo

– Pues es lo que es – siento furia y desesperación por detener esta conversación lo más rápido posible. Si hay alguien que puede sacar toda la mierda de mí es él.

– Aún sigues más ciego que un topo – dice volviendo a sentarse a mi lado y recargándose contra el sillón.

– Y tú más impredecible que nunca – él sonríe – ¿cómo sabías dónde vivía?

– Simple. Te busqué, ya sabes, el que busca encuentra. ¿Y tú, qué estás buscando Edward? – pregunta con ese característico tono que tanto me molesta.

– Muy temprano para esa clase de preguntas Joseph.

– Pero no muy tarde para que tú te hagas esas mismas preguntas.

Ruedo los ojos y le doy una palmada en la espalda.

– Tengo sueño y gracias a ti la mujer que es el mejor somnífero que conozco me dejó para que lidie sólo con mis pesadillas, así que siéntete culpable.

– Puedo vivir con eso. ¿Puedes tú?

Lo miro enojado, porque sé exactamente a qué se refiere. Lo odio por hacerme recordar eso. La culpa.

No necesito que él lo diga, está presente en cada pequeño instante de mi vida, incluso en los más felices cuando Bella está conmigo, porque cada vez que me reflejo en sus ojos sé que lo voy a arruinar.

– Lo siento – su voz es más suave ahora – sólo quería venir a verte.

Asiento con la cabeza y lo llevo hasta el pequeño cuarto de invitados que mi inusualmente amplio apartamento de estudiantes tiene. Lo que el dinero puede hacer…

Cuando estoy acostado en mi cama, con mi cabeza en la almohada y el olor de Bella por todas partes simplemente dejo de pensar. Tomo un abrigo del armario y la llave que Alice sin ninguna razón dejó en mi apartamento antes de irse a su gira con la orquesta. A veces me pregunto si ella es síquica o algo así.

Llegar a su piso me tomó un minuto (sí, volví a contar los segundos). Ahora frente a su puerta me pregunto si esto es una buena idea. Recuerdo todos los apelativos que usé para describir nuestra relación, pero ahora con mi mano girando la llave descubro que he olvidado el más importante.

Necesidad.

Pura y simple necesidad.

Soy como un drogadicto yendo hacia su dosis diaria, la que significa vida o muerte si no la tomas. Una alarma se incendia cuando pienso que me estoy obsesionando con Bella, los recuerdos de cabello rojo y ojos azules vienen y tratan de demoler mi consciencia, pero extrañamente desde que Bella está en mi vida _ella_ ya no es tan fuerte, su recuerdo ya no duele tanto y la memoria de la traición se está extinguiendo poco a poco.

Camino sin hacer ruido hasta que estoy frente a la puerta de su habitación, la tenue y pequeña luz del cielo ilumina su perfil cubierto por la sábana y sólo puedo pensar en que quiero estar con ella en esa cama. Que quiero que me envuelva con su calor, que me mire con sus ojos cálidos, y que me abrace como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Entro sigilosamente, midiendo cada paso, como un ladrón en medio de la noche. Me quedo parado frente a su cama disfrutando de este momento donde puedo observarla ahora que está dormida. Ella cae tan fácil en el sueño, mientras que yo sólo puedo hacerlo cuando ella está cerca. Apoyo mi mano en su mejilla, su piel es tan suave…

No aguato más, retiro con cuidado las sábanas y me acuesto a su lado. En su sueño Bella tiene el ceño fruncido y está tensa, me acerco lentamente, casi centímetro por centímetro hasta que envuelvo mis brazos en su cintura y ella inconscientemente pone su cabeza en mi pecho.

Suspiro satisfecho.

Me siento culpable y, hasta en cierta manera, furioso por esto, porque no se supone que debería sentirme así (de nuevo) pero está pasando y no puedo evitarlo. Incluso, estando aquí con ella, corriendo siempre hacia ella, siento que sólo estoy acelerando el proceso.

Es diferente e igual a la vez, una paradoja que trato de entender, pero que escapa de mis manos. Cuando veo a Bella sé que es diferente a Victoria, sin embargo; las comparo. Sé que lo que siento por Bella no es igual a lo que siento por Victoria, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estoy cayendo de nuevo.

La aprieto más fuerte contra mí, no quiero creer que la voy a perder a ella así como perdí a Victoria, así como siempre pierdo todo aquello que es importante en mi vida.

– No se supone que deberías estar aquí – dice Bella con su voz suave.

Miro hacia abajo, donde ella tiene su cabeza contra mi pecho y por su mirada sé que me ha estado viendo durante algún tiempo.

– No se supone que debías irte de mi departamento hoy.

Ella me mira duramente.

– Se supone que no debías olvidarme por completo.

Me inclino y beso su frente cuando la miro ella sigue enojada.

Mierda.

Bella se remueve un poco en la cama hasta que pone su dedo contra mi pecho. Empujando con fuerza. Sólo duele un poco.

– Tú, vete.

Levanto mis cejas con asombro.

– ¿Qué crees? – no digo nada por unos segundos, sin creer que esté hablando en serio – Estoy siendo totalmente seria.

Su voz es dura y su cuerpo está rígido.

Mierda y… mierda.

¿Qué hago?

_Pide perdón, idiota._

– Yo lo s…

Bella me corta poniendo una mano sobre mi boca.

– No lo digas, estoy harta de tus disculpas.

Esto es grave, estoy empezando a desesperarme aquí, si no puedo conseguir que ella me perdone estoy perdido.

– Pero… – ella aprieta su mano más fuerte contra mi boca.

– No, ya lo dije. No quiero escucharlo.

Miro hacia sus ojos y veo el pequeño destello de su dulzura en el fondo. Eso me da esperanzas.

Beso su mano y espero que eso la derrita un poco, pero ella me mira como diciendo:

"_¿Qué mierda pasa contigo amigo?"_

Dios… estoy tan jodido

– No te enojes conmigo, por favor – tomo su pequeña mano retirándola de mi boca – no me gusta que estemos enojados.

– Vamos Edward, pasamos más tiempo peleando de lo que estamos sin que ninguno moleste al otro – me tenso por sus palabras. Sus ojos son serios, pero de repente me sonríe – Es una de las cosas que más me gustan sobre nosotros.

Le sonrío de vuelta.

– Pero eso no significa que puedas quedarte en esta cama esta noche.

_Diablos._

Plan B.

– Negociemos – le digo utilizando mi último recurso. Bella me mira como si fuera a golpearme. Estoy seguro de que lo va a hacer.

– No se trata sobre pelear por algo que el otro quiere. Se trata sobre… ugh… no sé por qué estoy tratando de hacer que entiendas esto. Claramente no te importa.

Bella baja su mira y se esconde debajo de las mantas. La abrazo y la pego contra mi pecho sin saber qué hacer.

– Bella, por favor.

Su voz es suave cuando habla.

– ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan enojada?

– ¿Porque no te presenté con Joseph?

Bella se da la vuelta entre las mantas hasta que su rostro está frente al mío.

– No, tal vez un poco, pero en realidad se trata sobre ti ignorando que me preocupas, que quiero conocer tu pasado, que quiero saberlo todo sobre ti – ella levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla.

Mi cuerpo está rígido, he escuchado esas palabras antes, lo he visto en sus ojos muchas veces, pero ahora que lo dice estoy aterrado porque sé que ella quiere eso de mí. Mi pasado. Algo que no le he dado a nadie desde que me fui… y ella quiere tenerlo.

No sé cómo hacer esto.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunto indefenso, porque no sé qué más hacer. Esa obsesión suya por tener algo que no puedo darle va a acabar con esta amistad.

Bella baja la mirada.

– Quiero conocerte – susurra

Levanto su barbilla para que me mire.

– Ya me conoces ¿qué importa el pasado?

– Importa para mí.

Paso mi mano por mi cabello nervioso por lo que quiere saber.

– ¿Quién es Joseph? – pregunta apretando mi mano fuertemente.

Los recuerdos vuelven, el dolor por el cuchillo, la forma en la que pasaba por mi espalda arrastrándose, la oscuridad y al final la voz que me salvó.

– Lo conocí en la India hace un año – me rindo, si ella quiere saber pues que lo sepa. Siempre puedo callar lo que realmente importa.

Bella pasa sus manos por mi pecho acariciándome, como si tratara de calmarme.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Cierro los ojos y pienso cómo contestar. La cicatriz no es realmente un secreto, ella ya la conoce, lo que significa para mí no tiene por qué saberlo.

Tomo su mano y la paso lentamente por mi pecho hasta dejarla en mi espalda, sus ojos se ensanchan mientras siente el tacto grotesco y muerto de la piel que señala mis culpas.

– ¿Él te hizo esto? – su voz es apagada, siento cómo su cuerpo reacciona pegándose más al mío. Bella es una sanadora, ella necesita felicidad y tranquilidad de las personas a su lado. He conocido a muy pocas personas como ella, pero sólo Bella tiene esta calidez, como el sol en un día de primavera, no quema, pero da calor y paz. Eso es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que ella le hace a mi alma.

Niego con la cabeza.

– Él me salvó.

Bella abre más sus bellos ojos cafés.

– Cuéntame.

– Me atacaron y me robaron – mi voz es pesada con el recuerdo – él me encontró moribundo en la calle y me llevó hacia su casa. Joseph me curó y me cuidó mientras el dolor seguía allí.

Bella pasa sus manos por mi cicatriz de nuevo. El toque es delicado, como pequeñas plumas sobre mi piel.

– ¿Es por eso que es así? – con sus dedos traza pequeñas líneas por el borde de la cicatriz – no está bien curada. ¿Por qué no te llevó al hospital?

– Él tenía sus razones

Joseph es un hombre extraño, con un gran corazón pero múltiples traumas internos.

Bella no dijo nada por unos momentos, hundida en sus pensamientos tal vez. Miro a sus ojos ausentes y sonrío. Amo la manera en la que su mente vuela, como la hace parecer etérea y fuera de este mundo. Verla así hace que quiera besarla, pero justo cuando voy a hacerlo ella recupera el habla.

– ¿Estuviste con él el resto de tu viaje?

– Sí.

Veo cómo Bella va abrir su pequeña e insolente boca para seguir preguntando y rápidamente la callo con un beso.

– Creo que han sido ya muchas preguntas para una noche – y sólo para molestarla un poco digo – ¿Cuánto sexo es eso?

Bella entrecierra sus ojos graciosamente y me golpea en el estómago. Con fuerza.

Mierda, no quiero parecer un niño pero eso dolió.

– Eres un idiota.

– Me amas – le digo con la voz sofocada por su golpe.

Bella sonríe.

– En tus sueños imbécil.

Suelto una pequeña risa. Ya la tengo de nuevo.

La atraigo más hacia mí y envuelvo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para que así ella devuelva mi abrazo.

– Deja de odiarme Bella – le doy un pequeño beso en la boca y ella suspira – sabes que al final no puedes conmigo.

– Ya he aceptado que eres un idiota, con eso podemos vivir los dos.

Bella me está sonriendo.

Por fin el mundo está en su lugar.

Ella pasa sus manos por mi pelo, lentamente, acariciando.

– Pero no vas a escapar Edward, mis preguntas no se han acabado.

Le ruedo los ojos.

– Lo sé.

Bella vuelve a sonreír.

– Bien.

– ¿Sigues enojada?

– Sí – dice con convicción.

La zarandeo un poco y ella se ríe.

– ¡Bella!

– Está bien, está bien. Ya no estoy enojada – le sonrío y acaricio su cabello lentamente. Acerco su rostro al mío y la beso.

Ella me embaucó, me hechizó. Desde la primera vez que la besé no he podido parar y ahora expongo mi vida ante ella sólo para poder seguir besándola. Algún día descubriré qué tienen sus besos que me han vuelto un adicto.

Cuando en medio del beso ella bosteza la dejo ir.

– Mañana compensaremos el sexo que hemos dejado pasar hoy – le digo a broma, Bella me sonríe y golpea ligeramente mi hombro antes de enterrar su cara en mi pecho y enredar sus piernas con las mías.

– Pervertido

Meto mis manos bajo su camisa de dormir y las dejo sobre su estómago, pero ella toma una y la lleva hasta su pecho.

– Así está mejor – dice somnolienta.

Beso su frente y sonrío en medio de mi sueño pensando en que ella puede sacar cualquier cosa de mi sólo con mover un dedo.

Soy su puto esclavo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward tiene el sueño tan pesado… he tratado de moverlo de encima de mi cuerpo pero el hombre simplemente no responde.

_Vamos Edward, responde, quiero salir de aquí._

– ¡Bella! – Alice dice entrando a la habitación y deteniéndose abruptamente cuando ve a su hermano prácticamente sobre mí.

Alza una ceja y sonríe.

_¡Oh Dios!_

– Mmm veo que estás un poco ocupada, mejor me voy.

– ¡No! – Vamos, prácticamente grité en el oído de Edward y él no se levantó. No sé qué más hacer – No me dejes Alice – trato de mover a Edward, pero él se abraza más a mí, miro a su hermana con súplica en mis ojos – Ayúdame a despertar a Edward, si no fuera porque está respirando en mi cuello creería que está muerto.

– Ugh Bella, no quiero verlo desnudo – dice ella caminando hacia la puerta.

– ¡No está desnudo!

La pequeña duende me sonríe.

– Está bien, tengo una solución – abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

– ¡Alice! – digo pensando todos los insultos para las malas amigas que te dejan cuando más las necesitas.

Estoy discutiendo con las pequeñas esperanzas sobre el plan de golpearlo en sus partes débiles cuando ella aparece con un vaso de agua caminando sigilosamente hacia nosotros.

– ¡Alice! No… – pero ya es muy tarde, ella vertió el agua justo en su espalda y Edward se levanta de un salto de la cama.

_¡Oh gracias! Ya puedo respirar._

– ¡Qué demonios! – grita Edward mirándome con su cabello todo alborotado y enojado. Con mi dedo señalo a Alice.

– Traidora – dice ella antes de dedicarle una tímida sonrisa a la mirada iracunda de Edward.

– Debías despertarte en algún momento – Edward se acerca a ella lentamente como si quisiera estrangularla – la estabas asfixiando – dice Alice cuando golpea la puerta con su espalda – ¿No vas a hacerme nada, cierto?

Edward se lanza contra ella en son de broma y Alice se escabulle por un costado. Estoy riéndome como nunca en mi cama. Me levanto y tomo a Edward de la cintura envolviéndolo con mis brazos.

– Escapa – le susurro a Alice y ella me sonríe antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Edward se gira entre en mis brazos y me mira con su cara de póker. Quiero besarlo.

– ¿Y? – dice señalando su camiseta mojada.

– No querías levantarte – contesto encogiendo mis hombros.

– ¿Tenías que llamar a Alice? – se separa de mí y toma el dobladillo de su camiseta quitándosela.

_¡Santa madre de Dios!_

Oigo el sonido de tres pequeñas esperanzas golpeando el suelo al desmayarse.

Tengo el impulso de seguirlas.

– Ella se ofreció

Edward sonríe y se acerca lentamente a mí. Sabe lo que me está provocando.

– ¿En serio? – sus manos están sobre mis hombros masajeándolos ligeramente y haciendo que me estremezca mucho más que ligeramente.

– Sí – susurro sobrecogida por sus ojos verdes que me atraparon.

– Bueno pues ya que estoy mojado – su dedo pasa por mi brazo – y tú también – _oh señor _– creo que los dos necesitamos una ducha.

– Muy temprano para ser un seductor Cullen – digo recuperándome.

Edward sonríe, se agacha y me toma por las piernas hasta colgarme en su hombro.

_¡Señor! ¡Es un cavernícola!_

– Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – su voz vuelve a la normalidad y sonrío por mi triunfo hasta que me da una nalgada.

– ¡Edward! – el suelta una carcajada – _idiota._

Él sale de mi habitación abriendo puerta tras puerta por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Buscando la ducha

– ¡Edward! – vuelvo a gritar cuando me doy cuenta de que su proposición indecente acerca de esa ducha es real – Bájame ahora.

– Nop.

Damos la vuelta hacia la pequeña sala.

– El baño está por allá – susurro tratando de no llamar la atención de Alice, pero ya es tarde. Ella y Jasper están en la isla de la cocina comiendo y nos ven con los ojos como platos. Esto se pone cada vez peor y peor.

– Discúlpennos, Bella y yo estamos buscando la ducha – dice tan tranquilo, como si él no estuviera tan sólo con un pantalón de pijama y yo con una pequeña blusa y pantaloncillos cortos exponiendo mi trasero para que todos lo vean.

Jasper señala hacia el pasillo de la habitación de Alice.

– ¡No! – grita Alice saltando de su banco – no van a mancillar mi baño de esa manera.

Entonces Edward gira hacia la puerta.

Trato de verle la gracia a todo este asunto pero no puedo, no mientras mi cara quema más que el infierno por la vergüenza que siento.

– ¿A dónde diablos vas? – le pregunto reaccionando para salvar algo de mi dignidad.

– Al baño de mi habitación.

Ruedo mis ojos.

– Bájame en este momento Edward Cullen – estoy siendo seria con esto. Tal vez si Alice y Jasper no estuvieran aquí…

– Bella… – su voz es suplicante.

– Bájame Edward

Él suspira y me deja en el suelo.

Miro hacia mis dos amigos tratando de cubrir los daños, pero los dos simplemente se están riendo.

Les saco el dedo de la mitad y tomo a Edward de la mano para sacarlo de ese apartamento de payasos. Cuando estamos en el pasillo me aprieta contra la pared y me da un beso profundo hasta que se me acaba el aire.

– ¿Eso es un sí a la ducha? – dice con voz sugerente.

– No, eso es un llamado de atención para que pienses en tu huésped.

Edward niega con la cabeza y toma mi mano.

– No he olvidado a Joseph, sólo quería molestarte – le ruedo los ojos y le doy un último beso.

– Te veré más tarde, necesito quitarme toda esta humedad por tu culpa.

– Es otro polvo que me debes Bella – murmura. Lo golpeo ligeramente en las costillas.

– Deja de ser un pervertido

– Te encanta

– Tal vez… – él me sonríe y me da otro pequeño beso antes de irse.

Entro al apartamento y veo al par de tortolos mirándome atentamente.

– Edward sí que es rápido – dice Jasper tomando un sorbo de café.

– Sabes que siempre puedes quejarte cuando un hombre no te satisface Bella – Alice dice de la misma manera.

– Son asquerosos chicos – los dos empiezan a reírse mientras yo me meto a mi cuarto.

…

– Así que lo tienes de las bolas – dice Joseph atrapando una pequeña flor acariciando sus pétalos como si se tratara de una mujer.

Sonrío por su comentario.

Estamos en Regent's Park, dado que Edward tenía una llamada urgente del profesor Ridge. Esa pequeña cosa acerca de que él se encargaría del concierto de final de semestre era cierta y yo como soy tan amable y estoy tan necesitada de información, me ofrecí a llevar a desayunar a Joseph.

– Ya me gustaría – digo distraída sentándome en una pequeña banca mientras él sigue examinando otro par de flores, parece estar fascinado por los colores, perdiéndose a sí mismo dentro de su mente.

– Pues lo tienes – me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado – me agradas Bella, y sobre todo, me agradas para él.

Me sonrojo por su comentario y me quedo en silencio, no sé cómo responder a eso.

– ¿Te contó cómo nos conocimos? – asiento con la cabeza – ¿te dijo la verdad?

Levanto mi cara y lo miro fijamente, no es como si con sus ojos me dijera la verdad sobre su pregunta, todo acerca de él es muy críptico, pero siento que me doy un poco de validez ante él por enfrentar su mirada.

– Me dijo que lo salvaste cuando lo atacaron en la India.

Joseph asiente y desvía su mirada de la mía.

– Pienso que él me salvó a mí – su voz se pierde con el viento. Trato de no parecer tan interesada en ese hecho, esperando que él continúe hasta que lo hace – Edward apareció en mi vida en el momento en el que más necesitaba de alguien. He sido un solitario desde hace mucho tiempo querida, tanto que no recuerdo cuanto ha sido hasta que encontré a Edward.

Sigo en silencio, meditando sobre sus palabras, pensando que yo he sido igual de solitaria, cerrada al amor, hasta que lo conocí. No conozco la historia de Joseph, pero siento que tenemos algo en común.

– Él es un gran chico, con un corazón demasiado grande, supongo que esa ha sido su bendición y maldición a la vez – continúa él y entonces me mira – pero contigo siento que está dejando de lado esa necesidad de controlarlo todo y ser sólo un chico de veinte años como los demás. Tú lo haces feliz.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, las pequeñas esperanzas tienes todas ellas un montón de pañuelos, por si acaso.

Joseph me sonríe y toma mi mano.

– Él también me hace feliz, sólo que a veces… – pienso en esos pequeños instantes cuando quiero dejar todo, dejarlo ir y seguir con mi vida – él es tan cerrado, nunca habla sobre sí mismo, sobre sus sueños, pasado o futuro. Es como si sólo viviera para el presente olvidando todo lo demás.

Joseph asiente.

– Es algo que le enseñé – abro mis ojos como platos – Verás Bella, cuando la carga es demasiado pesada para llevarla, es mejor dejarla atrás.

– Yo quiero ayudarlo con eso – mi voz se rasga un poco.

– Tal vez no puedas sobrellevarlo – suelto su mano de golpe.

Siento furia en mi interior y me pregunto qué clase de amigo es él para Edward.

– No quiero dejarlo solo. Edward no merece estar solo – Joseph parece un poco impresionado, asombrado.

– Cuando menos lo buscas el amor te encuentra… – susurra.

– ¿Qué?

– Edward tiene asuntos que arreglar consigo mismo, es algo que sólo él puede hacer. Arreglar su propia alma, pero hay algo en lo que puedes ayudar.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto con desesperación en mi voz.

– Arreglar su corazón.

Mi corazón salta contra mi pecho y pienso en todas las veces que ha respondido a Edward de la misma manera, pero ahora es diferente. No sólo es la agitación en mi pecho, también está el sentimiento de la falta de aire y el peso de mi propio cuerpo.

– Él puede amar mucho Bella, tiene una gran capacidad para dar amor, pero no olvida fácilmente. Es un poco torpe para darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor hasta que lo golpea en la cara. Él no entiende de afirmaciones sutiles, por lo menos no en la vida real, y si tú le estás demostrando tu amor de esa manera él nunca lo va a captar, si quieres que lo sepa díselo de frente.

No sé qué pensar, mi mente es un caos ahora.

"_Te lo dije, tonta"_

"_Que no se nos escape, Bella. Al frente con la operación 'te amo'"_

"_A por él"_

"_Sí se puede"_

Las pequeñas esperanzas están como locas en mi cabeza.

_¡Por Dios! ¡Cállense todas!_

– Yo… – trato de hablar después del denso silencio, pero la lengua se me traba.

Joseph se ríe.

– No te estoy obligando a nada querida, sólo es una pista – la voz de Joseph es suave y de repente me invade una increíble gratitud, y lo abrazo fuertemente.

– Gracias, Joseph – él me devuelve el abrazo y las lágrimas que tanto he estado conteniendo escapan de mis ojos – yo lo quiero tanto, tanto. Cuando las cosas están bien siempre aparece algo que lo aleja de mí.

Joseph acaricia mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

– Es porque tú misma has decidido que el pasado sea una barrera entre los dos. Déjalo ir, así como él trata de hacerlo. Cuando menos lo esperes él te contará todo.

Dos horas más tarde mientras estoy en mi cuarto con la música golpeando en mis oídos a través de los audífonos considero la posibilidad de que Joseph haya sido un ángel caído del cielo. Edward y él salieron a dar vueltas por Londres hace poco y Edward parecía tan feliz de estar con su amigo que no puede evitar pensar qué tan importante era la parte del pasado de Edward que incluía a Joseph.

Él es un gran hombre, un hombre sabio que me hizo ver toda esta tonta historia de amor de otra manera. Después de todo ¿cómo pudo saber lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba haciendo, todos mis errores? La teoría del ángel vuelve con más fuerza.

Sonrío cuando recuerdo la forma en la que Edward me besó antes de irse. Tan dulce, tan suave… ugh, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que él causa en mí. Como todo el tiempo quiero estar con él, como quiero que nunca se aleje, ser yo quien esté siempre para él, a quien abrace, a quien bese, solamente yo, ser quien cure su… corazón.

Joseph tiene razón, Edward no entiende de sutilezas. Tal vez es tiempo de tomar un poco de valentía y decírselo, pero Dios sabe que no sé cómo hacerlo, que tengo tanto miedo de asustarlo y que se aleje. Sé que una parte de él se siente seguro con este estado de "sólo amistad" pero con el tiempo eso terminará acabando con los dos.

_¡Oh Señor!_

Alzo mis manos al cielo pidiendo ayuda, porque no sé manejar este asunto de la "declaración"

Entierro mi rostro en la almohada y trato de dormir un poco. La inconsciencia es un regalo bien recibido

Tiempo más tarde siento a alguien abrazarme fuertemente y besar mi cuello.

_Edward… _suspiro. Sólo olvido todo lo que estaba pensando antes.

– Déjame dormir hombre de las cavernas – digo con una pequeña risa en mi voz, pero sobre todo con felicidad al saber que está nuevamente a mi lado.

– Mmm… ya dormiste demasiado ayer – murmura contra mi cuello acariciando mi cabello.

Levanto la cabeza y me muevo en la cama para enredar mis brazos en su cuello.

– Tenemos clase mañana.

Edward sonríe y pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior. Todo mi ser se estremece.

– No me importa, siempre podemos pasar de la primera hora.

Me río y lo abrazo más fuerte para acercar su cara a la mía.

– Me corrompes – susurró contra sus labios y él sonríe.

– Tú lo hiciste conmigo Bella Swan – sus ojos son tan claros y me pierdo en ellos olvidando todo excepto que quiero besarlo, así que lo hago.

Choco sus labios contra los míos gimiendo un poco ante la sensación de dulzura y calidez. Edward toma mi cuello a me acerca más hacia él introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Mi corazón se acelera al ritmo del incesante y casi diabólico beso que me está dando. La respiración me falla hasta que se aleja un poco.

– ¿No hay preguntas esta noche? – dice con la voz entrecortada.

Pienso en sus palabras. Creo que tengo una.

– ¿Por qué te gusta estar conmigo?

Edward se acerca más a mí hasta tener sus labios contra los míos.

– Porque eres cálida – toma uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo envuelve alrededor de unos de sus largos dedos – porque me haces sentir como si estuviera a mil pies de altura – mi respiración se acelera mientras pone su frente contra la mía – porque eres hermosa, tierna, fuerte y a veces, muy pocas veces – dice guiñándome un poco – me golpeas para ponerme en mi lugar – me río y lo beso suavemente – me gusta estar contigo porque cuando estamos juntos no existe nada más – vuelvo a sentir pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos. _¡Cómo odio ser sentimental!_ – Sólo tú – sus ojos me atrapan – Sólo yo.

Edward me besa poniendo toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Me vuelvo frenética contra él tratando de tocar, de sentir todo lo que pueda.

– Tómame Edward – susurró contra su boca con mi voz agitada – quédate esta noche.

Edward se aleja de mí quitándose su camisa en el proceso.

– Siempre Bella, siempre – besa mi boca de nuevo y me pierdo en las sensaciones.

El suave toque de sus manos mientras me desnuda, el olor de su piel cuando puedo sentirlo totalmente sin barreras contra mis pechos. Su boca, sus dedos, sus caricias me vuelven loca y trato de tener su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del mío.

Edward tiene su boca en uno de mis pezones cuando recupero mi voz. Sólo puedo gemir

– Ven – me dice jalando mi cabello para poner su boca contra la mía en un beso frenético, enredo mis piernas en su cintura. Edward me sonríe y gira su cuerpo dejándome sobre él en la cama

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto agitada sin saber qué hacer, viendo su caliente cuerpo debajo del mío.

– ¿Has escuchado del orgasmo vaginal? – dice besándome ligeramente y sonriendo cuando enreda sus dedos en mi pelo acariciando mi cuello.

– No – digo con los ojos fijos en los suyos – pero me gustaría que me lo mostraras.

Edward pasa sus manos por mi cuerpo lentamente, provocando y robando mi consciencia.

– Eres una mujer hermosa Bella, pero lo que más me vuelve loco sobre ti es tu inocencia – masajea mis pechos mientras suelto un largo gemido.

Edward deja una de sus manos acariciando un pezón y la otra la lleva hasta mi entrada acariciando mi clítoris. Siento que voy a caerme sobre él.

– Móntame Bella – su voz es ronca y profunda. Música seductora y perversa, vuelvo a gemir.

Tomo la única prenda sobre su cuerpo y la bajo exponiendo la imponente erección a mi vista. Desde esta posición parece estar tan cerca. Lamo mis labios preguntándome que tal será tenerlo en mi boca. Miro hacia Edward y sé que sabe lo que estoy pensando.

– Hoy no – dice jalando mi cabello para besarme.

Cierro los ojos durante el beso y me prometo que la próxima vez lo haré. Para mi placer y para su placer.

– Toma el condón – dice él señalando hacia mi mesa. Levanto mi ceja.

– ¿Cuándo suministraste mi habitación de condones? – alcanzo el cajón de mi mesita y saco el preservativo.

– Te explico después, no puedo pensar ahora mismo – me río y abro el paquete.

Mierda, no sé colocar un condón.

Edward me mira y sonríe ampliamente. Se apoya contra el respaldo de mi cama y se levanta ligeramente para que pueda ver cómo lo hace.

– Es un privilegio ser tu profesor de sexología – me dice burlonamente.

Quiero golpearlo, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada Edward me levanta y me deja caer sobre su erección. Cierro los ojos con fuerza sosteniendo el aire en mis pulmones. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí es tan intensa, tan fuera de este mundo. Escucho el fuerte gemido de Edward a lo lejos y sus manos agarrando fuertemente mis caderas mientras me impulsa arriba y abajo sobre él.

Grito cuando lo siento entrar y salir de mí.

– Esto Bella es la posición de la vaquera – dice apretando los dientes.

Cuando recupero el control sobre mi cuerpo me doy cuenta de lo que me está dando. El poder de dominarlo, el poder de obtener por mí misma mi placer a través de él. En este instante decido que esta es mi posición favorita. Empiezo a moverme sobre él al ritmo que necesito, las contracciones de mi interior y verlo a él con su rostro lleno de placer me lleva al frenesí total y me dejo ir gritando su nombre. Golpeó mi frente contra su pecho sintiendo como Edward se sigue moviendo en mi interior hasta que tiene su orgasmo.

El sueño me está venciendo, mis manos recorren su pecho hasta que llego a su cuello donde me quedo colgada muriéndome por un beso. Edward ve mi necesidad y pone sus manos contra mis mejillas.

– Eres maravillosa – le sonrío y le doy un pequeño beso en su nariz.

– Lo sé.

Edward se ríe y toma mi cara para dejarme un profundo beso en la boca.

– Ahora déjame alistarme para dormir.

Él sale de la cama completamente desnudo, pero no estoy prestando atención. Sólo quiero dormir, él me dejó agotada, devastada y más enamorada que nunca.

Las pequeñas esperanzas están abanicándose con la visión de su trasero desnudo perdiéndose por la puerta. Sonrío pensando en el grito que pegaría Alice si lo viera así.

Pero de síquica algo tengo porque poco después escuché el grito que había imaginado.

– ¡Ugh! ¡Edward! – empiezo a reírme mientras escucho cómo algo cae en el piso de la sala y los pies de Alice corriendo.

No quiero pensar todavía en la declaración, porque siento en mi corazón cómo él disfruta de esta amistad, pero sé que debo hacerlo.

Es bueno imaginar una vida entera así con él. Es como un sueño que me gustaría cumplir.

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si te gustó déjame tu opinión, significa mucho para mí.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y un ENORME abrazo de cumpleaños para Caro Bere Cullen que estuvo cumpliendo años, 19 hermosos añitos.**

**Este cap va dedicado especialmente para ella, espero que lo hayas pasado de lo mejor : ) me hubiera encantado regalarte un Edward desnudo, pero no puede más que dejarte este cap para ti.**

**Perdón por no responder los reviews, lo voy a hacer ahora mismo, ya que sigo sin internet.**

**Las quiere, fer92.**


	21. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Inevitable**

_Las líneas del tiempo son invisibles al ojo humano, pero existen esos pequeños momentos que simplemente te golpean en la cara. A esto lo conocemos como lo inevitable, no se espera que lo comprendas. Sólo deja que suceda._

* * *

– Ugh, lo digo en serio Bella, no hay nada peor en la vida que ver a tu hermano mayor desnudo.

Alice se ha estado quejando desde la mañana. Edward cree que es muy divertido y cada vez que Alice lo mira sacude rápidamente su cabeza tratando de olvidar las imágenes.

Edward no se lo tomó muy en serio, quiero decir, según él ella no vio nada, pero Alice se siente traumatizada, lo que al final también es muy gracioso para mí, sobre todo porque después del susto Edward se rió en mi oído toda la noche.

– No creo que lo hayas visto por más de un segundo, no es para tanto – digo tomando del pequeño cappuccino que tengo en mi mano.

Alice está a punto de gritarme cuando Edward aparece por la puerta de la cafetería y me sonríe. Ella lo apunta con un dedo.

– Tienes vetada la entrada a nuestro apartamento cada vez que tengas oscuras intenciones con Bella.

Edward le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego se acerca a mí para un dulce y cálido beso… en la mejilla igualmente.

Ruedo los ojos, sonrío y le hago espacio a mi lado.

Es increíble como el chico puede pasar la noche conmigo, atacarme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y es completamente incapaz de mostrar un poco más de afecto en público. En momentos como estos es cuando creo que Joseph tiene razón.

Edward es un poco lento.

– Alice, deja de hacer tanto drama. Por Dios si no viste nada – dice Edward quitándome mi cappuccino.

– Hey – tomo mi cappuccino de sus manos y lo alejo. Él me rueda los ojos.

– Por favor Edward, no me lo recuerdes. Ya me duele la cabeza – Alice masajea sus sienes.

Ahora él le rueda los ojos.

– ¿Cómo fue el ensayo? – le pregunto después de llamar al camarero por un nuevo cappuccino. El hombre simplemente no puede robar del mío.

– Bien, dentro de poco me uniré a la orquesta de estudio.

Casi escupo mi café.

_¿Qué?_

Edward fue llamado en la mañana para preparar el concierto de fin de semestre que organizaba el profesor Ridge, pensé que se trataba de un concierto de piano solo, pero ahora veo que he sido engañada. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que él va a pasar tiempo, mucho tiempo extra con Victoria.

_Genial._

Edward no ha notado el cambio del ambiente, veo como Alice prácticamente está botando fuego. Me pregunto cómo me veo yo.

– El profesor Ridge no nos dijo nada – dice Alice con el ceño fruncido, sus manos apretando fuertemente el borde la mesa. Por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que la pequeña duende estará allí para cuidarlo de la amenaza roja por mí.

– Fue una sorpresa para mí también.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros haciendo que Edward note mi humor.

– ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Trato de controlarme.

_No estoy celosa, no estoy celosa,_ me repito.

"_No te engañes a ti misma"_

"_Sólo has que no lo note, tonta"_

A veces sólo quiero golpear a esas pequeñas e inútiles esperanzas.

– Sólo… estoy un poco cansada. Supongo que no dormí mucho en la noche – digo distraídamente.

Edward me mira fijamente y veo el deseo en sus ojos, recuerdo entonces por qué no pude dormir y me sonrojo.

– Dan asco. Ugh – Alice se levanta de la mesa – Has hecho que les tenga pavor – ella sacude su cabeza y sale casi corriendo de la cafetería.

Sonrío y regreso mi mirada hacia Edward.

– Tú tienes la culpa por eso. Acabas de traumarla.

– No, la culpa la tienes tú por hacer comentarios como esos.

– Sólo no me mires así y las cosas están solucionadas.

– No puedo – se acerca y lentamente acaricia mi cuello con su aliento – simplemente no puedo – deja un pequeño beso en la piel de mi garganta.

_Mierda._

– Aquí no, Edward.

Se aleja y me sonríe.

– En la noche.

– Sólo después de que hayas respondido algunas preguntas.

Edward me rueda los ojos y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla.

– Eres insufrible mujer.

Sonrío y le guiño un ojo.

– Así que… – digo nerviosamente.

Edward eleva una ceja para que continúe.

Dios ¿cómo digo esto?

– ¿Vas a pasar mucho tiempo con la orquesta?

– No lo sé, todo depende de cómo vayan los ensayos.

Mi mente empieza a maquinar un plan para mantenerlo alejado de ella, pero no sé qué hacer. Se supone que no debería estar pensando en esto. Se supone que Edward no debería pensar en otra mujer que no sea yo. Se supone que Edward es _mío_, pero el hecho es que no lo es y no puedo reclamar nada.

Suspiro con impotencia.

Siento sus dedos levantando mi barbilla haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. Parece preocupado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me dice con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Es difícil pensar cuando él me mira así, sobre todo porque sé que cualquier palabra que salga ahora puede ser el fin… o el comienzo.

Mi mente está en blanco, pero las pequeñas esperanzas no. Lo cierto es que una de ellas habló por mí.

– Te quiero lejos de Victoria – mi cerebro hace clic después de que las palabras salen de mi boca.

Los ojos de Edward se amplían con sorpresa.

Mierda, no pensaba ser tan directa.

En realidad no estaba pensando en lo absoluto.

Ahora Edward ya no habla, permanece en silencio mirándome a los ojos hasta que no soporto más y escapo de su mirada.

– Sólo olvida lo que dije ¿de acuerdo? No lo pensé

El silencio vuelve, como una tercera persona entre los dos, lo que significa que uno de los tres debe irse. Decido que debo ser yo.

Me levanto de la mesa avergonzada por mi comportamiento tan evidentemente acosador y obsesivo. Abro la puerta ligeramente decepcionada de que él no me hubiera seguido. A veces es difícil convencerte a ti misma que para la persona que más te importa en el mundo no eres más que una vida más en su camino. Nada relevante. Nada importante.

Y duele como un puñal. Directo al corazón.

Regreso a la academia y me siento en el piano. Presiono las teclas hasta el fondo, con fuerza, con dolor, porque este enorme instrumento es sólo una extensión de mi angustia. Repaso las obras que tengo que presentar tratando de mantenerme en blanco todo el tiempo, sólo tocando sin estar yo realmente presente hasta que veo las hojas sobresaliendo. Es mi canción.

Las pongo sobre el piano y sonrío al ver el montón de tachones que hice tratando de que sea perfecta, porque era para él. No tiene un título y decido que si alguna vez sale de este cubículo nunca llevará uno. Porque en sí ese "nada" antes de las notas es todo. Es todo lo que significa esto. Un nada entre tantas cosas, tantos problemas y tantas barreras que ninguno de los dos es capaz de superar.

Regreso a casa y me cambio para el trabajo, trato de concentrarme y no ser un desastre en el show de hoy. Sé que si llego hoy al bar con mi cara de muerta Peter no estará muy feliz y él ya me ha soportado muchas cosas.

Los chicos me saludan con su jovialidad de siempre, conversando de tonterías mientras esperamos nuestro turno hacia el escenario, cuando llega el momento salimos hacia el entablado, yo con mi vista fija en el piano. Me ubico y espero la señal para comenzar, pero entonces lo siento. La sensación, el vértigo, la emoción y sé que él está aquí.

No quiero levantar la mirada y verlo, todavía siento la vergüenza, pero sobre todo el miedo. De alguna manera presiento que lo que dije va a acabar con nosotros y en ese momento odio a Victoria más que nunca, pero odio más aún el secreto en torno a ella porque eso es lo que tiene atrapado a Edward. Lo que nos tiene atrapados a los dos.

Escucho la señal y empiezo a tocar. Como mi vida es tan irónica resulta ser una canción alegre. Un bossa nova.

Sonrío pensando que tal vez todo no es tan malo, si en medio de mi oscuridad alguien me envió que toque bossa nova es porque todavía hay un propósito.

La noche pasa lento, como si estuviera en un ritardando eterno, consciente a cada infinito segundo que él estaba ahí. Traté de no desconcentrarme, de sólo ser consciente de la música hasta que la última canción fue anunciada.

– Bueno, para finalizar la noche los dejamos con la hermosa voz de nuestra cantante Isabella Swan – dice Peter.

Miro la última canción de esta noche.

_Too many tomorrows. _(Demasiados mañanas)

Mierda.

Me acerco al micrófono y fijo mi vista en la pared. No quiero ver nada más.

_Please don't go, my love,_ (Por favor no te vayas, mi amor)

_I'm frightened of_ (Tengo miedo de)

_Too many tomorrows _ (Demasiados mañanas)

_Around this haunted place._ (Alrededor de este lugar encantado)

_If I set you free what's left for me,_ (Si yo te dejo libre qué queda para mí,)

_Too many tomorrows _ (Demasiados mañanas)

_I simply cannot face. _ (Simplemente no puedo hacerle frente.)

La voz se me quiebra ligeramente al final. Mierda y más mierda.

_¿Por qué esta canción?_

Hay alguien que me odia allá arriba, porque esta canción hablaba básicamente sobre todo, sobre lo que pasaba, sobre lo que éramos los dos. Mis miedos, sus inseguridades y sobre lo mucho que me dolería vivir muchos mañanas… sin él.

Termino con la jodida canción y salgo del escenario ligeramente orgullosa de mí misma por haber evitado mirarlo durante todo el show. Lo que era un gran logro.

Tomo mi abrigo y salgo del camerino cuando me golpeo contra alguien, levanto mi vista y sonrío ligeramente. Él me sonríe de vuelta y me da un pequeño y cálido abrazo.

– Eres una en un millón pequeña – le devuelvo el abrazo lejos toda tensión, porque él es simplemente así. Cálido y lleno de paz para los demás.

– Gracias Joseph

Me suelta y extiende su brazo para que lo tome, como todo un caballero.

Le sonrío y respondo a su gesto, de repente recuerdo que seguramente él está aquí con Edward.

– ¿Te gustó el show? – le pregunto un momento después cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de salida del bar.

– Me encantó, todo esto de la new age y el jazz va muy bien conmigo. No lo he escuchado en mucho tiempo, fue agradable tenerlo de nuevo.

Le sonrío y le doy las gracias nuevamente, cuando estamos fuera del local miro inquieta hacia todos lados esperando que él saliera en cualquier momento.

– Edward no está querida – me dice Joseph con compasión en la voz, lo que sólo hace que haga una mueca. Odio ser tan evidente – se fue después de la última canción. Creo que lo perturbaste un poco.

Regreso mi vista hacia él confundida.

– Creo que él está por fin entendiendo algunas cosas. Cosas que ya debería saber.

Levanto mi ceja pidiendo una explicación mayor. Él niega y me ofrece de nuevo su brazo.

– La noche está helada. No quiero que te enfermes.

Tomamos un taxi a casa. Joseph ha permanecido todo el camino en silencio, lo que es desesperante porque sé que él tiene algunas respuestas que podrían interesarme. Mucho.

Ya estando en la puerta decido hablarle.

– ¿Así que simplemente decidiste venir al bar? ¿Sólo por tu cuenta? ¿Y misteriosamente apareció Edward para traerte?

Dios, soy tan evidente, pero no importa. Sólo quiero que responda.

Joseph se ríe un momento y veo como una enorme sombra cubre sus ojos. Su sonrisa decae completamente.

– Me recuerdas tanto a mi esposa. Ella era igual, tan impulsiva y sincera – él suspira sin prestar atención hacia mí. Cuando me ve sacude su mano quitándole importancia a lo que dijo anteriormente – Edward me pidió que lo acompañara, cuando te vi en el escenario fue una sorpresa.

Levanto mis cejas.

– ¿No sabías a dónde iban?

– No, él simplemente me llevó. Parecía bastante distraído – me mira fijamente – aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Estoy seguro que eres la causante de su estado de ánimo.

Me alejo de él y emprendo el viaje hacia dentro de la residencia.

– Lo dices como si fuera algo malo

– Tú no lo viste. En ningún momento mientras cantaste – dice Joseph alcanzándome en el ascensor.

No respondo y mantengo mi mirada fija en el suelo.

– Así que volvieron a pelear – dice con simpleza.

Gruño en mi interior.

– No fue una pelea, pero tal vez pude haberlo enojado un poco.

– ¿Cómo?

– Tal vez pude haberle pedido que se aleje de Victoria – digo en un susurro.

Joseph no dice nada, siento mi calma resquebrajarse hasta que llegamos al piso donde estaba el departamento de Edward. Él sale del ascensor y habla antes de que se cierre.

– No debes mencionarla, ese es su punto de inflexión.

La puerta se cierra.

_Genial._

Finjo que no he escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

Llego hasta el departamento y busco a Alice. No está, seguramente se fue a dormir con Jasper. Suspiro y voy a la cocina para prepararme algo de chocolate caliente. Sólo sé que hoy será una larga velada.

…

Cuando el despertador suena estiro mi mano inconscientemente buscando su calor, me despierto de golpe cuando siento que Edward no está a mi lado.

Ugh, como odio lo fácil que es poder enojarnos, lo fácil que es para él estar separados.

Tomo una ducha, hago mi desayuno y después de convencerme que hoy todo va a salir bien voy hacia la Academia.

Las pequeñas esperanzas me están golpeando por ser tan tonta. Preguntándome por qué lo dejo justo cuando él va a pasar muchas tardes cerca de Victoria, siendo que es en estos momentos donde más cerca debo tenerlo. Después me golpeo yo misma porque ellas tienen razón.

Mierda. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

Sacudo la cabeza y me recuerdo que debo creer, que debo tener fe.

Llego temprano a la academia y me encuentro con Alice que acaba de llegar con Jasper. Ella me sonríe y me da un fuerte abrazo.

– ¿Ya puedo volver a dormir en mi apartamento? – me dice juguetonamente.

Suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

– Tenemos que hablar.

Ella me mira preocupada y se desliga de Jasper llevándome con ella hacia los pasillos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – me dice deteniéndome en un apartado.

– Accidentalmente le dije a Edward que lo quería lejos de Victoria.

Alice extendió una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Esa es mi Bella

¿Uh?

– Sí, bueno. Edward y yo no hemos hablado después de eso.

Ella frunce el ceño y veo como hace puños sus pequeñas manos.

– Ese idiota

– Sí, lo sé – suspiro desmotivada.

Vamos si yo pudiera tener un centavo cada vez que alguien dice que Edward es un idiota podría comprarme un piano nuevo.

– Ayer ellos no cruzaron palabra durante todo el ensayo. Y si esa zorra hubiera tratado de acercarse te aseguro que la hubiera golpeado – dice con su pequeña voz amenazante.

– Lo sé – le sonrío – y sabes muy bien que eso es algo que no debes hacer.

Alice sonríe y se encoje de hombros quitándole importancia.

– Pero no es nada peor de lo que le voy a hacer a Edward cuando lo encuentre.

Me río de nuevo.

– Déjalo, lo mejor será que hablemos.

Ella está a punto de rebatirme cuando ve pasar a su profesor en dirección de su primera clase. Se despide con la mano y sale corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

Camino hacia mi clase lamentado no tener hoy armonía. Me hubiera gustado aunque sea verlo un momento.

Esa tarde vuelvo entrar al cubículo enojada con él y conmigo misma por no arreglar esta situación. Vuelvo a aporrear las teclas hasta el fondo, pero esta vez no estoy sola.

– Ese pobre piano no tiene la culpa – casi me caigo del banquillo cuando escucho su voz detrás de mí.

No regreso mi mirada, me siento tan estúpidamente nerviosa.

– ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – digo tensa mirando fijamente las teclas del piano.

– No lo sé. ¿Por qué estás enojada? – siento como se acerca lentamente cuando el calor de su cuerpo es mayor.

– ¿Qué haces? – susurro al ver como se apoya en el piano prácticamente poniéndose frente a mí.

– Sólo quiero verte – cruza sus brazos y lo miro enojada por su actitud de suficiencia, pero recuerdo que debo mantener las cosas en calma.

– Ayer no querías hacerlo.

– Fui a verte

– Te fuiste después de que acabó el show.

Edward se agacha y me mira directamente a los ojos, obligándome a mantener su mirada.

– Tú no querías verme.

Suspiro rendida porque tiene razón.

Le hago espacio en la banca y le indico que se siente a mi lado. Lo hace y me estremezco al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo, recordando hasta qué punto ha estado cerca. Me sonrojo involuntariamente.

– Siento lo que te dije ayer, sé que sólo somos amigos… yo no debí decirte eso, es sólo que…

No sé cómo continuar.

Edward espera en silencio hasta que habla por fin.

– ¿Qué? – dice bajito.

– No quiero que ella vuelva a hacerte daño.

Permanecemos en silencio hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

– Ven aquí – dice tomándome de la cintura y prácticamente arrastrándome hacia su regazo. Grito por la sorpresa – No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, sólo estaba sorprendido por lo que me pediste.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro como acerca su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Su toque es cálido y me envuelve por completo. Lo miro a los ojos y me decido a hablar.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo?

– ¿Qué cosa? – frunce el ceño.

– Alejarte de ella.

Edward no responde, espero un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos… él sigue sin responder y duele como nada en el mundo.

Trato de bajarme de su regazo odiando este momento, pero él no me suelta sino es que me aprieta más fuerte. Trato de volver a soltarme, pero Edward no me deja.

– Déjame ir, Edward – mi voz suena ligeramente resquebrajada. Odio ser sentimental, odio no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerme.

– No – dice con simpleza.

Respiro tratando de contener las lágrimas y hablo de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué lo haces? Me duele todo esto – él me aprieta aún más fuerte, al punto de que el dolor ya no es sólo una metáfora.

– ¿Por qué te duele Bella? – su voz tan suave, demasiado suave.

No estoy pensando, yo sé lo malo que puede ser eso. Ya he tenido suficientes lecciones sobre que debo callarme cuando mi cerebro se desconecta, pero es difícil contener las palabras que he querido decirle durante tanto tiempo, así que exploto llena de ira por la estúpida pregunta que me hace.

– PORQUE TE QUIERO – grito.

Edward me suelta inmediatamente.

– Mierda – susurro cuando ya tengo los pies en el suelo.

Regreso mi mirada hacia Edward y él sólo está quieto, muy quieto detrás de la banca del piano como si eso pudiera salvarlo de la aparente amenaza que supuestamente represento para él.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada y triste porque no se suponía que debía decirlo de esa manera.

_¿Por qué todo me sale tan mal?_

Alzo la mirada nuevamente y él sigue sin moverse con sus ojos fijos en los míos sin decir nada, de repente levanta su mano y empieza a revolverse el cabello nerviosamente.

Las pequeñas esperanzas empiezan a gritar.

"_Sí lo dejas ir ahora, lo perdiste para siempre"_

Por primera vez todas ellas están de acuerdo.

Salgo de mi confusión y me acerco ligeramente a él.

Mierda ¿cómo le digo todo esto?

– Uh… yo… no quería decírtelo así, pero tal vez deberías dejar de hacerme esas preguntas estúpidas – me golpeo mentalmente y bajo la mirada – No quise que sonara así – levanto la mirada y él tiene sus ojos en los míos. Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca, me repito incansable. Tengo que hacerlo bien – Mira Edward, no estás obligado a tener que decirme nada, no te lo dije para que me devolvieras el… uh… sentimiento – _qué estúpida so_y – pero quiero que lo sepas. Necesito que conozcas la razón por la que me haces daño. Yo no estoy pidiéndote nada sólo… que no te alejes de mí.

Respiro contando hasta tres y lo vuelvo a mirar.

Él sigue mirándome, pero parece perdido. Espero un momento más pero él no responde.

_¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Dios, creo que he arruinado nuestra amistad para siempre.

Me muevo por la habitación buscando mi mochila porque estoy a punto de llorar.

Me muevo hacia la puerta huyendo como la cobarde que soy, pero no puedo evitarlo, vuelvo a mirarlo otra vez. Edward sigue estando estático.

Suspiro y contengo las lágrimas.

– Siento todo esto – le digo antes de salir volando por la puerta.

Una vez más él no me sigue.

…

Son las cuatro de la tarde cuando llego a Regent's Park. Es extraño cómo puedo tener los momentos más tristes de mi vida sentada aquí en este parque. Ya no tengo más lágrimas, todas las que tenían que salir las derramé en uno de los baños de la Academia antes de salir. Me repito que esto pasará, que debo ser fuerte y que de alguna manera ya había anticipado su reacción. Sé que él no me ama e inconscientemente me he preparado para su respuesta, pero pensarlo y vivirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes.

Empiezo a lanzarles pequeñas migajas a los patos del estanque, sólo pensando en que debo lanzarlas rítmicamente para que ninguno de ellos se quejara, pero mi mente idiota vuelve al momento exacto en que grité las palabras fatales.

Dios si no lo quisiera tanto ya habría desistido de todo esto, pero es Edward y yo no puedo desprenderme tan fácil de él.

Quiero empezar a pensar una manera de calmar las cosas, de aligerarlo y que él olvide lo que dije, pero no encuentro ninguna. El tiempo se nos agota, tan rápido que me aterro al pensar que sólo tengo una semana más para estar con él antes de irme de vacaciones. El jueves comenzaban los exámenes y el viernes de la próxima semana sería el concierto de final de semestre y _talán _todo se había terminado. No quería irme a casa con las cosas tan revueltas entre los dos, porque sabía que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente.

Siendo las nueve de la noche estoy sentada en mi habitación después de haber estudiado formas musicales y terminado mi proyecto de armonía. Alice trajo comida china para la cena y tan malo había sido mi humor que no me preguntó nada y se fue a dormir. Mi noche de estudio ha sido muy productiva, pero no estoy mejor de lo que estaba hace unas horas. Me pregunto si en realidad, después de todo esto, alguna vez lo estaré.

Dejo los libros a un lado y me acuesto en mi cama, mirando una pequeña e ínfima estrella allá en el fondo del cielo. Sonrío y pienso en mamá, como la extraño ahora mismo y como quisiera que me abrazara. Estoy segura de que ella me enseñaría a curar un corazón roto.

Me cubro con las mantas y cierro los ojos y lo único que veo es la sonrisa de Edward, lo juguetón y guapo que es cuando nos molestamos mutuamente, como de apasionado es cuando me hace el amor y lo feliz que soy a su lado. No quiero que se aleje, pero siento que es inevitable.

Me limpio la estúpida lágrima que se escapa de mis ojos, odio llorar. Odio todo esto.

Cuando veo que intentar dormir es inútil tomo el pequeño bote de somníferos que tengo en mi cómoda y trago uno. Sin agua, sin nada. Caigo dormida inmediatamente.

_He tenido este sueño antes, sé que la niebla gris no es coincidencia, pero sin embargo es diferente. Ahora sólo soy un espectador._

_Veo cómo Edward se aleja lentamente, con su cabellera moviéndose con el viento invisible, sus ojos escondidos y me veo a mi misma corriendo detrás de él. Lo veo desde afuera como si la escena estuviera en una bola de cristal. Grito ligeramente cuando la escena se contrae y veo claramente mi mano sosteniendo la bola. Si lo ves con perspectiva desde aquí parece como si nos estuviéramos persiguiendo mutuamente, yo detrás de Edward y él detrás de mí. Como un círculo._

_Estrecho los ojos y miro que en la base de la bola de cristal hay una inscripción._

"_La vida da vueltas"_

Me levanto de golpe y aprieto mi corazón por la rapidez con la que corre. Tengo la respiración agitada y estoy sudando, miro a mi alrededor asustada y me dejo caer contra la cama hasta que una mano sostiene la mía.

Grito con fuerza y otra mano tapa mi boca.

– Shssss Bella, sólo soy yo – me tenso al sentir a Edward atrapándome en la cama. Cuando se asegura que no voy a gritar me suelta.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – susurro hacia él sentado en el borde de mi cama.

– Quiero hablar contigo – me susurra de vuelta, parece ligeramente molesto por mi pregunta – también quería verte.

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos.

Señor él es tan increíblemente confuso.

– ¿Sobre qué?

Edward gruñe bajito y lo miro por la sorpresa.

– No puedes venir y decirme que me quieres y esperar que no haga nada – dice exasperado.

– Bienvenido a mi mundo. La mayor parte del tiempo soy yo la que debe soportar las preguntas idiotas.

Edward se pasa las manos por el cabello nerviosamente.

– Tienes un humor de los mil demonios.

Le sonrío sarcásticamente.

– Mira, acabo de despertarme de un sueño bastante extraño que me gustaría recordar y estoy un poco alterada por todo esto ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un vaso de agua?

Edward suspira y sale de la habitación.

Me paso las manos por mi rostro tratando de quitar el sudor, estoy segura de que lo que estaba soñando hace un momento era algo importante. Me jode no poder recordarlo.

Un momento después Edward regresa con un vaso de agua en las manos y me lo extiende antes de sentarse en mi cama de nuevo. Lo tomo de un solo bocado y se lo devuelvo.

– Gracias.

Él asiente con la cabeza y deja el vaso vacío en mi mesita de noche.

– ¿Estás mejor?

– Sí, gracias – digo desviando la mirada de sus ardientes ojos verdes. No estaba preparada para que viniera a hablar sobre esto. Esperaba que se contrajera en sí mismo y no me volviera a hablar en la vida. Esta ciertamente es una sorpresa agradable.

Miro con la vista periférica como se pasa las manos por ese caótico cabello nerviosamente.

– Bella yo… – levanto mi mirada y la fijo en sus ojos, pero él no me está mirando – no sé qué decirte. No tenía planeado que esto sucediera.

– Pues yo tampoco, simplemente pasó – susurro.

– Lo sé.

Permanecemos en silencio durante un tiempo, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para incomodarme. Si él se arriesgó a venir a mi habitación a darme la cara, yo le debía mi sinceridad.

– Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada – digo suavemente – no tienes por qué sentirte diferente conmigo.

– Pero lo hago, ahora ya nada es igual – suspiro y me rindo con esto.

_Mierda ¿por qué todo terminó así?_

– Edward, el hecho de que yo… – vacilo pero al final lo dejo ir – _te ame _– veo como arruga el ceño y se me rompe un poco más el corazón – no significa que no podamos ser amigos. Pero si esa es tu decisión yo…

Edward levanta su rostro hacia el mío bruscamente.

– Basta de esas tonterías Bella.

Se me aprieta el corazón y una lágrima cae de mis ojos.

– Para mí no es una tontería el quererte.

Edward toma mi mano rápidamente al notar como mi voz se quebró al decir las palabras.

– Mierda Bella, no quise decir eso – me aprieta la mano y se acerca más a mí con ese dulce olor suyo que acaricia mis sentidos – No llores por favor, un idiota como yo no merece tus lágrimas – me limpio las nuevas y pequeñas lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos – Sólo no quiero que digas que yo me quiero alejar voluntariamente de ti, porque no es así.

– ¿Entonces qué Edward?

– No quiero herirte.

Me acerco a su rostro y con duda acaricio su mejilla porque tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo es una tortura.

– Es inevitable. De una forma u otra vas a herirme.

Edward agacha su cabeza alejando su rostro de mi mano.

– Nada es inevitable.

– Hay cosas que sí lo son, como el que yo me haya enamorado de ti – soy una masoquista, pero ahora que ya se lo he dicho no puedo parar. Ni siquiera sabiendo que cada gesto que haga sólo me hunde más.

– Deja de decir eso, por favor – susurra.

Retiro mi mano y agacho la cabeza.

Quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero golpearlo. Matar el dolor de alguna manera, pero no puedo. Soy impotente ante tantas cosas como el hecho de que me guste lastimarme tanto a mí misma.

Dejo que el silencio venga sobre nosotros como siempre hace, siendo testigo de tantos momentos que no he sido capaz de evitar.

– No debes amarme – dice después de mucho tiempo.

No respondo.

– No puedo darte amor, te lo dije una vez Bella – su voz es ronca y sigue sin mirarme.

– Es imposible no amarte.

Edward cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lanza sobre mí tomando mis mejillas y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

– El amor sólo trae dolor Bella, sólo te destruye, te hace débil, te llena de esperanzas para luego arrebatártelas cuando menos lo esperas. Te hace creer que hay cosas mejores cuando en realidad no las hay, que existe la fidelidad y el para siempre – su agarre se vuelve más fuerte y pega su frente a la mía – No existe el para siempre Bella. Pregúntale a Joseph, pregúntale a Victoria, pregúntamelo a mí. Todo se acaba y luego la realidad te golpea en la cara y te deja aturdido y sólo tienes deseos de matar, de violencia, de sangre – empiezo a respirar agitadamente al ver la demencia en sus ojos.

Siento miedo, un miedo demasiado fuerte porque este no es mi Edward. Trato de alejarme pero él me sostiene más fuerte, obligándome a no separarme de él.

– Al final sólo terminarás rota, tanto que nunca desearías haber vivido – su voz trae muerte en las últimas palabras y lágrimas caen de nuevo de mis ojos.

– Suéltame Edward – digo con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas – suéltame, por favor – algo parece hacer clic y suelta mi rostro. Parece un poco pasmado por todo lo que ha pasado, pero antes de que pueda decir algo él entierra su rostro en mi cuello.

– Lo siento Bella. Lo siento tanto – dice son la voz amortiguada.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos, dolor por sus palabras y por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo ver un indicio de su sufrimiento, de su locura.

Acaricio su cabello y hago que se recueste en la cama, él me abraza con fuerza mientras acaricia mi espalda.

– No te alejes, no te vayas – su voz tan frágil como un niño.

Me separo ligeramente de él y veo el terror en sus ojos. Rápidamente tomo las mantas y nos cubro a los dos con ellas. Entierro mi rostro en su pecho y él envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor.

– No entiendo como todavía puedes estar aquí – dice después de un momento.

Suspiro y me aferro a su sweater.

– Tú me lo pediste, no me alejaré.

Siento como se relaja y su respiración se normaliza. Pone su cabeza contra la mía y se acurruca junto a mí.

– No me ames Bella, estoy demasiado jodido para tu bien.

_Ya lo sé Edward, ahora lo sé._

* * *

_**Hola : D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, uno muy intenso por cierto porque esta historia ya debe empezar a tener sus puntos argumentales fuertes, después de todo ya era tiempo.**_

_**Corro a responder los reviews. Gracias a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí y una enorme bienvenida para las chicas nuevas que empiezan con esta historia.**_

_**No se vayan sin dejarme su opinión :D**_

_**Las quiere, fer92**_

_**PD: La canción del cap se llama Too many tomorrows del gran compositor estadounidense Cy Coleman y yo amo especialmente la versión de Sara Watkins.**_

_**La pueden encontrar en el blog. El link está en mi perfil :)**_


	22. Verdades que duelen

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Verdades que duelen**

* * *

Miro a través de la ventana a lado de mi cama, el reloj indica que son las cuatro de la mañana. Edward no está. En algún punto después de haberme quedado dormida él desapareció en medio de la noche.

De alguna manera lo prefiero así, es más fácil lidiar conmigo misma cuando él no está. Paso las manos ligeramente por mi cabello y trato de relajar mi mente. Sé que es inútil, pero nada me cuesta intentar.

Es doloroso pensar que hace dos noches todo era tan diferente, conmigo siendo presa de su dulzura, de su pasión, de su felicidad y de su cuerpo; hoy sólo queda esta incertidumbre de saber cómo estar cerca de Edward de ahora en adelante.

Quisiera poder enseñarle como amarme, cómo tener esperanza otra vez, pero no puedo, porque todo esto es igual de nuevo para mí, porque tristemente en esta historia yo aprendí a amar con él y siento que no es así como debió haber sido.

Tal vez Joseph se equivocó, tal vez lo peor que pude haber hecho es decirle cómo me siento. Su reacción, el dolor y la locura en sus ojos me hacen pensar que lo he roto cuando todo lo que quiero es tratar de volverlo a la vida, tratar de hacerlo feliz, pero he fallado miserablemente.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_

Las pequeñas esperanzas se han mantenido calladas todo este tiempo, sé lo que eso significa.

Estoy sola.

Sola para arreglar este embrollo.

_Cómo odio a esas cobardes._

Salgo de la cama y me doy una ducha, si tal vez pudiera limpiar más que el sudor… tal vez algo como la desesperación y la angustia.

Cuando tengo mi ropa puesta miro el reloj, son las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

Tengo clases a las 7:30. Paso las manos por mi cabello mojado y me digo que un poco de ejercicio alrededor del edificio no me hará mal, así que cambio mis zapatos por unos tennis y bajo al hall. Está desierto, porque ningún alumno que se tenga consideración se levanta a esta hora para correr.

Empieza a llover. No me preocupa en lo más mínimo, sé que puedo enfermarme (de nuevo) pero al final eso significaría que Edward me cuidaría como la vez pasada. Me golpeo mentalmente, porque eso quizás es una de las peores formas que me he inventado para estar cerca de él. Soy una tonta, una tonta desesperada.

Sigo corriendo, cada vez más rápido, ni siquiera sé hacia donde voy, pero el hecho es que debo estar realmente mal para hacer esto, porque hay algo que es seguro y constante en mi vida. Bella Swan no corre, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero al parecer Edward tiene el don de convertirme en algo que no conozco. Debería odiarlo por eso. Quiero odiarlo por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, de verdad que quiero.

La lluvia cae más fuerte y golpea mi cara y entonces vienen a mí sus palabras de la noche anterior, esos recuerdos que he tratado de olvidar, pero que ahora son inevitables.

_¿Qué mierda le hizo Victoria?_

Las palabras se me emborronan en la cara, eso tan preocupante que dijo y se ha clavado en mi subconsciente: violencia, muerte… sangre.

_Señor… ¿de qué estaba hablando?_

Empiezo a correr más rápido. Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.

A las siete en punto estoy de vuelta en el apartamento totalmente mojada, estornudando y muy cansada. Alice me mira en shock y empieza a sacudir la cabeza en desaprobación. Toma una toalla del baño y me envuelve con ella, me abraza fuertemente y susurra en mi oído.

– Todo va a estar bien.

Quiero creerle.

La mañana en la academia ha sido una pesadilla. La gente parece estar loca a mi alrededor, todos tensionados por sus respectivos horarios de exámenes, lo que sólo añade un poco más de fastidio a mi día.

He visto a Edward intermitentemente en toda la mañana, encontrándonos después de clases, él saliendo y yo entrando. Edward me ha ignorado completamente.

Cuando termino el tercer período del día voy directamente hacia el auditorio donde sé que Edward y la orquesta de estudio ensayan. Si él quiere ignorarme pues se lo voy a hacer muy difícil.

Me siento justo en frente de la fosa orquestal, mirando directamente hacia el brillante piano de cola sobre el escenario. Edward aún no ha llegado.

Alice y Bree me saludan animadamente antes de que el profesor Ridge llegara junto con Edward, miro hacia los lados. No soy la única oyente en el lugar, hay más estudiantes desperdigados en los asientos, aunque ninguno tan firmemente plantado como yo. Bien, él no tiene ninguna excusa para sacarme.

Edward se sienta en el banquillo del piano y mira el teclado. No hay partituras en el reposadero. Obviamente el señor genio no las necesita, seguramente se aprendió de memoria lo que sea que vaya a tocar. Algo me dice que ni siquiera ha repasado, eso es lo que él es. Es natural para Edward.

La orquesta se mantiene en silencio, el director se instala en su tarima y espera. Miro hacia la orquesta buscando el porqué del retraso hasta que veo el asiento vacío. El primer violín no ha llegado y entonces recuerdo quién ocupa el maldito puesto. Segundos después entra ella con un paso majestuoso y hermosa como es. El profesor Ridge no dice nada, simplemente asiente con la cabeza y espera que se acomode en su lugar. Miro hacia Edward, parece quieto en su sitio, de repente gira su cabeza hacia mí y se tensa, puedo sentirlo a la distancia. Retira su mirada de la mía y mira hacia Victoria, ella lo está mirando fijamente y luego mira hacia mí. Una lenta sonrisa nace en su boca.

El profesor Ridge golpea su batuta contra el atril y da la señal de inicio, Edward vuelve su concentración al piano y empieza a tocar.

Mi boca cae abierta cuando reconozco los acordes.

Él está tocando el concierto para Piano no. 2 de Rachmaninov.

Cierro los ojos, no es fácil escuchar a Edward tocar, nunca lo ha sido. Recuerdo la primera vez, como prácticamente había caído rendida a sus pies sin saber que el genio detrás de la puerta era el idiota del que después me enamoraría. Ahora escuchándolo de nuevo vuelvo a ser hechizada por la belleza de su arte. Mi alma se desliza a través de la música perfecta, del sonido de los violines, los cornos, los oboes y todos los instrumentos que puedo reconocer mientras corren a través de la música, ninguno de ellos pudiendo eclipsar al hombre que toca el piano. Al hombre que amo.

Sus dedos atraviesan el teclado, cortando la melodía a su antojo y lo veo entonces, en todo su esplendor. Un sol negro. Oscuridad que resplandece por su propia luz.

Profundo, pero brillante.

Me dejo caer sobre el banco y escucho. Sólo eso, porque a través de esto puedo tenerlo, tener su alma para mí. Sin pasado, sin ex novias locas que todavía lo retienen, sin miedos. Sólo él.

Abro los ojos cuando el último acorde del primer movimiento es golpeado con fuerza marcando el final.

El director Ridge empieza a dar instrucciones a la orquesta, corrigiendo fallos de matización aquí y allá, fallos rítmicos, etc. Por supuesto para el pianista no hay correcciones, si la vida fuera así de fácil de resolver para él, me haría la vida más fácil a mí.

Tocan de nuevo el primer movimiento yendo directamente hacia el segundo, de nuevo las correcciones y pasan al tercero. Cuando miro mi reloj son las cinco de la tarde, entonces que recuerdo que últimamente el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y que hoy es miércoles, lo que significa que debo volver a la residencia para cambiarme e ir al trabajo.

Me levanto con cuidado esperando que la orquesta no note mi ausencia ahora que vuelven a tocar el segundo movimiento. Miro hacia Edward completamente concentrado tocando, apreciando lo bello que es cuando hay música alrededor, cuan verdadero y fuera de este mundo se siente cuando toca. Miro hacia Victoria y la veo mirándome, con sus fríos ojos impasibles, como si estuviera vigilándome de alguna manera. Tasando la relación que hay entre su ex novio y yo. Sin pensarlo le presento a mi dedo medio y doy media vuelta para salir del lugar. Me siento orgullosa y casi feliz por lo que acabo de hacer.

_En tu cara, zorra._

Durante todo el camino hacia el bar pienso en ella, en cómo ha jodido mi vida desde que llegué a Londres. No la conocía y ya sabía que existía a partir de esa primera conversación con Alice, como mi relación con Edward ha sido manchada con su sombra y como aún después de que le dije que lo amaba él no la deja ir. Ahora ya no es sólo la curiosidad lo que me impulsa a saber del pasado de Edward, es una necesidad, sino resuelvo ese enigma rápidamente puedo dar todo esto por perdido.

Él me ha dicho poco sobre lo que pasó entre ellos. Fueron novios, Edward la quería, ella estaba un poco desequilibrada y ¡bam! Ella lo deja por su mejor amigo, después el abuelo de Edward muere y él sale del país. Conoce a Joseph durante su viaje y aparentemente es quien lo salva de morir después de que Edward es atacado.

Eso es todo lo que sé.

Alice no sabe mucho, casi nada. Edward no va a hablar. Exigirle la verdad a ¿quién? ¿a Victoria? Estoy segura que antes que preguntarle nada la estaría golpeando por haber jodido la vida de Edward y por ende la mía.

¿Quién me queda?

Y viene como un relámpago en mi mente.

Joseph.

Cuando termina el show tomo un taxi rápidamente para llegar a la residencia, subo al apartamento y agradezco infinitamente que Alice no esté. Hoy no estoy para responder preguntas. Me cambio el vestido por algo más casual y salgo corriendo escaleras abajo para llegar al apartamento de Edward. Ruego a Dios que él no esté.

Golpeo la puerta y suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando Joseph me abre, él me sonríe con calidez y extiende la mano para que pase. Cuando estoy en la sala miro hacia todos lados, escuchando atentamente algún sonido procedente del cuarto de Edward.

– Él no está aquí – dice Joseph a mi espalda.

_Buen Dios, gracias._

Giro lentamente mi cuerpo hacia él y sonríe, me indica un sofá y me siento en él obedeciendo. Un pequeño silencio gira entre los dos, pero no es incómodo, o por lo menos sé que no es incómodo para Joseph porque él me mira fijamente.

– Así que se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

Asiento simplemente.

– Ahora entiendo porque ha estado como loco todo el día.

– ¿Dónde está?

Pienso en cómo se emborrachó hace poco. Ugh, no quiero volver a sacarlo de un bar.

– Fue a casa de sus padres – asiento de nuevo y me tranquilizo al saber que está bien.

– Bien querida Bella, ¿a qué debo tu visita? – dice amablemente – por lo que veo no esperabas encontrarlo aquí.

– Quiero que me hables sobre la historia de Edward y Victoria.

Joseph no se ve sorprendido, simplemente asiente con la cabeza y dice:

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

Mi boca cae abierta totalmente, nunca pensé que me lo fuera a decir así de fácil.

Joseph sonríe.

– No voy a estar aquí mucho más tiempo Bella, si puedo hacer algo bueno por los dos es ahora.

Me pregunto a qué se refiere con "tiempo" ¿Tiempo en Inglaterra… tiempo de vida?

Sacudo la cabeza y me enfoco. Para hombres enigmáticos ya tengo a uno.

– ¿Por qué Edward no la deja ir? – pregunto suavemente.

Y ahí está el quid de la historia. Si tengo esta respuesta estaré bien, o eso creo.

Joseph me mira intensamente, evaluando, conociendo, previniendo mi reacción. No sé qué espera él, pero yo definitivamente no intuí la respuesta

– Porque él la ama.

Se me seca la boca y se me para el corazón.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!_

Las pequeñas esperanzas están como locas alrededor de mi cerebro, por fin se han levantado de su silencio y todas gritan. Todas ellas me dicen que no están equivocadas, que no me hubieran embarcado en esta misión si no hubieran esperado un final feliz.

Mi expresión debe ser tal que Joseph se apresura a continuar su respuesta.

– O eso es lo que él cree.

_¿Uh?_

– ¿Uh? – Sí, mi mente no da para más. No con todas las pequeñas esperanzas volviéndose locas a mi alrededor.

– Bella, Edward piensa que todavía está enamorado de ella. Piensa que le debe algo por lo que pasó.

– ¿Y por qué crees que él lo "piensa"? – mi voz es furiosa.

Claro que estoy furiosa con este hombre, gracias a él me expuse ante Edward por su consejo cuando él sabía que amaba a otra. Quiero golpearlo, quiero golpear todo lo que se me ponga en frente. Ahora entiendo la parte de la "violencia" del discurso de Edward.

– Porque gracias a ti he confirmado mi teoría – levanto mi ceja pidiendo más, él encoje los hombros – Conozco a Edward, pero al final es sólo una percepción mía. Sólo una conjetura.

– ¿Somos algún maldito experimento tuyo? – estoy gritando.

Joseph no se enoja, simplemente me sonríe y me pide que me calme.

– Sólo quiero ayudar – dice

Pienso que tal vez esto es lo único que obtenga. Trato de tranquilizarme.

– ¿Qué dice tu conjetura? – mi voz es sofocada.

– Edward está confundido, él tenía su mundo establecido, correcto hasta que tú dijiste que lo amabas.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

– Que no quiere hacerte daño, no quiere que tú sufras lo que él sufrió. Edward amó a la persona equivocada y ella le enseñó a amar de la manera equivocada. Es la única forma en que sabe hacerlo.

_¿Cómo alguien puede amar de la manera equivocada?_

– ¿Qué le hizo Victoria?

Mi corazón está palpitando fuertemente, las pequeñas esperanzas están calladas, escuchando atentas sin mermar mi atención con sus constantes comentarios.

– Ella lo rompió, no sólo por haberlo engañado. Edward cree que mató a su abuelo.

_¿Qué?_

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – susurro.

_Dios, esto está tan jodido._

– Edward no la ha dicho, pero sé que lo siente así. Después de que lo atacaron estuvo delirando durante mucho tiempo. La mayor parte que sé de su pasado es por lo que dijo mientras estaba herido – Joseph agacha su rostro – El abuelo de Edward murió por un paro cardiaco ¿sabías eso? – Niego con la cabeza – Edward cree que él lo provocó.

_Edward…_

– Él estaba muy aliviado cuando vio la cicatriz que le dejó el asalto, él cree que la merece. Edward cree que merece todo el dolor que pueda conseguir.

_Idiota_, es lo único que pienso mientras limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que caen de mis ojos.

– ¿Por qué regresó?

– No lo sé, un día se levantó y dijo que quería volver. Cambió mucho durante el tiempo que viajamos. Se endureció, pienso que se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para tener su vida de nuevo… hasta que te conoció.

Reconozco al Edward de quien está hablando, traté con ese imbécil los primeros meses de mi estancia aquí, pero él cambió. Me dejó entrar y conocerlo, conocer la hermosa persona que es. Me hizo amarlo, por Dios. Estoy segura de que no lo amara a menos que fuera mucho más que especial.

– ¿Es por eso que me dijiste que le dijera como me sentía?

– Sí, él necesitaba comprender. Necesitaba abrir los ojos y encontrar lo que realmente siente.

La cabeza me pesa, todo el cuerpo me pesa. Quiero salir de este lugar. Algo dentro de mi grita que no he sido yo la que ha tomado las decisiones de mi propia vida. Que he sido una pieza de este hombre para "abrir" los ojos de Edward aun cuando él sabía que Edward no correspondía mis sentimientos. Me siento enferma.

Joseph se estira y toma mi mano. Siento repulsión por él, quiero retirar mi mano.

– Puedes odiarme querida, pero es así como debe ser.

Sus palabras me llegan vacías, son incómodas. Me levanto del sillón y giro hacia la puerta. Debo irme.

Joseph se me adelanta y abre la puerta para mí.

Cuando estoy en el pasillo Joseph me llama, pero lo ignoro. No quiero escuchar su voz.

– Sólo recuerda Bella, la vida da vueltas – dice en voz fuerte y clara.

Entro al ascensor y dejo que su rostro desparezca, no quiero volver a verlo en la vida.

Entro al apartamento y estoy llorando, entierro la cabeza en mi almohada y grito. Grito porque necesito sacar algo de mi frustración, algo del dolor de ser utilizada, algo del dolor de no ser amada.

Me siento tan idiota.

_¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?_

Y al final la historia de Edward y Victoria sigue siendo un enigma, ella sigue escondiéndose y siento como si me sonriera burlona cada vez que me estrello por tratar de saber sobre lo que le hizo a Edward.

_¿Por qué él ama de la forma equivocada?_

_¿Cuál es la forma equivocada?_

Me entierro bajo las mantas y vuelvo a tomar otro somnífero. Sólo quiero dormir, sin sueños. Nunca más.

…

Me miro en el espejo, tengo los ojos rojos y luzco espantosa. No me importa.

Hoy empiezan los exámenes y no creo que esté lo suficientemente preparada. Mi consciencia, esa pequeña perra que nunca se digna a hablar y que le deja la mayoría de su trabajo a las pequeñas esperanzas, me dice que estoy poniendo en peligro mi beca.

Y así el pensamiento nace.

¿Y si después de vacaciones no vuelvo?

De los correos que me ha escrito mamá, sé que su trabajo ha mejorado y que le va bien. Tal vez podría transferir mi beca a Juliard, conseguir un pequeño apartamento, conseguir un trabajo y no volver a Inglaterra.

Mi ser entero se encoge ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Edward, descarto la idea de inmediato, pero veo cómo se queda grabada en mi cabeza y como claramente una pequeña esperanza me guiña un ojo y escribe sobre ella "Plan B"

Sacudo la cabeza y salgo del apartamento.

Alice está en la puerta esperándome con un pequeño muffin y una taza de café.

– No he podido hablar contigo, exijo saber que está pasando – tomo el muffin y el café sentándome en una de las sillas de la pequeña isla de la cocina.

– Estoy preocupada por los exámenes.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso – ella es severa. Alice nunca es severa, levanto mi mirada esperando ver algo del porqué de su carácter – ¿Qué está pasando con Edward?

– No sé de qué hablas.

– Ayer estaba hecho un desastre cuando fuimos a visitar a nuestros padres, todos estamos preocupados por él – su tono se suaviza – también estoy preocupada por ti.

Sacudo la cabeza y empiezo a llorar.

_Mierda ¿cómo hago para parar esta cosa?_

Alice me abraza, su tacto es cálido y me calma un poco.

– Le dije que lo amaba.

Alice me abraza más fuerte.

– Él todavía ama a Victoria – ella se separa bruscamente.

– ¿Qué?

Asiento con la cabeza y trato de calmarme. Señor, qué difícil que es todo esto.

– No es verdad, él te ama a ti Bella.

Niego.

– No Alice, no es así.

Ella prieta mis brazos fuertemente.

– Sí, él te ama Bella.

Vuelvo a negar, no entendiendo por qué ella no ve el daño que me está haciendo al decir eso.

– No.

Alice está a punto de perder la cabeza, puedo verlo. Ella se está volviendo loca con todo esto.

– No puede volver con esa zorra, no puede – Alice lo está perdiendo.

– Cálmate Alice, por favor – ella vuelve a negar y toma su bolso saliendo del apartamento a toda prisa, salgo tras ella preocupada por lo que sea que vaya a hacer.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – grito tras ella tratando de alcanzarla en las escaleras.

No me responde y veo cómo se precipita al apartamento de Edward y golpea fuertemente la puerta.

– Alice, basta – digo tomando su brazo tratando de regresarla al apartamento, pero es tarde.

Edward ha abierto la puerta y el mundo cae bajo mis pies.

Luce terrible.

Él mira hacia mí primero y veo cómo se desintegra más y más frente a mis ojos, está ojeroso y pálido y me pregunto cuánto daño le he hecho.

– ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Victoria? – grita Alice llamando su atención.

Edward la mira cansado, desolado, acabado. Siento que voy a llorar de nuevo. Odio verlo así.

– No entiendo de qué hablas – Alice parece que va a replicar, pero Edward levanta la voz y la calla – no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar este tema nunca más.

Él cierra de un portazo en nuestra cara.

Alice está histérica y llorando.

_¡Dios! ¿Dónde he venido a caer?_

Llamo a Jasper y dejo que él se ocupe de ella porque yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

Tomo mi mochila y voy hacia la academia.

Cuando entro al pasillo tres para ir hacia mi examen de armonía, que es el primero en la mañana, alguien toma mi brazo, no con delicadeza precisamente. Giro sobre mis pies para ver a la persona con la osadía para tomarme de esa manera, pero cuando un olor de perfume demasiado dulzón llega a mi nariz de alguna manera sé quién es.

– Hola – dice Victoria amablemente, pero sus uñas se están clavando en mi brazo. Me alejo de ella con brusquedad y la miro con odio. Cómo odio a esta mujer.

– ¿Qué quieres?

No estaba preparada para hablar con ella, me siento demasiado violenta. No puedo estar cerca, voy a terminar golpeándola.

– Aléjate de él – su tono dulce sustituido por uno rencoroso.

– ¿De quién? – sonrío al ver la frustración en su rostro.

– No te hagas la idiota conmigo. Aléjate de Edward.

Las manos me pican por golpearla. De verdad.

– ¿No tienes novio? – sus ojos se vuelven finas rendijas.

– ¿Y? Tú sólo mantente alejada.

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – respondo desafiante.

– Porque él es mío.

Mi cuerpo está temblando y no es por miedo. La rabia que envenena, me sacude, me corrompe.

_¿Así que esta es la manera incorrecta de amar?_

Levanto mi puño y sin dudarlo la golpeo. Fuerte, justo en su nariz.

Victoria cae al suelo con la nariz sangrante y en ese momento Edward aparece en el pasillo. Me sorprende que ningún otro estudiante se haya topado con nosotros, pero como así es el destino, de todos ellos justamente tenía que aparecer Edward.

Sus ojos se abren ampliamente al ver la escena frente a él, me mira fijamente y después se agacha hacia Victoria tratando de ayudarla, cuando ella nota quien está a su lado empieza a llorar.

Miro mi mano y veo que está intacta. Me siento orgullosa de poder defenderme cuando es necesario.

Edward no ha dicho nada, levanta a Victoria del suelo y trata de llevarla fuera del lugar.

– Ella me atacó – su voz es dulce y afectada. Parece una niña con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Edward me mira de nuevo y sacude su cabeza en desaprobación, gira sobre sus talones y la saca del pasillo.

No veo el habitual cariño en su mirada.

El alma se me cae al piso.

Me limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas y corro hacia la clase de armonía. Llego justo a tiempo y el profesor cierra la puerta. Edward no aparece en toda la hora que dura el examen. La cabeza me palpita, me duele el estómago como si estuviera lleno de bilis. Termino mi examen y salgo corriendo del lugar.

Vomito en el baño y lavo mi cara tratando de tranquilizarme. Después de una hora del acontecimiento mi mente por fin responde.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Voy hacia el siguiente examen y hacia el siguiente, todo el tiempo como si mi vida se hubiera ido de mí. A las tres de la tarde he terminado con todos los exámenes y no he visto a Edward en ninguno de ellos. Alice me ha pedido disculpas por lo de esta mañana y ha tratado que coma algo, pero no puedo.

Sólo puedo pensar en que Edward pasó todo el día con ella, que me he rebajado a mí misma ante sus ojos por haber golpeado a Victoria.

Pero no me arrepiento, nunca podría arrepentirme por haberle dado su merecido a la zorra.

Esa noche salgo sola del apartamento, necesito aire, necesito salir del mismo lugar donde está él. Llego hasta un pequeño bar cerca del centro de Londres y llamo a Jacob.

Es cobarde y no está bien, pero necesito al chico que me hace sonreír.

Él llega media hora después y me sonríe como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Le sonrío de vuelta y lo acompaño hasta mi mesa.

– ¿Qué es esa cara amiga? – dice él tomando mi mano suavemente.

Niego y trato de sonreír un poco.

– Luzco terrible lo sé

– ¿Qué problemas tienes? Sabes que puedes confiar en el buen Jacob.

Suelto una pequeña risa y no me arrepiento de haberlo llamado.

– No es nada

– ¿Mal de amores? – dice dulcemente.

– Sí.

Jacob sonríe y se levanta de su mesa. Me abraza y se sienta a mi lado. Es cálido.

– Todo va a estar bien.

Odio esas palabras, siempre son el interludio de algo peor, pero no lo digo; sonrío y pido dos cervezas a la mesera.

Jacob empieza a hablar, es algo que espero que haga, es una de las cosas por las que quise estar con él hoy. Él siempre habla y eso es reconfortante porque hace que me distraiga.

– Nunca hablas mucho sobre tu familia – dice Jacob de repente, no recuerdo de qué estaba hablando antes, pero respondo.

– No, supongo que no me he dado cuenta.

– Cuéntame de ellos – dice Jacob tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

– Bueno, mi mamá trabaja en Nueva York y he vivido con ella desde que tenía diez años cuando mis padres se divorciaron.

– ¿Y tu padre?

Pienso en Charlie, la verdad no lo hago muy seguido. Él no ha sido un constante en mi vida. Ahora que lo pienso creo que lo he visto tres veces desde que tenía diez años.

– Vive en Washington – o eso creo, es el último lugar de donde supe que vivía.

Jacob asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia la improvisada pista de baile que diez parejas han hecho. Levanta una ceja y toma mi mano casi arrastrándome.

Me río cada vez que lo veo hacer algún paso ridículo, pero eso no quita mi infelicidad de todo el día. Todavía puedo escuchar las palabras de Joseph, todavía puedo sentir la mirada de Edward cuando vio a Victoria en el suelo.

Jacob me hace muecas y continúa bailando su estilo de electrónica, a pesar de su algarabía yo no puedo olvidar.

Son las doce de la noche cuando Jacob me acompaña hasta la residencia. Está un poco borracho, no mucho, pero empieza a gritar algo como "Viva el final de los exámenes", le digo que todavía tengo exámenes hasta el lunes, pero Jacob sólo sonríe y me abraza contra su costado. Cuando estamos fuera de la puerta de la residencia llamo a una compañía de taxis para Jacob, no voy a dejarlo ir así sólo a su casa. Estamos esperando fuera, yo con un brazo de Jacob a mi alrededor cuando escucho algo caer a mis espaldas, regreso la vista, pero no hay nada.

El taxi llega y me despido de Jacob.

Subo hacia la residencia y tomo el ascensor hacia mi apartamento. Abro la puerta en medio de la oscuridad y entro tranquilamente. Ahora que estoy aquí, fuera de la presencia cálida de Jacob empiezo a sentir de nuevo todo lo que me ha azotado durante la tarde.

Dejo el abrigo sobre el sofá y voy hacia la cocina, necesito un vaso de agua si quiero otro somnífero para poder dormir.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y prendo la luz.

Mi vaso cae al piso.

Hay un Edward furioso sentado en mi cama.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Lo siento por dejar el cap hasta aquí, pero me iba a salir demasiado largo.**

**El próximo llega muy pronto.**

**Gracias por los reviews, corro a responderlos.**

**Ya saben, amo sus comentarios así que no pueden irse sin dejar su opinión.**

**Las quiere, fer92.**


	23. Amar de la manera equivocada

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth no me pertenece, las locas ideas sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Amar de la manera equivocada**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Hace dos días mi vida era perfecta. Lo más perfecta que se puede esperar para alguien como yo.

Miro hacia atrás y pienso cuan satisfecho me sentía sólo con acariciar su cabello mientras dormía, cuanto me gustaba cada vez que arrugaba la nariz, mirar su expresión enfurecida cuando la molestaba y poder besarla y besarla sin que importe nada más. Porque ella era Bella, porque ella había prometido quedarse y sobre todo porque era mi amiga, porque los dos sabíamos qué esperar de esto, porque yo estaba seguro de que no había nada más. Que estábamos bien, que ella estaba bien.

Pero nada es para siempre… ella dice que me ama.

_¿Qué hago?_

No quiero perderla, no quiero que se vaya, pero no puedo mentirle. No puedo decirle que todo va a estar bien, que podemos seguir como si nada y tampoco puedo decirle que siento lo mismo, porque no es así. No hay ninguna manera de que yo la ame, porque eso sólo la destruiría, ya no la tendría nunca más y no puedo soportarlo.

¿Cómo ella puede quedarse?

¿Cómo después de todo sigue aquí?

_Porque siempre se lo pides, idiota_

Paso las manos por mi cabello nerviosamente. Sé que debo irme y dejarla sola, pero es tan difícil hacerlo. Sonrío cuando veo que está arrugando la nariz, me pregunto que está soñando. Ella gira en la cama y se aleja de mí, tomo la manta que ha tirado de la cama y la coloco de nuevo sobre ella. Salgo de la cama y me acerco a su lado. Bella está sonriendo.

– Eres un idiota – susurra entre sueños, sonrío y alejo un mechón que ha caído sobre su frente – pero te amo – vuelve a sonreír y aferra la manta hacia ella.

Mi alma está por los suelos, no soporto que diga las palabras. No cuando esas palabras nunca han significado algo bueno para mí.

Salgo de su cuarto aterrado, como el cobarde que soy.

Me juro a mí mismo que esta es la última vez que voy a entrar, que aunque no quiera debo dejar ir a Bella. Ella se merece algo mejor, ella merece alguien que la ame.

Bajo hasta mi apartamento y abro con un portazo, no me importa si Joseph se despierta, sólo quiero desquitarme con algo.

Tomo una cerveza de la cocina y me siento en el sofá. Por la ventana puedo ver que aún es temprano en la madrugada, tal vez las dos o tres de la mañana. Apuro mi cerveza y cuando voy por otra Joseph sale de la cocina con dos Heineken en su mano.

– ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Niego con la cabeza y regreso hacia el sofá tomando la cerveza que me ofrece.

Joseph se sienta en el sillón lateral y mira hacia la noche igual que yo.

– El cielo no es tan claro como en el desierto, supongo que por eso no me gustan mucho las ciudades – dice en voz baja, asiento porque principalmente no me importa lo que está diciendo.

– Pero un hombre siempre debe conocer sus raíces ¿cierto?

No sé si espera que responda la pregunta. Él puede responder sus malditas preguntas por sí mismo. Dios sabe que yo tengo suficiente con las mías.

– Estás cogido de las bolas Edward.

– ¿Uh? – respondo más por sorpresa que por nada.

– Así que sí me estás escuchando – su voz serena.

Odio cada vez que me trata con condescendencia.

– Sólo estoy siendo educado Joseph.

– Yo sólo me preocupo por ti.

Miro hacia Joseph e inmediatamente me arrepiento, porque por alguna razón el hombre sólo con mirarme sabe todo lo que quiero ocultar.

– Lo sé – retiro mi mirada y tomo mi cerveza.

– ¿Vienes del apartamento de Bella?

– Sí

– No pareces muy feliz.

– No

Joseph suelta una risa y llama mi atención.

– Así que ella no te perdonó lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Gruño un poco porque no se me ocurre nada más.

– Déjala ir, muchacho – dice con su voz paternal.

No puedo soportar cuando me habla así.

Permanezco en silencio esperando que él olvide el tema.

– Sabes de quien estoy hablando – dice después de un momento.

Aprieto mis manos en puños porque ya no puedo intentar ignorar esta conversación.

Joseph habla de Victoria.

Cierro mis ojos y me fuerzo a no recordar, a no sentir las punzadas que me queman el estómago cada vez que escucho las palabras claras en mi mente.

_Te amo._

Y no es la voz dulce de Bella quien las dice, es la voz profunda de Victoria quien me tortura.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo dijo. ¿Fue cuando la encontré con James? ¿O la noche anterior a eso cuando lastimó mi rostro en un arranque de furia?

Cuando alguien dijo que la mente de Victoria navegaba en mares tormentosos tenía la razón completamente.

Siempre fue… diferente, desde que la conocí, hace ya tanto tiempo y ella cambiaba a cada momento.

Cuando teníamos diez años se volvió violenta. Me golpeó al pensar que había lastimado a su amigo imaginario Finny. No lo tomé muy en serio, sólo fue un moretón en un juego de niños y yo estaba tan desesperado por tener su atención que no me importó.

A los trece años ella golpeó a una niña hasta romperle la nariz porque había puesto los dedos sobre su violín. Sus padres intervinieron y el asunto quedó olvidado. Yo nunca quise pensar en por qué lo hacía.

A los quince años algo cambió, dejó las actitudes extrañas y se convirtió en una persona casi normal. Su amistad con Alice empezó por esa época y vi como la relación entre los dos avanzaba, pero todo empeoró dos años después.

Cuando teníamos diecisiete le pedí que estuviera conmigo, que la amaba y quería hacerla feliz, con toda la ilusión y optimismo del primer amor, porque si algo ha sido verdadero en todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue eso. Las cosas parecían ir bien durante el primer mes hasta que de repente ella enloqueció de nuevo. Me asfixiaba con su presencia y me hería constantemente. No sólo en la moral, ella me lastimaba físicamente. Peleaba conmigo por cualquier cosa, un día estaba feliz y otro ni siquiera quería salir de la cama. Un día me amaba y otro día no. Nunca quise ver la seriedad en la situación porque no deseaba pensar que estaba frente a algo más grave que una personalidad extremista, pero estaba equivocado.

Estamos preparados para afrontar una enfermedad física, porque tenemos las armas para hacerlo, los médicos pueden manejar la fisiología humana y la mayor parte del camino es certero, pero cuando se trata de una enfermedad mental siempre estamos en el terreno de la conjetura.

Cuatro meses después de que iniciara nuestra relación Victoria trató de suicidarse, fue en ese momento cuando la alarma se encendió.

Las enfermedades mentales afectan la conducta de las personas, su tono afectivo y su forma de comunicarse con otros individuos, pero no siempre son visibles. Los padres de Victoria nunca quisieron ver más allá de una niña hiperactiva, de una niña genio en el violín y yo nunca quise ver más allá de mi propio amor por ella.

Victoria era esquizofrénica.

Las señales estaban ahí, pero nadie quiso verlas. No era una posibilidad aceptable después de todo.

Cuando su enfermedad fue diagnosticada no pude abandonarla. Ella parecía mejorar, pero a veces los medicamentos no eran suficientes. Había días en los que llegaba a casa con rasguños, moretones e incluso una vez con el tobillo dislocado. Sus arranques de furia no eran fáciles de controlar.

Cada vez que me decía que me amaba las palabras estaban teñidas de sangre. De mi sangre. Me quería cada vez que era lastimado y herido, cuando sólo estaba allí para refrenar su violencia. Ella me amaba de esa manera.

Esa es la única forma que conozco de amar.

No quiero eso para Bella.

Yo no sé manejar las relaciones, no pude hacerlo con Victoria y es más que seguro que no puedo hacerlo con Bella.

Ella no merece ser lastimada.

Me levanto del sillón y dejo a Joseph solo en la sala. No puedo hablar de esto con él. No ahora.

Trato de dormir, pero es imposible. Me levanto a cada momento con los gritos de Victoria en mi mente diciéndome que le fallé. Aprieto mi rostro contra las almohadas tratando de ahogar mis propios gritos, porque es cierto.

A la mañana siguiente el tiempo se vuelve aún peor, encuentro a Bella en cada rincón, la veo en todas partes y ella se ve tan triste, tan desolada que no puedo soportarlo. Cada vez que la ignoro me digo a mí mismo que es por su bien.

Más tarde cuando voy al ensayo con la orquesta Bella está allí, no sé qué hacer y menos cuando siento la mirada de Victoria fija en la mía. Tengo miedo por Bella, tengo miedo que ella le haga daño.

Bella siempre ha sido sensible al tema de Victoria, me ha pedido que me aleje de ella, pero no puedo. Es mi deuda que debo pagar por haber fallado, pero si algo puedo ofrecerle a Bella, es mi talento.

Esa tarde cuando toco mi concierto favorito de Rachmaninov, me prometo a mí mismo que aunque Bella se vaya, toda mi música la dedicaré siempre a ella. Sólo a ella.

La noche que sigue es más difícil que la anterior. Los gritos son más fuertes, la voz oscura y demente de Victoria contra la dulce voz de Bella. Victoria es más fuerte.

Ahora que Bella ha roto el dique ya no sé cómo lidiar con los recuerdos y con el presente. Todo por las simples palabras.

_Te amo._

…

Joseph luce preocupado, ha tratado que coma, pero sé que cualquier cosa que pase por mi estómago la vomitaré en el baño, o en cualquier parte para el caso.

Cuando Alice golpea mi puerta esa mañana simplemente me descontrolo, ver a Bella tan cerca me pone peor. No me importa haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara a mi hermana, pero me preocupa la expresión de Bella, ella se ve realmente mal. Esa es la razón por la que no debe estar conmigo. Yo le hago eso.

Al caminar por el pasillo en dirección a mi examen de armonía no espero encontrar lo que veo. Bella tiene su puño apoyado contra su costado, una mujer de cabellera roja está tirada en el suelo. Me acerco corriendo y veo que es Victoria y tiene la nariz sangrante.

Veo la furia en sus ojos y la demencia. Siento miedo por Bella.

– Ella me atacó – dice Victoria con voz afectada.

¿Cómo es tan estúpida de atacar a alguien tan violento?

¿No sabe que Victoria es capaz de matarla?

Miro reprobatoriamente a Bella.

Entonces recuerdo que ella y casi nadie en realidad, sabe sobre la enfermedad de Victoria.

Lo único que puedo pensar es que debo sacarla de aquí antes de que tenga algunos de sus ataques de histeria y ataque a mi B… a Bella.

Llevo a Victoria fuera de la academia, me sorprende su calma y su silencio, en otro tiempo ya hubiera sacado un poco de mi sangre. Logro llevarla hasta las afueras de la Academia y por fin hablo.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto recordando la táctica de siempre ser amable, de siempre darle la razón para evitar su furia. Aún no he olvidado todo lo que tuve que aprender en el pasado para mantenerla en el mundo real.

– Sí – dice y entonces me sonríe.

Me estremezco al ver esa sonrisa. Nunca ha significado nada bueno.

Saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y se lo entrego para que detenga la hemorragia. Es irónico ver que ahora la sangre que está siendo desperdiciada es la de ella y no la mía.

Victoria obedece y aprieta la tela contra su rostro.

– Debo llevarte al hospital – digo distraído mientras busco la llave del auto.

Victoria empieza a reírse. Es inquietante. Me recuerda demasiado nuestro tiempo juntos.

– Puedes llevarme donde quieras. Eddie.

Asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento. Victoria toma mi mano. Se siente extraño, antinatural, no como cuando la mano de Bella toma la mía.

Abro la puerta del auto y la ayudo a entrar. Estoy preocupado por su calma, eso sólo me indica que estoy en el ojo de la tormenta.

No puedo tenerla sola conmigo, necesito a otra persona aquí. Recuerdo al hijo de puta de James. Él debería estar aquí y no yo.

– ¿Dónde está James? – pregunto.

Victoria se encoje de hombros

– Terminamos

Un frío helado me recorre, su voz es como un siseo. Algo en el fondo de mi mente me dice que estoy en peligro.

Continúo en silencio y manejo lo más rápido que puedo hacia el hospital. Necesito el número de sus padres.

– ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué? – dice ella después de un momento.

Trago en seco y giro en una esquina.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me di cuenta que ya no lo amaba – pienso en que seguramente se cansó de él, así como se cansó de mi – que nunca lo amé.

Freno bruscamente frente al semáforo, estuve a punto de pasarme un rojo. Suspiro de alivio cuando vislumbro el hospital a lo lejos.

– Edward, no quiero ir al hospital – dice con calma.

Sé lo que viene ahora, si me niego a su petición enloquecerá y los dos podemos terminar muertos. Tal vez es lo que ella quiere.

– Está bien – digo y giro otra calle simulando que me alejo de mi objetivo. Debo ser cuidadoso, las manos me están sudando.

No sé cómo soporté esto tanto tiempo antes.

– ¿Qué hay entre esa chica Swan y tú? – dice suavemente y siento su mano fría pasando por mi brazo. El sudor en mis manos aumenta.

– Es mi amiga.

Victoria enreda su mano en mi brazo y aprieta ligeramente.

– ¿Qué dices Finny? ¿Qué él miente? – ha empezado a delirar.

Giro en una esquina y me acerco de nuevo al hospital. Sus uñas se empiezan a enterrar ligeramente en mi carne.

– Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas Edward.

– No te miento Victoria.

Ruego a Dios que no vea hacia donde nos dirigimos.

– Recuerda que eres mío Edward, no puedes estar con nadie más – ahora está rasgando mi carne, siempre le gustó hacer eso.

– Lo sé – respondo sólo para evitar esta conversación. Ya estoy cerca.

– Dame un beso Edward – dice con su voz infantil, es entonces cuando empiezo a temblar. El hospital está frente a mí.

Freno bruscamente y salgo del auto. Victoria ha empezado a gritar. Corro hacia su puerta y logro sacarla. Ella rasguña mi cara y jala mi cabello, pero no importa. Está en una crisis y debo hacer que la controlen antes de que empeore. Dos paramédicos vienen corriendo hacia mí y me la quitan de encima. Tengo varios rasguños en los brazos y un ligero corte en la cara.

– ¡Me mentiste! – grita ella mientras los paramédicos tratan de controlarla.

Esta es la razón por la que trato de evitar que Alice se enfrente a ella. Temo demasiado por mi hermana, ahora también temo por Bella.

Dos horas después llegan sus padres, su madre me ve y me abraza.

– Oh Edward, lo siento tanto – asiento y callo. No quiero extender la conversación.

– Ella no ha tenido estos ataques en mucho tiempo. La medicina la estaba controlando – vuelvo a asentir porque lo he visto.

La Victoria que encontré cuando volví a Inglaterra se parecía más un ser humano que la que dejé cuando me fui. Al parecer Bella la ha descontrolado.

Cuando sus padres se hacen cargo de la situación salgo pitando del lugar, ahora con algunos curitas en mi rostro debido a sus aruñazos.

Llego en la tarde a la academia y le explico la situación al profesor Ridge, es el único que conoce la condición de Victoria. Habla con el profesor de Armonía y me permite dar mi examen.

Regreso en la tarde al apartamento y Joseph se encuentra allí, parece triste, pero no dice nada al ver mis heridas. Voy hacia mi cama y trato de dormir. Necesito un somnífero. No quiero más sueños por hoy. He tenido suficiente.

…

Despierto y el cielo es oscuro, la cabeza me duele y las heridas me escosen un poco. Después de tomar un vaso de agua decido que necesito algo de aire fresco, así que tomo un abrigo y bajo al hall de la residencia. Cuando estoy saliendo veo a dos personas en la acera. Un chico y una chica presumiblemente, el primero parece un poco borracho y tiene un brazo alrededor de la chica. La postura de ella se me hace familiar, me acerco un poco en la escalera de salida de la residencia y la veo. Es Bella. Mi celular cae al piso, lo tomo rápidamente y me escondo en la oscuridad cuando ella mira en mi dirección. Vuelve su atención al chico y veo como lo ayuda a tomar un taxi.

Entro a la residencia de nuevo y siento como mi cuerpo tiembla. La rabia quemando cada parte de mi cuerpo. No entiendo esta reacción, pero la reconozco de otro momento. Cuando ella hablaba con un chico por teléfono sobre irse juntos en vacaciones.

¡Mierda! Ella va a pasar sus vacaciones con otro, me recuerdo.

Corro hacia el ascensor y entro a toda velocidad a mi apartamento. No estoy pensando, mi parte más elemental me está guiando y me dice que tome las llaves que tengo del apartamento de Bella y que exija una explicación. Así que lo hago.

Entro a su apartamento y me encierro en su habitación, oigo como un minuto después abre la puerta y se entretiene en la cocina, los celos haciéndose más fuertes con cada segundo, recordándome la imagen de otro chico con su brazo alrededor de ella, alrededor de MI Bella.

¿Es con él con quien va a pasar sus vacaciones?

¿Debería golpearlo?

De repente la puerta de Bella se abre y enciende la luz, sus ojos se abren ampliamente cuando me ve y deja caer el vaso que traía en su mano. El golpe del cristal suena limpio contra el suelo en un _la_ perfecto, como el sonido de la mayoría de las cosas. Es un _la_ que resuena en mis oídos y marca microsegundo a microsegundo el momento en que ella se agacha a recoger los pedazos del vaso y corta su dedo. La sangre de Bella es derramada contra el cristal.

Mi mente está gritando, y me precipito a ayudarla.

No la sangre de ella. No la sangre de Bella.

Mi enojo simplemente se ve reducido por la preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien? – digo retirando los pedazos de vidrio ensangrentados de sus dedos, ella parece tan confundida, tan frágil. Sólo cierra sus ojos y calla. Odio el silencio de Bella.

Recojo todos los pedazos y los llevo hacia el basurero de la cocina. Voy hacia la sala y traigo el kit de primeros auxilios conmigo.

Entro a su habitación y la encuentro sentada en su cama con la cabeza agachada. Se ve tan perdida…

Tomo el asunto en mis manos y curo su dedo cuidadosamente, limpio la sangre y la envuelvo con un curita, salgo de la habitación llevándome el kit conmigo y vuelvo con un trapeador para limpiar el agua del piso.

Cuando todo está hecho regreso a ella, pero me mantengo alejado. No he sido precisamente el mejor amigo estos días, no me sorprendería que me odiara en estos momentos.

– ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto al ver que ha pasado un minuto entero y ella no me ha respondido.

Bella asiente con la cabeza, de repente gira el rostro hacia mí y su mirada es helada. Retrocedo un poco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – separa cada palabra peligrosamente. Trato de obtener fuerza de mis celos anteriores.

– ¿Qué hacías tú con ese chico? – intento mantener mi voz baja, pero creo que le he gritado. Me golpeo internamente por eso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos?

Cierro los ojos porque no me gusta que me hable así. De esa forma tan desapegada.

– ¿El hombre que no me quiere no desea que salga con otros hombres? – me acerco a ella y veo como toma distancia pegándose contra el respaldo de su cama, lo más lejos de mí – ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso Edward?

Me acerco más y me siento. Bella está casi fuera de la cama cuando se aleja más.

– Déjame en paz Edward – dice cerrando los ojos.

_No puedo dejarte en paz Bella. No puedo alejarme. Eres lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida._

Pero claro, no le voy a decir eso. No cuando eso significaría que ella va a tener esperanzas sobre esta relación.

– ¿Quién era ese chico? – repito, porque no podré estar en paz hasta saberlo.

Bella niega con la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Soy hipnotizado por la belleza de su mirada.

– ¿Qué te importa? – se baja de la cama y se acerca a su ropero.

Ahora estoy ardiendo de rabia.

– Ahora es tu tiempo de contestar preguntas – digo levantándome de la cama para verla. Evito sisear.

Bella bufa y busca algo entre los cajones.

– Pues siente la frustración que yo siento constantemente contigo amigo.

Aprieto los dientes. Odio cuando toma esta actitud conmigo, me recuerda al primer día que la conocí. Sonrío un poco ante eso.

Permanezco en silencio esperando su próximo movimiento.

– ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – dice ella con una camiseta en su mano.

Algo golpea dentro de mí con esas palabras. Me duelen profundamente. Ella ya no me quiere cerca. Siento que la furia me toma.

– Responde a mi pregunta – casi grito.

_Dios, lo estoy perdiendo._

– No quiero – grita de vuelta – No puedes venir aquí y decirme qué debo hacer. No cuando tú me rechazaste primero, no cuando eres tú el que no me quiere. ¿Te gusta pensar que puedes ignorarme y esperar que no pase nada? ¿Qué puedes siempre volver con Victoria porque la tonta de Bella siempre va a estar esperándote? – sus ojos están vidriados por el futuro llanto. Odio esto, trato de acercarme y hacer algo para que no llore, cualquier cosa, pero ella me apunta con su cepillo de cabello – no te acerques – dice con firmeza.

Me mantengo quieto en mi posición.

– Baja ese cepillo

– No

– Bájalo

– No

– Te estás comportando como una niña

– ¿Y cómo te has comportado tú?

– ¿Quién era ese chico? – repito ya cansado de la situación y porque necesito saberlo.

– No te importa.

Bien, ha sido suficiente. Me muevo rápidamente sobre la cama y antes de pueda reaccionar la tengo cogida por la cintura y sostengo su cepillo asesino fuera de mi cara.

– ¡Suéltame! – grita

– No

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota!

– No

– Ugh – Bella se sacude contra mí, lo que hace que su cepillo caiga al suelo y me empuja contra la cama, pierdo el equilibro y dejo mi peso sobre su manta. Ella está sobre mí, con su calor volviéndome loco.

– Te dije que me sueltes – su respiración es agitada al igual que la mía.

– ¿Quién era ese chico? – no voy a parar hasta saber quién es el imbécil que esta molestando a Bella.

– ¿No te cansas, cierto?

– ¿Quién era ese chico? – repito. Por última vez, si ella no responde la besaré. No soporto más con ella tan cerca. Necesito besarla.

– Ugh, su nombre es Jacob ¿contento?

Bella se baja de mí y se sienta en la cama, me levanto y me siento a su lado.

– ¿Es con él con quien vas a pasar tus vacaciones?

Ella asiente.

_¡Mierda!_

– De todas maneras ¿Qué te importa? Eres tú el que dijiste que me alejara. Eres tú el que no me quiere – dice amargamente.

Me cansé.

La tiro sobre la cama y la miro directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Te parece que no te quiero? – digo y estampo mis labios contra los suyos.

Al principio es reacia a responderme, pero no voy a dejarle otra opción más que besarme. Ella tiene que entender esto. Tiene que saber que no la quiero lejos, pero que debo hacerlo.

Al final Bella me responde y es tan apasionada como siempre. Esta pequeña mujer que sólo ha sido mía me vuelve loco. No puedo parar cuando estoy así con ella, cuando siento sus manos sobre mi cabello, cuando mis manos exploran su cuerpo, cuando es tan dulce y cálida en mi boca. Nunca puedo obtener descanso.

Bella empieza a gemir ligeramente y me aleja de ella.

– Basta. No puedes solucionar todo de esta manera – su voz es jadeante.

Trato de recuperar mi respiración y respondo.

– Entonces deja de decir eso. Sabes que no es verdad.

– Tú no me amas Edward – Bella baja su mirada.

Quiero responderle que tiene razón, que no la amo, pero algo en el fondo de mi ¿corazón? no deja salir las palabras.

Remuevo mi cabello nerviosamente.

_¡Dios! Estoy tan confundido_

– No quiero esto – dice ella después y se levanta de la cama. Alejándose de mí.

– No quiero hacerte daño – digo, porque es la verdad. Es todo lo que he tratado de hacer este tiempo, pero al parecer he fallado.

– Pues lo haces.

Vuelvo a jugar con mi cabello, ya no sé qué hacer para salvar esta situación.

Bella se mantiene.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – digo. _No quiero irme. Quiero dormir contigo._

– Eso sería lo mejor – dice ella. Me levanto derrotado de la cama – pero eso no es lo que quiero – susurra al final cuando estoy cerca de la puerta.

Giro sobre mis talones abruptamente.

– ¿Quieres quedarte? – pregunta y casi instintivamente asiento con la cabeza.

Bella suspira y se acerca a mí.

– Espera un momento, voy a cambiarme – me indica su pijama y sale de la habitación.

En otro tiempo ella se hubiera cambiado delante de mí, o incluso mejor, hubiera dormido desnuda conmigo. Siento que la estoy perdiendo.

¡IDIOTA, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ALEJARLA DE TI!

Me grita mi subconsciente, pero estoy cansado y necesito a Bella.

Me quito mi chaqueta y los pantalones y me quedo en camiseta y bóxer. Me meto a la cama y espero por Bella.

Ella regresa después de un momento puesta un sencillo pijama azul, sólo puedo pensar que luce más que hermosa.

Recoge su cabello en una coleta y mira la cama con indecisión, le ruedo los ojos y extiendo la manta para que se acueste a mi lado. Bella lo hace.

– No debería hacer esto – dice mientras nos cubre con las mantas.

Recuesto mi cabeza contra la almohada y giro mi cuerpo para estar frente a ella. Bella apaga la lámpara y se vuelve a acostar mirando hacia el techo.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste con Victoria? – pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

– ¿Por qué saliste con ese chico? – pregunto de vuelta.

Bella me gruñe un poco.

– Yo pregunté primero.

Asiento porque tiene razón, le debo algunas respuestas.

– Estaba lastimada, necesitaba un hospital

Ella asiente simplemente y algo me dice que debo extender mi respuesta sino perderé a Bella para siempre.

– Tampoco la quería cerca de ti.

Ella se ríe con amargura.

– Claro, no querías a tu dulce Victoria cerca de una bestia como yo ¿cierto? – me golpeo mentalmente por la forma en la que interpretó mis palabras.

_¡Idiota!_

– No fue así. No quiero que ella esté cerca de ti. Victoria puede ser peligrosa – Bella adopta una posición similar a la mía y me mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Remuevo mi cerebro buscando una salida. ¿Cómo decirle esto sin revelar la enfermedad de Victoria?

– Lo sé por experiencia. Es violenta – no sé qué más decir.

Bella se mantiene en silencio y de repente extiende su mano y acaricia mi mejilla. Cierro mis ojos por el suave contacto.

– ¿Ella te hizo estos rasguños?

Asiento sin abrir los ojos, sólo disfrutando de su mano como si fuera su maldito perro.

– ¿Qué está pasando Edward?

– ¿Entre nosotros?

– No, ¿qué está pasando con Victoria? – no sé qué quiere decir su pregunta, abro mis ojos y la miro. Bella mueve su otra mano y empieza a acariciar mi cabello. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos – ¿Todavía la amas?

Siento un yunque en el estómago.

¿Tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta?

No es la primera vez que la hace, pero ahora estoy seguro que no se va a echar para atrás. Hoy necesita una respuesta.

¿Quiero todavía a Victoria?

Y viene como un golpe directo a mi cara.

No, ya no la quiero.

Así de simple.

– No – le respondo.

Bella cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar.

La atraigo a mis brazos y beso su cabeza mientras ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho.

– Hey, no llores Bella. No me gusta cuando lloras.

Pero ella no para, su pecho se sacude ligeramente con los sollozos.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? – le digo porque es la única idea que viene a mi mente.

Ella niega con la cabeza y sigue llorando.

La arrullo lo mejor que puedo hasta que para de llorar.

– ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente y se limpia las lágrimas.

Pienso que es el momento de hablar.

– Siento todo esto Bella, no quería que resultara de esta manera.

Bella me mira y espero a que diga algo.

Ya no quiero hablar.

– Todo va a estar bien Edward – dice de repente y sonríe.

Quiero creerle.

Ella entierra su rostro de nuevo en mi pecho y suspira.

Ahora sé lo difícil que me es mantener mis promesas. Me juré que no volvería a entrar en su cuarto, que no volvería acercarme a ella de nuevo, pero al parecer Bella esquiva todo eso y me hace saltarme todas las reglas sólo para estar con ella de nuevo.

No sé lo que es este sentimiento, pero me gustaría descubrirlo.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Creo que esta es la actualización más rápida que he hecho, pero no podía soportar que todas odiaran a Edward. Sé que tienen sus razones, pero él también tiene las suyas. Ahora ya lo conocen un poco más, ya saben qué es lo que realmente pasaba con Victoria y cuál es el vínculo que tenía, aún faltan cosas por descubrir, pero poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios, me he dado cuenta que hay algunas chicas nuevas a las que agradezco mucho y que espero seguir viendo por aquí.**

**Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios y como ven me hacen actualizar más rápido XD**

**Mañana con todo gusto respondo sus reviews, porque aquí ya son las dos de la mañana y estoy cansada.**

**Las quiere, fer92**


End file.
